Hope's Journey
by optimus prime 007
Summary: movieverse Optimus Prime is unaware that Elita had given birth to his daughter.A daughter who is now alone and trying to find her father.Will she find him?Will he learn the fate of his sparkmate?ch 36 Final chapter: Kaceystar completes her journey.
1. Hope

Not entirely sure how this story will unfold. I just had to get this out of my head. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Hope.

Loneliness.

Alone and with hope the only thing to keeping one going is a terrifying situation for anyone.

Mother told me once that as long as there was hope, the will to survive, the strength to move on would always be there. Oh, how I miss her so much. I miss her words of affection, her loving touch. How I so much miss the mere sensation that I was deeply loved.

Fresh tears well up in my optics. I quickly stop them. I cannot afford to waste my energy with tears.

Yet, I wonder if I will ever feel such love again.

I sigh heavily.

The question plagues me often. As do many others.

Do I have the strength to continue my journey?

Do I have the courage to face the inevitable dangers that lie ahead of me?

My hope falters.

I'm so alone with no one to draw strength from.

My grief will never fade completely.

The tears fall.

I'm afraid.

My spark aches.

Despair begins to creep from the dark recesses of my mind.

"_**No**_," I growl refusing to allow my anguish to consume me.

I rise up, my hands balled into tight fists desperately clinging on to what little hope I still have.

My mother's final words suddenly fill my mind.

New tears fall as I hold my head high. My spark pulses with pride.

_**I**_ am my father's daughter.

I must have the **s**_**trength**_ to continue.

I must have the _**courage**_ to face my fears.

I _**am**_ my father's daughter. No one in the vastness of space can take that from me.

_**No one**_

My pride wells up in me even more as I gaze up at the three moons and to the stars beyond.

My name is Kaceystar. I am the daughter of Optimus Prime. And I _**will **_fulfill my mother's final request to find my father.


	2. Alone

What do you know, I had to get more out of my head today!

* * *

Loneliness…my constant companion. For no matter what celestial entity I'm on, no matter which galaxy I've traveled to, it is always with me.

And here, on this planet called Earth, I stand….alone.

_**Always**_ alone.

My brother is gone.

My sparkmate, Elita, is somewhere amongst the stars far from me.

Each night, my optics scan the stars as if I could miraculously find her. Each moment alone, my spark aches to know that she's safe.

I sigh. My optics go offline. My normal proud shoulders sag slightly.

"You are too far from me, my love," I whispered. "My spark misses yours…desperately. I really need you now. You are the only one with whom I could share my grief over the loss of my brother. The only one who could lift me from my anguish. The only one who could understand why I was more willing to sacrifice myself than my brother. _**You**_…Elita…you who know me better than I know myself."

I bring my optics back online and resume searching the stars.

I know shouldn't despair so much. During the Earth month since the destruction of the Allspark more Autobots have arrived, increasing our numbers. I allow my comrades in arms to celebrate during this reprieve for ever how long it may last. Primus knows it's been a long time since we've had a chance to relax.

But as their leader I cannot allow myself to relax. I'm responsible for them all. I worry about them all too much. I cannot afford to make another mistake. I must be prepared for anything.

Even though my brother is gone, I know another has already taken his place as leader among the Decepticons. Who that is, I do not know but I have my suspicions. Their lack of activity since Megatron's death worries me. They're planning something. I feel it in the core of my spark.

"Why must you always stand alone, Sir?"

Startled, I turn to see my good friend's concerned face. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice my internal sensors telling me of Bumblebee's approach.

"It is my burden to bear as leader," I answer, returning my gaze to the stars.

"You do have friends, in case you've forgotten."

"I could never forget my friends. I worry for them constantly."

I sigh then face my friend.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee. It was not my intention to let you be captured."

"There's nothing to forgive, Sir. I wasn't angry with you. I could never be angry with you. You're my friend, my leader. I trust your decisions better than I trust my own. And I understood you had to choose between an entire planet's race of beings and a single life."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me to hear you say it."

"What are friends for?" he smiled. "I actually came to inform you that we received a new signal. Another Autobot responded to your transmission. I thought you'd be happy to know you're second in command is still alive and kicking. Prowl is expected to land in just a few Earth hours."

My spark sank. While the news was good, I kept hoping for one signal in particular to come.

"Thank you, I'll head out to greet him at the designated coordinates in a few Earth minutes," I responded.

Bumblebee was about to say something but cut himself off. He simply nodded then walked away.

Once again, I was alone.


	3. Elita

Ok. This chapter takes place in the past on Cybertron. Come on, you didn't think I was going to leave Elita out of the story did you?

* * *

Time.

You think you plenty of time for everything. Plenty of time for friends, loved ones, your career…your lover.

Then one day you're suddenly are out of time and are left wondering where it went.

The Allspark had been gone for sometime now. The Autobots were sending a small team to the far reaches of space after receiving word about its possible location.

Once again, there was hope in the air. Hope that we might be able to rebuild our home. Hope that Cybertron could be restored to its once peaceful self. Hope that the war could finally be over.

But there was also an urgency in the air for everyone knew what would happen if the Decepticons got to the Allspark first. They were the reason why our leader was taking his best troops with him on this mission. He entrusted it to no one but himself.

I don't blame him. I understand why I must remain behind. We each have our own duty to perform.

But that didn't mean I had to like the fact that my lover, my bonded to be was leaving me. It agonized me that I might never see him again.

I watched from a distance as Optimus marched around, barking out orders to everyone from his second in command to the lowest technician. Through his will alone he was going to get this mission back on schedule and _**nothing**_ was going to stop him.

I could see that in his posture, his gestures, by the tone of his voice. One would expect nothing less from a great leader. I would expect nothing less of him.

All I could do to help was stay out of Optimus' way. He had enough on his mind to be concerned with me. I understood that. I knew he loved me. He knew I loved him. We didn't need to be in constant contact to express that. And he didn't need the distraction right now.

But I found myself optics drawn to him repeatedly, forgetting to do my own job at times. The realization that he was leaving tugged heavily at my spark. I wouldn't see him again for Primus knows how long. And I yearned to be with him, to have him all to myself and not share him with his crew on this, his final day on Cybertron.

He had asked to bond with him the other night. My spark nearly expired on the spot as he looked into my optics. He was more than ready to make the final commitment in our relationship. I could see that. I could feel it his loving touch.

And like an idiot, I refused.

I honestly don't know what I was thinking.

I could see in those beautiful blue optics of his that he was hurt or maybe disappointed. But it didn't stop him from expressing his love to me as he made love to me all night long. He was wise enough to know that I couldn't be forced to do what I wasn't ready for. I loved him even more for that.

I sigh, watching my lover intently.

My spark aches so much I could barely move.

But I knew what I had to do.

I got to my feet and headed straight for him.

He was issuing orders to Ironhide about the weapons depot then turned to head the other way. A supply crate was there, nearly tripping him.

"**Primus Almighty! Get this out of here now!**" he growled loudly.

My, he was angry. I could tell by the way his optics flared. If you didn't know that then you could tell as his battle armor always seemed to rise up slightly whenever he got angry. He was almost always in full battle armor of late. All the mechs were as an attack on the base could occur at any given moment.

"Optimus," I called quietly as a got near enough for his audio receptors to hear me.

His anger instantly melted away, his armor relaxed, some of it retracting as he grinned wide and walked over to me.

"Elita, I missed you," he sighed, pulling me into an embrace.

I laughed at him.

"You just saw me sixty astroseconds ago!"

"I know…one astrosecond without you is pure agony. You think I haven't noticed the long stares you've been giving me from a distance? You're driving me crazy, my love."

I blush. My spark's pulse skips in excitement.

And then, in a room full of mechs and femmes I suddenly feel as if we are the only two there.

"What is it?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, Optimus. My answer is yes."

At first he was clueless. Typical mech. Romances me, proposes to me then forgets all about it! But then his blue eyes widen as it sinks into that thick armored cranium plate head of his.

"Oh," he gasped. "You mean…_**yes**_."

I nod to him.

"Ok…um…don't move from this spot!"

He shot off before I could say a word. I watched as he grabbed Prowl, nearly yanking the mech's arm out of its socket and dragged his second in command off to a private corner. I was the subject of conversation as Prowl glanced over towards me with this smirk on his face.

I blushed again. I couldn't stop.

Then Optimus came towards me, huge grin on his face, and scooped me up off my feet.

"Optimus, put me down," I begged of him as _**every**_ optic in the room was watching us.

"What for? You know how well secrets are kept around here. I give it five astroseconds before the lowest level tech on the base knows what we're about to do. So it doesn't matter if I carry you or not. And since, it doesn't matter…I'm carrying you. End of discussion."

For once I completely surrender and don't give him any lip. I allowed him to carry me for as long as he wanted.

Instead, I take in his features, his aura, his presence…his love. It radiates off him as the sun radiates heat. Primus, he's beautiful in any form he chooses whether it be his full armored battle form, his commander form, or my lover's form.

Optimus Prime _**always**_ could transforms with grace and style.

His lips are on mine before we even reach his quarters. We never notice the bemused smiles as we head down the hallway.

I do not question what he and Prowl talk about. I do not ask how much time we have. I don't want to know.

All I know is that I am his for as long as he needs me. And once behind the secured door of his quarters, I lose myself completely to the ecstasy that is Optimus.


	4. New Orders

Had to fix a tiny typo in chapter one. Sorry. My beta is on vacation.

* * *

I scan the area. No life signs detected. It is safe for me to unstealth as I am now out of the Autobots' sensor range. I transmit a coded message, requesting communication. 

A moment later, a secure channel is opened.

"_This is Soundwave. Receiving your signal, Ravage. Report."_

"The Autobot craft has landed the fourth planet in the Arcanite Quadrant. Transmitting coordinates now."

"_Coordinates received."_

"Any new orders?" I eagerly ask.

"_Have the Autobots discovered the identity of the youngling?"_

"No, she uses a false designation."

"_Then your orders stand. Continue tracking the youngling. Soundwave out."_

I growl in dissatisfaction. I have been trailing this youngling since she fled Cybertron. I am anxious for new orders. It is most difficult for me to remain hidden on the Autobot vessel when all I want to do is kill each and every one of them.

I could do it too. It'd be easy when they're recharging. But I do not take action. I have my orders. I do not want Lord Megatron to question where my loyalties lie…_**ever**_.

I quickly stealth again so that the Autobots do not detect my presence as I approach. I see the one called Wheeljack is still busy with repairs on the vessel. A femme approaches the Autobot from within the ship.

I approach cautiously, listening to their prattle. It disgusts me as I want nothing more than to rip them to pieces.

"How's it going, Wheeljack?"

"I'm almost done, Chromia. Better get everyone back on board."

"I already did," she smiled. "One of the younglings is missing…again."

"You know she's not missing," Wheeljack sighed, closing side panel. "Got a head on her shoulders, that one. She's probably on some rock nearby looking at the stars."

"I worry about her," Chromia frowned. "She spends too much time alone. She doesn't speak much. When she does it's after a nightmare screaming, calling for her mother or father."

"Any luck figuring out who they are yet?" Wheeljack asked.

"She won't say and I can't match her signal pattern up with any of the younglings in our database," Chromia answered. "Could…could she be a Decepticon's youngling?"

Ravager shuddered. The thought of the youngling being a Decepticon was revolting!

"No," Wheeljack stated firmly. "She may not talk much but when she does…well, she kind of reminds me of…"

"Wheeljack! We're receiving a message!" the one called Hound shouted as he ran out of the vessel. "It's from Optimus Prime!"

My claws fully extend digging into the ground. How I despise that name to the core of my spark.

My internal communicator suddenly receives a transmission. No response is necessary as it is a coded message. I quickly decode it.

"_Lord Megatron, our leader is nor more. Starcream demands that the youngling be terminated."_

The energon flows hot within me upon learning of my master's death. But at least I, Ravage, loyal to the Decepticons, will have the satisfaction of killing Optimus Prime's daughter.


	5. The Bearer of Bad News

Wow! Thanks for the reviews. I hope I can keep this up! It's funny now one small idea can really take off. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

It took me a moment to come to my senses. The impact was more jarring than I had expected. But I quickly get up on my feet. Ratchet had sent me a data stream of specs of designated vehicles for me to choose from. I transform into the 2007 Dodge Charger Police Patrol vehicle without hesitation. It just seemed….me.

Before I even settled into my vehicle mode, I hear this loud, rumbling engine approaching from beyond the small hill.

My spark sinks as I sigh heavily.

I immediately recognized the energy signature of the Autobot approaching. Of course, it would **_have_** to be Optimus who would come to greet me.

I slowly head in his direction. No sense putting off the inevitable. But my confidence falters and I come to a stop as I see this intimidating Earth transport vehicle reach the top of the hill.

I swallowed hard.

I must admit, even if I didn't recognize the energy signature, from the massive size of the transport I would have guessed it was Optimus. It looked and sounded as powerful as him as he accelerated down the road.

My commander, my friend stopped in front of me, the rumble of his engine cut off, then he quickly transformed.

Primus, I had nearly forgotten how tall he was!

I quickly followed his lead, changing to my new robotic form and looked up at him.

"I must admit, Prime. I like this look on you better," I joked. Making a joke is a habit I have when I'm nervous. Prime knows this, yet I'm rewarded with a thoughtful chuckle from him. "This world has…interesting transport vehicles."

"I agree. At least they have a wide variety from which to choose."

"Did Ironhide find one large enough for him and his cannons?"

"Of course. But he still gripes about how cramped he feels in his vehicle mode. And he never stops complaining about how he landed in a pool of water and how an Earth creature called a dog leaked lubricant on his foot."

I laugh wildly, "Oh, I wish I could have been there to see it!"

"It's good to see you my friend," Optimus says with a small smile on his face, his hand pats my shoulder.

"It's good to see you too, Sir," I say my smile fading fast.

"Sir?" he questions, cocking his optic brow slightly. "Prowl, you have never called me Sir."

I turned away, suddenly unable to look him in the face.

The moment I had been dreading was upon me. Tears welled up in my optics and spilled down my faceplate.

"I'm sorry…I failed you, Optimus. I couldn't keep Elita safe for you."

"I never asked you to, Prowl. That would have been unfair to you. And Elita would have my plated aft if I ever did such a thing."

I look him squarely in the optics.

"But it was _**my**_ responsibility as second in command! My responsibilities were always to you first, our leader, then the others. It was my duty to protect you…which, in my mind, extended to Elita, your bonded mate!"

Optimus blinked at me a couple of times before turning away from.

"Tell me everything," he ordered.

"After you and the others left the attacks intensified. The Decepticons tried to take advantage of the fact that our leader was gone, thinking they would break us. They were wrong. We fought them off each and every time."

"But I knew we couldn't keep it up. We were hit with casualties each time. I ordered Wheeljack and his engineers to start working day _and_ night to finish the Ark."

"It had come to that?" Optimus asked in surprise turning to face me.

"Yes," I answered solemnly.

The Ark was a last resort, a means to save as many Autobots as possible. It was Optimus' idea to build it. But he had always held out hope that it would never be needed.

"Elita was instrumental in programming Teletran one," I mention, noticing a hint of pride in Optimus' optics. "The Ark had taken off as planned. But the Decepticons gave chase. We were far from Cybertron when our engines were badly damaged. We launched one of Wheeljack's special bombs at the Decepticons' ship. The blast took them out but…the Ark…"

I paused, having to compose myself.

"I don't even know how many of us made it to the escape pods. I waited until the last possible second to get on one myself. The Ark exploded…the escape pods were scattered. I…I must have been more badly damaged than I had realized as I woke up from recharge to find nothing but a debris field outside my escape pod. All others were gone."

I took a deep breath, I lay a compassionate hand on my friend's arm seeing the anguish in his face.

"Elita **_wasn't_ **on the Ark."

"What?" he asked, his optics daring to hope.

"About an astroweek before lift off, in the dead of night a bomb exploded in living quarters of the base. Your…your quarters were ground zero. In fact, it was only you're quarters that were destroyed."

Optimus gasped, taking a step back.

"Elite mentioned she needed to recharge. I escorted her to your quarters myself. I searched the rubble for her…I couldn't find a body…just…just pieces...Primus, they weren't even big enough pieces to identify her with!"

My normally, proud friend was coming apart as I could feel his body trembling, his legs buckled. I grabbed his wide chest, holding him up.

"Optimus…I investigated the explosion myself. I knew I had to find out what happened. I knew I would be the one to tell you what happen. Optimus…Elita _**wasn't**_ in the room. It was made to look like she was."

"**Where is she?"** he growled, his strength beginning to return.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "For whatever reason…it was as if Elita _**wanted**_ to disappear."

"**Why?"** he demanded, grabbing my arms so hard his fingers were bending my armor.

"I don't know Optimus! I don't know! But maybe she told you herself!"

He gave me a puzzled look, shaking his head. He released his hold on me.

I opened my hand to him, part of my armor slid aside to reveal a small secret compartment and the data-disk inside.

"I happen to come across it on my desk when I was in the middle of the investigation. It has your name on it. Thinking it was left there by mistake I tried to access it to see where to file it." I hand him the data-disk. "It's specially encrypted so that only the bonded mate of its encoder can decrypt it. I figured Elita left you a message to explain."

Optimus enclosed the data-disk in his fist.

"Thank you," he whispered then turned away from me, his gazing turning to the stars above. "Ratchet and a few of the others are waiting nearby."

I nodded then left him alone. I knew it was what he wanted.


	6. A New Life

This chapter was going to be about the disk. But I came up with an even better idea. I hope you can forgive me. Please enjoy.

Added note so there's no confusion...this takes place in the past.

Also, I must have been drunk on energon to have gotten Ravage's name wrong in chapter 4. I fixed it.

* * *

I close off my optics for a moment. My energy levels are low. I don't understand why. I know I've been working overtime programming Teletran one but I have been getting the required recharge each night. 

'Maybe it's just the strain of the situation,' I thought to myself.

The Decepticons _**have**_ been relentless in their fight to break us. We all know the importance of the mission Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and Bumblebee left on. Optimus entrusted all the Autobots who remained behind to continue the fight. Our very existence depended on it. For if we did not survive, what was the point of Optimus leaving Cybertron then?

Primus, I'm so tired.

"Elita?"

I quickly bring my optics back online, straightening back up in my seat.

"I'm fine, Prowl."

"Do I have to order you to take a break?" he asked. "You've been working _**too**_ hard. Take one day off…please. It looks like you could really use it."

I sigh wearily. Normally, I would protest. Only I'm even too exhausted for that.

"Thank you," I simply smiled to Prowl rising to my feet.

"Anytime. I'll escort you to your quarters."

I gave him the look. I may be exhausted but I do not need to be coddled.

"Forget I mentioned it," he smirked, taking a step back in self-defense. "Prime warned me about that look."

"Oh, he did, did he?" I asked, raising an optic brow.

"Yeah, he didn't want his second in command getting his aft kicked to vector sigma for being over protective."

I smiled remembering a few times I had to smack Optimus upside the head or give him a good kick in the aft for being over protective of me. And he would _**always**_ give me this dopey look like he had no clue why I was so upset with him.

Primus, I miss him so much.

"Don't worry, Prowl. There's only one aft I'd be kicking right now and he's _**so**_ lucky he's not here."

"I'll let you go then before you change your mind," he chuckled then quickly walked off, glancing behind presumably to make sure I didn't change my mind.

My internal systems complained to me for expending more energy. So I head to Optimus' quarters, which are mine now too. It was the only way to be close to him. To lie on our recharge bed where we spent many nights alone doing whatever we felt like doing, be it talking or…well you know.

I suddenly had to stop and raised my hand to brace myself against the wall. I feel my energy levels dropping even further. Alarmed, I run a self-diagnostic finding out that many of my internal systems are running at maximum levels which is what's causing my energy to drain. As to why they'd be doing that I have know idea. I only know I need to get into recharge soon before my energy levels drop too low.

I hurry as fast as I dared go without collapsing. I thank Primus that the hallway was deserted as I didn't want to be bothered with questions of concern. It was bad enough I had to use the wall for support the rest of the way to my quarters.

Once inside, I quickly lock the door and collapse onto the recharge bed. Letting out a sigh of relief, I switched my recharge systems on and turned off my optics.

Only much to my dismay, my recharge system rebelled. My optics come back on line and I feel my internal systems straining. My coolant system kicked on and into overdrive as I suddenly felt an almost burning sensation deep within the core my abdomen region.

I suddenly gasp, realizing what was happening to me.

I burst into tears for in that single moment of perfect clarity, I felt it…the first faint pulse of a newly formed spark.

"Oh, Optimus," I wept, curling up, wrapping my arms protectively around my midsection, yearning desperately for his touch.

Fear fills me as the tiny spark pulses erratically. Too erratically! I can feel it struggling to stay alive. I pray to Primus as I know this is one of the most dangerous moments for a newly formed spark for most often their energy fades and they die out.

I curse myself for not recognizing the signs sooner. I fear my energy levels may be _**too**_ low. Under normal circumstances a femme is fully charged before a tiny spark is formed enabling it to draw energy from her before it could sustain its own energy.

From what I understand, it is also a moment when the mech feels most helpless for he cannot offer his energy to assist his mate or tiny spark in anyway. But if Optimus were here I could draw strength just from his mere presence or the words of affection I know he would speak.

Only he's not here. He's light years away. Light years away with no idea his tiny spark is struggling to come into existence.

_**His**_ tiny spark.

I draw strength from the sudden realization that though my Optimus is light years away a part of him is with me, within me. Through my will alone I will do _**whatever**_ I must to keep something so precious safe.

As if Primus heard my desperate prayers, my systems slowly started returning to normal.

The joy overwhelms me as I feel the pulse slowly became more and more consistent until finally, the tiny spark pulsed in the same rhythm as mine, and that of Optimus, my bonded mate.

* * *

So for the next chapter you really want to know what's on the disk? Or perhaps shall we find out what Ravage is done with the youngling? Hmm...decisions, decisions...you'll have to wait and see. 


	7. The Data Disk

Finally, you get to find out what's on the data-disk. The message is an audio recording only. Also, I must apologize for the very brief chapter. I had intended to do more. However, Optimus was being **_very_** uncooperative! So, the next chapter you'll get to read about his reaction and I may just have to smack him around at bit for being such a pain in the aft!

* * *

Optimus, my love…how I miss you, more so now than ever. I pray to Primus that Prowl finds this data-disk and is somehow able to deliver it to you. 

I'm not going to go into details about what's happening on Cybertron. You already know. And I'm sure Prowl will inform you. Just as he probably will inform you about my upcoming…disappearance. I know he'll be the one to do an investigation as he will want you to have all the facts regarding anything to do with me.

I want to apologize, my love. I know you worry about me constantly so I'm not going to tell you to stop. But I owe you an explanation.

You see…Optimus… (_laughs_) I don't even know how to tell you. (_deep breath_) You see, my love, I _**have**_ to disappear. The lives of our fellow Autobots depend on it. My own life depends on it. But most importantly...most importantly the life of the tiny spark I carry within me depends on it.

(_giggles_)

No, that was no malfunction of your audio receptors. You heard me right…you're a father, Optimus.

From what I can tell by the temperature of the spark's energy signature…it's a girl. You have a daughter. And she's _**strong**_, Optimus. Even though she's just a tiny spark right now I can feel her strength with each pulse we share.

Still with me, Optimus? Did you have to pick yourself up off the floor after falling on your aft? (_laughs_) Sorry, my love. I know you too well. I only wish I could be there to see the look on your face.

(_sighs_)

Now you know why I have to disappear. You know better than anyone what will happen if the Decepticons find out about your daughter. I…I can't even calculate what would happen to me…to her…

But I promise you, Optimus. I will keep our daughter safe. You just better not get yourself killed or go sacrificing yourself for the good of every living thing in the universe! _**I mean it Prime! I know you! I don't want our daughter growing up without her father!**_

(_sobs_)

I'm sorry. I miss you so much. I love you too much, Optimus. I thank you every astrosecond for the precious gift I carry.

(_sighs_)

I'm afraid I must go now. I have to put the finishing touches on Teletran one.

Stay safe my love. Try not to worry too much. And…what?

Her name? (_laughs)_ My sweet Optimus, you've already named her.


	8. Primus, I'm a Father!

I made up for the previous chapter being so short. And I kept my word about smacking Optimus around for being a pain in the afk. But dont worry. I didn't beat him up too much.

Author's notes: _italics_ denote Optimus' flashback

* * *

_This was always one of my favorite moments with Elita – the peacefulness and quietness of how our protoforms lay intertwined in the afterglow of our passion. With the war in full swing, these moments have become rare but we always managed to make the most of each one._

_Today was no different. Only this time I grabbed my love and we snuck away on a small space transport so we could be totally alone and uninterrupted. It was reckless and somewhat irresponsible of me, but I just really needed to be alone with her for a few hours to escape the pressures of my command._

"_So, are you going to tell me where we are now? You neglected to answer the question when we arrived," she asked, her voice almost purring to me as we lay there gazing out the transport's main window._

"_I had other things on my mind at the time," I smirked._

"_Yes, you did," she sighed, snuggling into my chest._

"_It's the Arboria Nebula," I tell her, my fingers caressing her back affectionately._

"_It's beautiful. I like how the colorful gasses swirl around the small blue sun."_

"_Yes, it is beautiful. The dwarf sun is unique in that it's the only sun to exist inside a nebula. There is nothing like it anywhere in the universe."_

"_Does it have a name?"_

"_Kacey-Halisstra…which when you translate into our language means beautiful star."_

_I moved, looking affectionately into my sparkmate's lovely optics, wanting her to see how serious I was about my commitment to her._

"_If we ever have a daughter I would name her Kaceystar, because she would be a beautiful light in my life…as beautiful a light that her mother is to me now."_

_I gently take her hand, holding against my chest._

"_Elita, why should we put off the inevitable? The love I have for you burns as brightly as this star. Will you bond with me, right here…right now?"_

I sigh recalling how Elita clung to me, her body trembling, with uncertainty in her optics. I knew she wasn't ready. I admit I was a little disappointed but only for a mere fraction of an astrosecond. And I made sure she was left with no doubts about how I felt about her.

It turned out for the best as the delay had only made the time of our bonding that much more special. Little did I realize just _**how**_ special. It was not my intention at all to get her pregnant. It was just...a miracle.

Primus, I just can't believe _**I'm**_ a father!

The very thought is both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

So exhilarating that my spark pulses with a pride I had never known before. To think that I, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, a regular mech wrecking war machine has helped to create something as precious as a new life.

It's…overwhelming.

The only thing preventing me from enjoying it completely is the fact that I am more terrified than ever now. I'm worried about Elita enough as it is but now I have to worry about my daughter too.

"Prime, you're drifting out of your lane and watch your speed, you're exceeding the speed limit of this highway," Prowl warns but I don't even hear him.

I mean my bonded sparkmate _**and**_ my daughter are _**all**_ alone. I have no idea where in the universe they are! I don't even know where to begin looking for them! So, I can't even go help them! Not that I can go help them, I have no means of returning to Cybertron!

My spark pulses furiously as my mind races through the unimaginable dangers they could be facing at this very moment. And without realizing it my engine revs and begins to match the pace my spark.

"**Prime!"**

What if they're captured? They could be tortured. The mere thought of my Elita in the hands of the Decepticons…I can't…I won't. What of my daughter if they're captured? _**No**_…I refuse to think of what would happen to my sparkling. But I cannot stop the sounds of my tiny sparkling crying with no one the help her.

I gasped.

Primus, what if they're dead already?

"_**OPTIMUS! PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR AFT AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!"**_ Ratchet's voice blares loudly from my internal communicator.

I swerved in time to avoid slamming into Prowl to my right. But I had jerked the wheels too hard and started to fishtail. My backend clipped Bumblebee to my left sending him into an uncontrolled spin. My tires screamed and the rubber smoked as I slammed on my brakes.

Frag it…I only made things worse.

I was a 110 mile an hour 2 ton wrecking mech on wheels and was totally out of control as I skidded sideways towards the bend in the highway. If that wasn't bad enough I suddenly felt my entire left side lift off the ground.

I couldn't risk transforming as Prowl was too close to me. Ratchet and Ironhide weren't far behind me. And Bumblebee had fallen behind a bit but managed to get out of the spin. First thing he did was race towards me. I was just glad the stretch of highway was deserted except for the five of us.

And the last thing I wanted to do was hurt my friends or anyone. So, I didn't have a choice…I had to ride out the slide. I was teetering on the edge of rolling over when I slammed through the guardrail. Then I had the sensation that I was falling. I quickly transformed just before I hit ground.

"Arrgg!"

Primus, that fraggin hurt as I had landed on jagged rocks. Then I bounced and tumbled down the mountainside until I came to an abrupt stop in some trees.

I groaned and coughed there was so much dust in the air. But I laid still for a moment until the pinging of rocks and rubble on my armor stopped.

"**What a stupid idiot**!" I growled to myself, finally getting up on my feet.

I was more embarrassed than anything. It certainly wasn't one of my more graceful moments.

"**Optimus**!" they all shouted.

I looked up to see they had already transformed, their headlights guiding their way as they rushed down the moonlit mountainside.

"Optimus, are you ok?" Bumblebee quickly asked.

"I'm fine," I grumbled.

"**You are far from fine**!" Ratchet snarled at me. "I'm gonna have to take you off active duty!"

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"He's right, Optimus. You haven't been yourself," Ironhide added.

"Not since…" Prowl started then trailed off.

"Not since Prowl gave you that data-disk two weeks ago," Bumblebee finished and I shot Prowl an angry look. "We're your friends. It's obvious you need help with something. Let us help you."

I looked into the faces of each of my men…my friends, who were more like brothers to me than mere friends. I turn away, ashamed.

I'm their leader. I'm supposed to be strong.

"No one can help me right now," I whispered.

"Optimus," Ratchet started, his hand gently grabbing my shoulder and turning me around. "Ironhide and I have known you since you were a little youngling whose head barely reached the base of my knee joint. You've always been so stubborn, refusing to let others help you with your problems."

"Most of the time we let you be," Ironhide continued. "But on those few occasions, when you burst into tears as your problems overwhelmed you, Ratchet and I were always there for you."

"We're all here for you, Optimus," Bumblebee cut in.

"They're right, Prime," Prowl added. "We _**want**_ to help you. I've already told them about how Elita disappeared."

"Did she tell you why she disappeared?" Bumblebee asked.

I slowly nodded. Each one of them expectantly waited for me to continue.

"Elita found out…she found out she was pregnant. She feared the Decepticons might discover her condition so for the safety of the tiny spark she carried she disappeared."

They're mouths dropped open. I wasn't sure it that was a good sign or a bad sign. Or if what Bumblebee said next was a really bad sign of things to come.

"Holy Primus! We're Uncles!"

They all looked at Bumblebee then at me. Primus, help me!

"You bet your aft we are!" Ironhide heartily concurred.

"Optimus, you big lug nut!" Ratchet gently chastised while hitting my upside the head. "You had us all so worried!" He then smiled proudly "Congratulations! Bet you fell on your aft when Elita dropped that fusionbomb on you."

"Twice actually," I admitted, much to their amusement as they laughed wildly at me. And for the first time in a long time, I felt my spirit lift from the gloom I had been wallowing in. "That second time was because I missed the chair when I was trying to sit down."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Prowl asked.

"I have a daughter," I grinned.

"She's gonna be just like her father, I know it!" Ironhide smiled to me, patting me on the shoulder, then pulled me into a hug. "I just pray to Primus she isn't as stubborn as you are."

"Just what we need…another deep thinker!" Ratchet scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Optimus, this is a happy occasion," Prowl thoughtfully smiled. "Allow yourself to enjoy it. You know Elita better than anyone. She'll do whatever necessary to keep your daughter safe."

I sighed as my nagging fears still festered in the back of my cerebral processor. My family was so far away from me and I was powerless to help them.

"Optimus, you're forgetting one very important thing," Bumblebee spoke, sounding as serious as I have ever heard him.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"With new life, there is always the possibility of hope. You must never lose hope that one day you will find Elita and your daughter. Or that they may find you. You have to have hope, even if there's nothing else."

"Thank you, my friend. I will remember that."

"Come on, we'd better get going," Prowl suggested.

The others nodded, following Prowl's lead.

I turned and looked up to the stars, to one particular quadrant, wondering if I could see the blue dwarf star from Earth.

I smiled.

Even though it was just a tiny twinkle in the sky, my Kaceystar was shining brightly.


	9. The Attack

I threw in a...kind of surprise in this chapter. Hope you like it.

Author's note: a journ is the equivalent of an earth day (I'm not sure how true that is as I don't know all the vocabulary of the Transformers Universe...I'm still a noob at it.)

Enough prattle...will Kaceystar survive her first one on one battle with a Decepticon? Read and find out.

* * *

Small yet heavy footsteps approach from behind me. I tensed up but only for a moment.

"Hey, Nitro," I sighed, rising to my feet and turning to face the youngling.

"How did you know it was me? You had your back to me, Blaze!"

I freeze up. Inside I chide myself for making a mistake. Even though I'm roughly the same age as Nitro, my internal sensors were programmed to develop more quickly than his or most other younglings for that fact. But I'm not to reveal my special abilities to anyone unless I am left with no choice.

'Calm down, Kacey. He's a youngling, older than you by a few journs' I think to myself.

"You make enough noise, how could I not recognize it was you," I countered confidently.

"I know. Mother says I tend to stomp around like my father," he frowns then he gets excited, like he always does when talking about his father. "He went on a very important mission with our leader, Optimus Prime, before I was born."

"Yes, you've told me numerous times," I smiled.

It was a forced smile. Everyone talks so highly about my father. My spark always swells with pride and I look forward to the time I will meet him. I often wonder how he would react to seeing me. Will he be disappointed? Would he recognize me? Will I even recognize him?

There are so many questions about my father I wish to ask of the companions I travel with. Yet, I cannot speak a word about him for fear they would discover who I really am. I cannot put their lives in danger as the Decepticons may still be looking for me.

The sense that my companions are already in danger grows stronger with each passing journ. I'm afraid the time has come when I must leave them. I see no other choice but to proceed on my quest alone.

Alpha Trion told me of a moon, deep in the neighboring Denan Quadrant where the Quintessons went into hiding from Megatron. He said they have a means to help me get to the planet called Earth. I don't know if my father is still there or not. But it's all I have to go on for now.

"But my father doesn't know about me. Mother isn't even sure when he's returning from his mission," Nitro continued then suddenly took hold of my hand. "Hey, maybe my father and mother can replace your father and mother."

"No one can replace my parents, Nitro," I said sadly, withdrawing my hand from his.

"But at least you won't be alone. You're always alone, Blaze."

"No, I'm not. You're _**always**_ nearby," I say, rolling my optics slightly.

"Because I'm your friend…right?"

"Yes, Nitro, you're my friend," I smiled truthfully at him.

My internal alarm suddenly went off. My optics narrowed, scanning the barren landscape before me. I couldn't see anything but _**something**_ was out there. I instinctively stepped between Nitro and the threat I felt was moving towards us.

"What's wrong?"

"Nitro…go back to the ship," I whispered to him with a sense of urgency.

"But…"

"_**Go!**_" I growled at him, shoving him in the direction he needed to go. Then pleaded to him, "_**Please, hurry!**_"

I watched for a moment has his protoform ran as fast as his youngling legs could take him. My head swiveled back around just in time to catch two glowing red optics appear from nowhere directly before my face. Quickly followed by an invisible force that tackled me to the ground, pinning me where I lay.

"I'm going to take pleasure in killing you, little one," the quadruped Decepticon snarled as he unstealthed.

He was all black with a silver Decepticon insignia on his chest plate. His slender form reminded me of the images I saw of the feles creatures that inhabited Rigel Seven. His mouth opened and the moons' light glinted off his sharp silvery teeth as he growled menacingly at me.

I should have been terrified. After all, he threatened my life. He had the advantage. I was a youngling and must have appeared helpless to him.

Only my spark pulsed calmly within my chest. My sensors took in my surroundings making me aware of everything from the small rocks and dirt beneath me, to the cliffs and hills that surrounded me, and to the coolness of the night air as it touched me. My systems were ready to obey my commands at a moments notice. All my training had paid off. I was prepared me for a moment such as this.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," I glared at him, challenging him.

"I know you who you are, that is enough for me."

"But we've only just met. It'd be a shame to kill you when I don't even know who _**you**_ are."

He laughed, a low almost growling chuckle.

"Foolish youngling, I am Ravage. You are the daughter of Optimus Prime. You are weak like your father and like all Autobots. And you _**will**_ _**die**_."

"_**My father is not weak**_!" I shouted angrily at him, my blue optics flaring to match the intensity of my voice. "_**And neither am I**_!"

My battle armor erupted from my protoform. The Decepticon hissed in surprise leaping from my body. And by the time I was on my feet I had transformed completely.

"What's this? Younglings aren't supposed to be able to transform!" he gasped in totally astonishment.

"Who's the fool now, Ravage?" I questioned with a smirk hidden behind the mask that shielded much of my face.

Small laser cannons quickly emerged, one on each hip of Ravage. He didn't hesitate to fire. The plasma burners in my feet fired, lifting me off the ground in time to avoid getting hit. After I back flipped I landed with a light thud on the ground he fired again. I ducked, narrowly avoiding the blasts.

"You're reflexes are quick, youngling. But where's _**your**_ weapon?" he grinned, firing a single shot clipping my shoulder.

Frag!

I thought that not out of pain. My armor deflected the shot and I felt next to nothing. The slaggin frag was for the fact that I had barely begun the weapons part of my training when the Decepticons discovered Alpha Trion's underground laboratory and attacked.

At this point, I was no where near strong enough to command my laser cannon to transform. But I have been practicing on my blade when alone. Only it always took a concerted amount of effort for me to extend it fully.

"Is that fear I see in your optics, youngling?"

His head dropped down slightly as he stalked towards me.

I took a step back, my transformation system straining as I tried to retract my hand.

Ravage continued his advance.

I continued my retreat, daring to glance at the cliffs edge that suddenly seemed so close.

A low chuckle rumbled from his chest as he crouched low, preparing to pounce.

I stumbled backwards, desperately willing my hand to obey my command.

Ravage snarled, hissed, and then flew at me.

I cried out as his front claws latched onto my shoulders. My hand suddenly retracted and the blade shot upwards. Sparks flashed as the blade pierced Ravage's underbelly.

Ravage howled in pain.

I scream out of pure shock.

Next, I distinctly remembered hearing Wheeljack's voice as he shouted my false name just before Ravage and I tumbled over the cliff's edge.

After that…there was only darkness.

* * *

I know...I'm mean! But I couldn't help it. Next up: Shall we find out how Kaceystar got her abilites? Or shall we head back to Earth to see what new arrivals have come? Or shall we see what the Decepticons are up to? You the reader can influence me...if you dare.


	10. Hope is Born

Author's notes: an orn is the equivalent to an earth year

We once again journey to the past. I think the title of the chapter speaks for itself.

* * *

The journey was long and hard as I had to travel alone in search of the one mech still on Cybertron who could help me. I dared not trust another with the secret I carried within me. I just hope that he's still alive. Otherwise the fifty journs it took to get to the southern polar region was all a waste of time.

It wouldn't have taken so long if we weren't at war. But I was on foot and had to avoid Decepticon patrols in light and in darkness. I did run into a few underground rebel Autobots who fought for the cause against the Decepticons. I had stayed to assist them as best as I could, always giving them a false designation. I was lucky enough that they didn't recognize me. And when their suspicions grew I discreetly left to continue on my journey.

However, I fear I may have taken too long to get here. My energy levels are dangerously low as I descend into the dark caverns that maze through the underground of the Badlands. I am beyond desperate as the spark I carry has matured enough to be moved into its own spark chamber.

I suddenly collapse as the burning pain spreads from my core throughout the rest of my body, the spark of my daughter complaining, begging to be free.

"Elita?"

I wept in relief as I recognized the voice.

"Alpha Trion…please…I need your help," I managed to say before blacking out.

When I wake, the burning sensation is still there but some how dampened. I bring my optics on line to see I'm in small room.

"Shh…be still, Elita," Trion says suddenly appearing beside me. "I gave an energy boost to your coolant system. I need a little more time to put the finishing touches on this new program. It must be complete before I transfer the spark from your womb chamber to the spark chamber."

"I'm sorry, I had no where else to go," I wept uncontrollably.

"You did right by coming to me. If the daughter of Optimus Prime fell into enemy hands, it could turn the tide of this war for the worse. We cannot allow that."

"I _**won't**_ allow it!"

"I understand," he smiled, resting a hand on my forehead. "Now try to relax. It won't be much longer."

I did as he instructed. I reached out to my little spark, trying to calm her furious pulsing down. I feel as if my own spark will burst from my chest if it does not slow down. I feel her respond, her pulse slowing. But she is anxious and doesn't remain calm for long. After what seemed like journs but was probably on a few astroseconds Alpha Trion returned.

"All is ready," he said, reaching for my hand. "We must move to the sterile chamber for the safety of the little spark."

Alpha Trion helps me to my feet and I rely heavily on him as he takes me out of the room and down the hallway. We pass through the outer door of the sterile chamber.

"It will just take a few astroseconds for the decontamination procedure," he smiled and reached for the panel on the wall.

Once done, we proceed through the inner door.

My optics instantly filled with tears. The moment of my daughter's birth is finally upon me. How much I miss Optimus right now. How I would give anything for my bonded sparkmate to be with me during this most sacred moment between a bonded pair. I could only imagine the pure pride and joy that would be on his face as he bears witness to the miracle of the life we created with our love.

Only he's not here. He left some sixty journs ago on a journey that was going to take him and his team many orns to arrive at their intended destination. Then it would take orns for him to return, if he does return. His daughter would at least still be a youngling, I am grateful for that.

Alpha Trion escorts me to the tiny, lifeless protoform on the table. My hand gently touches the small frame. But I quickly pull my hand back as it is cold and not yet energized by a spark.

"This was to be the first of many in a long line of new warriors to battle the Decepticons," he started to explain. "But they attacked my base. I barely made it out alive with the prototype. You see how the skeletal frame is darker than ours…I discovered a new alloy. One that is much, much stronger and more durable than our polarized mango-dipped tungsten casing. I call it enriched polymerized adamantite."

"You mentioned you were working on a new program…"

"Yes, it is for the sparkling. You know we do not allow younglings to transform until an orn or so before they've matured into a full grown mechs or femmes. Younglings are too unpredictable and could end up hurting themselves or others with their transformations."

He led me over to a reclined chair when I grabbed my midsection. The heat was growing more intense by the astrosecond.

"But because of whom this sparkling is and because I decided that we need to resort to more drastic measures, she will be able to transform at a much younger age."

"How much younger?" I ask, feeling my coolant system getting ready to reach maximum limit.

"That will depend on her," he smiled. "With the right training, your daughter will be able to defend herself against the Decepticons or any other threat."

"Alpha Trion…I'd love to go into further details but…"

"My apologies. I have been alone here far too long," he smiled reaching for an polarized rod and pulls the chair close to the table where the tiny protoform body lies. "Once you open the womb chamber, I will remove the spark. Then, if you like since Optimus isn't here to finish the procedure you may place the spark in its new body, or if you cannot…"

"I want what's best for my daughter," I interrupted and groaned.

"Very well…you may proceed."

It took a great deal of effort to open the chamber as I have been overly protective of my little spark since I felt its first pulse of life. But as the chamber opened I found my self staring at the glowing soft blue spark with awe and wonder.

"Please, keep your hands away as a spark will tend to give off a static discharge if you get a finger to close to it," he warns as my hand was reaching for the opening in the midsection of my abdomen.

I comply and watch carefully as he removes the spark with the rod. It is still so small but will grow as the body it gives life to will grow. My systems sigh in relief. My core instantly cools as I close the chamber.

The spark pulses with life and I am overcome by a sudden urge to finish what my love cannot be here to finish.

"Please," I whisper as if my voice might injure the spark in anyway.

Alpha Trion nods with a smile and hands me the rod.

I say a quick prayer to Primus as this is the second most dangerous part of a new spark's life. Will my daughter have the strength to give this body life?

I take a deep breath then slowly place the spark inside its new chamber. I gasp as its own static energy holds it in place making it appear as if it hovers within the chamber.

"We must close the chamber now and wait," he urged, his hand hitting the button enclosing the spark in safety.

One astrosecond….

Two astroseconds….

Three astroseconds…

It was agonizing.

Four astroseconds…

'I failed you, Optimus,' I thought to myself.

_**Six**_ astroseconds…

My spark started to sink into despair, tears streamed down my face plates.

**_Seven astroseconds_**...

"There!" Alpha Trion exclaimed.

I saw it too. The tiny fingers were twitching. I reached out to feel their warmth. My tears of despair turned to tears of joy. And as the tiny hand enclosed my finger, my Optimus' beautiful star came to life.


	11. Bumblebee

Sorry it took so long. What started out as an idea as evolved into a complicated story! So, to cut down on the confusion there are three timelines. Optimus or his friends on Earth would be considered the here and now. Elita is of course the past. And Kaceystar has her own timeline that will eventually catch up to the present. Hope that makes sense.

So now, what you've all been waiting for...what happened to Optimus' daughter? Did she perish or survive?

Author's note: a section of text is italics, think of it as going back to seeing what happened. don't worry, it will make sense when you get there.

* * *

We've been on our new home world for six Earth months now with still no sign of the Decepticons. Our leader, my commander is always on guard for he knows the day will come when the fighting will resume; we all know the day will come when the Decepticons will come for us. It's inevitable. 

I'm grateful for the reprieve from battle. It gives us all a chance to enjoy the life we have for we are all grateful for each passing day that Primus has given us. Only, today was an exception, a miracle beyond miracles. Yes, today was truly a wonderful day!

A ship arrived with about a dozen younglings! Our newly finished Autobot base was buzzing with excitement. Even my friend and mentor, Optimus had a smile on his face. All the mechs did as we were there to greet the ship when it arrived.

It was a very memorable day as well for I'll never forget that moment Chromia came off the ship and tackled Ironhide to the ground. Nor will any of us forget how Ironhide fainted, falling flat on his face when Chromia introduced him to their son, the youngest of the younglings, Nitroblast or Nitro as he insisted being called.

The entire base had fallen silent after the big guy fell.

It was Optimus who broke out into boisterous laughter. The rest of us were quick to follow our leader's example. I hadn't heard my friend laugh that way in a very long time. He even had a light in his eyes as he was googled at by the younglings. They had all heard of the great Autobot leader but to actually meet him was a very big deal.

I even had to shake my head in astonishment as you could see the female younglings gaze up at him with affectionate eyes.

The mech was an unbelievable femme magnet!

I must admit, Optimus was a natural with them all. Their innocent eyes gazed up at him with awe and wonderment as they hung on every word he said as if he were Primus himself.

Watching from a distance, I could easily picture Optimus Prime, the great Autobot leader - a mech war wrecking machine - a femme magnet, as a wonderful father. I just pray to Primus his little sparkling finds him or we find her and her mother. I see a hint of sadness in his eyes when he watches Nitro playing with Ironhide for I know he hopes to do the same with his little girl.

I was a little surprised myself to find out that Optimus and Elita weren't the only ones making sparklings before the mission. I supposed you couldn't blame them. We were going on a mission to the far reaches of space and didn't know when we'd be back. Maybe subconsciously the two mechs knew they may never return and got their bonded mates pregnant. It was obvious neither of them planned on having a sparkling just yet.

"Bumblebee!"

I turn from watching the younglings playing to see my friend approach with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, sir."

"Get Ironhide and Ratchet immediately," Optimus orders me. "Wheeljack has some interesting news to tell us about a new type of transformer he saw."

I do as I'm ordered. Ironhide and Ratchet don't give me any grief anymore when Optimus sends me to fetch them. I've matured into a full grown mech and have earned my place as an officer. Although I still get teased mercilessly from Ironhide and Ratchet for being so young. Only now I at least have ammunition to use against Ironhide if he ever pulls any slag with me.

I still can't believe the big guy fainted. It's just too funny.

"Stop laughing you little slag!" Ironhide growled, playfully shoving me in the back.

"I'm sorry!" I laughed uncontrollably. "The look on your face…Primus, that was priceless!"

I got an immediate kick in the aft that sent me flying. I crashed hard on the floor just behind Optimus who had been marching ahead of us, laughing my aft off the whole way.

"Bumblebee…Ironhide, knock it off!" Optimus growled.

My laughter ceased immediately. I always felt like a youngling when Optimus used that tone towards me. Ironhide new this and let a low chuck rumble in his throat.

"What's the matter with you two? You're acting like younglings!" Optimus muttered than strode down the hall and into the briefing room.

"Don't mind him," Ratchet smiled, giving me his hand and helping me up to my feet. "We've all felt the same way since the younglings arrived. Even Optimus is in high spirits."

Yes, the younglings did make us all feel better. But that feeling went away as I entered the briefing room to see an extremely worried look the face of my good friend Wheeljack, who was still in his protoform with minimal armor extended. Optimus was sitting at the head of the table, Prowl to his right, then Wheeljack beside Prowl. I headed for the seat to Optimus left but was shoved to the next seat by Ironhide. Before I could sit in that seat Ratchet gave me the thumb and I obediently moved down again.

It really sucked being the youngest one at times.

"Proceed, Wheeljack," Optimus ordered.

I sit quietly and listen to Wheeljack explain his adventures beginning with the explosion of the Ark. How he managed to wrangle up what escape pods were functioning and made the long journey back to Cybertron.

They're unbelievable luck at finding a somewhat functional ship big enough to hold the five femmes and sixteen mechs. The miracle of miracles by finding the eleven younglings that had been in hiding in the rubble of the youth sector.

He even talked about having to build a protoform body and spark chamber for Chromia and Ironhide's son while at the same time trying to get the ship functional for interstellar travel. The new engine design he came up with that turns a ten orn journey into only a twenty journ journey. He called it hyperdrive. Sounded kind of fun to me!

Then his tale got really interesting.

"We were preparing the ship to leave Cybertron for the Orig'la Galaxy when I received a distress signal from the south polar region," he began. "That's where we found her."

"This youngling you said could transform?" Prowl asked.

My eyes widened in amazement wondering if my audio receptors heard correctly. I mean a youngling that transformed…it was impossible!

"Younglings aren't supposed to be able to transform. They're programming doesn't allow it," Ratchet interjected. "It's too dangerous for them."

"I'm telling you, Blaze isn't like any other younglings," Wheeljack insisted. "The heart of the Badlands looked like it had exploded from below the ground. Hound found the youngling trapped and unconscious beneath a mound of rubble. I did a scan to make sure she wasn't permanently damaged. She didn't even have a scratch on her! Her frame is made out of an alloy four times stronger than Optimus'. I had never seen anything like it."

I saw Optimus rubbing his chin. He was mulling something over in his mind.

"You said the Badlands?" Optimus questioned.

Wheeljack nodded.

"What is it Optimus?" I asked, curious to know what my commander was thinking.

He stared at nothing for a long moment then sighed heavily leaning forward in his seat.

"It was rumored that Alpha Trion was in hiding in the Badlands after his base had been destroyed by the Decepticons," he slowly said.

"That would make sense if we found this youngling there. He could have been working on a prototype for a new soldier," Wheeljack mused. "That's what he was doing when the Decepticons attacked his base."

"Only the Deceptiscums showed up again to make a fraggin mess of things," Ironhide added.

"If he were making a new type of soldier, how did he get a spark?" Ratchet asked. "The only femmes left on Cybertron were with our base in Iacon."

"The only ones that we knew of," Prowl added. "There were a lot of underground resistance fighters if I recall."

"Rumors mostly," Ratchet countered.

"No, I ran into a group during a recon mission after you left Cybertron," Prowl informed them.

"But if Alpha Trion did get hold of a spark and was able to train it from sparkling hood…" Wheeljack continued.

Wham! It was like the spark of Primus had struck my brain. I mean I literally jerked in my seat causing them to all give me quizzical looks.

"You have something to add, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

My excitement faded quickly. But I dared to hope…

"Optimus, what if Elita went to Alpha Trion?"

There were all silent.

"He _**would**_ have been the only one she could trust in her condition," Prowl gently mentioned.

"Optimus, Elita was pregnant wasn't she?" Wheeljack asked directly, there was never any bullslag with him that was certain. And you couldn't fool him either, he was one of the smartest mech's I know! "That's the only reason why I could think she would disappear in our time of need. And why Prowl wanted me to put in the report that she had died in the explosion, even _**after**_ the test results I performed on the body parts were negative."

"Yes, Elita was pregnant. My daughter would be about Nitro's age. But my daughter's name is Kaceystar. I have no idea who this Blaze is."

"Blaze _**is**_ only a few journs younger than Nitro," Wheeljack continued. "Forgive me, Optimus but what if the she lied about who she was."

Optimus' optics flared. I could tell he didn't like anyone accusing his daughter of being a liar. But Wheeljack was undeterred.

"It makes sense! She would never tell us who her parents were, only that they were gone. She wouldn't tell us how she ended up where she was at. And her energy signature doesn't exist in our databanks…"

Optimus slammed his fist on the table and abruptly stood up then turned his back to us.

"I refuse to believe my daughter would say such things," he gritted, turning back to us. "It doesn't make sense! Elita would have taught her to be better than that!"

His voice nearly cracked as he continued.

"Elita promised she would keep our daughter safe, not let her loose in the universe alone! She _**promised**_ me!"

My spark sank as I saw the sadness in my friend's eyes as he sat dropped down into his seat with a heavy thud. No one wanted to admit it that while Optimus' daughter may be alive, Elita may not be. We all knew he would be devastated if he lost Elita.

"Optimus, this is all conjecture," Prowl said, ever the logical one of the group. "We don't have all the facts. We must consider all possibilities. Even the ones we fear the most."

"Very well," Optimus sighed.

"Wheeljack, continue," Prowl insisted.

"We set down on a barren planet. I was making repairs to the hyperdrive engine when we received the message from Optimus…."

_Wheeljack was listening to the playback message when Nitro came running into the ship, hysterically crying._

"_What's wrong?" Chromia immediate asked, trying to calm her son._

"_It's Blaze…she's in trouble! She told me to run. I did but I had stop…I was gonna go back and help. That's when I saw it…the Decepticon attack her!"_

_Wheeljack didn't hesitate, his battle armor sliding into place as he ran out of the ship. _

"_No, stay with the ship Hound!" he ordered. "Keep everyone safe! No one gets off!"_

_Wheeljack knew where Blaze had gone having always been the one to keep an eye on her when she wandered too far from the ship. The youngling always liked to be alone to do her thinking, as she once told him. It saddened him how much she kept herself at a distance from everyone, never letting anyone get to close. Nitro seemed to be the only one to get close to her, only because they were the same age presumably._

_There was no mistaking Ravage as he had Blaze pinned. They seemed to be exchanging unpleasantries. But Wheeljack couldn't make out what they were saying until Blaze yelled._

"_**My father is not weak! And neither am I!"**_

_Then the unthinkable happened. The youngling transformed into the protective battle armor the soldiers use. Hers was oddly familiar while at the same time unique. It is that way with all transformers Autobot or Decepticon, our personalities influence our transformation._

_Ravage was just as stunned as Wheeljack for neither of them moved. However, Ravage wasn't still for long as he began to advance towards Blaze. Wheeljack finally got his aft in gear and headed down the hill as fast as he could._

_As he got closer it appeared that Blaze was struggling with something as her right hand was trembling. Ravage jumped for her. And in a fraction of an astrosecond her hand retracted and the blade came up into the core of Ravage's chest._

"_**Blaze!"**__ he shouted just as she and the Decepticon fell over the cliffs edge._

_Wheeljack came to a sliding stop, nearly going over the edge himself._

_Darkness. Nothing but darkness below._

_Then all of a sudden a thundering sound echoed from the darkness. He could see an orange glow far below. It was rapidly ascending the cliff wall straight at him. He allowed his laser cannon to transform on his right on and stood ready to fight._

_Only to his astonishment it was Blaze who shot up from the darkness. She hovered in the moons' light over the dark chasm and stared directly at Wheeljack. He kept his weapon ready, not know if she was truly a friend or foe._

"_I mean you no harm, Wheeljack," she smiled, allowing her mask to retract. "But it is because of me that you and the others are in harms way. I'm afraid the time has come for me to continue on my mission alone."_

"_What mission…who are you?"_

"_I'm a friend," she replied a piece of armor in the middle of her chest retracted to reveal the red Autobot insignia._

"_We can help you!"_

"_No," she replied firmly, in a tone far beyond her orns. "I cannot put any of you in further danger as the Decepticons are obviously looking for me. I must proceed alone. It is my burden. It is...the only way I can protect you. But fear not my friend. I am my father's daughter…I will survive. And please, can you tell Nitro for me that I pray to Primus and hope that our paths will cross again some journ."_

"Then she transformed into a small spacejet craft and rocketed away," he finished. "I still get a chill down my backside when I think of what she said and how she said it. She was extremely proud of who she was."

Before any of could confirm that this Blaze did indeed sound like Optimus' daughter Wheeljack burst into tears, shocking us all.

"I feel so stupid! We had just received your transmission about coming to Earth! If I had convinced her to stay with us, you're daughter would be with us right now! Optimus, I'm so sorry!"

I looked up at Optimus. I saw the hope in his eyes was stronger than it had ever been since he told us of his daughter.

"Please my friend," he smiled warmly, reaching out to grasp Wheeljack's hand. "To know that my daughter is alive gives me more hope than you could possibly imagine."

It was a tender moment…but I was young as they keep reminding me and I was excited about this news and ready to push on!

"So…when we going after her?" I asked excitedly. "I mean, we have a ship now. We can go look for her!"

"It's going to take me an orn to fix it," Wheeljack said sadly, leaning back in his chair. "We blew up the hyperdrive engine just as we passed the fifth planet of this solar system." He paused, leaning forward. I could see he was calculating something. "But with some help, I can maybe cut that down to just a couple dozen journs."


	12. The Decepticons

This is a rather dull chapter. But necessary before we continue. It's mainly a lot of yapping.

* * *

I emerge from my recharge quickly. There is still much to prepare for. We are anxious, all of us. Even myself as it has been too long since my master's termination. We are eager for revenge against those who had taken him from us. 

"_Soundwave, this is Thundercracker!"_

"Receiving your transmission, report."

"_Ravage has been terminated. I found his corpse at the base of a cliff. But it wasn't the fall the killed him. It looks like a blade pierced his spark, he died instantly."_

"Any sign of the Autobots or the youngling?"

"_Negative."_

"Scan for ion particles," I ordered knowing there would be a trail left by the Autobot vessel.

"_Scanning…yes, I see it. Large enough to be a vessel's trail. Wait a moment…I found another one. It's weaker but…ah yes, definitely that of a transformer with flight capabilities."_

I ponder for a moment on Skywarp's report about the youngling when he first encountered her in the deep caverns below the Badlands. He claimed she flew off to escape him. To be honest, I thought he was high on energon at the time and was covering his own aft for messing up the mission.

'Perhaps I was too quick to jump to conclusions,' I think to myself.

"Follow the transformer. She is what matters most. Report back to me the moment you found her. Soundwave out."

I hurry down the long hallway, arriving in the command center of our newly acquired base.

"It is time for our communication with Starscream," Octane informs me.

"Open up the wormhole. And begin transmission."

The wormhole. A thing of beauty to a scientist. A stable rift in space through which to travel from on galaxy to another in mere astroseconds. Also make communications easier with no delays. The Quintessons gave it up all too easily when we attacked their secret base. And we have reaped the benefits. Only problem is that it's a one way trip as they have the only means in existence to open a wormhole.

I chuckle. Well…we have it now.

"_This is Starscream, receiving your transmission, Soundwave_._ Report._"

"Preparations for the campaign are nearly complete. The supplies needed to build our own device to open a wormhole on Earth are already loaded on the Nemesis."

"_Excellent! Well done. However, we will be making our assault ahead of schedule. The Autobots have been busy. They've built a new base of operations. It is only a matter of time before they launch satellites in Earth's orbit to monitor this worthless rock. The fact that they haven't yet means they don't have a functional computer system. But it is merely a matter of time before they do."_

"I can have the first group of Decepticons ready in five Earth days," I volunteer anxiously. "However, the Nemesis will need longer to prepare."

"_Excellent! Now what of the youngling?"_

I swallow hard for I know he will not like the news.

"I regret to inform you that Ravage is dead. The youngling appears to have escaped."

"_**I don't like to be disappointed! Rectify the situation! Optimus Prime's daughter must die**__!"_

"Thundercracker is tracking her now. She has left the safety of the Autobot vessel and appears to have flight capabilities."

"_Hmm…how did Ravage die? Did she have assistance?"_

"A blade pierced his spark chamber."

There was a long moment of silence. I was thinking the same thing...a blade? The only Autobot we've ever seen with a blade is Optimus Prime.

"_This changes things...perhaps for the better. Capture her. I want her alive. I think it would break the Autobot's leader even more if he were to witnesses his daughter's death!" _

"I understand. Any further orders?"

"_Yes, I have discovered where the puny fleshlings have deposited Megatron's body. We will us our assault on the Autobot base as a decoy. I want you're best men to retrieve our leader and take him to the farside of the moon. He will be there waiting for the Nemesis' arrival. You will bring the Quintesson prisoners with you. I may have another use for them after all."_

That is excellent news to us all. I can hear my fellow Decepticons whispering their excitement to each other. Soon the entire will base will know as well.

"_Soundwave, this is Thundercracker!"_

"Excuse me. Thundercracker has something to report about the youngling."

"_Proceed,"_ Starscream says. _"Patch it through to me as well."_

"Continue Thundercracker," I order after Octane pushes a button on his console.

"_I think I know where the youngling is going. Her course seems steady, and if it holds…she's heading straight for the Denan Quadrant. But I have yet to get a visual on her."_

"_Perfect! Follow her at a distance, Thundercracker. I don't want her scared off her course. This couldn't have turned out better if I had planned it from the start! Soundwave, prepare a trap for the youngling." _My commander laughs wildly as do many of us in the control room._ "Naïve little Autobot won't know what hit her."_

* * *

I'm evil... I know it. :P 


	13. Diary of Alpha Trion

Hopefully, this will explain why Kaceystar is so mature for her age.

* * *

Excerpts from Alpha Trion's Diary (audio recordings)

Project: Kaceystar

Original protoform designed for a stronger, faster, more agile soldier than the latest model, Optimus Prime. The basic soldier program still exists for it is necessary for the survival instincts of the subject. However, I had to make the necessary programming modifications to allow certain systems to develop more quickly than normal including sensors, reflexes, and most importantly transformations. Only time will tell if this sparkling will go on to be my greatest achievement or my worst failure. I pray for the parents' sake it is at least a moderate success.

**Age: 45 journs**

The tiny sparkling of Optimus and Elita gives hope to even an ancient mech such as myself. She is rambunctious, affectionate, and very intelligent. And she's is so much like her father it is uncanny. I can already see the determination, the strength…and the stubbornness.

Of course, it is still debatable as to whose stubbornness she resembles most as both parents are so full of it!

(deep sigh)

Yet, as I cradling this tiny sleeping miracle it saddens me to know that in a few orns she will begin the intensive training required to protect herself during these dark times. But we each do what we must to survive. Elita had risked her life in coming to me so that Kaceystar may live. I, in turn, have devoted all my resources to giving the sparkling the abilities to survive in the world…and perhaps the universe.

End recording.

**Age: 2 orns**

Elita is mad at me today. I said a few (chuckles) inappropriate words that of course the little sparkling pick up on immediately. Her first words and….Primus help me, I sincerely hope Elita doesn't terminate me over this issue. Because now, every time Kaceystar sees me 'slag' or 'frag it' or 'aft' comes out of her vocal processor then she giggles hysterically. I only make it worse when I laugh at her giggles. She's just so adorable that one can't help it.

I honestly had no idea the little sparkling was behind me when I said those words. She was supposed to be in recharge and somehow got out of her room. I checked the video recording to find out she climbed out of the recharge crib, held the rail before dropping to the floor. Then to my amazement was able to have the intelligence to push a chair to the door, climb up on it and unlock the door.

I'm not sure if its part of her development programming starting to kick in or if she's really that intelligent. But I'll have to run some tests to make certain. (groans) I may have to make modifications if there appears to be a problem. That could be dangerous to the sparkling as I would have to take her offline. I pray to Primus that it doesn't come to that.

End recording.

**Age: 4 orns 168 journs**

Today was a rough day for Elita. I could see how difficult raising Kaceystar was for her without Optimus. She loves him so much. She misses him even more. And today, the pain in her spark was unbearable. Only what she didn't realize, nor did I, that the depth of her pain was felt by her daughter as well.

I chastised myself for not realizing how strong the mother-daughter bond was. I should have known for the amount of love and devotion Elita pours into her sparkling is as if she's giving all of Optimus' love too.

This was the first time Kaceystar was able to clearly vocalize what her spark was feeling. And it suddenly made sense that all the days when the sparkling was inconsolable were all the same days when Elita missed Optimus the most.

I will never doubt the power of love again.

End recording.

**Age: 5 orns 65 journs**

Elita here, filling in for Alpha Trion as more of his time is need towards my little sparkling. (laughs) My little sparkling…she's not a sparkling anymore but a youngling with a mind of her own.

She insisted on being called Kacey. I have no idea where she got the idea from. The old mech in the other room presumably. He's filling her processor up now with our history, our culture, our war.

He told me that my youngling's mind must be molded, disciplined, she must be mature beyond her years to be able to control the simplest of transformations. And only then will her transformation training begin.

(heavy sigh)

Doubt creeps into my mind. Am I doing the right thing?

Stop recording.

**Age: 7 orns**

Elita again. My Kacey is so much like Optimus it was both terrifying and gratifying. She is determined to do what she must. She understands the reality of her situation. My only heartache is that she will never have the joys a normal youngling will have. The simple pleasure of playing is lost to her now as training and education have consumed her life.

All I can do is give her my love, teach her of her father and what it means to be an Autobot.

She absorbs every word of about her father. She loves him deeply even though she has never met him. It comforts me to know this. I know my Optimus will reciprocate that love in full when we finally get back together…if we get back together. From previous experience, seeing him with the other mechs on base helping to raise Bumblebee, it was easy to see that Optimus was looking forward to the day he would raise his own sparkling.

He even made it clear to me he wanted sparklings.

(sobs)

I wonder…will he forgive me for putting our daughter through this, for depriving her of a normal life. Her programming is that of a soldier's. She has no choice but to fight…

Mother…mother, don't cry. Everything will be alright. Father will understand.

I know my daughter.

Stop recording.

**Age: 8 orns 340 journs**

**Elita**

Today was the hardest day for me as a mother. Kacey had been doing intensive battle training with a drone. The drone's programming gave it the ability adapt and learn in order to force Kacey to do the same.

The drone hit her hard and sent her flying for about the fourth time in a row. The urge to rush to her was overwhelming, but Alpha Trion's gentle hand kept me at bay. I knew he would deactivate the drone if things had gone too far but that didn't calm my motherly instincts.

But something amazing happened, even though it was based on _**pure**_ instinct.

Kacey jumped back onto her feet, looking a little angry about being knocked on her aft again, and transformed for the first time into her battle armor. I gasped to see that she had a mask just like her father's. Even Kacey was so startled by what she had done that she stood there marveling at the armor on her chest, face, arms and legs.

(sobs)

I knew…it was time.

(more sobs)

Stop recording.

**Alpha Trion**

She is ready.

It did not surprise in the least that her armor would resemble her father's. Their personalities are similar. Our transformations reflect who we are. Kacey's is no different. She's a soldier plain and simple.

Tomorrow begins the dangerous training of transforming. Tomorrow I will push her to her limits and beyond. It is the only way to know if her will is powerful enough to control her transformations. For if it is not, I fear she will not survive.

End recording.

**Age: 9 orns 15 journs**

Kacey has shown remarkable progress in her transformation training. At first I thought it was due to her programming and training but once again, I underestimated the power of love and her desire to make her mother _**and**_ father proud.

She stubbornly refused to fail.

She came to me today and asked if she could have her own Autobot insignia. I told her it was up to her mother knowing her mother hadn't allowed it yet until she would be older. But Kacey was undeterred. She gave a good argument. I could see she was ready for it for she understood the true meaning of being an Autobot and of being the daughter of our leader, Optimus Prime.

It was a burden she was willing to bare.

I was so impressed that I decided it was time for her to learn an essential transformation phase for it would help her survive the most. I had given her an advantage most Autobots don't have…the ability to fly. And fly fast.

Now, because she is so young I cannot teach her certain weapons transformation training, mainly firearms. She is having difficulty enough as it is trying to form a simple blade. And she does not have the strength to transform her hand into a laser cannon. Even if she were able to, firing it would be out of the question as it would drain her energy.

However, she is not entirely without weapons training as Elita has trained her daughter how to shoot a plasma rifle and shoot accurately. But Kacey won't be transforming her hand into a laser cannon anytime soon. That is an entirely different discipline. I forbid her to even try.

Hence, my logic in designing her to be fast for she is not strong enough in hand to hand combat against the larger mechs. I have already given her the abilities to shield her energy readings. To become invisible to the enemy and to escape are her best and only options at this age.

I must admit, that first time she took flight…well…to put it bluntly…**I was astonished**.

She was a natural in the air. She could fly in her protoform or the spacejet form I had designated for her because of her small size. She could transform in mid-flight from one form to the next while performing a series of aerial acrobatics that made my cerebral processor dizzy.

Kacey's only problem was…the landing.

(laughs uncontrollably)

She wasn't very graceful at it! Crashed every time! But she was determined to figure it out. At one point, Elita had to leave because she couldn't watch how Kacey kept crashing over and over…and over trying to get the landing right.

End recording.

**Age: 10 orns**

This will be my last recording. I fear the Decepticons may have discovered my secret base. We're planning to leave as soon as it gets dark.

Kacey is uncharacteristically quiet, acting much like a youngling by staying close to her mother. After all of her accomplishments during the past tens orns I have nearly forgotten that she was a youngling, with some twenty to thirty orns before being a full grown femme, for she has shown remarkable maturity.

But for the first time in her life she is truly afraid. I remind her that fear can help her to survive. We need our fears; they are a part of us. For without them…we are no better than the Decepticons.

She nods and says she understands but she clings onto her mother even more as if she knows they may never be together again.

(the sound of an explosion followed by static)

* * *

Next up...Assault on the Autobots (please, wait patiently for it. it's...complicated.) 


	14. Assault on the Autobots

Here it is! I had to do something different for this chapter. The POV changes frequently. I've given a **bold heading** each time it changes to make it clear who's POV you're reading. I hope you like it. Oh, since Optimus is one of the main characters of this story, he is the focus of the chapter. I sincerely hope you all like it. I worked my aft off to get it just right.

Author's warning: violence and...you may want a box of tissues handy.

* * *

**Optimus**

I stand alone watching my Kaceystar setting on the distance horizon, same as I do on every night now. And like on every night, my spark longs for her…for my love, Elita…for the day I get to hold them in my arms. My arms literally ache to hold them close. My lips want nothing more than to smother them with affectionate kisses. I yearn to express to them the love within my spark that's bursting to be free.

I have not given up hope at the possibility that my bonded sparkmate is still alive even though she is not with our daughter. I can only imagine that some unforeseen occurrence had forced them to split up. Elita is a survivor, too stubborn to let her life be terminated without reaching me or our daughter. I feel that deep within my spark because I would do exactly the same thing. I would refuse to give up.

I sigh heavily sensing an old friend approaching. No doubt I'm about to get a lecture about not recharging properly as I have stood out here all night and the sun is now slowly rising in the east.

"Shouldn't you be in recharge?" Ratchet asked.

"Shouldn't you be?" I countered with a sideways glance as he arrived at my side.

"I couldn't…I was…restless," he admitted, which surprises me.

I grinned. I had my suspicions.

"What?" he asked me.

"It wouldn't have to do with a certain femme I always see hanging around your Med Bay of late, would it?"

I was immediately given a good swat on the back of my head.

"Thought so," I chuckled.

"I don't know," he groaned. "I do really like Moonracer. I can't tell if she's really interested in me or not."

"She's in the Med Bay all the time!" I laughed at him, making him shrug his shoulders in a bashful way.

"It's only the beginnings of a relationship, Optimus. We're a long way from sparkmates and sparklings."

I exhaled slowly. Sparklings have been on my mind of late since the arrival the younglings we've been blessed with. They and other family issues fill my thoughts when my duties allow it.

"It would be nice to see sparklings again," I said seriously. "We need to consider propagating in order to save kind. I'm not entirely sure how many of us are still out there."

Ratchet burst into a hearty laugh.

"I sincerely hope you never used that word with Elita when talking about sparklings! I would have kicked your aft out of the recharge bed for good!"

"Well, thankfully I never had to share a recharge bed with you!"

"Actually…"

"Stop! Please, don't tell me you have some story about when I was a sparkling and you had to wipe my aft clean before cradling me until I fell asleep in your arms or some slag like that."

"No," he laughed. "But as a youngling you did turn up in my quarters after a bad dream on a few occasions and could only fall back asleep after I calmed you down."

I rolled my optics grateful some memories were filed away were I had no intention of ever recalling them.

"I couldn't be more proud of you, Optimus, you were like a son to me," he said with great affection. "You were like a son to most of us at the base."

"More like a little brother who always got into things he wasn't supposed to," I snorted.

"True. But you always came to me when you needed advice. That meant a lot to me."

"I could really use some now."

"What kind of advice could I possibly give my commander except to get some recharge?" he teased then saw I was serious. "You can always ask me anything Optimus, you know that."

"Ratchet, am I…do I have the potential to be a good father?"

He smiled wide, patting me on the shoulder.

"You already are, Optimus…you already are. Come on. I'll tuck you in."

I roll my eyes but follow Ratchet none the less. I know if I don't he _**will**_ resort to strapping me down on a table in the Med Bay until I do recharge properly.

I never made it to my quarters.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

Even though my commander didn't wear the same intimidating jagged battle armor he used to on Cybertron, he still exuded the aura of a mech you wouldn't want to mess around with on the battlefield unless you wanted your aft turned inside out. I always believed his mask that had something to do with it. It shielded his face hiding his emotions from everyone. It made him seem more dangerous when all you could see was his glowing optics glaring you down.

I was wrong. It was only a single attribute that when combined with all others including his imposing size, his sheer strength, and his iron will that made him the inspiring leader we've all come to respect and adore. Through his words he could instill confidence in the weakest of us. Through his actions he compelled us to follow him.

He made me proud to be an Autobot.

"Hound! How many of them?" Optimus asked over the communication frequency we were all using for the upcoming battle.

Chromia and I had to literally sprint after him through the base just to keep up with him as his already long strides were that much longer as he ran. We were the only two awaiting orders. Every one had something to do. Wheeljack and Moonracer were monitoring all of our positions from Teletran 2. Ironhide was in charge of weapons. Prowl would be deploying the mechs accordingly. Optimus said to follow him so we did.

"_My long range sensors detect at least twenty of them. They're on course for the base."_

"_Teletran 2 estimates that they'll be in one Earth hour,"_ Wheeljack added.

"Very well. Get back to the base Hound. I need all of us out there as there are still so few of us. Ironhide…"

"_Issuing weapons now, Optimus!"_

Optimus came to a halt, his mask retracted before he entered the recreation room we converted into a playroom and classroom for the younglings. They were all huddled together with the three femmes. Many of the younglings were frighten, I could see them trembling. One youngling was in near hysterics, clinging to her caretaker. My spark ached as I understand the fear they're going through having been in their situation before.

"Shh…little one," Optimus cooed, gently lifting the youngling into his arms. She clung onto him. His voice was soft and comforting as he spoke to her in our language, his hand tenderly caressing her back until her tears subsided. He reached down with his free arm and picked up another youngling. "Follow me."

Chromia picked up Nitro. I grabbed the hands of two older younglings and the other femmes gathered the rest. We quickly followed Optimus to a more secure area of the base. The femme youngling who he had first picked up was gently transferred to my arms.

"Bumblebee…Chromia," he said, his tone and his optics stressing the importance of our duty. "I leave it to you to protect them…_**all**_ of them."

"But…"

"Do as I command, Bumblebee!" he ordered then sprinted out of the room.

"Come on Bee," she said taking the youngling from me.

I reluctantly followed her as my desire to fight the Decepticons tugged on my spark. I didn't want sparkling duty during a battle. I wanted to fight!

* * *

**Ironhide**

I stand proudly beside my commander, my friend, my brother. Optimus is all of these to me. He, who once was a tiny youngling who was so unsure of himself and is now the monstrous mech at my side who stands with a confidence like no other. He is the epitome of unwavering courage, enduring strength, and pure integrity.

Only today it is different for the both of us as we wait for battle. Today _**we**_ are different. We are more than we once were. We are two fathers fighting to protect those most precious to us.

I know Optimus would give his life to protect me, to protect my family. It is my duty to see that it doesn't come to that. It is my duty to help him find his family so that he may be whole once again.

I thought I was whole when I bonded with Chromia. The way our sparks pulsed as one always brought me joy. I had no idea how wrong I was until I saw my Chromia return to me with our son. My son filled me with a happiness I never knew existed. And like my beloved, his spark pulsed as mine. We are a family…together, we are one.

It is my deepest desire that my friend beside me gets to experience this happiness. For if there was anyone who deserved it more it is Optimus.

* * *

**Optimus**

"Incoming, Optimus!"

I see the flight formation descending from above, before Ironhide informs me. My laser cannon is primed and ready. I could feel its comforting heat on my back as I could sense my fellow mechs standing behind me all ready for battle.

I could hear the hum of Ironhide's cannons to my right. I could almost eve hear Prowl's cerebral processor clicking to my left. I move a few paces in front of them to leave no doubt in the minds of the Decepticons who the leader of the Autobots is.

I immediately recognize the lead Decepticon, and many others, as they land some thirty or so Earth yards away. I have to admit, he wasn't who I had guessed to be their leader after Megatron was killed. But I also notice how all of them are still in the Cybertronian battle armor. None have taken a new alt Earth form yet.

This worries me. Where did they come from? It's obvious they don't have a base on Earth. Or are these the first to arrive? Will there be more?

Frag it! We need to get Teletran 2 fully functional and get our own satellites in orbit! Helpful as they try to be, the humans' technology is of no use to us. I can't rely on it protect my people.

"Well, if it isn't the _**great**_ Autobot leader, Optimus Prime," Skywarp sneers. "Starscream said you had changed."

"Where is Starscream?"

"He's busy tending to a more important duty. What's the matter am I not a worthy enough opponent for you, Prime?"

"You'll do just fine…as will any Decepticon!"

"Oh, I'm _**so**_ scared," he mocked. "Are you sure you have the strength, Prime? Starscream told me an interesting story about how you couldn't even kill your own brother." He turned, facing his battalion. "Look fellas, the _**great **_Optimus Prime, so weak that he couldn't kill his own brother so he had some pathetic fleshling do it for him."

They laughed loudly.

"What is it you want, Skywarp?" I asked calmly, not taking the bait.

"I have information for you, Prime," he said, closing the gap between himself and I just a little more.

I couldn't help but let out a short laugh.

"You brought a battalion of Decepticons with you to give me _**information**_? I find that hard to believe."

"You're right…enough with the bullslag!" he huffed. There was a long pause before he continued. "Where's your beloved sparkmate, _**Elita**_?"

My optics flared as I didn't like his tone or the fact that he spoke my love's name.

"Did she not make the journey to the Autobots' new home world to be at her lover's side?"

I took a step forward. Prowl's hand grabbed my arm holding me back.

"Pity, you two do make quite the lovely couple."

"Leave her out of this!" I snarled, fighting to keep my anger at bay.

"Ah…you don't know do you…shall I tell you… shall I tell you _**why**_ she couldn't make the journey? Shall I tell you how your _**precious**_…_**Elita**_…_**died**_?"

I gasped grateful for my mask, my spark nearly becoming still within my chest.

"Don't believe him, Optimus!" Ironhide said, moving to stand beside me. "A Decepticon's word means nothing!"

"Oh, really Ironhide!" he spat towards my friend. "_**I was there**_! Imagine my surprise when I saw the little youngling standing behind Elita and Alpha Trion. It didn't take a genius to figure out the little slag was the offspring of the _**great**_ Optimus Prime!"

I wrenched my arm free from Prowl's grasp and moved further away from my men. He wisely let me go as I was so angry I would have taken his head of for getting in my way. No one talks about my little sparkling that way!

"**Spit it out, Skywarp**!" I bellowed.

"Did I upset you? You're trembling," he said with an evil grin.

I couldn't stop shaking. I was beyond slaggin pissed off!

"Your precious Elita made a good fight of it…for a while. She and Alpha Trion kept us busy long enough for the little slag to run away like a weak coward. So like an Autobot already that one, she must make you very proud. I left a little gift for your beloved before I chased down the little brat. Kaboom! It made…a big mess of things! I admit I got a little careless and the little slag managed to get away. But fear not. We have found her again."

Skywarp paused, moving forward a few steps with a malicious look on his face.

"You're youngling is heading into a trap as we speak. Soon, she will join your beloved…."

Something within my cerebral processor snapped! I whipped out my laser cannon and shot his fraggin head off!

Was it the right thing to do?

Probably not.

I never claimed to be the wisest Autobot leader or the smartest mech. I led with my spark the majority of the time. And it was a blazing fury pulsing in my chest at the moment.

The fighting was to start again sooner or later…I never liked to prolong the inevitable.

And so our war resumed.

* * *

**Prowl**

I was so stunned. It defied logic. Optimus just blew Skywarp's head off without hesitation. I've never seen him act so impulsive.

But I didn't care! Skywarp was blabbering on too much for my liking as well.

Only Prime didn't stop there!

While the Decepticons stood stunned at their fallen comrade he fired at another and another, taking down two more of our enemy. Ironhide was of course to the first to follow Prime's lead. After that the rest of us just started blasting.

Laser and plasma fire quickly heated the early morning air. I had purposely positioned the stronger armored mechs who could take a few laser hits up from. While the weaker armored mechs, whom Ironhide issued long range plasma rifles to, were in the rear. I didn't like us being out in the open but Optimus insisted we keep the fight away from the base.

Of course, the Decepticons were equally exposed. One had tried to get a better angle by rising into the air. He was quickly shot down fast by a barrage of plasma fire. No other Decepticon tried that strategy again.

I was beginning to think we could out last them in a fire fight when my commander changed the rules of this match.

Optimus charged forward, his laser cannon being enveloped by his back. He closed the distance between him and the Deceptions so quickly Ironhide and I barely had a chance to lay down cover fire. We glanced at each other and shrugged not knowing what Optimus' plan was. We've never seen him like this before as he rammed his blade in the belly of the first Decepticon who got in his way.

"Should we go after him?" I asked Ironhide.

"I think it's best if we stay out of his way! I'd be fraggin pissed off to if someone was bad mouthing my little youngling too!"

Yes, that did make sense to me. And for once I allowed my spark to sway me…I turned and ordered the others to charge and follow our leader.

* * *

**Ratchet**

I never used to be much of a fighter when Sentinal Prime was our leader. He never wanted to risk losing his CMO and so I had remained behind to tend to the injured as they came in.

But then the war changed after he was killed. We had a new Prime and a new attitude. And we were all required to fight because of our dwindling numbers.

I had never felt the intense rush of adrenaline through my energron before until that first day I fought side by side with Optimus. He was so young, not quite a fully mature mech, yet he was mature beyond his orns. He was able to bring the fighter out in all of us, including myself.

Today is no different than the many battles I've fought since that day. I fight, I kill, and I tend to the injured Autobots. I am not the best fighter but my blades and I get the job done. And every so often I get lucky enough to witness the art of war fought by the best of us.

Optimus had his own style with his blade that took him many orns to master. I watched as he gracefully whirled around, whipping his blade upward at an angle and slicing through a Decepticon. As the next one approached he used pure brute strength slamming his left foot squarely into their chest sending them to the ground. To my surprise, instead of moving to the next, Optimus rammed his blade through the prone Decepticon's head.

I have never seen him be so aggressive or savage on the battlefield. I supposed I don't blame him for being cruel on the battle field to our enemy today. Being the CMO, I knew the stress of worrying about his family desperately needed an outlet. So let it be the Decepticons that suffer.

And suffer they did as Optimus pushed on.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

I could barely see the battle from the window. Laser fire, the occasional body part flying through the air…it got my energon pumping fast through my systems. I so badly wanted to rush out there and join in.

"_Optimus, short range sensors just picked up an inbound target…I think it's Starscream. I'd recognize that slag's energy signature anywhere. About five Earth miles out and incoming fast!"_ Wheeljack said over the communications.

"_Acknowledged!" _Optimus growled back with the sound of metal clashing against metal in the background.

"_Three Decepticons are breaking from the group!"_ Prowl quickly inserted.

My optics widened.

"I see them…they're heading for the ship! I'm going out to intercept them!"

"_Bumblebee, stay with your charged duty__**! That's an order, soldier**__!"_ Prime ordered.

"_**OPTIMUS, LOOK OUT!**__" _Prowl screamed. _"__**IRONHIDE, DON'T SHOOT, YOU COULD HIT OPTIMUS!"**_

I stood there…torn between what my mind was telling and what my spark was telling me. Do I obey my orders or help my friend? I was ordered to protect the younglings. I'm not supposed to disobey my orders. But on the other hand, the ship…if the Decepticons destroy it like they do everything else they touch then Optimus would have no way of finding his daughter.

"Frag it!"

I switched my internal communications off. I didn't want to be distracted while I was disobeying my friend's orders. Optimus was busy. I wasn't too worried about him as Prowl and Ironhide were always there to protect him. Besides, Chromia was a much better shot than I and she'd be fine for a few minutes.

I raced to the ship.

By the time I got there they had already landed and one had just disappeared through the main hatch and into the ship. My laser cannon formed instantly and I fired at them, careful to not hit the ship. I had only gotten off a few shots when the Decepticon came running out of the ship. He and his buddies took off flying.

Confused, I started to run towards the ship.

It exploded. The massive fireball was the last thing I saw as the shockwave sent me flying.

* * *

**Ironhide**

It felt like an earth tremor below my feet. I glanced down while engaged in combat so see the dirt undulating.

Wham! A left hook caught my chin, dazing me for a moment as I stumbled back.

"Catch you off guard, Ironhide!" Demolisher sneered at me.

"**Never!**" I snarled instantly forgetting about the odd occurrence I had just witnessed.

I charged and hurling my weight at him. Metals crunched as my body forced him to the ground. My fist smashed his face plates over and over until he wasn't moving and energon had pooled up beneath his head. So focused on killing the Decepticon, I had paid little heed to my internal communicator until I heard Prime's voice yelling at Bumblebee to follow orders.

I glanced towards my leader in time to see the dirt explode behind him and the Decepticon that came with it. Prowl screamed a warming but it's already too late. Scorponock's tail had whipped forward to strike. Precious energon spurted from the back Optimus' left shoulder as he cried out in pain. My spark leapt up into my throat for a brief moment. His shout of pain suddenly turned into a thunderous roar as he quickly broke free, grabbed the tail with his left hand and hacked off the end with his blade.

I raised my cannons as Scorponock pounced on Optimus spitting and hissing over the loss of part of his tail.

"_**IRONHIDE, DON'T SHOOT, YOU COULD HIT OPTIMUS!"**_

Prowl was right, he always was. So I sprinted as fast as I could. I grabbed what was left of Scorponock's tail, yanking him off Optimus and hurled him at a pair of Decepticons who were rushing to take advantage of our fallen leader. I fired a few grenades at Scorponock as he crashed into them. More of my fellow Autobots did the same giving me a moment to give my friend a hand.

"Thank you, Ironhide," Optimus panted as I helped him to his feet.

"Ratchet…."

"_On my way!" _the medic responded quickly.

Of course he was. He was never to far away when Optimus was injured.

* * *

**Optimus**

Ironhide had turned and was pumping a few more rounds into Scorponock looking to terminate the Decepticon. I took the moment to evaluate how badly damaged I was. I knew it was bad as I could barely move my left arm now. I had just begun the diagnostic when a heavy force hit me in the back. I cried out as a blinding white hot pain spread from the back of my shoulder throughout my chest.

Shaking my head I blocked the pain as best as I could. When I got enough of my senses back I found that I was high off the ground and rising. Ironhide and Ratchet were below me calling my name. Prowl ran over to them, yanking Ironhide's arm down as he looked like he had intended to fire his cannon in my general direction.

Primus…I hate heights! I don't have a phobia. I just hate heights…immensely. I feel most comfortable with both feet planted firmly on the ground.

"**Starscream, you slag**!" I growled making him laugh.

I twisted my two ton frame about, doing anything to make our ascent as difficult as possible. It was working for he was struggling to maintain a stable altitude. We plunged down then blasted back up repeatedly.

"Be still or you'll make us both crash!"

"I can take the fall…can you?" I bluffed, not really knowing if I could handle a fall from this height.

I didn't want to test it out either. I grunted and reached up with my good arm and grabbed onto his neck, wrenching it down hoping to change our trajectory. It had the desired effect. Starscream cried out and tried to compensate. We tumbled uncontrollably through the air. I honestly couldn't tell if we were going up or down as the ground and sky were flipping from one to the other so quickly.

I think we were going down for the ground now appeared closer each time it came into view. It was difficult to tell as the spinning made me feel like my gut was doing hula-hoops around my ankles.

But during one of the tumbles, I noticed Bumblebee running towards the ship. I only noticed because it appeared that was the general direction Starscream and I were heading. My anger flared up for I know I distinctly _**ordered**_ him to protect the younglings!

The ship suddenly blew up!

A wave of heat slammed into Starscream and me with such force that it disentangled us from one another and sent us flying in the other direction.

Did I mention I hate flying too? I'm not built to fly! I'm too fraggin heavy! I was surprised Starscream was able to even carry my weight for as long as he did.

"Primus, this was going to hurt!" I muttered as the ground rushed up at me.

Every one of my circuits screamed on impact. My optics had gone offline. My audio receptors must have gone offline too because I couldn't hear myself screaming in pain. I know I was screaming…I could feel my vocal processor vibrating deep within my neck. And I had to have been screaming loudly to feel that over the pain I felt everywhere else.

When my optics came back online all I could see was dust.

'**Get up you slag!**' screamed my inner self.

Yes. I had to get up. The battle probably wasn't over. My men needed me. My automatic recharge system screeched at me in protest as I told it to kiss my aft.

My arm trembled badly as I tried to push myself up. I groaned, grunted, my systems wailed and throbbed as I somehow got to my feet. My knees buckled. I fell back down. I cried out. The sound of my cry of agony was deafening to my audio receptors as they came back online.

"Elita!"

I wept for the one person who always could take the pain away…the one person who could always easy my suffering…the one person who could always give me strength when I need it most.

Elita…my love…my life…my reason for existing.

I rise to my feet for her and no other.

"**ELITA!"** I bellow to sky above foolishly wishing she could hear my pleas for her to return to me while at the same time know she couldn't because she was gone to me.

The ache in my spark suddenly had become an unbearable weight upon me. I could no longer hold it.

"I got you," Ratchet whispered to as he suddenly appeared. "Shh, I got you, Optimus."

I barely felt his arms around my chest as he supported my weight against his body. I laid my head on his shoulder and clung to him with what little strength I had left, weeping much like I had done so long ago when I was a frightened youngling in need of comforting.

"She's gone, Ratch. She's gone."

* * *

Hope you didn't need to use too many tissues. Up next, the Aftermath of the battle 


	15. The Aftermath

Again I had to use the same format as the last chapter because I didn't want to break the chapter and post it as bits and pieces. We pick up were we left Optimus and Ratchet in the previous chapter.

* * *

**Ratchet**

Optimus finally succumbed. I could detect his automatic recharge system finally won out over his stubbornness. I continued to hold him, tears in my eyes. He used to only call me Ratch when he was a youngling frightened by his nightmares. To hear him call me that after so many orns…it tore my spark up.

"Ratchet, you ok?" Ironhide asked.

Ironhide hadn't been far behind me after I transformed and raced after Optimus who had been thrown a good distance from the blast. The two of us were never far behind when Optimus was in trouble even when he was a youngling. It was an unspoken pack between the two of us to always look out for the lugnut.

"No, I'm not fraggin ok! Help me with him," I pleaded, feeling my legs buckle from bearing the full weight of my friend.

"I heard what he said," Ironhide spoke softly and helped me lay Optimus face down so I could make temporary repairs on his shoulder. "Does he really think Elita is gone?"

"I don't know," I answered, quickly wiping my tears away so I could focus on closing off energon line in Optimus' shoulder before he loses any more of it. "All his systems are overloaded from the crash. His cerebral process was knocked around pretty hard too. He might not even remember what he said. Frankly, I was amazed he was even able to get up on his feet after crashing like that."

"_The Decepticon's are retreating. How's Optimus?"_ Prowl communicated.

"I need to get him to the Med Bay immediately. His energy levels are dangerously low from the lack of a proper recharge and this morning's battle. And Scorponock made a mess of Optimus' shoulder but the damage is easy to repair. I'm confident he'll pull through nicely."

"_Very well. I'll send Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to help you,"_ Prowl replied.

"_On our way!_" the brothers said in unison.

"What about...emotionally?" Ironhide asked me.

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. Until Optimus woke up I won't know his emotional state or if he truly believed Elita was dead.

I personally don't believe for a moment she's gone. I refuse to believe what a Decepticon tells me as the truth. Although, it was hard to ignore what Skywarp had said about Optimus' daughter. Decepticons do love to boast about things. And that was a big one. It's obvious he was at least there in the Badlands saw Elita, Alpha Trion, and Kaceystar. As to what actually happened, we still don't know.

"_Ratchet, Bumblebee's energy signature hasn't moved from the launch pad since the ship exploded,"_ Moonracer's sweet voice sounded.

I quickly pushed aside _**those**_ thought as my task at hand was more important.

"_I'll go check it out! Ratchet, you just take care of Optimus!"_ Wheeljack said.

"What's Bumblebee doing there?" I asked.

"He was supposed to be with Chromia!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"Go," I insisted, seeing how worried he was for his bonded sparkmate. He glanced down at Optimus, indecision filled his eyes. "I'll take good care of him. You know I will. Go check on your family."

* * *

**Bumblebee**

_It felt like the entire world had exploded. The ground shook violently. The walls collapsed around us we ran as fast as we could through the halls. One of the guardians was carrying me as I was too small and couldn't keep up with the group. I clung to her, frightened and unsure of what was going on._

_I could hear younglings in the distance screaming in terror. I covered my ears. Tears rolled down my face plates._

"_Shh, Bee," my guardian cooed to me as we stopped at an intersection. "The Autobots are coming. We'll be safe soon."_

"_**There they are! Kill them…kill them all!**__"_

_I screamed, my guardian screamed. I saw the grenades exploded right before us. I could feel myself flying as the blast wave threw me. After I landed there was nothing._

_I woke up, my leg hurt so badly. As I sat up, my guardians arm fell from my chest. I screamed as it was only her arm and nothing else._

_Heavy footfalls suddenly rushed in my direction. I covered my mouth muffling my scream. I saw a small a dark opening in the rubble and crawled for it as quickly as I could._

_The lumbering giant walked slowly by as I trembled in hiding. I watched as he bent down and picked up the arm of my guardian. He then set it gently back down._

_I heard a low, rumbling growl from him. A muffled scream escaped my vocal processor._

_The giant slowly turned and headed towards me. Two massive hands appeared on the ground near me, followed by a masked face as the giant knelt down before me. I tried to squeeze back into my hole even further. His mask retracted to reveal a smile. I didn't know if he meant harm or good. I just knew I was trapped so I wept._

"_Do not be frightened, little one," he smiled. "My name is Optimus Prime. What's yours?"_

_Optimus Prime? I knew that name. I learned about him in school. He was the Autobot leader._

"_Bumb….Bumblebee," I timidly replied._

_His hand moved forward, palm up before me._

"_You're safe now, Bumblebee. I promise that no harm will come to you."_

_I tentatively reached my tiny hand out to his. He made no effort to rush me as I slowly emerged from my hiding place. Once out I was lifted to a great height as he stood up. I clung to him, trembling and weeping. His voice was soft and calming. His touch gentle. I fell into recharge, feeling safe and secure._

My optics opened to see the soft glow of the Med Bay lights on the ceiling.

Tears stung my optics as I realized I failed in my task. The ship was destroyed. Our plan to head back to Cybertron put on indefinite hold. I failed my friend.

I quickly wiped my tears away. The need to see Optimus and apologize to him was urgent.

When I sat up I found the Med Bay recharged beds were full. The mood was somber as everyone was quiet. I moved quietly down the row of beds and out into the hall.

"We lost six good mechs."

I turned at the sound of Prowl's voice to see him talking with Ironhide outside the operating room. Nitro was recharging in his father's arms.

"At least we killed more of _**them**_," Ironhide said. "Optimus alone must have slaughtered half a dozen or more."

'Optimus…where's Optimus?' I asked myself.

The answer hit me.

"Bumblebee, you need to be resting!" Prowl insisted as I approached.

I didn't care. I had to see! I looked through the window of the operating room to see Ratchet working on Optimus.

I gasped.

"He's going to be fine," Ironhide informed me.

"The same can't be said of you when he wakes up," Prowl grimly said.

"I had to disobey his orders! They were going after the ship! It was our only means of getting back to Cybertron and looking for his daughter."

"A mission that we hadn't yet decided upon," Prowl continued calmly. "Even if the ship wasn't destroyed we wouldn't be going anywhere now. Not with the Decepticons finally appearing on Earth. We have to be prepared for the next attack and we have to protect the humans on this planet."

"You made a mistake, Bumblebee," Ironhide added. "A big one. You were just lucky no one was injured or killed as a result of it. And you're lucky you're not dead yourself!"

"You need to think about the consequences of your actions, Bumblebee, before going off like that," Prowl said. "Ironhide's right. We were luck this time. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to get a damage assessment from Wheeljack. Iron…"

"I'll communicate to you the moment, Ratchet's done in there."

I folded my arms across my chest. I didn't care if it was mistake. I felt like I was doing the right thing. And I'd do it again!

* * *

**Prowl**

"What do you think?" I asked as Wheeljack sifted through the smoldering rubble.

"The ship's a total waste…it will never fly again."

I sighed heavily. Wheeljack was always accurate about his damage assessments. I despaired. Our only means of interstellar travel…gone.

"I may be able to salvage some of the materials and rebuild the engine. Most of the damage was to the fuel cells and the hull. It'd just take an orn or so to build another ship of this size."

"Do what you can. But first…"

"I know. I'm almost done with the satellites."

"Good, they're our priority right now. We have to have Teletran 2 fully operational before the next attack. I've been in communication with this country's government. They've agreed to help us get our satellites in orbit."

"Bet Optimus was glad when you finally showed up," he snorted. "Diplomacy was never one of his strong suits."

I smiled. No, Optimus was a fighter. There was never any room for negotiations during the heat of battle.

"I'm…I'm going to get back to work," Wheeljack said, sensing I wanted to be alone.

I nodded politely to him then turned back to the wreckage.

My spark ached for my commander. I heard how he called out for Elita. All of us on the battlefield heard it. Even if he wasn't in the right frame of mind, I could hear the agony of his own spark as he called for his love.

Then as Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had carried Optimus to the Med Bay, every mech they passed knelt down showing their loyalty and respect to our injured leader. I even heard many of them whispering prayers for Optimus, for Elita, and for their daughter.

The entire base had known that Elita had disappeared but they didn't know why. Only his closest friends knew about Kaceystar. When Skywarp blurted out about Optimus' daughter I heard the mechs behind me gasp. Many of them even cheered when Optimus blew off the Decepticon's head. Little did Skywarp realize that by flapping his mouth like he did, he had given the Autobots more motivation to fight. I have never before seen our armies fight with such ferocity and tenacity as they did today.

A tribute to how devoted we all were to our leader.

* * *

**Optimus**

_There aren't enough words in any language to express the depth of my love for Elita. Although, none need to be spoken at the moment. Nor could I could speak them anyway as her lips seemed to be permanently attached to mine as we lay down on my recharge bed._

_I can __**sense **__she is ready to bond with me. She is even anxious as I can feel her delicate fingers teasing the opening mechanism of my exposed spark chamber. I gently pull her hand away, placing it somewhere more desirable._

_I am not going to rush into this moment. I don't want my love's possible last memories of me to be ones of a hasty bonding. No, my Elita deserves better._

_I told Prowl we were not to be disturbed, even if the world was exploding around us. I'd rather die bonding and in my beloved's arms than be separated from her during such a intimate, pivotal moment in our life._

_My only focus is of my Elita, giving her all my love through my affectionate caresses, my passionate kisses, my strong body as I make love to her…as she makes love to me. The way her hands touch me, pull me. The way her body moves against mine. The way her lips feel against mine, as her mouth opened up to me. The sensations cause my spark to pulse madly within its chamber as my desire for her increases._

_Time has no meaning for me now for the only thing that matters is the femme with me, loving me again and again. I feel the pleasant heat of her spark between us as she opens up to me completely. I whisper her name breathlessly, feeling her hand slowly moving up between us._

_She silences me with a kiss. I don't argue with her. How could I possible argue with her now?_

_I am only vaguely aware of my spark chamber opening as our kiss deepens. My senses so consumed by the love Elita feeds them that I am oblivious to everything else._

_Then I feel it in my core. Elita does to. We both feel the same tug on our sparks. Their yearning sends an uncontrollable tremor through our bodies. We both look between us to see two sparks slowly reaching for each other._

_I looked into my Elita's beautiful optics. A warm pleasantness passes though me as she smiles up at me, caressing my face. Again, no words need to be spoken. We cannot deny what we desire. We cannot deny what our sparks' desire. _

_I kiss her lovingly as she pulls my full weight upon her, bringing are sparks closer together than ever before. There are no words to describe the feeling of pure pleasure as we make love while our sparks slowly begin to intertwine with one another. There are no words to describe the climatic heat of our passion as we feel our sparks envelop one another thus becoming one, as Elita and I become one._

_There aren't even words to express the exhausted pleasantness we feel as our bodies finally begin to relax, as our sparks slowly separate. And I can honestly say that there is no other happiness like it in the universe than feeling the spark of my bonded mate pulsing in rhythm with mine and mine with hers._

"Elita," I whispered as my optics came online.

I groaned.

Everything hurt! Primus, even my optics!

"Arrg!" I cried out when I moved my arm to quickly to shield my optics from the light.

"Hey, try to be still."

"Ratchet?"

"Who else would it be?" he answered, slowly moving my arm back down. "That was some dream you were having. I thought you were going to overload your cerebral processor."

I swallowed hard. I remembered the dream vividly as if the events had just happened.

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "You didn't moan too much and no one else was in the room as this is a private room."

"You mean no one but you."

"Of course! I wasn't going to leave you alone until you woke up. Had to make sure you stayed in recharge."

I rolled my optics. At least he didn't strap me down.

"Optimus, what do you remember about the crash?"

"Only that everything fraggin hurt…like it does now."

"Sorry, I'll get you something."

"I was thinking about Elita," I sighed when he returned to my side. "I don't know whether to believe Skywarp or not. I…I just miss her so much, Ratch."

Ratchet frowned down at me, "I'm sorry, Optimus."

At first I was confused then my optics got heavy and I couldn't keep them online any longer. I should have been mad. But I was grateful as all of my pain was gone. Even the pain in my spark that I felt for Elita.

_I sighed heavily, not wanting to move, wanting the moment to last forever. But if I don't get up then we may never have a moment like it again._

_I brought my optics online and look at my beautiful Elita in my arms. To my surprise her optics were looking directly at me. She reached up and caressed my face with soft fingertips._

"_What?" I ask, snuggled closer to her._

"_Just watching you rest. I don't want to ever forget this day."_

"_Neither do I," I whispered then kissed her tenderly._

_It was time._

_It was with great reluctance and an iron will that I pulled my lips from hers and disentangled myself from my bonded mate. I smiled as I moved away, my hand sliding over my exposed spark chamber, for I could still feel her spark as if were side by side._

"_I feel it too my, love," she said to me as she rose to her feet. She knew it was time too. She had a mischievous looked on her face. I simply shook my head as I knew what's coming. "Go on! Show me your stuff soldier."_

_I couldn't help but smile at her. Only she could make transforming so much fun. I admit it, I liked to show off for her only because she enjoys it so much. Today, I allowed my battle armor to slowly glide into place just so I could watch her reaction._

"_You make battle armor sexy, Optimus."_

_I blushed behind my mask. I couldn't help it. Only she could make me blush._

_I grabbed her hand and together we left my quarters. I had communicated with Prowl along the way. Everything was ready._

_My bonded mate and I entered the shuttlebay. I had no intention of letting go of her hand as I marched by the assembled Autobots who all stood at attention. I was proud of them, of who I was, of the femme at my side._

'_Even though we will be a part, we will always be together,' she told me over our bond, her spark nudging at mine to remind me._

"_Your soldiers are ready, Prime," Prowl said, bowing slightly._

_Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and Bumblebee all stood at attention in full battle armor by our small ship. No words needed to be spoken to them for we were all aware of the importance of this mission._

_I turned to my love one last time. Elita smiled through her tears. I allowed my mask to retract and I kissed her one last time. Our sparks reached through our bond to each to express our love that words cannot express._

_The entire shuttlebay erupted in a thunderous cheer. I smiled, pulling away from my love, my mask sliding back in place._

"_Take care of them, Prowl. And I will see you again."_

"_I have no doubt of that, Prime."_

_I don't remember much of the trip once we blasted off as my spark was in constant contact with Elita's. Both of our sparks desperately clung onto each other through our bond for as long as possible. It wasn't until the small vessel reached the outer atmosphere of Cybertron that the bond weakened and slowly faded._

_For the first time, in a long time since meeting Elita…I was alone._

This time the pain didn't bother me much as I awoke. I ran a hand over my chest remember Elita's words. Trying to draw strength from them.

"How do you feel?" Ratchet asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Much better," I sighed, sitting up. "But that was a sneaky trick you pulled on me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I had to make sure you recharged. I know you Optimus. If you were half dead you'd be trying to return to duty."

I gave him an incredulous look. He just rolls his optics at me.

"How's the shoulder?" he asked.

I got to my feet and tested my shoulder. No pain and my arm seemed fully functional as I stretched and flexed it.

"How many did we lose?" I solemnly asked.

"Six."

My optics narrowed. Six was too many for our numbers were still too few.

"And the younglings?"

"All eleven safe and sound," Ratchet replied. "I gave them all a check up to be certain. They were frightened more than anything."

I nodded and activated my internal communicator.

"Prowl, bring Bumblebee to my office."

"_Understood, Prime. Glad to hear your voice again."_

"Glad to be up on me feet again."

I switched my communicator off then turned to Ratchet.

"You may go. And if I might add, go easy on Bumblebee."

"Ratchet, we can't afford to make mistakes with so few of us. With the six we loss that puts our numbers below forty! I'm not comfortable with those numbers when we go up against the Decepticons again!"

Ratchet broke into a huge smile.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"At least you sound like yourself again. You had me worried earlier."

"I miss Elita. I won't deny that. I want nothing more than to flying to ends of the universe to get her and my daughter. But my place is here. She understands my duty as Prime better than anyone. She wouldn't have bonded with me if should couldn't handle me being Prime. And if she is still alive then there is still hope. Right now, I'm actually more worried about my daughter heading into a trap."

I paused, pushing away the horrible thoughts filling my mind. I don't want to imagine my little girl being captured or tortured or worse. I can't afford to allow such things to fill my mind when I have the Decepticons to deal with now.

"I'd like to talk with you later, if that's ok. Our little talk this morning made me realize that I have been keeping things in too much."

"About time you stubborn slag!" Ratchet smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes and left before Ratchet told me an embarrassing story about myself as a youngling.

I honestly don't know if Elita is still alive. Until I have positive proof I must have hope that she is. For a friend once told me that I at least have to have hope.

I sighed as he reached my office. I had an idea why Bumblebee disobeyed my orders. But he did disobey me and I cannot let that slide.

"Reporting as ordered, Sir," he said, standing at attention after I walked past him.

I took my time, slowly walking to the window that over looked the desert. I purposely kept my back to him.

"Bumblebee, do you trust me as Prime?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Have I done something to make you doubt the decisions I make?"

"No, Sir."

I turned, raising my voice and flaring my optics.

"**Do you have glitch in your processor then? Because I distinctly remember ordering you to protect the younglings**!"

"Yes, Sir. I know, Sir. But the ship…"

"**FORGET ABOUT THE FRAGGIN SHIP!**" I roared. And the good soldier he was, he didn't even flinch. "The ship can be replaced! Those eleven precious lives **cannot**! You were damn lucky the Decepticon's didn't make it into the base! Next time we might not be that lucky!"

"I just want to help you find your daughter," he said, sounding apologetic.

I softened my tone, taking a seat behind my desk.

"Bumblebee, I gave you the most important duty of all."

He gave me a puzzled look.

"I never forgot how frightened you were when I pulled you out of the rubble in youth sector five. I thought you out of all us would understand what those eleven younglings were going through. You yourself told me that with new life brings the possibility of hope. Well, each one of those younglings _**is**_ hope. Hope that we as a species will continue to thrive. I entrusted the task of keeping hope alive to you."

His shoulders sagged slightly. He finally understood. I leaned back in my chair.

"I have no reprimand. I know you will never make this mistake again, will you?"

"No, Sir."

"Dismissed. And send Prowl in here."

I watched has he slowly turned to leave. I was hard on him. I know. No harder than I would be on myself or anyone else for making a mistake such as that.

"Bumblebee…"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I understand why you did it. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sir," he smiled. "When the day does come, you know you can count on me to help find Elita and your daughter."

"Yes, I know," I smiled.

After Prowl delivered his report I headed outside and transformed. When my cerebral process was thinking too hard I used the sound of my roaring engine to tune things out. It worked only about half the time. To be honest, I really liked driving…and driving fast.

Tonight as I raced across the desert my mind was consumed with thoughts of my daughter. A Decepticon will mix the truth in with his lies. I learned that lesson the hard way from my brother.

I had come to a stop at one of my usual thinking places. When I glanced upwards I was disappointed in the sky. It was cloudy and I couldn't see my Kaceystar shining.

* * *

Up next we continue with Kaceystar's journey.

Also, I have an important question I need an answer to for the story. So if you know the answer, please tell me! What the heck are the things sticking up on Optimus' head called?


	16. Into the Belly of the Beast and Out

I decided I had tortured you long enough. (hehe) What was to be two chapters has been condensed into one. Hope you enjoy it!

Full chapter title since I could stick the entire title in the litte box (arrgg!) :

**Into the Belly of the Beast and Out the Demon's Aft**

* * *

Space…the void between that stars and planets. 

It was vast. It was empty. It was lonely. It was too fraggin cold!

I lay curled up on the ground in a tight ball, shivering and trying to keep warm. I had pushed myself a little too hard to cover the great distance this last trip. I barely made it to a suitable planet in time before my energy levels got to low and I couldn't land safely. I had no choice as it was the only way for me to travel, from one suitable planet to the next, as I was a youngling and needed to recharge frequently.

Only at the moment I was too fraggin cold to recharge! My armor rattled as I couldn't stop shivering. Not that I'd recharge for long as I hadn't had an adequate recharge since leaving Wheeljack and the other Autobots. I was too afraid to go into a deep recharge for fear the Decepticons would find me.

However, Primus does answer the smallest of prayers at times. My systems finally reached a conclusion on their own. I felt my battle armor retract, the soft hum of my internal dampening field automatically kicked on to shield my energy signature and system readings, and finally my automatic recharge system came online. My optics went offline as I headed into a deep and blissful recharge.

And I thank Alpha Trion for some of my programming specialties. Mainly the failsafe program designed to protect me during moments such as this when I was most vulnerable. With me being in such a deep recharge, my automatic defense system kicked on and my cloak was activated. I continued to recharge peacefully and was totally unaware of the Decepticon who had landed nearby.

I found out about the Decepticon when I emerged from my recharge half a journ later. My spark pulsed with fear as I analyzed the readings my defense systems recorded. He had nearly stepped on me…he was that close.

My long range sensors couldn't detect him but I remained cloaked none the less. I couldn't take the chance of being captured. Not when I was so close to achieving my first objective…the Quintessons.

Mechanar was the smallest of two moons surrounding the second planet in the Denan Quadrant. And I was about a journ away. It was going to take longer now as I must remain cloaked. My cloaking system draws from my energy as my plasma burners do. Therefore, I cannot travel as fast or for as long.

With no time or energy to waste, I lifted off and transformed into my spacejet form. I was once again welcomed by the coldness of space as I passed through the outer atmosphere of the planet. I traveled with caution, suspected everything my sensors picked up and disregarded nothing.

I was allowed one last restless recharge before Mechanar was in my distant sights.

My defensive systems immediately signaled me of the dangers ahead.

Decepticons…and lots of them. It was an obvious trap. I sighed, cutting my plasma burners off and coming to a stop.

I was faced with the biggest decision a youngling would ever have to possibly make: Do I keep going even with the dangers ahead? Or do I turn and run?

My cerebral processor calculated the consequences of each action.

If I ran, where would I run to? There was nothing left on Cybertron so I couldn't go there. The only other place I knew that could possible be safe was the Orig'la Galaxy where Wheeljack and the Autobots were going. Only, I couldn't make that journey. It was too far and my energy systems wouldn't allow it. I barely made it to the Denan Quadrant.

No. I couldn't run. It'd mean my termination.

On the other hand, heading into the belly of the beast called the Decepticons was equally suicidal. Being captured was not an option. I would rather die than be captured. I am all too aware of what would happen if I was captured.

However, I am undetectable to them with my cloak or my internal dampening field on. The possibility of infiltrating the Quintesson's, now Decepticon, base was tempting. For somewhere within was a means to reach the planet called Earth and hopefully my father.

I asked myself what mother would do. The answer was obvious, she would do what she could to reach father. Then I asked myself what my father would do. Mother said I reminded her of him often. I had his courage. My spark has his strength even though my youngling body didn't have the physical strength yet.

I am my father's daughter.

My choice was clear.

I reactivated my plasma burners and changed course.

From their formation, the Decepticons were excepting me to be coming from this direction. In order to reach Mechanar, I would have to go around them. I couldn't risk flying through so many of them.

After half a journ's travel Primus answered my prayers. I found a clear path to Mechanar and approached cautiously.

The moon was exactly as Alpha Trion had described…breathtaking. The Khorium crystal formations composed many of the jagged mountains giving them bluish glow in the shadows and a glittering blue haze as the sun of the quadrant shined through them. Many of the valleys were filled with hot green magma streams that curved and pooled.

I welcomed their heat as I glided over them. I even transformed out of my spacejet form to allow more heat into my body as I was still quite cold.

Then I saw the mammoth beast of a mountain called Arcatraz. Alpha Trion said I wouldn't be able to miss it and he was right. It was massive and covered with jagged black rocks that could kill me if I crashed upon them. Within, it was filled with catacombs that led to ones death, a dead end or to the core of the mountain where a large chamber existed. Trion told me that the cavern itself was large enough to hold a dozen space vessels the size of the Ark the Autobots had built.

I landed on the far side of the mountain at the designated coordinates Alpha Trion gave me. Sensors indicated I was alone so I deactivated my cloak but kept my internal dampening field on to remain invisible to enemy sensors.

My spark pulsed with fear as I approached the hidden entrance. I could feel warm air emanating from it. I knew it was going to take all my education and training to get me through this alive. But it was the hope that I would possibly be united with my father that filled me with courage.

I stepped into the darkness, relying on my sensors to guide me so that I didn't walk into a wall. I knew the way. Alpha Trion made me memorize it; drilled it into my cerebral processor every day for the past orn. He even trained me how to walk through the dark tunnels below the Badlands relying only on my sensors and not my optics to guide me.

Half way to my intended destination I had to stop. I was in desperate need of a recharge. I found a hole in the wall and curled up within it. Even though the mountain within was warm I shivered. I was afraid. I wept until I finally fell into a deep recharge.

I woke up with a start. My spark pulsing madly within my chest.

It was only a dream. At least that's what I assume for I had no recollection of what it was about.

'Frag! Only four thousand astroseconds of recharge,' I thought wearily as I checked my internal chronometer.

It would have to do. I picked up my pace until I finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel. I activated my cloak and headed for it.

My mouth dropped open.

The cavern was…well it was **HUGE**! I felt like such a tiny speck of dust standing there gawking up at a ceiling that was so high! I could barely make out the black tendrils that hung down from above. The tall walls were honeycombed with holes. I emerged from one that was at the very bottom of a wall.

A small hill was before me. Anxious to see more I ran up it.

Below to the right was an enormous lake of green magma that nearly took up half of the cavern. Its soft green glow lit up the surrounding shore and the walls above. To the left a docking structure that presumably once housed a ship as it was being constructed.

Next to that was a large flat building structure, the main part of the base, where the Quintessons would have been if the Decepticons hadn't gotten to them. But more importantly, within was a means for getting to Earth.

I quickly descended down the hill, my sensors ever cautious of any patrols. I was surprised when I didn't pick up a single Decepticon. Then I remembered mother telling me that the Decepticons are often over confident. It was a flaw she said father was good at taking advantage of.

I smiled when I reached the base of the hill, realizing that the Decepticons probably assumed no one would ever make it with the mountain. Still, I remained cautious but moved swiftly to the base. I hugged the wall and came hastily around a corner.

My spark froze as I stopped in my tracks.

I had nearly walked into a Decepticon. He was fraggin huge! Taller than Wheeljack and I thought Wheeljack was tall as he was taller than mother and Alpha Trion! He was standing just outside what looked like the main entrance. A door that I wanted to get through but couldn't because it was closed.

Up above I heard the sound of plasma burners and looked up to see a Decepticon descending. It didn't seem as tall as the one standing before me but still he was an imposing height compared to my small frame. I was about to slide back around the corner when he landed but what he said made me change my mind.

"I lost her!"

"What do you mean you lost her?" the Decepticon asked, his battle armor trembling in anger. "How can you lose a youngling?"

The big guy turned, the door slid open, and he stormed through.

"She just disappeared!" the other one explained as he hurried to follow.

I did the same. Although I had to run just to keep up with them. I was curious about what they were going to say about me.

"I thought she was injured because she hadn't moved in a long time…"

"Did you think that maybe she was recharging? She's a youngling!"

"No," the smaller one said firmly. "I watched her recharge before…this was different."

'Primus, how long was he following me?' I thought grimly.

"Thundercracker, you're an idiot just like your brother, Skywarp! I had to clean up his mess in the Badlands. And now I have had to stay and clean up your mess! Starscream was furious when I wasn't on the Nemesis, when it arrived in orbit around Saturn!"

"I'm sorry, Soundwave! But like I said…one astrosecond I had her energy signature and the next….she was gone! I'm not making it up! I even checked out the coordinates where her signature was before it disappeared. There was nothing there. I looked with my own optics!"

I watched as the mech named Soundwave came to a stop. He turned slowly and stared at Thundercracker. It was obvious to me which mech was smarter. Soundwave's red optics flashed brightly.

"A cloaking device," he said.

I swallowed hard.

"Tell the patrols to adjust their sensors to scan between delta frequencies 112.45 and 167.89. They should pick up the energy signature of a cloaking shield or device if she gets anywhere near them," Soundwave ordered.

My spark raced. My delta frequency was 135.99.

As frightened as I was at being discovered I pushed on and followed Soundwave. I had no choice. I needed information and it didn't sound like Thundercracker was the type of Decepticon I could get it from. Besides, he was heading back out. I needed to head further in.

At one point along the way I thought I was a discovered for Soundwave had halted in his tracks and turned. I stood perfectly still as he scanned the hallway with his optics. I was ready to blast out of there if he made a move for me.

Only he didn't. I followed him all the way to the command center and tucked myself into a corner. There were only three Decepticons in the room, four if you count Soundwave.

One seemed to be working on something of great importance. He was sitting at a very large computer console in middle of the room. Before him was just a huge area of next to nothing. No consoles no equipment. Just two long black rods positioned near the back of the empty space with a large gap between them.

"Report, Octane," Soundwave said heading to a separate control panel on the computer in the middle of the room.

"Everything has been returned to their original positions, I have recalibrated the system and the new coordinates set."

"Excellent," he replied as he pushed a few buttons on the console.

I couldn't see the console as I was too small and didn't have a good angle on it anyway.

"Buzzsaw, Laserbeak…report to the command center immediately," Soundwave ordered.

If I hadn't been scared to death about being discovered I would have found Soundwave and Octane's discussions about wormhole mechanics boring. First of all, I had no idea what a wormhole was. Second, my spark was pulsing so fast I couldn't even process straight let alone pay attention to what they were saying!

I was beginning to think I made the wrong decision in coming here when two small Decepticons not much taller than myself entered the command center. They looked like brothers for their battle armor was exactly the same.

"Reporting as order, Soundwave," the said in unison.

Soundwave reached the console and pushed a button.

I distinctly heard the sound of a locking mechanism click into place on the only door in and out of the command center. I shrank where I stood and had a sinking feeling in my aft. I knew I made a mistake. A big mistake.

"You can uncloak little one," Soundwave grinned looking directly at me.

I didn't think my spark could pulse any faster but it did.

Octane gave Soundwave a bemused look, as did Buzzsaw and Laserbeak. But Soundwave took a step towards me. Then another…and another.

I activated my plasma burners, uncloaked so I could give all my energy to the engines. I flew straight at a stunned Octane who ducked just in time for me to rocket over his head.

The command center suddenly seemed much smaller than before as I was coming up to a wall rapidly. I braked and flipped around facing the other direction. Buzzsaw and Laserbeak were in the air coming towards me. Octane was up on his feet and had his weapon primed.

"No shooting, I don't want to risk killing her! We need her alive!" Soundwave ordered much to Octane's disgust.

I flew right between Buzzsaw and Laserbeak then dove down between Octane's legs. He spat curses at me that I never had even heard before. I came to an abrupt stop and turned in time to see Buzzsaw smack into Octane's leg. I almost laughed when he kicked the little Decepticon across the room right into Laserbeak.

"**Get her!**" Soundwave ordered, pointing forcefully at me.

I see two Decepticons coming at me. One from my right, one from my left. I wait until the last possible second before I cut out the plasma burners. I dropped fast to the floor as the two mech crashed hard into each other then falling onto their afts.

"**Why don't you come and get me yourself, Soundwave!**" I dared, feeling very good about myself at the moment.

I even had a smirk behind my mask.

It worked though. He came right for me. I blasted off at the last moment, his large hands missing me. I heard him crash into the wall behind me. I took the opportunity to fly over the computer console and scanned it quickly. I needed to get out of this room and the only way to do that was to unlock the door.

Confident I knew which button it was, I made a fast trip around the room. Buzzsaw and Laser were back up and hot on my aft. I had to bob and weave through arms of Soundwave and the other two mechs which made miss the turnoff for the computer console. As I had decided to get it on the second pass, I noticed Octane was just standing in the middle of the room…with his laser cannon drawn!

I dropped down just in time as the laser fire went over my head.

"**I said no firing!" **Soundwave roared.

I was making my turn towards the wide open space at the front of the command center when Soundwave backhanded Octane. The blow knocked Octane into the main computer console. He must have accidentally activated something because my audio receptors heard a loud popping noise.

Then I suddenly came to a stop but not of my own will. I struggled for a moment to move but I couldn't. Next I felt the pull of a gravitation force deep within the pit of my gut.

That's when I noticed it. Black wisps of what looked like gas or smoke rising from the rods. The quickly encircled forming a solid black vortex.

"**Deactivate the wormhole!**" Soundwave screamed.

"**It's too late! The dematerialization process has already begun!**" Octane shouted back.

Dematerialization process! **DEMATERIALIZATION PROCESS**! **WHAT THE FRAG DOES THAT MEAN!**

I got my answer as my left hand started to dematerialize followed by my am. The tiny particles of my hand and arm were sucked into the vortex. The process started to slowly spread to the rest of my body.

I was absolutely terrified….I screamed!

* * *

Wow! I have to say I had a lot of fun with this chapter! Up next...well...I think you all know what's up next! But I ask that you be patient as it is another complicated chapter. 


	17. The Arrival

Sorry I made you wait so long. Even though I had the dang chapter outlined it was still a pain in the aft! Anyhow, the POV's change like in the previous battle chapter. Beware, there will be some violence.

Also, about two thirds through the chapter I was hit with an idea for another story using this character of Kaceystar that I created. So I had to get those bits right for that story now before I could post this chapter.

Hope you like it.

* * *

**Starscream**

Every time the Decepticons have been close to total domination Optimus Prime has been there to ruin it all. He was responsible for sending the Allspark out into space. He was responsible for its destruction. It's bad enough dealing with one Optimus Prime.

His daughter continues to be an equally troublesome pain in my aft! I'll admit Skywarp was as idiot to have allowed her to survive in the Badlands. So I shouldn't have been surprised that his idiot of a brother allowed the little slag to slip through his grasp.

I swear, if I hear one more piece of bad news regarding the daughter of Optimus Prime I am going to blow a fuse!

"_Starscream, come in….this is Soundwave!"_

Frag it, this can't be good. An unscheduled communication! Only one reason I could think off!

"Don't tell me she got away!"

"_She's escaped…through the wormhole!"_

"**What?!**"

"_It was an accident! We had her trapped and the wormhole was activated! I sent Laserbeak and Buzzsaw after her!"_

"Where is she headed?"

There was a long pause. _**Too**_ long.

"**WHERE?**" I roared.

"_We had already set the new coordinates for our next attack…she's heading straight for the Autobot base."_

I changed course. If I want something done right then I'd better do it myself.

I opened a channel to the brothers.

"Laserbeak, Buzzsaw. Do not kill her! Injure her, break her, but do not kill her! I want that satisfaction for myself!"

"_Understood, Starscream." _They replied in unison as they always did.

* * *

**Kaceystar**

I emerged from the wormhole still screaming and welcomed by the coldness of space! I had to laugh though as I my hand, arm and the rest of me was whole again! I thanked Primus a few times for that. And I had no desire whatsoever to experience dematerialization process again!

My laughter was short lived as I felt the familiar gravitational pull of a planet. I turned to see this blue and green planet so close to me. I had no idea what planet it was. I was just grateful to be out of the confinement of that command center. I don't like being confided to small spaces and I hate being trapped.

With no more time to spare, I quickly transformed into my orb form to protect myself from the heat of passing through the outer atmosphere of the planet. Same as I do each time I come in for a landing with any planet that had an atmosphere.

For now, I don't alter my course.

But I was frightened…the unknown was a frightening experience. My spark was still racing from what took place in the command center.

I clung onto my fear knowing it would help me survive.

* * *

**Wheeljack**

Today has been a good day so far. I've made wonderful progress on my latest project. The base was in high spirits with news of a new sparkling on its way and as I entered the computer room to start my shift…love was in the air.

I couldn't help but interrupt them with a clearing of my vocal processor. The look on Ratchet's face was priceless as he pulled away from Moonracer quickly. Both of them speechless as they stood there…I sighed…new love.

"Get out of here you two," I smiled shaking my head.

"Wheeljack…I…."

"Go you idiot!" I told Ratchet as Moonracer was trying to pull him towards the door. I watched them try to walk calmly down the hall. Then I shouted, just to embarrass them. "Just remember we have younglings on the base so lock the door!"

Ratchet turned and gave me the dirtiest look. Prowl and Hound tried to laugh quietly as they kept walking. No doubt Ratchet would get me later in the Med Bay at some point. For now it was worth it.

I sat at my station with a smile on my face and decided it was finally time to settle on an Earth transport vehicle. After an hour I finally decided on the 2008 Nissan Titan Crew Cab Pro-4x…white. I wasn't flashy like Optimus and his flames. He's the femme magnet, not I.

The alarm suddenly went off as one Teletran 2's satellites picked up something. I quickly activated my internal communicator after analyzing the data.

"Prime, this is Wheeljack."

"_Prime, here. What is it, Wheeljack?"_

"Teletran 2 picked up a spatial anomaly forming just outside Earth's atmosphere. Optimus…it's directly above the base!"

"_Sound the alarm! And keep me apprised!"_

* * *

**Optimus**

Ironhide was explaining to me how it felt to feel his little spark's pulse for the first time. I was trying to imagine what something so wonderful would have felt like. Then it made me wonder if Elita felt the same joy I see in my friend's optics when she felt our spark pulsing within her.

'Of course she did,' I thought happily.

Then my joyous mood was gone the moment Wheeljack radioed me. The day I had been dreading was upon us. The Decepticons were back.

As I ran through the base, I was proud of the hard work my fellow Autobots had done since the last attack two weeks ago. Each Autobot knew their duty if we came under attack again. I got a glimpse of Bumblebee carrying two of the younglings happy to see he learned his lesson. And I ran into Ratchet and Moonracer coming out of his private quarters next to the Med Bay.

I just had to smile at them before Moonracer headed down the hall to her station and Ratchet followed me.

I was very happy for Ratchet. If anyone deserved to find a sparkmate it was him. At least it gave him someone else to worry about other than myself. He's been checking up on me daily ever since my break down on the battle field. And if it wasn't him, Ironhide was there to do it for him.

Every so often I do remind them that I am a fully mature mech and don't need my guardians to watch over me. They merely laugh at me like I'm still a youngling who doesn't know what's best for me. Still, it is comforting to know they are they if I ever need them. I wonder if they will do the same for my daughter if anything were to happen to me.

"_Optimus, I don't think it's an attack!"_ Wheeljack informed me interrupting my thoughts.

"Explain," I said, continuing to head outside with the other mechs.

"_Only three small objects came out of the spatial anomaly. First one. Then a few astroseconds later the other two. The anomaly disappeared after that. Teletran 2 analyzed the disturbance…I think it was a wormhole."_

"Worm what?" Ironhide asked before I could.

"_In theory, a window in space that enables you to travel from one point to another in mere astroseconds,"_

I didn't like the sound that. The fact that the Decepticons had a means to bring an entire army to Earth in mere seconds was a terrifying thought. This world wasn't prepared for such an attack. And neither are we.

"Are the objects on course for the base?" Prowl asked.

"_Analyzing their trajectory now…affirmative. . They're passing through the outer atmosphere now. I can't get a reading on their energy signatures yet until they pass all the way through."_

"Let me know the moment you do," I ordered Wheeljack.

"There!" Ironhide pointed out.

I looked up at the three small fireballs in the sky as the last of us assembled. I didn't know yet whether they were friend or foe. But I got my answer rather quickly.

The two trailing fireballs appeared to explode in the sky. But I was wrong, they transformed from their orbs into the familiar small spacejets of Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. I'd recognize their markings anywhere. The rest of my team recognized them too. The two brothers advanced forward and started firing on the lead fireball.

"We just got out answer!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"_Two confirmed Decepticons! Laserbeak and Buzzsaw!"_

"Yeah, but is it one of ours or one of their own that they're firing upon?" Prowl asked.

"Can you get a reading, Wheeljack?" I asked.

"_Negative…some kind of dampening field shielding the energy signature. It's blocking all communication attempts as well."_

"Whoever they are, they make for too easy of a target!" Ironhide pointed out, his cannons humming even though the Decepticons were too far away to shoot at.

As if they heard, the lead fireball exploded apart like the others and quickly transformed into small spacejet. It turned on its plasma burners and started to pull away from its attackers. The sky thundered and cracked, as the three of them pushed even faster, and I felt it in my core. My spark suddenly fluttered at a familiar sensation… a familiar yearning….a familiar pulse. I grasped my chest, stumbling back a step out of surprise.

"Optimus!" Ratchet shouted, rushing to my side.

"I'm alright," I said, quickly composing myself.

"What is it, Optimus?" Prowl asked.

I took my optics offline for a long moment and just concentrated on what my spark was telling me. The feeling was undeniable. I looked up at the small jet, my spark pulsed with pride and I knew…I just knew.

"It's my daughter," I gasped.

Less than an astrosecond later Wheeljack shouted excitedly into everyone's communicators.

"_I got a visual on the target…Holy Primus Almighty! Frag it all the way to Vector Sigma! I'd recognize those markings and that vapor trail anywhere! Prime's baby girl made it to Earth!"_

After that, all the Autobots were assembled outside to watch the aerial show. No one was going to miss my daughter's arrival. This was one of the biggest events in our history. As Prime my offspring are first in line to succeed me as leader if I were to be terminated. Just as I was made Prime after my adopted father, Sentinel Prime was killed by Megatron.

Being the son or daughter of a Prime was not an easy burden to bear as a youngling growing up. My Kaceystar was shouldering that burden now as she banked and turned, rolled and dodged to elude her pursuers. I never felt as helpless in my entire life as I watched my little girl flying for her life. She still wasn't even within shooting range for our plasma rifles to assist her.

So, I did the only thing I could think of to help her…I reached out to her with the unique bond of our sparks. Only, she pushed me away. She was terrified. I could feel the furious pulsing of her spark as if it were my own. I tried to calm it…again she pushed me away.

"Why's she slowing down?" Bumblebee asked.

I had noticed it too. Buzzsaw was gaining on her rapidly.

"Maybe she's out of energy?" Prowl suggested.

Then my Kaceystar did something truly frightening and amazing. Something a parent shouldn't have to see their youngling ever do. Yet it was something a soldier like me and the other's standing here could appreciate.

It was a thing of beauty and grace as my Kaceystar slammed on her brakes and started transforming. The force of stopping with such precision caused her to almost float upwards. I saw the blade extending from her right arm as she was in the middle of her transformation. Then as she finished transforming into her full battle armor her arm was already swinging downwards. There was nothing Buzzsaw could do as he blasted right beneath her. His body exploded into to halves as my daughter finished swinging her blade right through him.

"Primus…Elita…what did you do to our little girl?" I gasped oblivious to the cheers from all the other Autobots.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

I had never seen such an aerial display before. The way Kaceystar sliced Buzzsaw in two was…incredible. And she didn't stop impressing us there. Every single Autobot got a good look at her. Wheeljack was right. She looked a lot like her father in her battle armor, especially with the mask she wore.

She was…wow!

I was entranced as Kaceystar wasn't done with the acrobatics as Laserbeak managed to latch his grimy hands on her. They were freefalling and punching at each. Then she grabbed hold of him and fired her plasma burners taking them in a straight, vertical dive. We all watched as Laserbeak was trying to break free from her grasp. She finally let go of him. Both transformed into their jet forms at the last possible moment.

Sand blasted into the air and she and Laserbeak pulled up, hitting full throttle on their plasma burners to avoided crashing into the ground. Kaceystar was faster, that was obvious as she was rapidly pulling away. Thunder erupted across the desert as she thrust forward even further. The Decepticon got in one final lucky shot, hitting her left plasma burner before she got out of his range.

Optimus didn't hesitate. He took off running and transformed in mid-stride so fast! His engine roared as he gave chase after his daughter while she was spinning out of control. I followed, as did Ratchet, Ironhide, and Prowl. I heard Hound stop a Sunstreaker and Sideswipe along with a few others. Probably a good idea, we didn't want to crowd the youngling when we reached her.

Again, I was astonished. She transformed and came out of the spin. Her flying was a bit unsteady but under control. Her speed much slower in this form for Laserbeak was gaining ground. Optimus was gaining on them and pulling away from us. I couldn't even keep up with him with as fast as he was going.

Still, I tried to keep up as did the others. We would chase Optimus to ends of the Earth if it meant getting his little girl into his arms.

* * *

**Ratchet**

I had been monitoring Kaceystar or trying to ever since she arrived. It was only when her plasma burner was shot out that I was able to finally get a reading of her systems. She was pumping all her energy into escaping that much was obvious. She was running scared…again that was obvious.

And even though she wasted that Decepticon like seasoned soldier, she was still only a youngling. A youngling who didn't have the endurance of a full grown mech or femme required for battle. And the transforming from one form to another wasn't doing her systems any good either for every action she took required precious energy.

But I was impressed with her. We all were. Leave it to Optimus' little girl to make such a grand entrance. And she wasn't done yet!

"She's scanning a vehicle! I think she's going to transform again!" I told the others as we all skidded onto the highway.

Horns sounded, tires squealed and smoked, and the dust cloud that trailed us washed over this section of the highway. And we all turned on the speed. Prowl and I used our sirens to clear a path on the highway for us. Optimus, who was far ahead of us, was swerving around cars as he continued to gain speed.

And sure enough, Kaceystar rotated and transformed into her protoform. Then in the middle of another rotation began transforming into a 2008 Mini Cooper S hardtop. And wouldn't you know it she picked a car with the same shade of blue as her father's. Only instead of flames she had black racing stripes on the hood.

She had grace and style that was certain as she finished transforming after her rotation and the tires landed on the ground. At first she skidded but quickly gained control then picked up speed…fast.

"_We're never going to catch her! She's going 150 miles an hour and gaining speed! Prime, you can't even go that fast_!" Prowl said.

"_She's running scared…I can feel it!" _Optimus exclaimed.

I was monitoring Optimus' systems too. He was already pushing his engine beyond maximum capabilities. But I wasn't going to tell him to slow down. None of us were going to until we reached his daughter.

"Reach out to her! It's the only way!" I told him.

"_What do you think I've been trying to do?"_ Optimus countered, and I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Try harder!" was all I could think to say.

"_**You're more than welcome to try yourself**__!"_ he growled back at me.

"_Optimus, it's not like reaching out to Elita!_" Ironhide cut in. "_Yes, your sparks pulse the same way. But she's your daughter. Reach out to her with a father's love and she'll respond_."

"_She keeps pushing me away!"_

"Optimus, you have to try! She's only a youngling; she can't keep this up for much longer!" I told him.

"_Optimus…Laserbeak is in my range!_" Ironhide announced.

"_Take him out, now!_"

* * *

**Starscream**

It wasn't hard to miss them! They left a dust trail so large I could easily spot it from my high altitude! And at the lead of that dust trail was Optimus Prime. I watched him slide onto the highway below then looked ahead of him.

There was the youngling! The little pit-slag of Optimus Prime! Laserbeak was distraught over the loss of his brother but I told the little slag I'd slice him in half myself if he didn't ground the youngling. At least the sniveling idiot didn't have to mourn long as Ironhide blew him out of the sky.

Oh…but dead in my sights was Optimus Prime. He was far from his precious Autobots and yet far from his daughter too. I couldn't resist, I dove straight for him. To take out him, then his daughter would crush the Autobots resolve for good!

* * *

**Kaceystar**

I heard an explosion behind me. My sensors indicated that Laserbeak was terminated. Only I wasn't going to hang around to see who did it. For all I knew one of his own shot him out of the sky. I just knew that five transformers were chasing after me now.

I pressed on knowing that escape was my only option.

As my engine revved I felt it again. It was just a gentle nudge at my spark. The same nudge I had been feeling since I had transformed from my orb form. It was a desperate nudge within me now.

Curious, I tentatively opened up to it.

The pure love came rushing into me almost knocking me off my course. It was the same love I felt everyday from mother. Only this wasn't my mother's love. It was different…it was…it was…

'Father!' I called as I often called my mother through the bond we shared.

'Yes, my daughter!' his voice deep and so full of emotion within my mind.

I slammed on my breaks. The tires screeched and I transformed into my new robotic form. I turned to see him in the distance. A behemoth transport vehicle who's engine rumbled louder as he picked up speed.

It was my father. Primus, it was my father!

I broke out into tears, sending him all my love and affection through the bond we shared. He eagerly and happily returned it.

I was about to transform back into my new vehicle mode and head towards him but my defense systems notified me of a Decepticon approaching. My spark pulsed wildly with a new fear. The Decepticon was heading straight for my father.

He fired!

Father swerved in obvious anticipation of the blast.

It happened on instinct driven by the deep love I had for my father. My forearm transformed into the laser cannon. I could already feel the energy drain on my systems as it primed up. I knew I wasn't supposed to…but this was my father. I would do anything to protect him as he would do anything to protect me.

I took aim and fired hitting my target dead on as my mother had taught me to do.

I nearly shut down on the spot. My arm changed back, my knees buckled as I struggled to stand.

My target changed course and headed straight for me. I could feel the desperation in my father's spark as he tried to push himself even faster. The jet caught up to him and started to slowly pass him.

I was too tired to run or transform. I could only wait and pray that it was my father who'd reach me first.

* * *

**Optimus**

Wheeljack had informed me that Starscream was coming. I had anticipated getting shot at. I did not however anticipate that my own daughter would be shooting at Starscream. But then again, I shouldn't have been surprised.

I could feel how much she loved me. She did exactly the same thing I would have done…the same thing Elita would have done. Elita and I would do anything to protect the ones we love, even if it meant our deaths.

My daughter risked her life doing just that. And even though my sensors weren't as sensitive as Ratchet's I could detect the energy drain on her systems the single shot had caused. Her energy levels were already too low as it was. I watched as she struggled to remain standing.

My spark pulsed with fear and trepidation as I felt the heat from Starcream's engines on my roof as he stared to pull ahead of me. At the risk of a total systems' overload I squeezed every bit of energy from all my systems and poured it into my engine.

I surged forward catching up to my enemy.

'Steady, Prime,' I told myself.

The timing of my transformation was critical. An astrosecond too soon and I could lose too much of my momentum and Starscream would reach Kaceystar before me. An astrosecond too late and I'd crush my little sparkling.

'Do not be afraid. I'm coming, my child,' I told her through our bond, doing my best to calm her.

'Father…' she replied weakly.

'**Now!**' my internal self shouted and I started to transform.

My left foot dropped first gouging into the paved highway. Sparks flew when I used my left hand to slow my momentum just enough to maintain control. Gears grinded, my leg extended and I shot upwards.

Starscream lurched forward.

My other leg quickly finished transforming in mid stride as my upper body was transforming. By the time I took another long step my upper body had finished its transformation.

I found myself only half a stride behind Starscream. But it was half a stride too far as he quickly transformed before me and dove downwards arms extended.

My daughter's fear melted into my own as he grabbed her and shot upwards into the sky.

I grunted loudly with all my strength and pushed off, leaping into the air as high as I could, my right arm extended as far as I could reach. My fingertips barely touched the bottom of my daughter's foot. But I touched her. I felt her life force.

_**Nothing**_ was going to keep her from me now!

* * *

**Bumblebee**

My spark clenched in anticipation as I watched Optimus reach for his daughter. I thought for certain that he was going to get her from Starscream's clutches but he _**just**_ missed! The others and I raced faster, all of us sensing there wasn't a moment to lose.

Before Optimus even landed on the ground he was reaching for his weapon as it finished transforming on his back. None of us questioned him. He was almost as good as shot as Ironhide and there was no one better than him.

I was within range and started to transform. Sand sprayed up in the air as I slid off the highway. I could hear the others transforming behind me as I pushed up onto my feet and ran.

Up ahead, Optimus kept running over the small hills his laser cannon aimed steady and fired!

Starscream let out a screech as his left plasma burner exploded! I had my own weapon primed. We all did as Starscream started spiraling upwards. My spark started to sink as he was getting out of my shooting range.

Prowl ran past me coming to a stop and raised his cannon as he had a longer range on his. Only he dropped his weapon down as Kaceystar activated her right plasma burner. My aft dropped to my feet! Her action had caused her and Starscream to spin, flip, and tumble out of control. None of us could get a clear shot at Starscream!

They tumbled fast, straight down, picking up speed as they went.

Optimus put his weapon away and sprinted as fast as he could. We weren't far behind him. But I knew he wasn't going to get there in time. None of us were going to get there in time. Kaceystar and Starscream were falling way too fast.

With a loud metal crunching thud the sand and dirt spewed up high into the air. I literally felt the impact deep within my core. I caught a glimpse of the horrified look in Optimus' optics as we came to a halt. It was exactly how I felt as we watched the dust settle.

To my surprise and that of the others, Kaceystar popped up from the dust. She was desperately trying to get away but Starscream had a strong hold of her right arm as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Father!" she cried out to him, reaching for him.

Her mask slid back and time stood still for me. I literally gasped. Primus, she was beautiful.

Her face plates were a lighter shade of grey than her father's. Her nose small and slender. Her mouth so delicate like a femme's. Her chin was rounded and not as prominent as her father's. Her head was blue, like her father's, same blue in fact. Only the forehead was smooth. Her antennae were wide at the bottom, like her father's and taper off to a point only there were angled back giving her a more aerodynamic look.

And the optics…I've never seen a lovelier blue pair of optics.

I mentally slapped myself. She's just a youngling! But a youngling that would grow up…

I shook my head!

She wasn't going to grow up if Starscream had his way. How he yanked Kaceystar up in the air as he stood really just pissed me off. She was a youngling and didn't deserve this!

I raised my cannon and took aim.

* * *

**Ironhide**

Optimus didn't have to tell us to back off as Starscream clutched little Kaceystar close to his chest. I reluctantly lowered my cannons. However, I didn't hold back the growl deep in my throat when he twisted her right arm. To her credit, she did not cry out.

So like her mother, beautiful and brave. I can see how she refused to give Starscream the satisfaction as he twisted it again.

"**Let her go**!" Optimus demanded.

"**No**…I want to watch the horror in your eyes as I rip your little girl apart!" Starscream sneered.

"**NO! Take me…it's me you really want**!" Optimus pleaded, trying not to sound desperate.

He was desperate. I would be too if it was my boy.

"You have no where to go, we outnumber you," Prowl pointed out in threatening manner so unlike him.

"Then take her from me!" Starscream dared.

With a quick, sickening twist Starscream yanked Kaceystar's right arm off and flung it aside. We all froze, I heard Optimus gasp loudly behind his mask.

At first, Kaceystar didn't react. She was too shocked to. Then she let rip an energon curdling scream that haunted my dreams from time to time. A scream I heard so many younglings do when the youth sectors had come under attack. It was the scream of pure agony and terror.

A laser blast hit Starscream on his right shoulder. He cried out in pain, dropping the screaming youngling to the ground. Optimus dove for his daughter and looked to see Bumblebee with his cannon raised. The young mech looked really pissed off. I had never seen him like that before.

Such thoughts were for later. There was a Decepticon's aft I wanted to rip apart right now! I charged towards Starscream.

* * *

**Optimus**

I fell to my knees, only vaguely aware of Prowl and Ironhide chasing down Starscream and tackling him to the ground a few yards from me. I didn't know what to do! Primus, my little sparking was writhing in agony and I didn't know what to do!

**'Father…it hurts!'** her voice trembled in my mind, her eyes pleading to me.

I picked her up, cradling her close to my chest, my hand covering the wound, trying to stop the energon from leaking out as best as I could. The very action only caused more pain to my sparkling making her cry out but I had to do it. I couldn't let her bleed to death. I couldn't lose her. Not now. Not after I finally got her in my aching arms.

"**RATCHET!**" I screamed wondering where my medical officer was.

My Kaceystar suddenly started convulsing in my arms. Tears streamed down my face plates. I held her closer.

"No…no…no…please my child, hang on," I pleaded desperately into her audio receptor as her body suddenly became still as her moaning grew weaker. "**Primus, no…not my little girl**!"

Ratchet suddenly slid in front of me on his knees.

"Bumblebee, hold this and be gentle," he said handing my daughter's arm to Bumblebee who I didn't even realize was beside me. "Optimus, she's ok. Her pulse is steady! Let me see the wound."

Reluctantly I moved my hand aside. My Kaceystar moaned in agony. I was shocked to see she had transformed into her protoform but so grateful she still lived.

"Remarkable," Ratchet gasped, his fingers tentatively probing the wound. "Just like her arm did."

Each probe elicited a groan from my daughter. I blinked through my tears in confusion.

"The wound sealed itself," he explained, adjusting the settings on the medical device he had on his wrist. He then shot a beam into my daughter's shoulder. "Alpha Trion went to great lengths to give little Kaceystar the means to survive. There…she should rest comfortably now. But we need to move quickly. Wheeljack's preparing the surgery room as we speak."

'Father…' she whispered weakly over our bond.

'I'm here, my child. I'm not going anywhere, I promise.'

I sent her all my love through our bond and felt her drift off into a medicated recharge.

"Can you repair her?" I asked, rising to my feet.

Ratchet sighed, "I don't know, Optimus. But I will do my best."

I nodded numbly through my tears.

"Optimus…what of Starscream?" Ironhide asked.

I turned looking at the beaten down Decepticon being held tightly by Ironhide and Prowl. My energon flowed white hot with anger.

"Take my daughter, Ratchet," I ordered, gently transferring her into his arms. "This will only take a couple of astroseconds."

Ratchet wisely didn't protest.

"You look angry, Prime," Starscream snickered arrogantly as I walked up to him. "Where's your compassion you're so well known for?"

I grabbed hold of his neck tightly with my left hand and squeezed. He instantly started to choke. I shot a glare and Ironhide and Prowl to back away. They immediately did so without question.

"I have no compassion at the moment for you have taken it from me!" I growled at him, lifting him off the ground, bringing his face up to the level of mine. "And _**you…you**_ will _**never**_ touch my little sparkling again!"

My blade extended right through his gut. His optics widened in surprise and fear as he realized his termination was near. I jerked the blade upward hard, slicing through the spark chamber and the spark within it. ThenI twisted my blade slowly causing his body to convulse. As soon as his optics flickered off, I retracted my blade and let Starscream fall dead to the ground.

I turned and looked into the optics of each of my closest friends, expecting to see their disappointed looks. I've never killed another transformer like that before. Oh, I could be brutal on the battlefield. But this was in injured enemy, helpless to defend himself. What he said was true, I show compassion to even my enemy in such conditions. But not today.

Instead of disappointment I am greeted with the compassion they felt for me.

"I would have done the same thing if it were my boy," Ironhide said.

"It's one less Decepticon we have to worry about," Ratchet said, gently replacing my daughter in my arms.

"At least it should stop the attacks for awhile now that you killed their leader," Prowl said.

I looked at Bumblebee. He was crying. His optics focused on my daughter.

"Starscream deserved what he got. No youngling should ever have to suffer like that," he simply said the quickly transformed and sped off.

I looked down at my Kaceystar in my arms and swore that she would never, ever suffer like that again.

* * *

up next...will Ratchet be able to save Kaceystar's arm? 


	18. The Road to Recovery Pt 1

First off, I want to thank everyone for reading and review this story. Your reviews have encouraged me to write as quickly as I can. Thank you.

Now, to find out if Ratchet was able to save Kaceystar's arm. Please, enjoy. Keep tissues handy for Optimus.

* * *

Bumblebee had already delivered my daughter's arm to Wheeljack by the time we arrived at the base. He and Hound, along with a few others, were there making sure we had a clear path to the operating room as just about every Autobot on the base was there to greet us. 

"She'll be ok, Prime," one mech said.

"She's a fighter just like her father," another said.

"Ratchet's the best medic from Cyberton! He'll fix her right up."

"I'll pray for you daughter, Optimus, Sir."

"She'll be flying circles around you in no time, Sir."

I only half heard their words of comfort as I walked quickly by them all. My only focus was on my Kaceystar as I held her in my arms. To feel the warmth of her body as I held it tightly against my chest was better than I had imagined. I could feel how strongly her spark pulsed in rhythm with my.

Only I wasn't prepared for how small and fragile she seemed in her protoform. She resembled nothing like the fighter we'd witnessed earlier. It took all my will power to hold my tears at bay as I hurried past my fellow Autobots.

I caught a glimpse of Ratchet's face when I glanced over at him. He quickly turned away and ran down the hall into the operating room. But I already saw how worried he was. He only ever got that look when it was something really bad.

Looking down at my daughter, I feared for her life and picked up my pace. Ironhide and Prowl, who had been trailing me the entire time did the same.

I entered the operating room to see Wheeljack tending to my daughter's detached arm. The memory Starscream yanking it off came rushing back at me. I forced those thoughts away as best as I could.

"Put her on the table," Ratchet ordered me as he was sterilizing his hands.

I clung tightly onto her. Letting go of her was the last thing in the universe I wanted to do even though I knew I had to do it. Now that I finally had my daughter in my arms I couldn't bare to let her go.

"We'll take good care of her, Optimus," Wheeljack smiled, giving my arm a little encouragement with a nudge.

I kissed her forehead softly before reluctantly setting her down on the operating table. Primus, she was a tiny thing on it, so vulnerable…so helpless.

My optics welled up; my hand lingered on her head.

"Optimus, I need you to wait outside," Ratchet insisted firmly, gently pushing me back towards the door.

I looked past him and saw Wheeljack moving a life-support generator towards the table. My optics widened and panic filled my spark.

"Optimus, _**please**_!" Ratchet pleaded.

"No, I'm staying! I'm not leaving my daughter!"

"Optimus, you're daughter's energy levels are too low for surgery," his voice urgent, his optics so full of sympathy. "But if I don't operate soon I may never be able to reattach her arm."

"I'll stay out of the way, I promise," I desperately begged him.

The thought of leaving my daughter's side after I had promised her I'd be there for her ripped my spark apart.

"There are some things a parent should never see happen to their child. This kind of surgery is one of them. But I promise Optimus, I will take good care of your daughter. I _**swear**_ on my own spark."

"Optimus…let's go…" Ironhide said softly, his hand grabbing my arm. "Let Ratchet do his job."

"You have nothing to worry about. Ratchet and Wheeljack are the best at what they do," Prowl added, gently turning me around.

I allowed the two of them to lead me out into the hallway and to the waiting room across from the operating room. I didn't say anything to anyone as they helped me into a chair. There was nothing to say anyway. Only to wait…and hope Ratchet can repair my little sparkling.

Several Autobots had come to me and expressed how deeply sorry they were and wished the best for my daughter. I politely nodded at each but dared not speak or make optic to optic contact with them as I feared my grief would over take me at any moment.

As their leader I cannot allow that to happen. I cannot allow them to see that I'm weak. I was grateful when Prowl made the decision that I was to be left alone and humbly asked our fellow Autobots to give me some space.

That first hour was numbing. I sat alone in a corner, leaned over with my elbows on my knees, staring at the floor between my feet seeing nothing. I heard the whispers of my closest friends who waited with me but wasn't listening.

Ironhide was whispering to his son, Nitro, who sat on Chromia's lap. Prowl was talking quietly with Bumblebee at the door. Both of them kept any worried Autobot informed and away from me.

The second hour was pure agony as my mind was filled with questions.

Why is it taking so long? Can he save her arm? What could I have done different? What kind of father am I to have allowed my daughter to be hurt so badly? Will she ever forgive me for not saving her?

I ran a tired hand over my face and for the first time noticed the dried energon on it. I looked at my other hand and my chest. Dried energon was splattered all over my armor. Some of it was Starscream's…most of it…my daughter's.

My spark clenched in grief within my chest and my strength failed me. I buried my face in my hands and wept. I felt like such a failure as a father. I couldn't protect my child from harm. I couldn't save her from the clutches of my enemy. And even worse, I failed Elita by not keeping our precious daughter safe.

"Chromia, take Nitro. Prowl, no one comes in. Bumblebee, get me something to clean him up with."

I heard Ironhide talking but his words didn't register with me. Nor did I notice when he sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. I didn't respond to him until he took my left hand and started cleaning off the energon with a cleaning towel.

My vision blurred as I watched the towel wipe away the energon wishing my pain and grief could be wiped away just as easily.

"I failed her," I managed to finally choke out.

"That's a load of bull slag. I've never seen a father try so hard to save his child than what I witnessed you do today."

"But I couldn't save her."

"Yes, you did, Optimus! You shot Starscream. You gave your daughter a fighting chance. And she took advantage of it. Yes, she got hurt. Yes she scared you half to death. Primus, she scared all of us half to death! But she's alive and that's all that matters."

He started cleaning my other hand as he continued.

"I can tell you right now that being a father isn't easy. Your child is the light in your life one moment. Then the next can cause you to go into terminal stasis! All that you're feeling right now is normal, Optimus. But don't ever think of yourself as a failure. You love that little sparkling more than life itself. In the end, the love you both have for each other is what really matters."

"And she loves you so much, Optimus. I can tell. Do you know how I know that she loves you?"

I shook my head looking over at him. He smiled, rubbing the back of my head.

"She came all the way from Cybertron to be with _**you**_. She fired her laser cannon, knowing what it would do to her, to protect _**you**_. If that doesn't convince you then listen to your own spark. What's it saying to you?"

I slide a hand over my dirty chest armor remembering how my spark felt when my daughter finally opened up to me. She had been cautious at first then once she realized it was her father her love flowed into me in waves with each wave bigger than the last. It was one of the most wonderful feelings in the universe to feel such love and to hear her call me father.

"Thank you, Ironhide," I smiled warmly.

"Here," he said handing me the towel. "You'd better clean your own chest armor. You're not a youngling anymore. And I don't want Elita getting jealous with me for touching her mech!"

I chuckled softly and did as he said.

"No matter what happens in the operating room…if little Kaceystar has her arm back or not, you just give her all your love."

"You've changed, Ironhide. You never be able to give me sound advice before unless it was to shoot straight and keep an optic on my mark."

It was his turn to laugh.

"I'm a father now," he smiled proudly. "Becoming a father changes you whether you like it or not."

"Yes, I've only just realized that today," I frowned, recalling how dispassionate I was when I killed Starscream.

As if sensing my thoughts Ironhide spoke up.

"You haven't totally lost your compassion, Optimus. If you had, you wouldn't be in so much distress right now."

I sighed. He was right of course. I just didn't like some of the things I had done lately. But I know in my spark I would do them again. I would do anything for my daughter.

"Optimus…" Prowl called, quickly getting my attention.

I got up to my feet as Ratchet came in. He had a smile on his face that lifted my spark's spirit.

"Wheeljack and I were able to reattach the arm," he smiled at me. "I'm confident that with some rehab she should regain the full use of it. I'm afraid she'll have a nasty scar on her shoulder though."

"As long as she's alive, that's all that matters to me," I sighed with great relief.

"Can we see her?" Ironhide asked. "Nothing as peaceful in the universe as watching a youngling sleep."

"That's up to Optimus. I was only going to allow him in there…but…"

Prowl, Ironhide and Bumblebee all looked up at me with expectant optics and huge grins on their faces. Of course, after all we had been through today, I couldn't deny them.

We all gathered quietly around the recharge bed in the private room. My daughter lay comfortably in deep recharge, her right arm in a sling and secured to her chest so that it couldn't move.

Ratchet, knowing how much I wanted to hold my daughter, gently wrapped her up with a thermal blanket and place her in my anxious arms. I sighed. My spark pulsed contently at feeling my daughter's spark so close.

"She's beautiful, Optimus," Ironhide whispered, his large hand caressing my daughter's head.

"Definitely the daughter of Optimus and Elita," Prowl smiled.

"Why did she change back to her protoform?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

"I can only guess it has something to do with her programming," Ratchet explained. "Just like how her wounds sealed up on their own. I sure would love to have a long talk with Alpha Trion just so we could find out more about Kaceystar. She's an entirely new kind of transformer."

"Ratchet and I were at least able to do a deep cerebral scan," Wheeljack continued. "Her neural pathways are remarkably complex for a youngling her age! It explains why she's so mature and able to do some things a grown mech or femme can do."

"But the complexity of her neural pathways has to do with external stimuli through education and training, not her programming," Ratchet cut in. "I think Elita and Alpha Trion educated and trained her from the very beginning. They did what they had to do…in order for your daughter to survive, Optimus."

I cradled my daughter, rocking her gently. My optics had never left her peaceful face as I listened. I sighed, fresh tears forming in my eyes upon Ratchet's last words.

"Has the war finally come to this…that we must make our younglings fight?" I asked my friends.

None of them had an answer. I didn't really have one either. None of us wanted to think about such a day. I for one intended on putting off that a day for as long as possible.

"Our path is clear," I said calmly, confidently as their leader, looking at each of them. "We must abandon this base. Killing Starscream may have given us just enough time to relocate to a hidden, more secure location. But we don't have much time to waste. The Decepticons will attack us again that is a fact."

"Prowl, get in touch with Secretary of Defense, Keller. Explain to him the situation regarding the wormhole and the Decepticons. Make him understand that in order for us to protect the people of this planet we must first protect ourselves. Only this time, he will not dictate to us where we should build our base."

"You have a place in mind?" Prowl asked.

"Yes, and I'm not disclosing it to anyone just yet," I simply answered. "I want all of you to get a good night's recharge. We begin preparations first thing tomorrow morning. How long do you think it will take before we can evacuate, Wheeljack?"

"Two days…three max."

"Good, on the third day we leave under the cover of nightfall."

"What about the younglings?" Bumblebee asked. "How will we move them? They can't transform into transport vehicles."

"I've already considered that. Ironhide and I will transport the younglings. We're the only two powerful enough to pull trailers large enough to hold them. Any other questions?"

They had none. I could see the understanding in their optics. The evacuation was necessary.

"Thank you, all of you for what you did for me and my daughter today. I'll see you all first thing tomorrow. Dismissed."

I returned my gaze upon my daughter as they all left, except for Ratchet. I had to smile. My daughter was alive and whole and in my life now. And soon, she and the other younglings would be safe from harm.

"We also repaired her plasma burner, but as a precaution I've deactivated them both," Ratchet spoke softly.

"Why?" I asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"From experience, younglings tend to do things they're not supposed to. And if she's anything like _**you**_ then we're in for a long road to recovery."

I laughed quietly recalling how annoyed Ratchet always was with me when I'd return to his Med Bay less than an hour later after he had made repairs to me. I look into my daughter's face and wonder if she's going to be as mischievous as I was.

Primus, help us all if she is!

"You can take her to your quarters. Just call me if she needs anything. I expect her to recharge for another journ."

"Thank you, Ratchet. I'm eternally grateful…for everything you've done."

He smiled and nodded for me to go.

The day's events had finally caught up with me as I walked into my quarters exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally. But I was content. I was ecstatic. I finally had a missing piece of my life with me.

I gently set my daughter on my recharge bed. Then I quietly pulled my chair close to the bed and sat down. Recharge was almost instantaneous as I settled down. I recharged for several hours before I was woken up by the soft cries of my Kaceystar.

She sounded like a sparkling more than a youngling in her sleep. I turned on a soft light to see her body trembling. She was dreaming. A powerful shudder passed through her as her dream seemed to intensify.

I curled around her, giving my body's warmth to hers, calming her spark with my own. Her small body started to relax. But her soft cries continued. So, I hummed a lullaby to her. One I recall Ratchet had hummed to me to calm my nerves as a youngling.

She entered back into a peaceful recharge and snuggled against my chest. I was nearly back in recharge myself when I heard her whisper for her mother.

I exhaled slowly. And for the first time that day, I wondered if my daughter was going to be able to tell me what really happened to my Elita.


	19. The Road to Recovery Pt 2

Author's notes: We all know the toon Optimus had a trailer. It always bugged me that it would appear and disappear as he would transform. I was so glad they didn't stick a trailer on him in the 2007 movie. He was totally awesome without it. And I tried my best to NOT stick a trailer on him in this story. But as it evolved…I had no choice. So if you love Optimus without his trailer I do apologize. But don't fret it's only in this chapter.

This chapter's from Bumblebee's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

The past three days have been a blur. I've been running around helping Wheeljack dismantle Teletran 2, helping Ratchet pack up his Med Bay, and chasing down younglings who took _full_ advantage of the fact their caretakers were too busy to tend to them properly. 

Chromia finally took pity on me and took control of things by laying down the law with the younglings. I honestly don't think I'm ever going to have my own sparklings! Taking care of these eleven younglings was more than enough for one's life time.

Pfft, eleven symbols of hope my aft!

I think Optimus did it to me on purpose because I was such a terror to him and the others. I was always getting into things I wasn't supposed to. Nearly gotten my self killed a few times as a result. I had done some things on purpose knowing they wouldn't get too mad at me because I was one the only youngling to have survived the Decepticon attack on youth sector five and they took pity on me.

I glanced over from watching the younglings playing, only my second or third relaxing moment in three days, to see Optimus come out of the main entrance to the base with his daughter in his arms. A sight we'd all seen frequently during the past three days since her arrival. If Kaceystar wasn't recharging in her father's arms she was in Ratchet's or Ironhide's. I was even lucky enough to sparkling sit her for a few hours as she recharged deeply in my arms.

I chuckled quietly to myself.

She _**hasn't**_ officially set her two feet on the ground since her arrival yet. Of course she's been sedated most of the time because the pain in her shoulder had been too much for her. That first time the medication wore off broke every mech and femme's spark in two hearing her cries of pain. Optimus had come sprinting from across the base to take her from Ironhide into his arms. His soft humming calmed her down enough until Ratchet showed up.

Optimus didn't put her down the rest of that day. I don't blame him. After what Kaceystar went through when she arrived on Earth, I'd have done the same thing. And he hasn't put her down much this afternoon either because soon we start our long journey.

From this distance I could hear him softly humming a lullaby to her. I could see her optics flickering on and off as her head rested on her father's shoulder. They came on fully and locked onto mine for a long moment. I sighed still unsure of the feelings that churned within me. I just knew she was beautiful. But then, every mech and femme thought she was beautiful.

I smiled as she yawned and her optics flickered until they went offline. Little Kaceystar was properly named, for she was the light in Optimus' life right now. I have never seen him so proud, so happy…so content.

At the moment, he had a serious look in his optics as he headed over towards the trail on the far side of the base. A few astroseconds later he called the officers to assemble by him.

A strong hand pushed me down as I was trying to get up. I growled at Ironhide as he walked by. I got to me feet and followed him.

"My boy been giving you problems?" he asked, knowing I've been having trouble watching the younglings.

"No, Nitro is actually the most behaved youngling we have," I answered honestly.

He paused and stared down at me.

"I've noticed he doesn't play too much with the older younglings," he said seriously.

"They're so much older than him and bigger. He got hurt the last time. But he's excited Kaceystar's here."

"Yes, he told me all about his friend, Blaze. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him who she really was. He couldn't believe his best friend was Prime's daughter."

Ironhide chuckled softly.

"Blaze…what an appropriate nickname for the little dear. She could sure blaze a vapor trail!"

"And burn rubber. I've never scene a transformer go so fast before."

"It's scary…she's only going to get faster as she matures. But shh…don't tell Optimus that. "

"Don't tell me what, Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

Ironhide shot me a wink before answering Optimus' question.

"That little femme of yours…you may have to keep her under lock and key if she's anything like her father. Some of the little youngling mech's are already drooling."

Optimus just gave Ironhide the look. When Optimus wanted to he could shut Ironhide up with that look. He rarely used it though as he always had a great respect for the mech who used to be his guardian…and to some degree still is.

"What's up, Prime?" Prowl asked as he and Ratchet arrived.

Wheeljack came from the front of the trailer to join us.

"It's ready, Optimus. All eleven younglings should fit comfortably. I've rigged it so that once you're hooked up to the trailer you can regulate the temperature within."

"Thank you, Wheeljack," Optimus nodded then turned to address us all, the youngling deep in recharge cradled affectionately in his arms. "Ratchet?"

"I've prepared sedatives for them all as you requested. They'll recharge for twenty-four hours."

"Good, I estimate we will arrive at our intended destination in just under that time."

"Are you going to tell us where we're going now?" I asked.

"The Northern Cascades in the state of Washington," he answered and each of us received a data stream of the highway routes we were taking including some of the fire roads we'd be using once we reached the mountain range. "During one of my wanderings, I found a valley deep within the mountain range that could provide us with cover for a base with almost no human contact. At this time of year there should be none at all due to the heavy snow fall."

"Looks like we'll be walking a good stretch of it," Prowl said and I agreed.

"It will be nightfall so we'll be safe. Bumblebee, when we get there, assign each youngling to a mech. We'll carry them in. I don't want to risk them getting injured in the dark."

"Ironhide when we head out, you will lead. Ratchet, I want you and my daughter in front of me. Bumblebee you'll ride behind me and monitor the younglings. Prowl, you'll bring up our rear and monitor if we're being followed. And I want all the Autobots to stagger out on the highway and we all drive within the speed limit."

"That'll be hard for the twins," I snorted.

I neglected to mention myself as Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and I often went racing when our duties allow it. We've never told Optimus or the others, but we've had to out run the Highway Patrol a few times for exceeding the speed limit.

"I've already assigned the twins a mission," Optimus said simply, indicating there was to be no more questions on the matter.

Little Kaceystar started moaning and whimpering to hinder any questions anyway. Optimus effortlessly changed his tone from hard aft Autobot leader to loving father as he cooed to his daughter. The rest of us waited, as we've all done before. None of us minded seeing this side of our leader anyway. And Optimus didn't hesitate to show his affection for his daughter.

"Poor little dear," Ironhide sighed softly. "Too young to have so many bad dreams."

"We still don't know what she went through to get to Earth," Prowl said. "That could be what she's dreaming about. We know it wasn't all pleasant by the fact that she was being chased by the Decepticons."

"Then there's Elita," Ratchet added and I noticed the sadness flicker in Optimus' face. "Kaceystar is probably the only one who knows what happened."

"I'm not going to force my daughter to tell me anything," Optimus firmly said, shifting his daughter so that her head was back on his shoulder. His hand gently caressed back as her soft cries started to die down. "She'll tell me when she's ready."

He sighed and glanced up at the darkening sky.

"Let's get the younglings loaded," he ordered.

The younglings' playfulness left them entirely. I could see they were scared and unsure. Optimus did too. He handed his daughter to Ironhide so that he could kneel down and talk to each youngling as Ratchet administered the sedatives. A few of them he cradled in his arms until they fell into recharge.

It was necessary to do this. Optimus couldn't drive them safely if they were moving around in the trailer. Still, it tore up my spark to see them all so helpless as we loaded them up. I nearly came to tears when I watched Optimus kiss his daughter affectionately as Ratchet gave her a heavy sedative and painkiller.

Again, my spark was turbulent with in my chest. I don't exactly know why she affects me so much more than the other younglings.

I watched as Ratchet transformed and open his rear door. He kept the inside flat so Kaceystar could lay curled up snuggly with in. He purposely darkened his windows to keep her hidden. Only once his daughter was secure did Optimus turn and face the rest of us.

"We have a long road ahead us. Be safe…be cautious. Alert Prowl or myself if you're having any difficulties. Not one is to be left behind."

He paused and I backed up to make room in preparation for the upcoming order.

"Autobots….transform!"

I let a small smile slip. I loved to transform into my vehicle mode. The sound of my engine purred unlike any of the others. Many of the larger mechs had already been in vehicle form as they were loaded up with various equipment and supplies. But they revved their engines with the rest of once we had all transformed. There were even a few horns honking in excitement.

We all grew quiet as we watched our leader.

Optimus transformed and fired up his engine. No one was as loud or as powerful as his. I watched patiently as Prowl and Wheeljack guided our leader as he reversed back to the trailer.

"That's good, Optimus!" Wheeljack shouted.

Prowl quickly hitched the trailer on as Wheeljack hooked up the power cable. An astrosecond later after the cable was plugged in the trailer came to life. The running lights on top came on and I could hear the generator humming.

"It working, Optimus," Ironhide announced.

I saw him gently caress his son's head before closing the trailer door. It was a tender moment I started to see more often from Ironhide. He used to always be the 'shoot first ask questions later' kind of mech. Becoming a father changed him. But not enough!

"That's a heavy load…sure you don't need a push, Optimus!" Ironhide joked, chuckling to himself.

"Quite sure," Optimus said. And no, he didn't need a push. His powerful engine revved and he eased forward slightly, being careful to not jerk the trailer. "Autobots…let's roll out!"

I sighed as I took my place behind Optimus as he headed out. We had just settled into our base on our new home world. And now we were leaving it behind.

But as we journeyed, I could sense our spirits lifting. I could hear it in the voices of my fellow Autobots as they chatted with each other over our internal communicators.

Our confidence had taken a blow when the Decepticons first attacked us. Our leader had been hurting. None of us never ever questioned the strength of his spark. But we could all feel his pain even though he kept it hidden from us.

Then our confidence had nearly been shattered when the wormhole formed above our base. The fear that an entire Decepticon army could attack us with little warning terrified many of us, myself included.

But then a miracle happened.

Hope happened.

It had arrived in the form of a youngling. A little femme we've all come to respect and adore, not only because of her father, but because of what we witnessed her do upon her arrival.

Her spark alone healed our leader's broken one. She brought him a happiness no one else on this Earth could ever bring.

His happiness was our happiness.

And now, our confidence was returning with each passing mile as we headed to our new home where the Decepticons wouldn't be able to find us, at least for a while. If I know Optimus as well as I think I do, it will be a long while…I hope.

* * *

Next up: We'll see how Kaceystar fits in with the other Autobots and we'll find out how much like her father she really is. 


	20. First Impressions

OMG! Like father like daughter! Kaceystar was being such a pain in the aft! Only I couldn't knock her around like I had done to Optimus when he did that to me. I figured she'd already been through enough already. I literally wrote three versions of the beginning of this chapter before I got one I liked! So, I must apologize, I had to break it down into two chapters. This one is kind of like the title implies. The next one, chapter you'll get to see what trouble she causes around the base.

* * *

I jerked up from my recharge with a scream caught in my throat but it did not escape my vocal processor. My spark raced in my chest. And once again, I recall nothing of my dream. I don't remember any of my dreams. I have never worried why as I figured in time the reason would be revealed to me. Or at least, I hope it will be revealed to me. 

As my spark slowed my senses awakened and I become aware of the dull ache in my shoulder and the restricting sling my arm was in. I was happy to see my arm had been repaired but the fraggin sling was uncomfortable. I took it off and sighed in relief. My elbow joint was stiff as I slowly straightened my arm. But at least if felt good to move my arm.

I ran a quick diagnostic on my systems to assess the damage that had been done and how much of the healing process had gone on. I was shocked to find I had been in recharge for nearly five journs. But then, I shouldn't be as surprised as there were still small traces of sedatives and pain killers in my systems.

Further analysis told me that my left plasma burner had been repaired as well. However, I was a little _**miffed**_ to discover my plasma burners had been deactivated. A problem I was going to have to rectify as soon as possible.

Suddenly, I felt a great weight shift slightly. I quickly became aware of the warmth and energy of the large body that was curled around me. Its breathing was slow and methodical. Its spark a mighty pulse within that I felt through my own. I turned and smiled upon seeing my father's face as he recharged peacefully.

My father.

His presence filled much of my memories that weren't hazed over by the sedatives over the past five journs. I recalled the pain…lots of pain too. But mostly, I recall the love I felt from my father through our bond. There was so much love. His spark had seemed eager to share it as mine was eager to share my love with him now.

I reached out and touched his face. I couldn't help myself. I had travel so far to find my father. Ever since mother told me about father I have wanted to meet him. Now, here he was before me. And I had yet to meet him properly. I reached out to him with my spark, sending him all my love words cannot express.

His optics instantly came online, he smiled, and he sat up holding me on his lap.

"Father," I smiled, through my tears, throwing my arms around his neck. "I've wanted to meet you for such a long time."

"Me too, ever since I first learned of you, my daughter…my beautiful Kaceystar," he responded, sending his love through our bond and his arms that wrapped around me. "You're shoulder…"

"It's only a mild discomfort," I wept, squeezing harder. "I'll gladly suffer through it to feel you in my arms for the first time."

I felt his throat vibrate as he laughed softly. He rose to his feet, holding me close. I finally released my grip and turned to see where we were going. It was then that I had noticed all the other Autobots recharging together in the moonlight.

"We had to abandon our base," father explained, sensing my concern as he continued to walk away. "We're working on building our new one. It is far from being complete. But at least we're safe from the Decepticons for now."

"They look cold."

"The temperature is colder than what we're used to. But we will adapt. We always do."

"This is not cold," I said as a matter of fact. "This to me is like a summer's evening on Cybertron when compared to the iciness of space."

He sighed heavily as a frown appeared on his face. I reached to caress his cheek.

"Mother was right, you worry too much," I said making him smile again.

"I cannot help but worry about those I love dearly, like you…and your mother."

His voice was so full of emotion when he said that. Guilt came over me and I started to tremble.

"You don't have to tell me about what happened to you're mother…unless you're ready to."

"But that's just it! I want to…but I don't remember," I wept uncontrollably. "I remember the Decepticons coming…an explosion…then I woke up alone. I reached out with my spark to mother…but I couldn't sense her. For the first time in my life I couldn't sense her. I…I had never been alone like that before."

Father held me close as my sobs overtook me.

"I looked through the rubble," I managed to choke out. "But I couldn't find her. Before the Decepticons entered the base, I remember her telling me that if she and I were separated that I was use to find you."

"What about your dreams? Do they tell you anything?" he asked gently.

"I don't remember them either. I'm so sorry, father! I know you're disappointed in me."

"Shh, don't cry my child," he cooed to me, stroking my back as I cried on his shoulder. "I could never be disappointed in you. I love you so much. Some things just take time. You've only arrived. Once you settle in, things will come to you. You'll see."

I nodded but continue crying. His love flowed to me, comforted me. He whispered to me.

"Watch my child…your first of many sunrises to come. With each new day brings new life and new hope. Today is the first day of you're new life with me…our new life together. Together we are whole. Together we can accomplish anything."

He held me close as the sun's light started to appear on the distant horizon. His deep voice so full of feeling, so magnificent in its melodic rhythm as he sang a familiar lullaby to me our language. I relaxed into his embrace, my tears slowly started to dry up and I watched in awe as the beauty of this land was slowly revealed as the sun slowly rose up.

I had never before seen such splendor as the majority of the land was blanketed white. Even the all peaks and a large lake in the distance were covered. I saw a flying creature above head towards the horizon as if to take in the morning sun as my father and I did.

It was a perfect moment. I hope my first of many with my father. I was only mildly disappointed when the sun had fully shown itself. The land was still beautiful.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Good," he grinned, kissing me on the forehead as he started heading back the way we came.

"You know…I am capable of walking," I told him gently so I wouldn't hurt his feelings. "Last I check my legs were fully functional."

"Sorry…habit. I've hardly set you down since you first arrived," he smiled, setting me on the ground.

I giggled as the white stuff crunched beneath my feet. I stomped on it a few times. I'd never seen anything like it before.

"It's called snow," father explained to me.

I looked up to ask him a question but gasped instead coming to a stop.

"Primus! Mother didn't say you were so tall! My head barely reaches your knee joint. I mean, I'd have to fly up just to give you a hug! _**If**_, I could fly that is. Some fraggin lugnut with a monkey wrench deactivated my plasma burners!"

Father's blue optics widened as he looked down at me. Not that I blamed him for being surprised. Mother often said my verbal processor had a glitch in it whenever certain colorful words came out.

"You sound just like your mother!" he laughed wildly at me which of course made me smile.

"Really? She claimed to never use such language and that I get it from you."

"Believe me, you're mother could curse with the best of them when she wanted to," he chuckled, taking hold of my left hand in his huge hand.

"Morning, Optimus…morning little Kaceystar," a large black armored mech smiled as he approached us. "Finally on your two feet, I see."

"Yes, thank you. You must be Ironhide," I smiled confidently, but glanced up at father for confirmation. He quickly nodded. "Mother said I'd recognize you right away."

"Really, I hope she didn't tell you too many horror stories about me."

"No. But she said if there was one person you needed to cover you back in a firefight, it'd be you."

"Morning, Prime…Ironhide…oh and beg your pardon, little Kaceystar," a black and white mech said.

"You must be…Prowl," I guessed by his mannerisms.

"Ready to serve and protect," he smiled at me with a bow, then poked the middle of my abdomen making me giggle.

"Care to take a guess at this one?" Ironhide asked as a yellow mech came over.

I was stumped. Mother told me about so many of their friends. I looked up at father for a clue.

"The lugnut with the monkey wrench," he told me, making Ironhide snort.

"Lugnut…monkey wrench?" the yellow mech questioned. "What are you teaching your daughter, Optimus?"

"Oh right, Ratchet. Of course," I said as the answer finally came to me. I had words for _**him**_ as I knew he was a medic! "I'm eternally grateful for you repairing my arm but that was foul play deactivating my plasma burners! And I would appreciate that you reactivate them immediately!"

Ironhide, Prowl and my father, all muffled their laughs.

"First of all, where is your sling, youngling?" Ratchet responded without hesitation! "That arm shouldn't be moved for at least another five days. Second, no plasma burners until your shoulder has healed completely. And third, no transforming."

My mouth dropped wide open! But I closed it and quickly composed myself.

"Yes, I am a youngling. But unlike the other's _**I**_ have self control. I'm probably the most disciplined youngling you'll ever come across! If you don't want me flying around, I won't. And I won't transform either. But that sling had to go it was way too uncomfortable. I mean it felt like it was cutting off the energon flow to my arm!"

"My answer is still no."

"Ah, Ratchet, have a spark for the little femme," Ironhide pleaded for me.

"I'm right to be cautious as she's already acting like her father by taking the sling off!"

I smiled proudly.

"How about she at least recharge with the sling on?" father offered as a compromise. "I believe she is capable of behaving well enough to not injure herself any further."

"Ok," Ratchet reluctantly agreed. "But no plasma burners!"

I growled, folding my arms across my chest. No plasma burners…that was like ripping out my spark! I _**loved**_ to fly.

"What's all the commotion about?" a white mech smiled heading over.

"Ratchet's being mean to the youngling already, is all," Ironhide pointed out.

I immediately recognized his energy signature even though his armor was completely different.

"Wheeljack!" I said excitedly and went over to him. He lifted me up and I gave him a hug. I owed it to him actually. "I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for deceiving you and the others. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of who I am."

"I totally understand, Kaceystar. I'm just glad you're safe and where you belong."

"How come I didn't get a hug?" Ironhide mumbled behind me.

"At least you didn't get yelled at," Ratchet muttered.

I heard father laughing softly. I could feel his amusement as his closest friends bickered over my affections. He was happy too. I could see that in the big smile he had on his face.

"So, little Kaceystar…"

"Kacey," I interrupted Wheeljack as he set me back on the ground. "I prefer to be called Kacey. Mother told me about how father named me. I'm just not ready to be compared to something as powerful as star." I paused, glancing up at Ratchet. "I am only a youngling after all. So, I just want to be called Kacey."

I looked up at father, my optics asking for his approval. He reached down and picked me up.

"If that is what you want," he smiled warmly at me. Then he added and only I heard him. 'You will always be my beautiful star.'

'I know,' I replied to him over our bond, feeling his approval.

"So, Kacey, we're dying to know how you got to Earth," Wheeljack said.

Before I started my story, a cute looking yellow and black young mech came over. He introduced himself as Bumblebee. However, he was quite shy about introducing himself to me as I shook his hand. Nothing like any of the stories mother had told me about him.

But I didn't pay too much attention. I was just so excited that I finally got to meet all of my father and mother's friends that I had heard so much about. I even apologized to Ratchet for being uppity with. He still refused to reactivate my plasma burners.

As I told my tale, more Autobots came over to listen as they came out of recharge. I started with my battle against Ravage. Then I explained how I had to fly from one planet to the next, recharging along the way.

I purposely neglected to mention about my close encounter with the Decepticon or the fleet of Decepticons that were waiting for me. Father's spark was pulsing a little too quickly as it was. I didn't want to frighten him anymore than necessary. I also, didn't say anything about my cloaking shield for fear Ratchet would deactivate that as well.

I went on to describe in full detail the landscape of the moon where the Quintesson base was located, including the large cavern within Arcatraz. Father had to set me back down as I was getting rather animated about the story. Especially when I got to the action in the command center.

"Then…**WHAM**!" I shouted, slapping my hands together. "Stupid Decepticons smacked right into each other as I dropped to the floor."

The crowd laughed and cheered.

"You're one brave little femme!" someone shouted

"Pfft…you kidding? My aft was around my ankles the entire time I was so fraggin scared!" I shouted back.

They all laughed even louder. I didn't look, but I got the sense that father rolled his optics at my choice of words.

"Seriously, I must have a glitch in my cerebral process to have dared Soundwave to come after me! But he smacked his head right into the wall! I shot up in the air…" I paused, glancing at Ratchet implying a question.

"No," he smiled, shaking his head.

I rolled my optics and continued.

"So I'm flying around the room, dodging arms and laser fire and all of a sudden I can't move. Soundwave orders Octane to deactivate the wormhole. Octane shouts 'It's too late! The dematerialization process has already begun!' I was like holy Primus, what the frag does that mean?!"

More laughter erupted.

"I got my answer! My hand started to dematerialize. Then my arm. Then the rest of me. Tiny particles of me were sucked into this black vortex they called a wormhole. When I came out the other side I was whole again. I thanked Primus for that! Then…well, then you all know what happened next."

"Yes, you sure made one huge first impress on us little one!" a mech in the back shouted. "I've never seen such magnificent flying before in my life!"

"She's the daughter of Optimus Prime, would you expect anything less?" someone else shouted.

I smiled proudly, holding my head up high as I looked up to my father. There was no doubt in my cerebral processor. He was proud of me. As I was proud to be called his daughter.

Then my energy levels dropped below the norm and I fell on my aft. I knew I had over done it. But I was having so much fun. I didn't want to disappoint my fellow Autobots as they all listened intently to my story.

"A little too much on my first day," I smiled, as father quickly picked me up.

"Ratchet?" father questioned, his voice full of concern.

"She's heading into recharge," Ratchet answered. "She'll be fine."

"Any chance of my plasma burners being reactivated?" I asked, fighting off the grogginess.

"We'll see over the next day or so," he smiled.

"Alright everyone, give the little youngling some room," Ironhide shouted. "Time to get to work!"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," father said as he started walking away from the dispersing crowd.

"Mother was right, I like your friends," I yawned. "Do you think they like me?"

"You've made quite the impression on them. One that they'll never forget."

"Father…" I whispered, struggling to keep my optics online.

"Shh, stop fighting the recharge."

"Will you wake me up tomorrow so we can watch the sunrise together again?"

"Anything for you, Kacey."


	21. Primus, Help Us All!

And the story continues...just how much of a little devil can one little youngling femme be?

* * *

**Day 2**

"Father! Psst! Father…wake up!"

"I'm up," I yawned but didn't move.

I didn't want to move. Every joint was stiff from the construction work I've been helping out with on the base.

"Come on…we'll miss it!" my daughter's voice whispered.

I felt her tugging on my arm. It wasn't going anywhere. I think my arm alone weighed three times as much as her.

Her grip slipped.

"Whoa!"

One optic came online when I heard her tumble. She was up cursing and brushing the snow off but seemed unharmed. I took my optic offline. I exhaled slowly. Recharge was imminent. I welcomed it as I had been dreaming of Elita. The way she moved, the way she talked, the way she felt in my arms, the way her lips felt on my…

PLUNK!

That was the sound of something hitting the armor on my chest pulling me out of recharge before I was in! I brought my optics online just as something round and white was coming at my face.

Round…white…and fraggin cold!

I opened my mouth to say something and more snow hit me right in my mouth!

Needless to say I was up and on my feet. My daughter's giggling the only thing keeping my anger at bay.

"I accessed the internet like you told me…it's called a snowball!" she laughed, hit me again in the chest with another 'snowball' then took off running.

"Maybe you should go play with her Optimus. Some of us are trying to recharge," Ratchet grumbled.

"I'm going," I muttered through a yawn as I stretched.

As I slowly headed after her I looked up what a snowball was using the internet. I had to laugh. It was appropriate for the setting. On impulse I scooped up some snow and made my own snowball. I turned and threw it at Ratchet hitting him right in the face.

"**Optimus**!" he growled loud enough to wake a few of the others.

"Oops, sorry, my bad!" I shouted at him.

I chuckled, making my way through the trees. I found Kacey already standing in our spot staring expectantly up at the sky. I wondered if she was going to be like this every morning. Primus, I honestly don't know if I could handle that! Hopefully, she's just excited because this is still new to her being it's only her second sunrise.

"The sky doesn't look the same," she pointed out.

I gazed up. She was right. So I check my internal chronometer. I groaned covering my optics with my hand. My daughter woke me up from recharge...a full two hours before sunrise.

"Sunrise is at 7:33 am this time of year. It's 7:35."

"Kacey, it's only 5:33 am where we're at," I moaned.

"Oops, sorry, wrong time zone," she smiled innocently. "I'll reset my chronometer to the right one."

The massive snowball came from nowhere and hit Kacey square in the chest knocking her over. If she wasn't laughing so hard I would have been concerned.

"You missed!" Ironhide hissed.

"Well you're the marksman…you throw it then!" Ratchet shot back.

"This is war, Ratchet!" she shouted at him, leaping up on her feet.

She wasn't supposed to transform but she did anyway. She transformed into her Cybertrionian armor, including the mask on her face, which was a good idea. That snow was fraggin cold the face plates.

My mask went up just in time. Splat…right on my mask.

"Got him!"

"You're so going down, Ironhide!" I shouted at him.

"Make a big one father and pack it tight!" she suggested then threw one she had made using her left arm.

"Hey!"

"Nice shot!" I laughed as she had nailed Ratchet right in the face.

"Thanks. Mother said I had good aim," she said, then snickered. "Better than yours!"

"Oh really, shall we test that?"

"You're on!" she shot back without hesitation.

I had to laugh. She reminded me of Elita at the moment. My Elita _**never**_ backed away from a challenge. Anything a mech can do femmes can do better was her motto. And she was right the majority of the time too.

And so began our little war. Over all I calculated that my daughter and I had more hits than Ratchet and Ironhide. And she was right, her aim was better than mine and she was using her left arm, not her right which she uses the most. Our little war ended when the sun started to rise.

Kacey had fallen into recharge before the sun finished rising. Ratchet said to expect that as she was still adjusting to our schedule and her shoulder still had a long ways to go before it was completely healed. And any kind of over exertion just drained her energy fast at this point.

Her recharging during the day actually was beneficial as I didn't have to worry about her too much as we labored to construct the base. And it kept her out of trouble. But I knew if she was anything like me, that wasn't going to last forever.

**Day 7**

It was about noon when Kacey showed up full of energy and almost bouncing off the walls. This was the first day she didn't go back into recharge after we watched the sunrise together.

"Can I help?" Kacey asked excitedly, making sure to stay out of the mechs who were carrying the equipment

"No. I'm sorry but it's not a place for younglings at the moment," I told her firmly, keeping an opitc on the work going on. "No…that goes to Ironhide!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"But I'm an Autobot…it's my duty to help," she insisted, showing me her insignia. "I understand what it means to be an Autobot. I want to help."

Yes. I could see she understood. At times she had a maturity that was way beyond her years. At other times…

"I just want to be with you father," she added, sounding like a youngling.

How could I tell her no or that I was too busy?

"Give me an hour then we'll go do something together," I smiled at her.

"Ok!" she cheered then hurried away.

The hour came and went quickly. I was so focused on helping Wheeljack install our computer system that I lost track of time. Nearly three hours had passed since I told Kacey we'd do something together. My only concern was to protect my fellow Autobots, not intentionally neglect my daughter.

"She's gonna be mad at you!" Ironhide teased as I hurried out the tunnel.

Primus, I hope not. I can tell Kacey already has Elita's temper as she is not afraid to speak her mind to anyone.

I picked up my pace just in case. Once outside I scanned the landscape but didn't see my daughter with the other younglings as they played. Regardless, I headed over to Chromia who was watching them.

"Optimus, you need to find another teacher for Kacey. Her education is much higher than any younglings."

"Yes, she told me that was all she did everyday for more than five orns was study and train. Knowing Alpha Trion her studies probably weren't light either."

"If I may make a suggestion, once we've settled, have Wheeljack teach her. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a little help in his workshop. Ratchet's not going to teach her that's for certain. And I don't think you want Ironhide teaching her any bad habits."

"I'll consider it," I replied looking past the younglings through the trees. "Excuse me."

I walked to our spot where we watch the sunrise together. She wasn't there either. I groaned. The last thing I wanted to do was reach out to her with my spark and seem like a panicked parent who couldn't find his child. Thinking she had gone in the tunnel and I'd missed her I headed back that way and into the command center.

She wasn't there. Ok, there was still time before I needed to panic. I used my sensors to locate her energy signature. Nothing. Which could mean she's just out of my range. So, I tried to reach out to her through our bond. I frowned.

I was panicing now but I wasn't about to show it!

"Wheeljack, how soon can you get Teletran 2 up and running?" I asked quietly.

"Another six hours or so," he answered grabbing a tool of the panel.

"See if you can't cut a few hours off…I can't find my daughter."

"Don't tell my you lost her!" Ironhide chuckled.

Only I wasn't in the mood as I stormed passed him.

"Optimus, Sir," a mech technician spoke up, stopping me. "She was here a couple of hours ago. She saw you were busy. I asked her if she wanted me to get you. She said that it was ok and that she'd find something to do. She was quite cheerful about it and seemed to understand you were too busy."

I cursed at my self. I should never be too busy for my daughter.

"I'm sure she's fine, Optimus," Ironhide said.

"This is _**my**_ daughter we're talking about!"

And my daughter seemed to have lots of my tendencies! I could only imagine what trouble she was getting herself into. Ironhide finally realized that himself.

"You're right," he replied. "Hound…we need those sensors of yours on the double! We got a youngling to track!"

I ran back outside, reaching out to her again. The others followed. I could only barely sense her but that was a relief in itself. Only it didn't tell me where she was at.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked.

"I can sense her…but barely. It's like she's in deep recharge. Hound?"

"I'm not picking up her energy signature. Not even on long range sensors."

I frowned. Those damn defense systems of her had a way of making my life difficult. She could hide with that dampening field of hers and did on a few occassions when she'd gone too far with a prank and knew I'd be angry with her.

"Not now, Nitro. Go to your mother," Ironhide ordered his son. "Now."

I turned to see Nitro was nearly in tears as he turned to do as his father had told him. He was Kacey's friend. The two were always throwing snowballs at each other.

"Nitro…come here," I spoke softly, kneeling down to his level. The youngling slowly came to me, looking up apologetically at his father as he walked by. "Do you know where Kacey is?"

He nodded, tears rolled down his faceplates.

"Can you show me?"

He raised his arm and pointed up high at the cliffs that partially surrounded the base. They were the reason I chose this location. Over a two thousand foot high wall to help shield the base.

"She said she missed flying and need to see what was up there," he wept. "She made me promise not to follow because she said I'd get hurt."

"And she was right," I smiled, wiping his tears away. "Thank you, Nitro. Now go to your mother like your father said."

I watched as Ironhide grabbed up his son and apologized with a kiss to he forehead before letting the little mech continue on.

I climbed up the cliff wall and sure enough, there she was in deep recharge on the plateau. And a week's worth of rehab on her shoulder wasted. I couldn't convince Ratchet to keep the sling off after that. I did however order him to reactive her plasma burners. He tried to argue with me on the matter. I told him that if he didn't do, than Kacey was going to do it at some point. I'd much rather they be reactivated properly. I couldn't risk her injuring herself trying, not when I could at least prevent it.

**Four months**

After about a month, Kacey's shoulder had completely healed. Then her true colors really started to shine. I think Ratchet bore the brunt of her pranks as she had not entirely forgiven him for deactivating her plasma burners. At least three times a week, I'd hear him shouting her name followed by her giggles as she ran down the hallway from the Med Bay.

Sometimes it was both her and Nitro laughing as they ran. The pair had become the best of friends much to Ironhide's delight. I honestly think he's trying to pair my daughter off with his son. I don't say anything about it. I have a feeling Kacey will chose her own mate when the time is right, much like her mother had chosen me. Primus, I fear for this mech, whoever he may be. He won't stand a chance against my daughter!

Then last month, I decided to give Kacey something more constructive to do, in an attempt to at least slow down her antics. Of course, in hindsight, allowing her to work with Wheeljack in his workshop probably wasn't the most logical of choices. His brains and her curiosity ended up being a destructive combination. Oh well, at least they haven't blown up the workshop this month…yet.

"_Optimus, can you join me outside, please?"_ Ironhide's voice sounded through my internal communicator.

"Acknowledged, I'm on my way," I replied getting up from my desk.

I took my time walking through the now completed base as it didn't sound like an emergency. I strolled by the Med Bay to see Ratchet and Moonracer having a deep discussion. Wheeljack was actually working alone today in his workshop. The recreation room was buzzing with mechs talking about the old days on Cybertron.

I smiled. Life was good for us at the moment. We were safe. The Decepticons were still quiet. Ironhide and Chromia's little sparkling boy, Sidewinder, was a joy to have on the base. And fifteen more Autobots had fallen to Earth over the past four months and were amongst us now.

Even the green trees and grass beneath my feet brought joy to me for I was so glad the snow finally melted. Kacey was usually very accurate with the snowballs and packed them hard. I hadn't realized just how hard until one hit me right in the groin. She had disappeared before I fell to the ground and hid from me for three days so sure I was mad at her. Primus, it hurts every time I think about it!

Ironhide turned and signaled for me to be quiet as I approached. Once at the peak of the ridge, I saw Kacey and Nitro…having a shooting contest with the small plasma guns on the training field we created!

"Kacey's been hiding something from us," Ironhide said handing me visual data cube. "I noticed after last inventory the energy level on the small plasma guns had dropped. I was curious and had my suspicions that someone was sneaking into the armory. I had a hidden camera put in there."

"I don't see anything," I said as I looked at the recorded data.

"No, you wouldn't. Not until you see the drawer open where I store the plasma guns."

I saw it. The drawer open and close. But I didn't see anyone.

"A cloaking device," I frowned.

"I often wondered how she got into the Med Bay at times while Ratchet was in there. He may be up there in orns but he's not blind."

"But why didn't she tell me about it?" I asked.

"She's a youngling. Probably thought you'd confine her to quarters or worse, have her cloaking shield deactivated. You already had Ratchet try with her dampening field."

"With no success," I added. "Wheeljack said it was part of her program and the only way would be to take her offline. I'm not going to do that. And I can't say I approve of this."

I nodded down towards the two younglings firing their weapons. Younglings had no business with weapons or the war.

"They're both really good," he smiled proudly. "I've been teaching Nitro. Elita must have trained Kacey. Watch, she has some of Elita's best moves."

As much as I hated to admit it, Kacey was handy with the plasma gun. She tumbled, rolled and came up shooting just like her mother. And she could shoot with accuracy too.

I sighed.

Watching her made me miss how Elita and I used to fight side by side as a team. Hard as I tried, I couldn't keep Elita off the battle field. So, to keep her as safe as possible, I made her a part of my team. We actually fought better together. On some occasions, when neither of us were injured, the fighting really got our energon flowing and we'd end up making love with fiery passion in my quarters or hers after a battle.

Ironhide chuckled when Kacey tripped and fell during one tumbling pass then came up cursing.

"That must be one of your moves," Ironhide teased. "Yup, I'd recognize it anywhere!"

I hit him hard on the back of his head.

"Hey, don't touch my mech that way…that's my job," Chromia shouted from behind us.

Ironhide quickly went down to her as if to keep her away from the ridge.

"What you two fine mechs doing?" she asked.

"Nothing!"

Chromia wasn't fooled and Ironhide had answered her question too quickly. She approached the ridge and gasped.

"Ironhide! We said we weren't going to teach our son how to use a weapon until he was older! Primus, he can barely hold it now!"

"At least he knows how to hold it and won't be shooting off a vital part of his anatomy!"

"I'm gonna shoot someone's off if he doesn't explain himself, right now!"

I wisely moved away from them as they continued to argue, grateful Chromia didn't have a weapon. I had no doubt in my cerebral processor she would follow up on her threat. I just didn't want to be in range when it happened.

"That was a good one…shall we go again?" Kacey asked as she and Nitro turned. "Oh frag!"

"Optimus…Sir"! Nitro yelped.

Kacey flipped the safety on and told Nitro to do the same. She took his gun and quickly handed them both to me.

"Please father, don't punish Nitro. It was my idea. I hacked the code for the armory and took the guns."

"Yes, I saw that. Why didn't you tell me you had a cloaking shield?"

"I…I wasn't sure how to tell you. Then I was afraid you'd take me offline to have it removed."

"I'd never do that," I said, kneeling down to her level. "Never."

I handed her the weapon back.

"So, you think you're good with that?" I asked her.

"She's as good as shot as my father!" Nitro chimed in.

I raised an optic ridge at them.

"He's joking," Kacey said nervously. "Mother only said I had a steady hand and a good optic for my target."

"But better than mine, if I recall what you told me once," I added.

She nodded shyly. She wasn't sure if I was angry with her or not. But I could feel her spark reaching out to me tentatively, apologizing to me. I merely sent her my love which was eagerly accepted.

"Let's test it for real," I smiled down at her. "Throwing a snowball is one thing. But shooting in the heat of battle is entirely different."

I led them to the shooting range on the field.

"You know the object of this game I assume…first one to hit all ten targets wins."

"Yes, father. In know the game."

"Let's make it interesting and have some moving targets," I smiled, hitting a switch and allowing my laser cannon to form on my back. "And to make it even harder, you have to hit dead center on all ten targets."

Kacey smirked up at me. So like her mother, never backing down from the challenge.

"Nitro, you can do the honors."

"Ready…3…2…1…mark!"

I pulled out my cannon and started firing. It was dead even…all the way to the last target. Even the computer told us it was a tie.

"Elita taught you well, Kacey," Ironhide smiled.

I turned to see him, in one piece, standing beside Nitro.

"Thank you," she smiled proudly.

"Come on. Let's see it again," he insisted. "That was a fluke that Optimus hit all ten that accurately."

We went again a few times. Kacey only beat me once but she did beat me. Of course, Ironhide couldn't go without shooting his cannons. He and I squared off a few times. Of course he won most of them. I didn't care, I never did.

"So, little one. You think you're ready to challenge me?" Ironhide asked.

"You bet your plated aft!" she shot back at him.

"Optimus, get ready to comfort your little sparkling," he teased. "She'll be in tears when I'm done."

Kacey on the other hand, was serious about this challenge.

"Make all ten targets move," she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Go Kacey…you can get him!" Nitro cheered.

"Whose side are you on?"

Nitro merely laughed at his father.

"Wait…" Kacey said, putting the safety of her gun on. She handed it to Nitro. Then she smirked up at Ironhide. "To be fair."

Kacey transformed, only not into her Cybertronian armor but into her new armor. I hadn't seen her this way since she arrived on Earth and had chosen her transport form. I must admit, I was very proud she had some of my features. Her antenna looked more flashy than mine as they angled back. But the face was her mother's…it had always been her mother's. And it was then that I realized Kacey had grown a full head length taller over the past four months.

"Father, because of you I've gotten stronger. And I've learned a new trick," she said from behind her mask. The all black laser cannon formed…on her back. Her black hands flexed as her side. "I'm ready when you are, Ironhide."

"Optimus…"

"Ready…3…2…1…mark!" I shouted.

It was the oddest feeling. I could feel how calm Kacey's spark pulsed as she fired each shot. It was frightening how my little Kaceystar was growing up so fast. It was too fast for my liking but there was nothing I could do about it. However, I was proud of her…very proud of her.

She won the contest. It was only by a mere fraction of an astrosecond. But she won.

It was all over the base. Ironhide actually told everyone. I think he was just as proud as I was as he held her up high for the others to see her. She was the first one to accept his challenge and beat him on the first take. And my Kacey, humbly accept the praise but was quick to point out how her mother was taught by the best, giving Ironhide the dues he deserved.

Yes, I was proud of her. I knew in my spark that if Elita were here, she'd be equally proud of our daughter.

**One week later**

"I've divided the map up into six quadrants based on the populations of these six major cites," Prowl explained pointing at the map of the United States. "I've already got the six teams ready for deployment. They'll work in conjunction with the human's military if an attack occurs. Everything is ready we're just waiting for you orders, Prime."

"Excellent."

"Sunstreaker and Sidewipe did say it was Soundwave, correct?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, he arrived and checked out the remains of our abandoned base," I explained. "I had Sunstreaker and Sideswipe move Starscream's corpse there. They were to wait until a Decepticon came to retrieve it before contacting me."

"So, he's the Decepticon's new leader then," Ironhide muttered. "I don't like it. He's too cold and calculating…you never know what's he's thinking. I'd prefer Megatron or Starscream. At least with them you knew you'd have a fight on your hands."

"Regardless, we can expect the attacks to occur within the next few weeks," I said.

"Father."

I had already turned before she called me. I felt the turmoil of her spark. It was in agony. As evident my the tears in her optics and by how she was trembling.

"What's wrong?" I asked, quickly kneeling down before her.

"I had a bad dream," she wept, pulling away from my hands as I reached for her. "I remember now…."

She choked and sobbed, continuing to back away from me.

"I remember what happened in the Badlands…I remember…it was my fault. Father…I'm so sorry…it was _**all**_ my fault!"

* * *

next up...we take our final trip to the past...to the Badlands 


	22. Through the Eyes of a Child

I had to do something a little different for this chapter. The beginning in italics is the past from Kacey's POV. At the end we're back to the present and from Prowl's POV.

Again, I thank everyone for their reviews.

Author's notes: One or two boxes of tissues maybe necessary. Better make it two.

Oh, I think I fixed all my screw ups for last chapter. That's what happens when you proof read when you should be sleeping. Sorry.

* * *

_Moonlight shined brightly at opening of the tunnel. I had never seen the moons of Cybertron with my own optics. Only through various images Alpha Trion showed me. I was curious if they looked as beautiful as the images._

_I glanced back into the darkness of the tunnel. I wasn't even supposed to have come this far from the hidden base. It was forbidden for me to be here or to even go to the surface. Not even to fly. Alpha Trion had a large cavern for me to practice my flying in._

_Ten orns was a long time underground for a youngling. Ten orns and I had never even been on the surface of Cybertron. I would listen intently to my history lessons of how magnificent Cybertron used to be wishing I could have been there to witness my people in their glory. I especially enjoyed listening to mother tell me about some of the nights she and father would watch the sunset and the moons rise together._

_I so wanted to see the moons. A chance to see something my father had seen with his optics. I love my father even though I have never met him. I love him because mother loves him so much. Her optics always shine brighter whenever she talks about him. Not even the love she has for him in her spark could be fully contained as I have felt it permeate mine during her stories._

_I sighed, turning my gaze back to the moonlight. I activated my cloak. I was curious but also cautious. I crept up to the opening and stopped. I couldn't see the moons yet as they were directly above. As I stepped out my gaze turned upwards and I gasped. The images I had seen didn't do them any justice._

_Now I understood why mother and father enjoyed looking up at them. They were..._

_An sudden explosion in the distance drew my attention away from the moons. Then another and another. They were coming from beyond the ridge nearby. Again my curiosity got the better of me. I climbed up the ridge. The explosions grew louder the higher I got. When I reached the peak I crouched down near a rock and looked down into the small valley._

_My spark stilled._

_Decepticons! And lots of them. A full platoon from my calculations._

_They all stood at attention in their designated rows. Only one moved about, pacing back and forth before them. Obviously the leader. He was talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying._

_I stepped forward to slowly move down the slope so I could get closer. My weight caused the dirt to shift and the rock I had been near started to tumble. It slide, rolled and then bounced starting a chain reaction as more rocks started to chase after it._

_The noise carried down into the valley and suddenly dozens of red optics looked directly at me. It took all my will power to slowly back up without making a sound. My spark pulsing so wilding within its chamber I felt for certain it would burst open._

_The moment I was back over the ridge I ran._

_I was nearly two thirds of the way back to the base when the ground shook so violently I nearly fell over. My spark instantly felt my mother's call. I reached out to her, running faster until I finally saw the secret door was open._

"_Hurry child!" Alpha Trion shouted after I dropped my cloaking shield so he could see me._

_Mother was right there behind him anxiously waiting._

"_Mother!"_

"_Shh, its ok, Kacey," she said, taking me up into her arms._

"_It's the Decepticons!"_

"_We know child," Alpha Trion replied calmly as he closed the door._

_I watched as he activated the force shield that hid the bases energy readings and our own._

"_How long?" Mother asked as we headed into the core of the base._

"_They typically bomb the surface for a journ or so hoping to root any Autobots out. We should be safe as I've had this base constructed lower than most of the rebellion bases. As long as we don't take a direct hit we'll be fine. Even if they send troops into the tunnels their sensors cannot detect the base. Once they're through and gone, we'll leave under the cover of nightfall."_

"_But what if they find us?" I asked._

"_They won't," he smiled. "And if they do, we have a plan. Are you afraid, Kacey?"_

_I nodded my head._

"_Good. You can use your fear to aid you when the moment is right. But you must control your fear. It can heighten your senses, your reflexes. It will keep you alive. We need our fears for without them we are no better than the Decepticons. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Trion. I understand."_

_He smiled at me, caressing my cheek._

"_I'll be in my lab if you need me, Elita."_

_I didn't share his confidence. But I trusted Alpha Trion as my mother trusted him._

"_Be calm, my daughter," Mother smiled at me, kissing my forehead._

_Her spark was close as it reached to mine. My spark began to grow steadily calmer until it pulsed in rhythm with my mother's._

_I didn't recharge that night or into the early morning. The explosions above were relentless. The only thing distracting me was my mother's voice as she talked to me and sang to me. Her voice was soothing as I listened intently._

"_Mother, was father ever afraid of anything?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Was he afraid to die?"_

"_No, Optimus wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice himself to save another if it came down to it."_

"_Then what is there to be afraid of if he's not afraid to die?"_

"_Losing those he loves."_

_I understood her words. I fear losing my mother above anything else._

_Another explosion rocked the base viciously. This time it was much, much closer. The lights suddenly flickered off as all the power cut out. The back up lights immediately came on._

"_They'll breach the main entrance in a matter of astroseconds!" Alpha Trion shouted running into the room. "Elita…you must send her now as we discussed!"_

_My optics widened in fear._

"_Kacey, listen to me…"_

"_No, I want to stay with you, mother! Don't make me go!" I wept, desperately clinging onto her._

_Mother held me close her spark racing within her chest._

"_My darling daughter, I love you so much. You've made me so proud. You are so much like your father. You must promise me…promise me that you will find him. You must find him for me. Go to the Denan Quadrant as Trion instructed you. Go there to find a way to your father."_

"_No…you're coming with me…tell me you're coming with me!"_

_Another explosion from inside the base._

"_**Elita! Now!**__" Trion shouted more urgently._

"_I do what I must to ensure your survival," she said, her optics filled with tears as she stares into mine. "You are all that matters to me. __**You**__ are what is most precious to me for you are mine and Optimus'. __**Our**__ love created you and I will do whatever I have to ensure that our love continues to grow…in you. As long as you survive a part of me will survive. I need you to get that part to your father for I fear he cannot go on without it."_

"_Mother…"_

"_**Promise me, my child**__!"_

"_I promise!" I cried, as we clung onto each other as tight as we possible could._

"_**They're here**__!" he exclaimed, holding out the plasma rifle for my mother to take._

_Mother quickly set me down moving me behind her. Her battle armor quickly slid into place as she took her weapon. An astrosecond later the door blew down and the lead Decepticon waltzed arrogantly in with squad of his troops._

"_You are an exceedingly pain in the aft to find, Alpha Trion."_

"_Skywarp! The Decepticons must be getting desperate if they let an imbecile like yourself lead a raid?"_

_The one called Skywarp narrowed his red optics on Trion for a long moment before they settled onto my mother. Her hand pushing me even further behind her but I moved my head around to see. As terrified as I was I __**had**__ to see._

"_Well! This is happy occasion! Elita, the beloved sparkmate of Optimus Prime. Fancy finding you down here," the Decepticon sneered. Then his red optics widened as they locked on my blue ones. He laughed, "What have we here? A youngling! And a little femme from the looks of it. Oh, Megatron will be most pleased upon his return! The daughter of Optimus Prime will fetch a handsome reward! Maybe she'd make a nice mate for me. What do you think?"_

"_**Back off you fraggin slaghead! No Decepticon will ever lay a hand on my child**!" mother growled at him, taking aim with her plasma rifle. Then mother turned to me. "Go now!"_

_I hesitated for an astrosecond as mother sent all her love to me over our bond, telling me, 'Remember, my darling Kaceystar, you are your father's daughter. And I will love you always. Now go!'_

_I ran._

_Laser cannons and plasma rifles fired behind me. After a ways my sensors detected a single Decepticon made it in the tunnel after me. I headed for the only place I could make an escape from. I ran for the cavern. He gained on me and just as he was about to grab me I activated my plasma burners and shot out into the cavern._

_The Decepticon wasn't expecting the drop. He fell a short ways before hitting the ground. It gave me the opportunity to hide and activate my cloaking shield. He scanned for me but couldn't find me so he left muttering a string of curses at me._

_Then I felt mother…she was in pain. I couldn't leave her. I had to go back. I had to. I took a different tunnel. One that I knew would lead to where my mother was._

_Only before I could get there the tunnel rocked and I was hit was an immense wave of energy as the ground exploded before me. I was flung backwards and lost consciousness. _

_I woke up in total darkness unsure of how much time had passed._

_My instinct was to reach out to my mother through our bond. Only I couldn't sense her. My sensors weren't detecting any energy signatures of any kind. I panicked. I started calling for her over and over. Tears trickled down my face plates as I stumbled through the darkness in the rubble._

_"MOTHER!"_

_There was a light up ahead. I recognized the moonlight. I reached the room where I had last seen my mother. The ground above was gone allowing the moonlight to stream down._

"_**MOTHER**__!"_

_I screamed for her again and again until my vocal processor shut down from over exertion. I was so scared. I have never felt so alone before._

_I suddenly realized she must have been near the explosion and that she was…_

_I collapsed and wailed. I didn't want to think about it. For hours I wept until I was in total darkness again. And there I would have remained if my defense systems hadn't signaled to me that a vessel was nearby. Its energy signature was familiar to my programming…an Autobot's signature._

_The ground shook as the rocks above me collapsed. I managed to activate my homing beacon just in time before I was buried alive. The pressure in combination with my emotional pain caused me to go into recharge._

"That's when we found her," Wheeljack spoke softly. "She remained in recharge for three days before she woke up."

I wanted to ask him a question but thought better of it. Kacey was upset enough as it was. So was Optimus. He did his best to not show it. But the sadness was there in his optics.

I sighed. First things first.

"Optimus…may I?" I gently asked with out stretched hands.

I gently took Kacey and cradled her in my arms as if she were my own daughter. Her body trembled as she continued to weep uncontrollably. My spark could not help but feel her agony.

She was like a daughter to me. She was like a daughter to all of us. But she was the daughter of my commander. My duty was to protect her as if she were my own as I would protect Optimus. As second in command, I would gladly give my life to protect her as I would do anything now to stop her tears and her agony.

"Kacey, it _**wasn't**_ your fault," I told her. "The Decepticons you described were part of a raiding party. They were already there to invade the base. It didn't matter whether you were on the surface or not."

"Prowl's right, little one," Ironhide smiled, rubbing her head affectionately. "They obviously knew the base was there."

"But mother's gone," she wept. "I couldn't get back! I might have been able to save her!"

I honestly didn't know what to tell her or Optimus as he took her back in his arms. He was unusually quiet as she told us her story. It deeply saddened me as I watched him take his daughter and leave us.

"Elita's really gone…I can't believe it," Ratchet gasped.

"Neither can I," I admitted. "Of all the Autobots out there I thought for certain she'd…"

My spark clenched. My optics welled up as did Bumblebee's and Ratchet's. My previously unasked question came to mind.

"Wheeljack, did Hound's scans find anything else where you found Kacey?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing..as in…_**nothing**_?" Ironhide asked.

"Nothing as in there were no signs whatsoever of **any** transformer other than Kacey," Wheeljack explained. "Not even body parts."

"A body just doesn't disappear from an explosion," I said.

"No…it doesn't," he replied.

* * *

I'm evil I know it:P Sorry, I just can't help myself! 

Here's a chance for **you** to decide what happens after this story. I've made a simple yes or no poll. I have an idea for a love story for our little Kaceystar and Bumblebee. She of course will be a young femme coming into her own and not a youngling during said story. But I also had an idea for an action adventure story for little Kacey that takes place a few years after this story ends. I was going to have it tie into the upcoming love story. However, I will let you the readers decide if I should write one or two sequels. So go vote!


	23. Megatron

I don't need to say anything. We all know who the guy is!

Author's notes: italics are megatron's dreams

* * *

Darkness. 

Nothing but the darkness again.

And hate.

I could feel the hate festering, growing, throbbing within my spark as it begins to pulse with more regularity. Ah…how I hate at this moment. Hate for the fleshlings who imprisoned me in my icy tomb. Hate for my brother who sent the Allspark away from my beloved Cybertron. Hate for it was his fault I was killed. Hate for the pain I must suffer now.

My spark aches as it slowly pulsates within its rebuilt chamber. It is not fully healed and will not be for some time I am told. But my rebirth gives hope to my Decepticons. I hear it in the voice of my second in command, Soundwave. He is eager to share everything with me but I'm not strong enough yet to listen.

I'm confined to my chambers as I fall in and out of recharge too easily. I lay in my solitude with only my thoughts to keep me company. I am used to such conditions having endured them for over a thousand orns during my quest for the Allspark and in my icy tomb.

The embers of my hate quickly fade for I am too exhausted to sustain them. I fall in a deep recharge. Once again dreams of my brother fill my cerebral processor.

My younger brother, Optimus…

"_Megatron!"_

_I turned to see the bright, cheery face of my youngling brother as he raced towards me. So small was he at six orns that he could dart through the legs of my fellow mechs as we head towards our barracks._

_Many of us weary from the long battle and in desperate need of a recharge. Only my little brother's spark always gives me an instant energy boost as I feel the love he has for me. I eagerly give him mine in return._

"_Have you been a good little mech today?" I asked him, taking him into my arms._

"_Well…"_

_I roll my optics and chuckled, "How many times did you end up in Ratchet's Med Bay today?"_

"_Only twice!" he smiled proudly. Then his optics filled with worry upon seeing my injured arm. "What about you? You're bleeding."_

"_It's only a scratch. Ratchet is busy tending to others who need more urgent care."_

"_Megatron, Sentinel wishes to speak to you…__**now**__!" Ironhide ordered, not looking very pleased with me._

_I sighed and acknowledged the order with a nod._

"_Are you in trouble again?" Optimus asked._

"_No, just a difference of opinions," I smiled at him. "Now go off and play. I'll collect you later."_

The memory of my argument with Sentinel that day was with me as I awakened. It had been one of many as he did not approve of my methods during battle. However, he had needed me as I was one of the strongest fighters and led my team to victory numerous times against the reckless rebels.

By that time my loyalties to him had already been waning. My ambition had been growing with each passing journ. My lust for power had only been in it's infancy at that stage of my life. But I had yearned for things to be different. I yearned to be more in control of my own destiny.

And at that time, the only thing that had kept me in Decagon was my responsibility to my little brother.

"Why do you haunt my dreams, my brother?" I whispered to the darkness.

My spark throbs in response as I fall back into recharge.

_I gazed down at Optimus as he smiles up at me. He's grown much over the past two orns. He was so loving of me, so trusting of me. He had always looked up to me. He was void of ambition, lust, or greed the three things I thrive on most. He was so pure of spark that I knew I could not turn him to join me as I prepared to leave Decagon to lead my Decepticons._

_I sighed. No, I could not turn him nor would I even try. I blame myself for we have lived with the Autobots long enough for him to have been influenced by them. His path has already been laid out for him through his teachings while at Decagon._

_Unlike myself…I have chosen my own path._

"_What's wrong, brother?"_

"_Nothing, Optimus," I frowned._

"_Something's wrong. I can feel it. And why are your optics red now?"_

_My thought was only to spare him from the inevitable civil war that lay ahead for he was only eight orns. Eight orns and I could already tell he wasn't the fierce fighter I was. He was so full of compassion for others. There was no room for compassion in war. His only redeeming quality was his stubbornness, his refusal to give up on anything…or anyone._

_I moved away from him keeping my back to him._

"_Megatron?"_

_I did not hesitate. I turned as my laser cannon finished forming and fired._

_Optimus' face was so full of confusion even as he was falling to the ground. The energon flowed heavily from his small chest._

"_Brother…" he gasped, his small hand reaching for me as he spark reached to me through our bond._

_For the first time in my life I denied his spark the love I had so freely given to him so many times before. I quickly turned away, unable to see the utter devastation on his face. I left. I couldn't watch him die. He was my little brother and a part of me still loved him._

That day I had left Optimus for dead was the day my Decepticons and me made ourselves and our intentions known to all of Cybertron. Sentinel Prime was out fighting a group of supposed rebels, who were merely a diversion while my main force attacked and slaughtered the High Council members. They were so trusting as we entered their meeting chambers thinking we were there to protect them under Sentinel Prime's orders.

I smiled in the darkness of my chambers at the memory. I recall how exhilarated I had felt with each kill as each one was a step closer to fulfilling my plan for ruling Cybertron. My lust for power by them was a monster ready to be unleashed.

My spark throbbed again as if reminding me of something.

A frown fell upon my face. That was also a terrible day for I made the biggest mistake of my life not watching my little brother die.

"_You're mine, Prime!" I growled as I finally reached the middle of the battlefield._

"_Then let us be done with this once and for all, Megatron!" Sentinel shouted back at me as he charged towards me._

_I was so intent on killing Prime that I had barely noticed the familiar sensation in my spark. We waged our own war as the battle continued around us. I knew if I'd kill him the Autobots wouldn't have a leader. They'd be devastated, lost and I, Megatron, would have full reign over Cybertron at last._

_Not even the rumor that he had a son, a young mech not yet fully mature, was going to deny me of the right I have fought so hard for. I paid no heed to it as my spies could find no record of a sparkling born to Sentinel. I never saw him with a femme during my time at Decagon. He was bonded to his career. Everyone knew that. I especially knew that._

"_You're weak! Like all the other Autobots!" I sneered knocking him to the ground. "There is no room for the weak in my world! I will kill them all once I am done with you!"_

_And there it was again. My spark trembled and for a moment my attention was elsewhere. Sentinel leapt to his feet. I recovered quickly, swinging my mace hard and fast. I hit my mark with accuracy. The ball at the end of my chain split his chest armor open, exposing his spark chamber. I fired my cannon the moment it had finished transforming and smiled as Sentinel fell to the ground…dead._

"_**NO**__!!!"_

_I heard the deep voice bellow from behind me and turned to take the mech it came from down. Only my finger could not pull the trigger as my optics widen in total surprise. The feeling in my spark was undeniable…it was my brother. He had grown so much in eighteen orns that he was almost unrecognizable in his battle armor. But my spark recognized his and could feel his anguish._

"_Father!" he wept, clutching the dead body of Sentinel in his arms._

_I gasped. My brother was…_

"_**WHY**__?" he yelled up at me, his blue optics flaring, anger etched into his face plates though tears slowly rolled down them._

_I did not answer but instead turned to walk away. I didn't know if he was asking why I tried to kill him, why this was to be, or why I killed Sentinel. I just __**had**__ to get away from him._

"_**Don't you turn your back on me brother**__!" Optimus shouted._

_I turned back around to see him standing with his laser cannon aimed at me. I could see the uncertainty in his optics and knew he couldn't pull the trigger to kill me. I could feel in my spark that he still loved me._

"_No, Optimus," I said, calmly walking up until my chest pressed against his cannon. "It is __**you**__ who shouldn't turn you back on me."_

_His arm dropped to his side, his cannon powered down._

"_End this war brother," he pleaded. "It is senseless! Come back with me."_

"_It is too late for me," I answered honestly for there was no going back now. Not after I've come this far. Not after I was so close._

"_Then you leave me no choice."_

_Optimus took a step back, putting away his cannon. A mask slid into place shielding much of his face and a blade extended from his right forearm._

"_So be it...__**Prime**__."_

I have never called my brother by his name since that day. We were enemies from that day onward. Our sparks were constantly locked in a battle of wills. Brother against brother…Autobot against Decepticon.

Yes, my biggest mistake was in not making sure my brother had died.

He had been a much better leader than Sentinel. He could inspire his army in a way Sentinel never could. He had refused to bend to the will of the Decepticons. And he had grown increasingly annoying as he denied me of my right to rule each time our armies met in battle.

We had fought countless times against one another during the war with neither one of us the victor. I had come close to killing him many times but the love and devotion the Autobots had for their leader rescued him each and every time. They had saved him either been by forcing my hand in making my Decepticons retreat or by preventing me from delivering the killing blow on my brother.

I had kept an optic on my brother through my spies as he had done the same to me. I learned much of how my brother had grown into the leader he had become. I had even learned of his greatest weakness, the one way to his spark.

The pure love for his sparkmate, Elita, made him vulnerable and I had tried to exploit it many times. Only I failed each time as she was either rescued by her love or escaped my grasp before I could even capture her.

And my brother had come to know my lust for power so well. He took away what I wanted most by jettisoning the Allspark into space. The Allspark was the epitome of power. To control it meant controlling Cybertron…and possibly the universe.

I hated him for that!

My spark fluttered wildly at me again and I clutched my chest.

"Brother," I whispered.

I slowly rose to my feet and exited my chambers. Soundwave was quickly there but I raised my hand to silence him before he even spoke, motioning him to go away. My legs felt weak as I labored to walk aimlessly through the ship.

I wasn't sure where I need to be. I simply allowed my spark to lead me. Its will was my own.

It wasn't until I was deep within the bowels of the ship that I finally reached my spark's destination. I looked down and sighed heavily as I finally understood why my spark was constantly reminded of my brother.

"So…Elita, you finally bonded with my little brother."

* * *

Next up...Elita! Yes, she's alive! Finally! Sorry...hehe. 


	24. Elita and Megatron

In hindsight, I should have posted this chapter with the Megatron chapter to cut down on the confusion. I'm sorry.

Elita discovers the one downside of being bonded with Optimus…his brother Megatron.

* * *

My thoughts were so consumed with worry for Optimus and Kacey that I didn't notice Megatron was in front of my cell until he spoke to me. My spark shuddered in fear and revulsion when I felt his spark reach out to mine. I had to resist the urge to push myself into the corner of my cell when I felt it pulsing in the same rhythm as mine. Although his spark could nowhere near reach out with the strength of Optimus or Kacey I could still feel its faint touch. It was with great relief that I could easily shield myself from it. 

I had heard when bonding with a mate who had siblings that such a thing was possible. Many have said that it can be a blessing as it brings a family closer together, makes them stronger. I never thought I would experience such a thing because Megatron's spark was so vile and evil. But it was a curse for me to bear for loving Optimus. One I would gladly burden myself with for I love Optimus so much.

"I was wondering why my spark felt the faint presence of my brother's spark," his deep voice rasped.

"I am still shocked that the two of you are even brothers! You're nothing alike!" I spat at him.

"Would it surprise you that I was not always this way?"

"Yes. I don't believe it's possible."

"Ah, then he never told you about his past when we lived at Decagon together."

"I learned enough from his friends. Enough to know you tried to kill him when he was only a youngling. You're monster!"

He laughed at me.

"I've been called worse," he smiled, his voice sounding so tired and nothing like the arrogant mech I've heard so often on the battlefield.

"What is it you want from me?" I asked, knowing he must have some kind of agenda.

I'm surprised as he staggers back. Then I noticed the scorch marks on his chest. The injury is deep and not yet healed.

"I have yet to decide," he replied as Soundwave suddenly appeared.

I watched as Megatron was helped away seemingly unable to hold his own weight up any longer. I can only assume his injuries had something to do with the battle over the Allspark. It actually brought me comfort to see my enemy in pain as I know Optimus had something to do with it.

Only I don't know if he sacrificed himself to accomplish his goal or not. I know he would if he had to. I cannot change that about him anymore than he can keep me off the battlefield. It's who we are.

Once Megatron was gone I breathed a sigh of relief. My thoughts instantly returned to that of my daughter. I still don't know of her fate, whether she's alive or dead. When Alpha Trion and I arrived at Mechanar I was horrified to find out the Decepticons had taken over the Quintesson's base.

My spark sank into despair for I knew my daughter wouldn't make the journey to Earth. The fact that she was not a prisoner only suggested one thing. I try not to think of it. To do so would admit that I have given up all hope for my daughter.

"Elita, is that really you?" a voice questioned from the cell to my left.

I couldn't believe my audio receptors. So consumed with my own thoughts I hadn't realized there were other Autobots here. I couldn't see them and because of the force shield locking me inside my cell I couldn't sense their energy signatures.

"Ultra Magnus you slaggin spawn of Primus!" I grinned. "I never figured you would get captured by the Decepticons."

"It was six to one. I took down four before they called for back up."

I laughed. Good old Magnus. He wasn't the biggest mech but he was the scrappiest one as he loved to take on multiple Decepticons at once just to see how fast he could take them down during a battle. And rumor had it that he helped to teach Optimus in hand to hand combat.

"Prowl told us of the explosion in Prime's quarters," he said sadly. "Elita, we thought you were dead."

"We were devastated to hear such news," another familiar voice chimed in.

"Bluestreak?" I questioned.

"Yes, Elita it is I. But why did you leave us when we needed you most?" Bluestreak asked, his voice sounded hurt.

A few other voices begged the same question. I recognized each of them - Huffer, Red Alert, Silverbolt, Quickblades. I moved to the back of my cell. I couldn't answer them as the tears rolled down my faceplates. I couldn't bear to tell anyone of my daughter at the moment.

"I had my reasons," I simply said.

"I'm not sure I understand them," Magnus said. "However, I do know Optimus Prime will be happy you're still alive."

"Optimus…he's alive?" I asked. "You know for certain?"

"Yes. The others and I were heading to Earth when we were attacked and captured. Optimus recalled all the Autobots to head to Earth as it is to be our new home," he explained. "I recorded the message would you like to hear it?"

"Yes please," I replied eagerly, moving to the front of my cell.

"_With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, a new planet to call home. We live amongst its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."_

It had been over ten orns since I last heard my love's voice. To hear it gave my spark strength. I doubt anyone but me could notice the sadness as he spoke each word. His spark was aching, longing. I knew he was telling me that he was waiting for me to return to him. He was holding out hoping that I would get the message to come to him.

'I'll find a way my love,' I promised myself.

"So, Mags, you know a way out of here?" I asked. "I know you're scheming something."

"Just let me out of my cell and I'll blast us out of here," he chuckled.

"I doubt they'd do that," Bluestreak sighed. "They have you strapped down as it is in your cell."

"They finally wised up," I added. "Trion I know you're calculating something."

The ancient mech had been silent much of our journey since our capture. I know he's exhausted as the Decepticons remove him from his cell regularly for questioning. No doubt they're trying to get him to reveal his secrets. Having gotten to know him very well over the past orns, I know he'd rather die first than tell them anything.

"We'd need some outside help," his tired voice said. "Only we don't know where in the universe we are as the vessel is in constant motion. We must be patient. And opportunity will arise."

"I'm not really the patient type," Magnus snorted. "Seeing as I don't have a choice. I'll wait."

Yes, we must wait. I'll wait orns if I have to. Just to know my Optimus lives gives me strength and courage. I moved to lay on the recharge bed and replay the message in my cerebral processor.

It saddened me to hear the Allspark had been destroyed. I can only assume Optimus saw no other way. He like many of us loved our home, Cybertron. I'm curious as to what our new home looks like and what these people look like. Knowing my love's judge of character they must be worthy as he doesn't give out high compliments lightly.

But my Optimus _**was**_ alive!

I laid there with a smile on my face despite my dire conditions. There was hope in my spark once again. Even hope for my daughter that she may still be alive somewhere in the universe. If so, then I must get to Optimus so that together we can find her.

I prayed quietly to Primus that my daughter still lives. She had always been my hope. I fell into a deep recharge. My dreams were almost always of Optimus but for the first time since my captivity I dreamt of my daughter.

"_Where are you hiding, Kaceystar?" I asked in a playful tone._

_I hear her giggles from across the room. I turned around to see her face peaking out from beneath the desk. She let out a loud squeak and hides further under the desk._

"_Ah...there you are!"_

_More giggles as I head over towards the desk. Before I even bend down she shoots out from the desk right between my legs, giggling wildly as she crawls quickly across the room. I give chase…again as I've been doing for the past 1000 astroseconds desperately trying to get her to recharge. Trion said she'd be different from other sparklings but I wasn't expecting her to be so quick once she became mobile._

_I kind of missed her not being able to move around so much. As a mother it comforted me to know my child relied on me. But Kaceystar was already showing her independence. It saddened me to see these as she was still only a sparkling not even an orn old._

"_Alright! I give up!" I exclaimed taking a seat in the chair. "I'll just let you tire yourself out until you fall into recharge."_

_I heard what sounded like a bleep of disappointment from her as she sat there looking at me from across the room._

"_Go on and play," I smiled at her._

_She loudly let loose a long string of clicks and chirps at me with this livid look on her face._

"_Don't get mad at me. You started it. It's up to you how you want to finish it. But I'm staying right here because I'm tired of chasing your around."_

_I refrained from smiling just to see what she'd do. I wasn't really tired of chasing her. I'd chase her all day. But she did have to learn that there was a time for the fun and games to be over. She may be gaining some independence but still needed some discipline otherwise I'd never be able to control her as she gets older._

_My Kaceystar sat there for a long moment in silence. I could see in her face that she was calculating what to do next. Then to my surprise she stood up. For the first time, she stood up! Of course she didn't last long on her feet as she fell back onto her aft._

_I refrained from running to her. I knew how determined she was to do things on her own. She would let me know it in her own sparkling talk when she didn't want my help._

_As I assumed, she got back on her feet. Her little legs more steady this time. She smiled at me._

"_That's my good little sparkling, now come to me. Can you walk to me?" I asked, extending my hand towards her._

_One little timid step and she fell forward onto her hands and knees. After letting out a short beep of frustration she got back up on her feet. I watched her, giving her words of encouragement as she repeatedly fell and got back up._

_When I moved to stand up to finally go help her I received an audio receptor shattering squawk of protest. I wisely sat back down. The look of determination was etched in her tiny faceplates. Primus, she's even more stubborn then her father._

_Only after about the tenth time she fell onto her aft and having gotten nowhere did the tears well up in her lovely blue optics. This was followed immediately by the echoing wail from her vocal processor. It was so loud Alpha Trion came from his lab, running into the room as I picked up my little sparkling._

"_Is she hurt?" he asked, shouting over Kaceystar's cries._

"_No, she's just frustrated," I chuckled, caressing her back my spark reaching to hers to calm her down. "She was trying to walk."_

_Kaceystar spewed off a few chirps and clicks at me in between her sobs._

"_Oh I know, you tried very hard, my darling," I cooed to her._

_Her vocal processor rattled off more beeps between her wails rubbing her moist optics._

"_It doesn't hurt to have some help," I smiled to her. "Shall we try it again and I'll help you this time?"_

_I gently set her down, keeping hold until she was steady on her feet. Her tiny hand held onto mine as I helped to guide her through her first unsteady steps. Her sobs began to fade as she gained confidence with each step. Once she had the hang of it she let go and I watched her take the first of many steps to come on her own._

_I was so proud of her as she smiled triumphantly up at me. She giggled uncontrollably at me as I scooped her up into my arms. The love from her spark flooded mine during that moment that it was almost overwhelming._

"_I love you too," I whispered, kissing her cheek._

I awoke sensing a presence and jerked up in surprise at the figure that was standing outside my cell. It had been journs since I last saw Megatron. He looked much stronger this time however. I didn't like it.

"I have learned much of what has transpired in my absence," he tells me as I get to my feet. "Including how you and Alpha Trion were captured before the idiot Skywarp's bomb went off. I trust your injuries were repaired."

"Why do you care?"

He didn't respond. Instead he changed the subject.

"I must say, I was surprised to learn that you had given birth to my brother's sparkling…a daughter."

"Yes, congratulations on being an uncle," I said dryly to him, trying to control the tremble of my spark.

He laughed.

"So brave you are, Elita. I wonder. Does my brother know of his daughter?"

I said nothing. I showed no emotion even though I longed to know the answer to that very question. I have no idea if Prowl got the data disk or if he even found Optimus yet.

"I doubt it," he sighed. "From the age of the youngling and the length of the journey to Earth he never knew you were pregnant." He paused and stepped closer. "But still, I'm curious. Did he know?"

I did not answer.

"**Did he know?!"** he roared at me, his red optics flaring.

"No," I replied, resisting the urge to move back. "I didn't find out I was pregnant until after he left on his mission."

Megatron sneered. My spark shuddered as I had seen that sneer too many times.

"Would it comfort you to know then he will never know the pain of losing a child?" he asked me.

I gasped, my spark wailed. I fought to control the tears in my optics.

"Yes, Elita, you're daughter is dead!" he grinned, moving even closer.

My tears fell. I couldn't stop them. Optimus' and mine…our little sparkling was no more.

"Ah, but you did not know either. I will tell you then, she did put up a good fight - a tribute to her father and mother. You can be grateful her death was a quick one."

Again, he laughed at me.

My anguish quickly turned into a fiery rage as I glared at him through my tears. I said nothing but sent the hate I felt for him to his spark from mine. That was to be the only time I ever reached out to his spark. I was determined to keep mine shield from his forever.

"Oh, you will have more reason to hate me, Elita. Once I'm strong enough I will kill my brother and be rid of him once and for all!"

Then he abruptly left and I was alone with my grief. I lay on my recharge bed and wept. I tried but could not stop my grief from overwhelming me. My sparkling whom I had raised for ten orns…snuffed out of existence. My spark couldn't take it.

"Elita, I swear on my spark and my loyalty to my Prime that any Decepticon in my path will pay for your loss, for it is our loss as well," Magnus said. "The child of a Prime is special to us all."

"I swear too," Bluestreak added. "And I apologize for doubting you. I understand now why you left…you had to."

"Elita, I'm so sorry," Alpha Trion said the sorrow evident in his own voice.

"I'm so sorry, Optimus," I whispered into the recharge bed. "I failed you my love."

* * *

next up, we find out how Optimus and Kacey are fairing after accepting the fact that Elita is gone to them. 


	25. Optimus and Kacey

Hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas!

Once again, you may want a box of tissues. Just one though. :)

* * *

Only one week had passed since Kacey told us her story of the Badlands. The pain of accepting Elita's death still affected us both tremendously. It was often hard to distinguish my anguish from my daughter's as both our sparks ached. 

My fellow Autobots were wise enough to leave us alone and let us mourn in our own way. I couldn't face them yet. I honestly don't know when I'd be able to face them. My daughter didn't want to even leave my side or even break physical contact with me. So we remained in my quarters. I could do nothing to stop her tears whenever she cried in my arms. And only in the darkness of night when Kacey was deep in recharge would I allow my own tears to fall.

All that was left of my Elita was here and in my arms. Never again will I hear her laugh, see her smile, feel her touch. Never again will I feel the love in my spark that I felt from Elita. I will never love another. _**Never**_. I cannot give my love to anyone for it belongs now solely to my daughter.

To put it bluntly, my daughter was the only thing keeping me from killing myself for life without Elita was…unbearable.

Primus, my spark hurts so much.

I sighed heavily in the darkness upon hearing a soft rap on my door. The energy signatures of Ironhide and Ratchet were easily recognizable. But I made no move to get up. Instead I curled protectively around my daughter as she recharged.

My friends…my guardians knew when to not give up on me. I heard the security override unlock my door. The lights came on dimly as the two mechs entered my quarters.

"Optimus, can I talk with you please?" Ratchet asked the concern evident in his voice.

"What's to talk about?" I countered, not moving.

"Optimus…_**please**_," he reiterated. There was a long pause then he added, "For the sake of your daughter."

I slowly uncoiled then gently moved away from my daughter so as not to disturb her. When I stood to face my friends I couldn't look them in the optics but looked at my desk in the corner instead. Of course, if I had been looking up at them then I would have noticed that Ironhide had moved around the recharge bed and picked up Kacey.

She whimpered causing me to turn and I saw her nestled in Ironhide's arms as he was heading for the door. My spark's pulse rate doubled.

"Kacey's going to recharge with Ironhide's family for a bit," Ratchet said, holding me back. I tried to force my way around but he firmly held me at bay. "Optimus, don't make this anymore difficult than it already is."

"Optimus, listen to Ratchet," Ironhide solemnly pleaded, his optics so full of sorrow. "You can come get Kacey when you're ready."

Then Ironhide was out the door and I heard the security mechanism lock into place. Ratchet and I were stuck in the room with no way out as I'm sure Prowl changed my code so I couldn't unlock it. I sat on the recharge bed easily defeated my will to fight…gone.

I said nothing as Ratchet pulled the chair over and sat before me.

"I'm sorry, Optimus, we had to intervene. I've been monitoring both of you. Kacey's spark can't handle your grief and her own. She's only a youngling. She's been in an almost constant recharge for six days!"

I looked up at him in shock. I had no idea! I felt my anger start to rise for hurting my own daughter.

"You hold things in too much," Ratchet continued. "We're all affected by what Kacey told us. We all loved Elita too."

"**But she was my bonded sparkmate**!" I shouted at him. "**No one loved as much as I did!"**

"No one's questioning your love for her," he replied calmly which for some reason really annoyed me. "I know how devastated you are."

"**What do you want from me then?"** I asked getting to my feet and towering over him.

"I simply want you to let it all out, Optimus. If you don't come to terms with this I have no choice but to relieve you of your command and take Kacey away. I don't want to do…"

My anger reached a boiling point. I punched Ratchet hard in the face knocking him onto the floor. Then I grabbed the chair he'd been sitting on and raised it above my head with the intention to strike him with it. He made no attempt to defend himself. Only I couldn't hurt him anymore. I wasn't angry at him. I roared and threw the chair at the wall instead.

I don't even recall much of what happened next it was all such a blur. I remembered hearing myself screaming and smashing things. And that some time had passed when I finally came to my senses. Ratchet's arms were wrapped tightly around me, pinning my arms to my sides.

My quarters were demolished. The recharge bed was flipped over. The walls dented. The desk and its chair destroyed. There were even blast marks in the wall and ceiling. Then I saw my laser cannon in my hand. I dropped it and burst into tears, collapsing to the floor. The words came pouring from my vocal processor as fast as the tears flowed from my optics.

"**I** **just want to die, Ratch. I can't go on without her. I don't know how. She was everything to me**. **Without her I'm nothing**!"

"I know it hurts, Optimus," he wept, kneeling down and holding me close. "But you have a daughter that needs her father, _**now**_ more than ever. You can't give up on _**her**_."

"**She'd be better off without me**!" I wailed. "**I'm not a good father! You said I only caused more harm to her! What kind of father does that make me? I don't deserver to be her father. I couldn't save her from Starscream! I couldn't save her from myself! Kacey would be better off if you and Ironhide raised her!**"

"You're wrong! Think of how she'd feel if she lost you too. Kacey loves you so much. She would be devastated, she'd never recover! She's already lost a mother she loved deeply. She _**can't**_ afford to lose her father! Do you want that for you daughter, for your beautiful star?"

"No," I replied weakly through my sobs.

"You have to go on…for _**her**_ sake."

"How?" I begged looking up at him.

"One day at a time," Ratchet smiled, moving to sit beside me on the floor. "Besides, you don't want Ironhide and me raising Kacey. Look at what a lugnut you turned out to be from us helping to raise you."

I laughed even though I was still crying.

"I understand what you're going through, Optimus. A part of me would die too if I lost my bonded mate."

I blinked in surprise.

"You and Moonracer?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"No, me and Ironhide! Of course Moonracer you idiot!" he said, gently smacking me on the head. "It was actually seeing you and Kacey interacting that made me realize I had been missing out on so much in my life. The two of you are a family."

"So, can we be expecting to hear the little pitter patter of a sparkling's feet around the Med Bay soon then?"

"We only bonded a couple of days ago," he smiled warmly. "But there's a _**strong**_ possibility that there could be a new addition to the base."

I was happy for him. For all the bullslag he has to put up with in his Med Bay Ratchet deserved his share of happiness.

"What a fraggin mess," I frowned looking at the disheveled room.

"Don't worry about it. Prowl will have it fixed up in no time," Ratchet said getting to his feet. "Meanwhile, I'm ordering you to take a two week vacation. Take Kacey on one of those long drives you used love to go on. It will be good for both of you." He reached his hand out to me. "Now, get off your aft!"

Once on my feet I wrapped my arms around Ratchet. I had never been so grateful for his friendship than right now.

"I'm sorry for hitting you."

"That's ok. I know you didn't mean it."

"Thank you…for everything."

"You're welcome. Now, let's go get your daughter."

Ratchet punched in the code to unlock the door and we left the mess behind us. My spark felt as if a great weight had been lifted from it even though the sorrow for my Elita remained. While it was true that I may never hear her laugh, see her smile, feel her touch there was the possibility of seeing more of her in our daughter. Kacey has shown quite a few of her mother's characteristics. Perhaps as she continues to grow more will appear.

That thought brings comfort to my spark as I look down at my child recharging next to Nitro. I reach out to her with my spark as I pick her up. Her optics flickered online and she yawned.

"Where are we going, father?" she asked, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"For a drive," I speak softly as we walk through the halls.

I could feel the grief was strong in her. Only I will not force her to speak of it. Unlike me, Kacey didn't need provoking. She will talk to me when she is ready. So like my Elita who could never be forced to do anything she wasn't ready for.

Once outside the base I am surprised by the morning sun in the sky. My daughter remains quiet in my arms as I take the long trek through the trees. Prowl and Ratchet were there escorting us, keeping a short distance behind us. Only once we reached the main fire road out did I stop to address them.

"Thank you again Ratchet."

"Have fun…that's an order for both of you," he seriously said.

"I expect you to check in twice a day," Prowl said firmly then smiled. "I'll take good care of them until you get back."

"I know you will my friend," I said as I set Kacey down on her feet.

"You take care of your father," Ratchet said to her, caressing her head. "The big lugnut needs you more than ever, Kacey."

Kacey looked up me then at Ratchet.

"Ok," she sighed.

"See you in two weeks. Let's roll out, Kacey."

I watched as my daughter quickly transformed into her transport vehicle mode. The blue Mini Cooper with black stripes shined in the morning sun. Her engine purred with power, I could hear it as she revved. With as fast as she could drive it would have to have power.

After I transformed, we quickly headed out. We traveled along the roads and highway for hours upon hours, covering many miles. Sometimes my daughter would be in front of me, sometimes behind me, or sometime at my side. But she was never more than a few yards away.

It was during that second day she finally opened up to me. After we drove to the Mount Shasta region of California and found a private area overlooking the lake. It was just the two of us sitting there and taking in the late morning sunlight.

I felt the ache in her spark as we sat in silence. I tried to comfort it with my own. She resisted at first but then opened up to me as I held her in my lap. My arms wrapped tightly around her, comforting her through her tears. After about an hour she finally spoke her first words since we had left the base.

"Does the pain ever go away father?"

"No," I answered honestly. "You will learn to live with it."

"I'm not sure I know how," she sighed.

"I'm not sure how either, Kacey. But we can learn how together."

"You told me that together we can accomplish anything," she smiled up at me.

"Yes, we can," I chuckled softly, recalling the night I told her that.

I kissed the top of her head as she snuggled against me.

"Tell me a story about her, father. She would always tell me stories about you. She was happiest whenever she talked about you."

I thought for a moment. I wasn't sure which story to tell her or which ones Elita had even told her. Then one came to mind.

"Did she ever tell you how we met?" I asked.

"No."

I smiled wide recalling that day. The day my life changed for ever.

"It was during an attack on Iacon. The Decepticons attacked with their full army…"

_The ground shook as explosions went off around us. Ratchet and I were running in response to a distress call. Prowl was in trouble, Ironhide was hurt badly and the Decepticons had them pinned down. I had to do what I could to help them. I couldn't afford to lose Prowl. And it would break my spark if I lost Ironhide after all he had done for me._

_Little did I realize a small three manned squad of femmes had responded to the emergency call as well. In my haste I couldn't stop in time and barreled down the lead runner. Her legs tangled in mine and I came crashing down on her, pinning her face down on the ground._

"_Get off me you aft! Why don't you watch where you're running!" she hissed at me. "Fraggin mechs never pay attention!"_

_I apologized as I quickly rolled off her. She pushed my hand away when I attempted to help her up. _

"_If you're alright…"_

"_Of course I'm alright!" she snapped at me as she got to her feet._

_Prowls distress call sounded more desperate over our radios._

"_Optimus, we don't time!" Ratchet announced._

"_Right…excuse me," I quickly smiled then we took off running._

_After a few astroseconds the femme was suddenly beside me._

"_Where are you going?" I asked as we ran._

"_We were responding to a distress call. Obviously the same one as you," she smiled. "We should team up and kick some Decepticon aft!"_

_Never mind that what she said made my energon flow hot- a femme after my own spark for killing Decepticons. But any mech half alive couldn't help but notice her beauty. I noticed. I tripped and feel flat on my face for noticing it too. She laughed wildly at me. I was glad for my mask as I felt the heat on my faceplates from blushing._

"_I never knew our Prime was such a klutz!" she laughed as she helped me to my feet. "If you weren't so cute I'd leave you aft behind."_

_She took off running before I could respond. To be honest, I had no idea what to say to that as I stood there dumbfounded. I've been referred to as a femme magnet and have seen femmes googling at me from a distance. I've even heard their compliments. But none of them affect me like the way this femme said it. Whoever she was she caught me completely off guard._

_Only the sound of laser fire drew me back to the reality of the situation. I hurried, catching up with them as we reached our intended destination. Without hesitation I ordered the femmes to lay down cover fire so Ratchet and I could make it to Prowl and Ironhide. I led the way making sure to protect Ratchet. He was the only who could make repairs._

_When we reached them Ironhide's optics were offline. Thank Primus he was alive though. Ratchet made quick repairs to stop the bleeding. I was helping them get Ironhide on his feet when a Decepticon jumped on my back._

_Before I could react the femme shot him knocking him off. I sent her a quick nod of gratitude._

"Then what happened?" Kacey asked excitedly.

"We got Ironhide out of there but the femme went off with her team before I could get her name. I didn't even get the chance to thank her properly."

"That's it?"

I laughed. She sounded so disappointed.

"No. Two days later…"

"_Fraggin paperwork," I muttered to myself. "I swear Prowl does this to me on purpose for all the slag I give him."_

_A knock sounded on my door._

"_Come in!" I growled._

_I didn't even bothering to look up to see who came in. It was probably Prowl with another stack of requisition forms anyway._

"_Reporting for duty, Sir."_

_My spark stilled within my chest. I recognized that sultry voice. I slowly looked up and there she was! Primus, she was beautiful. I didn't get the chance to see much of her on the battlefield but…wow! She had only minimal battle armor extended but it only seemed to enhance her female protoform beneath. The slender arms and legs, the small curves of her hips all…perfect._

"_Here are my transfer orders," she said, handing me the data pad._

_I kept my composure, showing no emotion as I took it. But my spark, among other systems, was fluttering wildly within me as I finally found out her name._

"_So…Elita…you think you have what it takes to be an officer on __**my**__ base?"_

"_Yes, I do," Elita smirked confidently. "Apparently, our Prime needs all the help he can get. And I believe I'm the right femme for the job."_

Kacey laughed hysterically. Primus, it was good to hear her laugh.

"That sounds like mother! She told me she had to ask you out that she got tired of waiting for you. Was that true?"

"Truth was, Kacey, I didn't know how to ask her out. I did make it to her quarters a few times only to stand outside her door for awhile before walking away. Your mother was so beautiful I didn't think I was worthy of a femme like her."

"How do you feel now?" she questioned, her tone quite serious.

"I feel extremely honored," I answered without hesitation.

"Me too," she grinned.

I glanced up at the blue sky.

"Come on. We can get a few miles in before it's time for you to recharge," I said getting to my feet.

"I'll race you!" she smirked, leaping up on her feet.

"Just…stay within the designated speed limit!" I shouted chasing after her.

"Pfft! You're no fun! Rules are meant to be broken, father!"

"Kaceystar…"

"Oh, alright. I'll give you a one mile head start. And I promise I won't cheat by flying."

I laughed. She was incorrigible. However, after what we both have been going though I decided to loosen up a little.

"You're on. Just be mindful of the humans as you drive and try not to break the speed limit by too much."

We waited until we were back on the main highway. Kacey pulled over and let me get a head start. We both knew she was faster. But I wasn't going to deny her, or myself, some fun. That's what Ratchet ordered us to do. That's exactly what we needed.

I hit 100 miles an hour on the open highway and held steady at that speed. Traffic was light as the sun dropped lower in the sky. It wasn't long before I felt my daughter's spark coming up behind me. Primus, she was fast!

The blue Mini Cooper pulled up along side gave me a honk then sped ahead of me with ease. I laughed to myself. I could sense her amusement as she pulled away.

"Don't get too far from me," I told her over our internal communicators.

"_I won't father._"

Then Kacey suddenly did a one-eighty. I slowed down as I was coming up to her fast. Then I realized she was the one slowing down.

"_I love you father,"_ she told me, allowing her front bumper to gently kiss mine.

My spark filled with her love as she pulled away, doing another one-eight to be facing the correct way on the highway. She dropped back to my side and kept her speed the same as mine.

I knew in that moment, we were going to be ok.

"I love you too, my child."

* * *

Next up. Megatron's plotting, the Decepticon's begin causing havoc, and the Autobots are forced into action to defend the humans. 


	26. The Calm Before the Storm

Once again I'm using the format of multiple POVs. So what's that mean…ACTION! Ok, so this chapter won't have as much as previous action chapters. But the story's pace begins to pick up with this chapter. So hang tight and hold on to you afts!

No tissues required.

* * *

**Megatron**

I marched quickly down to the prison cells. Elita as usually stood defiantly before me, shielding her spark from mine. I do not reach out to her any longer. I do not wish to for it only reminds me of my brother. I said nothing but moved back as Soundwave and Octane moved forward and removed her from her cell.

"So, you've finally decided what to do with me?" she questioned, her voice showing no sign of emotions.

I did not answer. I ignored the threats from the other weaklings trapped within their cells as we left. Empty threats for they could do nothing. If I was at full strength I would crush the sparks of each of them in front of Elita just to make her suffer.

She was so like my brother in that they care for their Autobots. Care enough to sacrifice themselves to save them if necessary.

'How pathetically weak,' I thought to myself.

Elita finally began to fight back as Soundwave and Octane tried to strap her to the table in the Med Bay. She even managed to break free from Octane's grasp, kicking at him violently until he collapsed over grabbing his groin.

"**Enough!**" I bellowed, causing them all to freeze. "Keep this up and I will _**kill**_ one of your precious Autobots if you do not comply! I believe Alpha Trion would be my first choice. What about you, Elita?"

She relented and spewed of a few Cybertrionian curses at me as Soundwave quickly strapped her down. Octane finally was back on his feet to help.

"So full of spirit," I laughed at her. "Good. You'll make quite a challenge for me. Proceed, Soundwave."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," he nodded then moved away.

"I won't tell you anything so you need not bother asking me any questions!" she growled at me.

"I have no intention of questioning you, Elita," I stated simply.

Again she showed no emotional response. But her optics did widen a bit when she saw the syringe Soundwave had in his hand when he returned to her side. I felt the pace of her spark speed up as she struggled against the restraints.

To my surprise her left arm managed to break free. Octane quickly grabbed hold and held her arm down as Soundwave pulled Elita's neck plate back exposing the delicate energon line beneath. He inserted the syringe and slowly inject the fluid. I moved quickly and shoved Octane out of my way as I lean down near her, cruely twisting her arm until she whimpered softly. The drugs Soundwave injected into her systems were slowly taking effect.

"Elita, how hurt you must be over your daughter's death," I whispered to her looking directly into her optics. Yes, she was hurting. The drugs made her weaker and I could sense the anguish in her spark. I smiled as I continued, "To think, when I awaken you you're bonded sparkmate will have suffered the same fate as your daughter. Only I will _**torture**_ him, _**beat**_ him. Then when he finally begs for death I will make it as slow and painful as possible."

A low chuckle rumbled in my throat as I felt her spark lurch in fear and anguish. Then her optics went offline and her spark's pulse slowed to a point where it almost stopped.

"It is done," Soundwave announced. "Elita is in stasis lock."

"Excellent," I replied, standing back up.

My eyes remained fixed on Elita. For a femme she was indeed beautiful. My brother made an excellent choice. A pity she wasn't a Decepticon for I would have had her for myself.

"You're orders, Lord Megatron?" Soundwave questioned breaking my train of thought.

"We land the ship at the designated coordinates on the continent in the southern pole region," I told him, turning my gaze away from the femme. "With Elita in stasis lock we do not have to fear her reaching out to my brother. Use the southern magnetic pole to cover our approach. It should shield us from the Autobot's planetary defense systems."

"Once down send the first group to the predetermined city. We'll draw my brother out of hiding. He cares for these pathetic fleshlings so it will not be hard. In fact, I am sure his Autobots are already hiding amongst them ready to protect them."

"If I may ask, why did you want her to believe her daughter was dead?"

I turned and signaled for Octane to leave us.

"To take away her hope," I answered. "It is not easy to bend Elita's will. It must be chipped away piece by piece. She will have nothing to hope for once I've killed my brother and slaughtered the remaining Autobots. Only then can she be broken. Only then will I have my satisfaction."

"What of the youngling?"

"She is to be captured and put in stasis lock immediately. Once I'm done with Elita then I will attempt to convert the youngling. She will be a Decepticon or she will die."

"From what I've seen, she is like her father. She will not be turned."

"But she is young, Soundwave. Young enough to be influenced…once she has no one to turn to," I smiled. "How fitting that my brother's daughter could be molded to be my own. I realized I made a mistake with my brother long ago when I was able to convert Starscream. He was once like my brother, so full of compassion. He was older than my brother was and still I was able to change him. So, it was possible that I could have turned my brother. A mistake I intend to rectify by making his daughter one of us."

Yes, how good it would make me feel to take something so pure and corrupt it. How good indeed. Then finally my hatred of my brother will have satisfaction.

**Prowl**

It felt good to be in a routine again. The six three man teams had been deployed two weeks ago and were patrolling their designated cites. Ironhide was on the training field scary the slag out of the mechs. Ratchet and Moonracer were happily bonded and running the Med Bay. And Optimus and Kacey were in much better spirits after they had returned from their vacation.

It was good to see them both smiling and happy once again as the days passed since their return. It brought joy to my spark and many of the others on the base as things got back to normal.

"**KACEY!**"

I turned in time to see her running from around the corner with Ratchet right behind her. She even had this mischievous grin on her face that looked a lot like a little mech's I used to know long ago. Kacey quickly transformed and sped off swerving around me and a few others in the hallway. Primus, she was fast!

"At least she's back to normal," I smiled at Ratchet.

He cursed under his breath and turned back to the Med Bay.

Yes, it was good to have things back to normal.

I continued on to the command center to start my day's shift. Sitting in the chair at the main Teletran 2 terminal was Optimus, early for his shift as usual. Standing beside him was Ironhide. The two had a lot more to talk about now that they were fathers. To be honest, it was nice to hear them talk about something other than the war.

"Optimus, you need to tell Kacey no transport vehicle mode in the hallways. She could run over a youngling on accident."

"Ratchet again?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

Optimus reached over and hit the com-link switch on the panel.

"Kacey, this is your father."

"_Yes, father?"_ her soft innocent voice sounded over the speakers.

"No more driving in the hallways, that's an order."

"_But where else am I to drive? I'm not allowed on the road by myself. And I love driving. It's almost as fun as flying."_

"We'll discuss it later," Optimus smiled. "Aren't you supposed to report to Wheeljack?"

"_Just arrived and I promise to try not to blow his workshop up again."_

I couldn't help but smile as Optimus wished her a good day before severing the connection.

"What are they working on anyway?" Ironhide asked.

"Not sure," Optimus answered. "Kacey's been very secretive about it. Whatever it is, we'll find out later today. Wheeljack set up a demonstration for us out on the training field."

"_This is Hound, reporting Decepticon activity in San Antonio, Texas!"_

I quickly took the seat to Optimus' left as he opened a channel to Hound.

"This is Prime. How many?"

"_We're still on route to their location…it's a tourist attraction called the Alamo! ETA 15 Earth minutes."_

"Prowl get me a visual."

My fingers punched the controls in quickly. It took a few minutes but I moved the satellite into position. Within astroseconds I got the images on the main view screen.

"A hit squad," Ironhide muttered.

The five Decepticons were shooting their plasma guns at random targets of Earth vehicles and blew holes the buildings nearby. I saw Optimus' fists clench as the humans ran for their lives.

Our enemy still have not chose Earth alt forms as I recognized the Cybertronian battle armor of each of them before Teletran fed me their energy signatures.

"Cyclonus, Thrust, Bruticus, Rumble, and Wrecker," I informed Prime.

Then suddenly the Decepticons took off as Hound, Hotshot and Sparkplug came into view and transformed into their robot forms.

"What do you make of that?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't like it," Optimus frowned, his optics flaring. "Hound, help the humans as much as possible but keep an optic out. The Decepticons could come back."

"_Yes, Sir."_

"Any ideas, Prowl?" Optimus asked looking over at me.

My cerebral processor calculated for a few astroseconds. I had to give my commander the most logical response I could come up with.

"The fact that they didn't attack us means they could be testing our defenses, seeing how quickly we respond to an attack."

"Order all teams to be on high alert. And Prowl, find out why Teletran 2 didn't pick up the Decepticons sooner."

"Yes, Prime."

"Ironhide, your shift is over," Optimus said, his tone softening slightly as he turned in his seat. "Go, be with your family."

"I'll see you both on the training field later than," he said then left.

"You would have had to forcibly remove him from his station in the past," I mentioned. "You too for that matter."

"Everything changes when your child enters your life," he smiled warmly.

**Wheeljack**

"So, are you getting excited?" I asked Kacey as she worked diligently on her personal project.

"What for?" she countered, not even looking up at me.

"I always get excited when I show Prime a new invention."

"He's my father," she smiled up at me. "He's proud of me no matter what."

"He may not like this," I said pointing to what she was building.

"It's necessary for me to continue with my training. In fact, the sparring drone is ready for you to program."

I frowned looking at the drone as she closed its chest plate.

"Kacey, you're a youngling. You should be playing with the other younglings."

"I may be a youngling but I'm not like the others. For over five orns I did nothing but study and train. Fighting is what I'm programmed to do. It's all I know. Besides, I do play with Nitro. He's the only one who understands me. The others….they're afraid of me."

I sighed to myself. I could see why the other younglings would be afraid of her. Her education exceeded theirs my orns, she was the daughter of a Prime, and…she could kill. They all witnessed her kill that Decepticon in mid-flight. We all did.

"Nitro almost doesn't count as he's into weapons and fighting just like his father and mother," I pressed on.

"Wheeljack, you're not going to change who I am," she said, looking me squarely in the optics.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I smiled, relenting, knowing it was an argument I wasn't going to win. And we didn't have the time anyway. "Come on let's get going. Number one rule when showing off a new invention is never make Optimus Prime wait for you. I consider it an honor that he even takes the time to witness my inventions whether they succeed or fail."

I carefully picked up the supply container that had Kacey's invention in it. I say it's hers because the idea was entirely hers. I helped to design it and together we built it. We only blew up my workshop twice but it was worth it for the end result.

"Hey Ironhide, I heard we had a run in with the Decepticons today," I commented as we caught up with him outside the main entrance of the base.

Kacey ran ahead with Nitro, the two of them whispering and giggling to each other as they went. It was interesting how she could be so mature one astrosecond then be a youngling the next. I've even noticed how easily she could alter parts of her transformations. Something even the most mature transformer can't do unless they practiced at it for a long time.

"Well, they did the running after some destruction. They left as soon as Hound's team showed up. Optimus and Prowl don't like it. Neither do I. It's not like them to run from a fight. But enough of that, what's in the supply container?"

"It's for Kacey to explain," I smiled proudly. "It's her invention."

"Primus, is there anything that youngling can't do?"

"It's frightening to think that she can do so much and she's not even a mature femme yet."

"My daughter's not causing problems is she?" Optimus asked.

I turned to see him, Ratchet, and Prowl right behind us.

"No, Sir. She's well behaved in my workshop."

"Wish I could say the same for my Med Bay."

"Well, you shouldn't have deactivated her plasma burners," Ironhide chuckled.

"That youngling can hold a grudge longer than her mother!" Ratchet harrumphed.

"My Elita, hold a grudge?" Optimus asked, in mock shock.

We all knew Elita could hold one when she was really angry. Whenever Optimus was down or in a foul mood it was because he did something stupid and Elita wasn't talking to him or even seeing him. The longest one went for nearly a month. He had ordered her to stay behind because he didn't want her to get hurt during an upcoming battle. They had an all out argument right in the middle of the command center of Decagon which ended with her storming off.

Elita's grudge would have lasted longer if Optimus hadn't nearly gotten himself killed during an attack on the base. Needless to say, he never gave her such an order again and the two were side by side on the battlefield ever since. You have to hand it to that femme; she never backed down from anyone, especially Optimus. It was comforting to see that Kacey was the same way.

"Ok, Kacey…you're up," I called to her as I set the container down. She immediately came over. Again, she easily changed from youngling to a mature little femme. "I'll set up the targets."

**Ratchet**

I admit I was surprised when Wheeljack said it was Kacey who was doing the demonstration. I even noticed Optimus widened his optics as Kacey stood before us.

"Ok, before I get started I just wanted to explain myself," she said, sounding so mature for her age. She stood tall and carried herself with confidence. Hard to think of her as the little prankster when she acted like this! "We all know I'm too young and father won't be ordering me out into a battle anytime soon. However, I _**am**_ an Autobot and it's my duty to find my own way to help the Autobots with the war against the Decepticons."

Kacey flipped the clasps on the supply container. She only opened it up just enough for her to put her hand inside. When she pulled it out, she had something smooth and round gripped firmly in her hand.

"I got this idea from a snowball," she chuckled, glancing up at her father.

Optimus stood there with his arms folder across his chest showing no emotion of any kind. Right away I knew he didn't like what Kacey was doing. I happened to agree with him, younglings have no business fighting a war.

But Kacey was undeterred as she continued with the demonstration.

"They're all ready, Kacey," Wheeljack said as he returned to us.

"Good, thank you. Ironhide, select a target for me please."

"Far left," he answered without hesitation.

I and the others watched intently as Kacey turned the snowball device over and pressed a small glowing blue button twice. Then she turned and hurled it at the intended target. The target exploded upon impact. My mouth dropped open. Optimus dropped his arms to his side. Ironhide had a small smile on his face. And Prowl gasped.

"That was totally awesome!" Nitro cheered.

Ironhide quickly quieted his boy and sent him off. The boy grumbled as he left.

"There are two settings," Kacey explained pulling another snowball device out of the container. "One is for it to explode on impact. The second, you can set it to explode whenever you want…up to a five astroseconds that is."

She threw the second one. It landed and rolled near another target. Two astroseconds later it exploded.

"Wheeljack, help me please. I also have a second type of device," she explained. Her right arm transformed into a weapon. Wheeljack helped load three small snowballs into the opening of her forearm. She smiled up at our weapons specialist, "Ironhide, you may like these."

Kacey shot up in the air then hovered above us taking aim. She fired hitting three targets accurately. Each of the three targets were obliterated. When she landed, her arm had transformed back and she removed the lid of the container to reveal the devices.

"Father, please don't be upset," she spoke softly, looking up at him. "I only want to help. And don't be angry with Wheeljack. This was all _**my**_ idea."

"I don't like what you did," he sighed. "However, I cannot deny the fact that your invention will help us."

Kacey simply nodded then looked away keeping her face from us.

Wheeljack started answering Ironhide and Prowl's questions as they picked up a few of the devices. I picked up one too but was only half paying attention as I noticed Optimus walk away. A moment later, Kacey turned her head then followed her father. No doubt he called her through their unique bond.

I couldn't tell what they were talking about but it was serious. I had never seen Kacey look like that up at her father.

"The little femme is scary at times," Ironhide whispered, pulling my attention back to the sphere in my hand.

"That may be true, but consider how lucky we are she's on our side," Prowl pointed out. "I would never want to face her on the battlefield."

"It's hardest on Optimus," I sighed. "He knows one day she will be on that battlefield and there's nothing he can do to stop her."

"Primus willing, we'll all be there to keep her safe," Ironhide added. "Cause if anything every happened to Optimus, she would be our leader."

I turned to see Optimus kneel down and take his daughter in his arms as they embraced each other.

"We'd just better make sure nothing happens…to either of them," I said sadly.

I know Optimus. He would have killed himself if I hadn't stopped him that night just over two weeks ago. I know if anything happened to Kacey I won't be able to stop him the next time. As for Kacey, she's like her father _**and**_ like her mother; her personality a perfect blending of the two. If by some fluke we lost Optimus, she'd need us _**all**_ to help her to carry on. But she would carry on.

**Bumblebee**

Finally, the month was over. Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet were on their way to relieve Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and I from our post in Mission City. I must say I didn't like it here as we patrolled the streets. There were too many bad memories that gave me nightmares.

The loss of my good friend, Jazz, the loss of my legs still hurts a little even though Ratchet was able repair me. I even thought that I'd be able to find peace by remaining with the boy, Sam. Only his Government took him and his family away. To this day I still can't find any record of them in the computers. It's like they don't exist. Probably best considering the Decepticons would be looking for the one human that hurt them most.

Sunny and Sides knew to let me be and not pester me with questions of the big showdown that occurred here. They actually shook me out of recharge few times when I started shouting because of my nightmares. I was grateful for their company. It resulted in the three of us becoming closer friends here in Mission City. So at least one good thing became of it.

The only thing we missed out on was some of the action. San Antonio, Miami, New York, and San Francisco were all attacked by the Decepticons. Only in each case as the Autobots showed up to fight the Decepticons flew off. They even disappeared before the humans could give chase with their F22 Raptor jets.

And in each case, the Autobots had to help with the aftermath by helping the humans. It angered me for they did nothing to deserve the destruction the Decepticons caused upon them.

"_So, Bee, what are you gonna do when we get back to the base?_" Sides asked, his vehicle form, a red 2008 Dodge Viper SRT 10 with silver racing stripes, an equally impressive muscle car comparable to mine, rumbled passed me on the street.

"_I hear there are now six__** very**__ available femmes to choose from,"_ Sunny implied as his own vehicle form, the same model as his twin brother's only orange with the same silver racing stripes, followed his brother.

"_And there are three __**very**__ available mechs right here,"_ Sides finished. _"We may be young and inexperienced but we've got to take the plunge one of these days and learn about the mysteries of a femme."_

"_Come on Bee. What do you say? Are you ready to interface?"_

"You guys make it sound like a conquest!" I laughed at them. "I want to be with a femme for the right reasons. I don't want to interface and run."

"_He's hopeless, Sides!"_

"_A romantic hopeless you mean, Sunny!"_

"And you both have over heated interface systems and don't even know how to use them!"

"_And you so know how to use yours? You've never been with a femme either! Don't hand us I'm waiting for the right femme slag!"_

"_Sides is right, Bee. You're just as curious as we are about being with a femme."_

They were right. I was as young as them and I _**was**_ curious. But I didn't want to just interface. Interface was such a crude word for something that should be so intimate and full of emotion. No, I wanted to make love to a femme and not just any femme but _**the**_ femme. The one who could make my spark flutter wildly in my chest as her optics lock onto mine.

Frag it! Who was I kidding?

There was only one femme in my thoughts of late. And she wasn't even a mature femme yet! I felt ashamed at myself for having such feelings for a youngling. Although I knew she was going to grow. I knew I would wait for her to mature. My spark would wait an eternity for her if it had to. And try as I might I just couldn't get her out of my cerebral processor. I volunteered for this post thinking I'd forget about her because I wouldn't see her.

I was wrong. And I was a fool for even thinking such a thing.

Primus, my spark ached so badly for Kacey when she told us about her experience in the Badlands. My tears that night…they were for her. Oh, I did mourn the loss of Elita. We all did. And I knew how badly Optimus would take it.

I had even heard him that night Ratchet went into his quarters. Optimus' shouts of agony in our language tore at my spark. Prowl and I stood guard outside in the hallway ushering concerned Autobots away as we heard the room getting ripped apart. I had feared the worst when I heard Optimus' laser cannon fire.

Prowl actually stopped me from opening the door. I knew Kacey needed her father. I couldn't let anything happen to Optimus for her sake. It was with great relief when the laser fire stopped. Although I could hear the anguish of his pain as he cried. I could feel it in my spark for I felt it for Kacey.

I walked away. I couldn't bear to hear Optimus in such pain. In that moment I was no longer confused about the feelings I had in my spark. For I knew if anything ever happened to Kacey I would feel exactly the same way Optimus did over losing Elita.

So I left the base. I made Sunny and Sides leave with me that night as we already knew where we were going and what we had to do for our mission. I concentrated on my duty at hand. It seemed the only way to easy my spark.

But now… now I was eager to head back to the base. To see how well she was doing. My spark longed to be near her even if it was only as a friend at this point in her life. But at least, I'd be near her.

"_This is Optimus Prime, Bumblebee come in."_

"Good to hear your voice, Sir!" I said happily.

"_Good to hear you too. We'll meet at the designated coordinates in just over two Earth hours to relieve you and the twins of your post."_

"Understood, Bumblebee out."

"_Bumblebee…this is Ironhide…Teletran 2 is picking up 6 Decepticon energy signatures near your position!"_

"What direction are they coming from?" I asked coming to a stop.

Before I could get a response the ground exploded beside me. Gravel blew up in the air. I quickly transformed getting to my feet. The twins followed suit moving back towards my position.

"You missed me, Octane!" I shouted as he flew by.

He braked in mid air and flipped around.

"I won't this time Slag!"

I dove as he fired. The cars behind me exploded. People screamed. Glass shattered. And the blast threw me head over heels into the side of a building.

Sunny and Sides were there to get me on my feet. The three of us started firing back. The building's façade grumbled and exploded around us as the Decepticons kept firing at us. I tried to push the twins to take cover down what looked like an alley.

"Prime, this is Bumblebee, can you pick up the pace! I don't know how much longer we can hold out!"

"_Acknowledged!"_

"**AAAH!!"**

"**SUNNY!"**

"**The fragger nearly blew my leg off**!" Sunny cried out angrily.

I turned to see the bottom half of his leg barely hanging on. Energon leaked all over as Sides desperately tried to stop it. Sunny the maniac mech that he was kept firing his laser cannon. I knew he was doing it only to protect his brother. So I did what I could to protect them both.

"_At our current speed we can be there in just over eighty minutes," _Prime told me.

"Ironhide…call for the F22s! There's no way we can hold out that long!"

"_They're already on their way, Bumblebee! ETA ten minutes!" _Ironhide told me.

"I've got the bleeding mostly stopped," Sides said, his hands trembling slightly as he picked his weapon back up.

We dragged Sunny more out of the line of fire down a deadend alley between two buildings.

"A slaggin dead in! Can this day get any worse?" I complained loudly.

"Come out! Are you afraid?" Octane shouted at us.

"Octane, incoming human aircraft!"

"You stay with me…the rest of you take care of them!"

"That doesn't sound good," Sides muttered.

"Ironhide, warn the F22s…they've got Decepticons heading they're way!"

"_Acknowledge!"_

"What are they waiting for?" Sunny demanded to know.

"There are only two of them," I replied. "But they have the advantage!"

If to test it, I moved slowly to peek around the corner. The corner of the building blew apart spraying all over me. I was so glad I had my visor down as my optics might have been damaged.

"Frag! We're trapped!" I grumbled moving back with the others.

I'd normally have us blast our way out but I wasn't willing to leave Sunny alone in such a vulnerable place and I know Sides wouldn't leave his brother's side like that. With Optimus and the others too far away my options were slim to none.

As if to remind me, Octane and his Decepticon buddy fired at the alleyway entrance causing more of the building to crumble.

"Sorry guys," Sunny frowned.

"We'll get out of this," I told him even though I wasn't entirely sure how yet.

Then things just got worse.

"_Bumblebee, this is Prime. The F22s have been shot down. I told them not to send anymore. I don't want anymore humans to get hurt. We're maxing out engines out…we'll be there in forty-five minutes!"_

"Understood, Sir. We can hold out! Bumblebee out," I told Optimus receiving two sets of wide optics staring at me in total shock. "I'll get there attention and keep them off you both."

"The others have returned," Sides grimly informed me.

"Regardless…I'll get there attention. I promise. Sides, there's an underground parking structure around the corner. It should give you both better cover. Take your brother there and hide after I draw their fire. Send Ratchet your coordinates once he and the others arrive within the city limits. Ratchet will put Sunny back together again as good as new."

"No…wait! I can make it there on my own. Sides, go with Bee. You know he can't take care of himself!"

"But…"

"Don't argue with me brother! Just make sure you take down a few of those fraggers with you! And when we get back, I know a couple of those femmes will want to interface with us! Especially you Bee, you're the cute one!"

I laughed at him. Sunny was the crazier of the two brothers.

"And just think, you'll have a wicked scar on your leg," I added.

"Yeah…femmes dig the scars!" Sunny grinned. "Go brother. I'll be alright."

"I take a few down for you bro!" Sides said quickly hugging his brother.

"Bee…how do you plan on getting their attention away from me?" Sunny asked.

"We'll do what we do best…we'll improvise," I smirked. "Let's go!"

I took off, Sides was right behind me. All six Decepticons were there waiting, hovering in the air.

"**Hit them where it counts!**" Sides suddenly shouted as he ran towards them.

One thing about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, other than the fact that they do have over heated interface systems, was that you could always count on them to fight dirty!

Octane crashed to the ground holding himself after Sides hit his mark. We ran and jumped over his body as he writhed in agony.

"Holy Slag! You nailed him good!" I laughed.

"**GET THAT FRAGGIN PIT-SPAWN**!" Octane roared.

We turned to see him slowly get to his feet. His glowing red optic focused on Sideswipe.

"**Frag! It wasn't a direct shot**!"

"**Who cares?"** I shouted. "**It did the job! Let's burn rubber!"**

We quickly transformed, our engines roared loudly, and we burned rubber. Our tires squealed and smoked as we peeled around a corner. I quickly double checked my sensors.

All six Decepticons were hot on our afts!

* * *

Next chapter the action continues! What does fate have in store for Bumblebee and Sideswipe?

And yes, I've purposely set Bumblebee up the the next two stories since that is what the majority of you wanted in the poll. Speaking of polls, there's a new Poll! Vote for Kacey's alt form for when she's a mature femme! I need to know now for in the next story as we see Kacey as a youngling in her adventures, she picks her mature alt form. Yes, at such a young age she already knows exactly what she wants.


	27. Let Loose the Dogs of War Pt 1

Wow…I never had words come off my fingertips that fast! Also, I had not realized the anonymous review was turned off. It's on now. Sorry. Again, I thank everyone for their reviews. Your words encourage me and make this story so much fun to write. Thanks again.

The action continues...time is running out for Bee, Sunny, and Sides. Can Optimus reach them in time to save them? Or are the fragged? Or...

* * *

**Ironhide**

I can't believe I let Optimus convince me to be in charge of the base! I'm meant to be on the battlefield. But all I could do was watch helplessly as the human F22s were blown out of the sky on the images Teletran 2 was sending us.

"Frag! Optimus, the F22s were destroyed," I told him over a secure the com-link that only Prime heard. "Shall we request more?"

"_Negative. We can't allow anymore of the humans to be harmed_."

"_What's Sunstreaker's condition?"_ Ratchet asked as Optimus was telling Bumblebee he was basically fragged and that the only back up was forty-five minutes away.

"This is bad," I muttered to myself.

"From what we could see his left leg is useless," Wheeljack answered. "Sideswipe managed to stop the energon from leaking all over the place though." Then he turned to me. "Bumblebee's gotten out of worse situations."

"Not as bad as this," I frowned, feeling utterly useless as we listened to their communications and watched our friends' situation go from bad to worse.

Bumblebee was one of the toughest and bravest soldiers we had. He was always one of the first to volunteer for anything. He lived to fight. And yet, he always managed to survive. My spark saddened for I honestly don't know if he was going to survive the day.

"…_I'll get there attention. I promise. Sides, there's an underground parking structure around the corner. It should give you both better cover. Take your brother there and hide after I draw their fire. Don't' worry, Ratchet will put Sunny back together again as good as new_."

"_No…wait! I can make it there on my own. Sides, go with Bee. You know he can't take care of himself_!"

"_But_…"

"_Don't argue with me brother! Just make sure you take down a few of those fraggers with you! And when we get back, I know a couple of those femmes will want to interface with us! Especially you Bee, you're the cute one_!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Sunny reminded me of myself when I was that young. And the femmes always loved to cuddle Bumblebee when he was a youngling. The few we had on the base were just dying for him to make his move on them too.

"_And just think you'll have a wicked scar on your leg._" Bumblebee added.

"_Yeah…femmes dig the scars! Go brother. I'll be alright_."

"_I take a few down for you bro_!"

"_Bee…how do you plan on getting their attention away from me?"_

"_We'll do what we do best…we'll improvise. Let's go!_"

"**_Hit them where it counts_!**" Sideswipe shouted receiving a few chuckles from those who knew the twins well.

A roar of cheers erupted behind me when Octane crashed to the ground. I had no idea so many Autobots packed themselves into the command center. Optimus was gonna have my aft for that as the command center was off limits unless you were on duty with a station to man.

Then I saw Kacey right there, front and center. Her fists were balled up at her sides, her optics flared, and there was no mistaking that look. I'd seen it in her father's face many times. I understood it for I too wanted so much to go out and fight. My sensors even told me her spark was racing. Yes, she wanted to fight.

Bumblebee's cries of agony drew my attention back to the screen. He and Sideswipe were in deep trouble as the Decepticons had them pinned down.

"_Primus! Bee's down!! Sunny…I think he's dead!"_

"_You're both not far! I'm coming to you!"_

"_No, Sunny! It's pointless!"_

"_We're all fragged so I'd rather die with you bro!"_

"_**Don't talk that way, both of you!"**_ Bee's voice growled much to Ironhide's relief. _"__**Arrgg! It fraggin hurts!**__"_

"_Bee! I thought you were dead!"_

"Optimus…"

"_I heard! There was an accident on the fraggin highway; we had to find an alternate route! We're still at least forty minuets away_!"

"I can get there in ten!"

I turned to see Kacey pushing her way past the Autobots. I leapt from my chair after her.

"Primus, Kacey no!"

"They'll die if they don't get help now!"

I managed to grab hold of her arm.

"Kacey **no!**"

"Who else can get there in time? My father? By the time he gets there Bee, Sunny, and Sides will be dead! You know it, I know it! Every Autobot in this room knows it!**"**

"**Kacey, I'm ordering you to stand down!**"

"**No, Ironhide!**" she yelled pulling from my grasp with a strength I didn't know she had. The entire room fell silent. The other Autobots even moved slightly away from us. Every optic focused on the youngling. "**I'm not wearing this insignia because of how it looks! I'm an Autobot! I was born an Autobot! And one day I will die an Autobot! But not this day!"** She turned and addressed them all.** "My name Kaceystar! I am the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita-One. And nothing you say or do is going to stop me from helping my fellow Autobots!**"

I could hear the communications between Bumblebee and the others. I could hear the fear in his voice. I had never heard Bumblebee afraid. I couldn't ignore it. Nor could I ignore the fact that every Autobot in the room was now focused on me…waiting for me to make a decision.

"Frag it all the way to Vector Sigma! You're father's going to kill me!"

"He won't. I give you my word," she seriously said as her mask slid into place.

We hurried from the command center. Only Kacey took off in the wrong direction.

"I'm getting some of my exploding snowballs and some of Ratchet's magic drugs!" she shouted back at me. "I'll meet you at the base entrance in a few astroseconds."

She transformed and burned rubber down the hall.

"Wheeljack, link Kacey's communicator with the others and give her the coordinates for Bumblebee, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," I ordered as I followed the Autobots down the hallway. "Optimus is going to kill me…I know it!"

"_He'll kill both of us. We were both in charge of her while he was to be away,_" Wheeljack replied.

I laughed. I should have known taking care of Kacey for a month was going to be my worst nightmare come true. But at the same time I was proud Optimus gave me the responsibility. I just got to witness something truly remarkable, something I will never forget – the emergence of a true leader.

Yes, she was only a youngling. But she was going to grow and mature. She was going to be a great leader one day. That much was certain as I turned to see her marching through her fellow Autobots. They stood at attention and saluted her as if they were saluting a Prime.

"Remember your mother's training," I smiled down at her.

"I know, keep my optics on my target and my hand steady. I'll protect them until my father arrives…I promise."

"I have no doubts you will…Kacey_**star**_."

I moved back as she lifted into the air. Once high enough she transformed into a modified version of her spacejet, solid blue with black stripes on the wings. The blast knocked a few of us on our afts as she rocketed away.

**Optimus**

"_These streets are a nightmare_!" Ratchet grumbled.

"_We've passed the accident. The highway should be clear._"

That was all I need to hear from Prowl. I quickly transformed and ran up the hill. Sure enough the highway was clear enough.

"How long now?" I asked as Prowl and Ratchet joined me.

"Twenty…twenty-five minutes at maximum speed," Prowl answered.

"Let's get rolling then!" I ordered as I was transforming.

My tires smoked the second they touched the paved road. Prowl resumed his position in front of me with his sirens blaring. Ratchet right behind me.

"_Bee, Sunny, Sides…hang on! I'll be there in five minutes!"_

My spark jolted in my chest at the sound of my daughter's voice over my communicator.

"_**Kacey, no you can't**__!"_ Bumblebee shouted, his voice sounding so desperate.

"**In fact, I'm ordering you back to the base!**" I roared at her.

"_I'm sorry, I can't do that father. We both know I'm the only hope they have right now. Besides…I've come too far now to turn back._"

Indeed, she had for I heard her engines thundering as she rocketed over our heads.

"_Primus, can she go any faster?_" Prowl gasped.

"_Kacey, go back…I'm not worthy of you throwing your life away!_"

"_What an odd thing to say,_" Ratchet commented which was exactly what I was thinking.

"_Every Autobot is precious to me, including yours Bumblebee._"

"_Sounds exactly like someone we all know very well, doesn't she?_" Ironhide asked.

"I'll deal with you later, _**Ironhide**_!"

I changed lanes and sped past Prowl. My spark raced with fear and anger. I couldn't risk losing my daughter. And if she survived, she was in for one hell of a punishment!

**Bumblebee **

I honestly couldn't tell whose energon was whose as I'd been splattered with both Sunny's and Sides'. The two brothers were barely hanging on to their lives as they clung onto each other. And I had a gapping hole in my abdomen that hurt so bad I just wanted to curl up and die.

Only I couldn't. Not now. Not after I heard her voice and that she was coming. I begged her not to come. Who was I to be saved? I wasn't anyone to her. I was merely a friend to her father and mother. I was nothing to her.

"_Every Autobot is precious to me, including yours Bumblebee._"

I found strength in those words. Yes, I was an Autobot. And an Autobot never quits. As exhausted as I was I managed to raise my plasma gun.

The Decepticon I was aiming at suddenly exploded! Only I didn't fire my weapon.

"What was that?" Sunny asked.

Suddenly I heard the weapon firing from above us. But I was too tired to look. Not that I had to. I knew who it was. There was no mistaking the sound of her plasma burners. However, I did see another Decepticon exploded into pieces.

"**Take cover**!" Octane shouted.

"**You'd better hide!**" she yelled back firing her weapon again.

This time she only injured a Decepticon, knocking him out of the air. He writhed in agony on the ground over the loss of his leg. Kacey landed at my feet. I watched her throw a silver ball at the injured Decepticon. He too exploded like the others when the ball hit him.

"**Who are you?"**

"**I'm your worst nightmare, Octane!**" she snarled back.

Kacey fired a volley of shots that forced the Decepticons to retreat back even further. Then she hurried to my side and pulled me back to the others.

"Bumblebee, mother told me trouble always found you and that you needed someone to look after you," she said, as her mask retracted to reveal her beautiful face and even lovelier smile. "I'd be honored if you allowed me to look after you for today."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, exhausted and ready to pass out.

"No," she smiled. "Ratchet, they're in bad shape. Sunny's lost a lot of energon. Sides is unconscious but his spark has a steady pulse." She paused her delicate hand touched the area around my wound. I grimaced and groaned at the pain. "Bee's been hit in the abdomen. His energy levels are dangerously low. I brought a batch of your infamous energon boosters…hopefully that will keep them alive long enough for you to get here."

"_Good thinking, Kacey,_" Ratchet said.

"You can kick some Decepticon aft pretty good, kid," Sunny panted. "Want to go on a date with me?"

"He's delirious," I rasped, rolling my optics.

"Tell you what, the three of you pull through and we'll go racing, how's that sound?"

"A femme after my own spark," Sunny smiled. "It's a date kid."

Kacey merely smiled as she injected the energon booster into Sunny. Sides didn't respond when she inject him. Then she injected quickly me.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Bee," she replied, rubbing my neck where she so _**skillfully**_ injected me. "I'm not a medic. Father, three Decepticons left…what's your ETA?"

"_Ten minutes!_"

"Father's mad at me. But as long as the three of you pull through I'll gladly take any punishment he hands out."

"So…it's _**you**_…you little slag!" Octane sneered as he landed right behind Kacey.

My optics widened as I called for her to look out.

Her mask slid back into place and she gave me a wink.

**Kaceystar**

My sensors told me he was coming. My mask went up and my hand had already retracted to allow my blade to extend. I whirled around and brought my blade up slicing off is hand before he could grab me! Before he could respond I stabbed him in the thigh then shot up into the air.

Octane gave chase despite his injuries. His buddies followed. Good, at least Bee, Sunny, and Sides were safe until Ratchet got to them.

I allowed my blade to quickly retract and reached to grab my laser cannon as it finished forming on my back. Only Octane fired at me. I did not cry out in pain as my hand was struck. I would never give a Decepticon that satisfaction.

"Hurts, doesn't it little one?"

"At least I still have two hands!" I shouted back at him.

He fired at me but I as able to dodge the laser fire. I dove down towards the street and turned up the speed.

"Father, I'm bringing you a present…or three."

"_I see you, head straight for me."_

"Understood."

I saw father about a mile from me. He was transforming in the middle of an intersection shouting at the humans to get out of the way.

"Just tell me what you want me to do," I said as I was rapidly getting closer to him.

"_Drop down on my mark,"_ he ordered as I saw him pull out his laser cannon. _"Ready…3…2…1…mark!"_

I dropped my altitude as fast as I could, nearly hitting the top of a school bus that was directly below me. The cannon fire blew by above me, hitting the Decepticon to Octane's left. His burnt corpse fell to the ground. I grabbed my cannon and rotated over and fired up at Octane.

"**Retreat!**" Octane immediately ordered after I clipped his shoulder. "**Your day will come you little slag!**"

"**Maybe I'll take more than your hand next time, you fragger!" **I shouted at him, firing one more shot.

I smiled as they flew off like cowards. However, my smile quickly faded as I slowed my speed and landed on my feet in front of my father. His optics flared over his mask and I could feel the anger in his spark. I had never felt it that angry before. It actually frightened me. I took two steps back from him unsure of what he was going to do.

"You're to fly back to the base," he said calmly, yet I could feel he was holding back his anger. "After that you're grounded. No flying whatsoever until I give you permission. And you're confined to our quarters until I return. Is that understood?"

"Yes, father. I understand."

"Good. I expect you to return to the base as quickly as you got here. **Now go**!"

**Ratchet**

The sky thundered above and I glanced up from my work to see Kacey's vapor trail. I felt bad for her. After all the slag she put me through, I still felt bad for her. For the first time she was going to face the true wrath of her father.

Optimus always had an eerie calmness when he was super fraggin pissed off. I heard it in his voice as I don't think he realized he still had his communicator on the open channel when he was talking to Kacey.

"How are they?" Prowl asked.

"They'll be alright. I've got them all in stasis lock so they won't feel anymore pain. But we need to get them back to the base."

"I've contacted the humans. They can airlift them to the nearest airport where a cargo plane is waiting to transport them."

I rose to my feet as Optimus' engine rumbled towards us and came to a stop. He quickly transformed and looked down at his unconscious troops.

"They're fine. Kacey saved them with those energon boosters. Sides would have died without it."

"That still doesn't excuse her from what she did," he replied.

"No. But she'd do it again," I told him bluntly for I knew because of who she was she would do it again.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he sighed. "Ironhide, send Hound and Hotshot to replace Ratchet and I. I'm heading back to the base. Ratchet will return with the others."

"_Understood, Optimus."_

"Optimus…"

"**No, she went too far this time!**" he shouted, cutting me off.

"She saved their lives," Prowl stated firmly. "You cannot deny that."

"She is _**my**_ daughter, and the last thing she needs from anyone of you is to encourage her!"

Prowl was about to speak but I grabbed his arm, making him stop. It wasn't our business as this was something between Optimus and Kacey.

"I'm heading back to the base. Prowl, see to it that Bumblebee and the twins are safely transported. Ratchet…"

"They're in good hands. Our audio receptors will be wincing in no time for Sideswipes bad jokes."

Optimus merely grunted in response then quickly transformed and drove off.

"What's he going to do?" Prowl asked.

"Only thing he can do probably, confine Kacey to their quarters until she's a mature femme," I joked, knowing it was the only way to keep Kacey from flying off into battle again.

"He cannot deny what's she's done."

"Yes, he can. However, I know Kacey, she'll make him see things right. Little femme's getting more like her mother everyday."

**Optimus**

The twelve hour drive back to the base did not cool my anger. My daughter fighting Decepticons at her age was the last thing in the universe I wanted. I know for a fact Elita would have agreed with me on that despite the fact that she and Alpha Trion programmed Kacey to fight.

Ironhide and Wheeljack were both there to greet me despite the darkness of the hour. Both of them looked absolutely terrified which of course did not cool my anger either.

"I'll _**deal**_ with you two later," I said to them before they even opened their mouths.

Wheeljack of course immediately complied by making himself scarce. Ironhide however kept up with my pace as I stormed down the hallway. Somehow I figured he would.

"Go easy on her, Optimus. I let her go."

"Really, from the terrified look on your face a moment ago, I knew she was the one who made the decision to leave!"

"Well…yes and no."

"What in the fraggin universe does that mean?"

"It means your daughter is something special and I couldn't ignore that. Neither could any other Autobot that was in that room today. We all witnessed something special. Optimus…**Optimus stop**!"

I stopped but did not look at him.

"You're beautiful star is a shining beacon amongst the Autobots now, Optimus. You will not be able to dull her brightness so easily."

I turned to face him but he was already walking away. Ironhide rarely spoke such eloquent words. In fact, I think that was the first time…ever! But Ironhide always meant what he said no matter how he said it. There was never any bullslag with him.

Turning back, I continued to my quarters. I immediately sensed the turmoil of my daughter's spark. She was uncertain of my reaction. And…I sighed…and she was afraid of me at the moment.

When I entered our quarters I found she was curled up as tight as could be on my recharge bed. It was really ours for she rarely slept on her own. Her recharges were still filled with terrible nightmares. The only time she didn't dream was when she recharged in the safety of my arms.

I frowned for she was recharging now and it was not a pleasant one. Before moving to the bed I noticed the computer monitor on my desk had an urgent message displayed on it. Looking closer, I could see it was from Ironhide. He sent it a short time before I had arrived.

Obviously I was meant to see it before talking with my daughter. And so, I sat at my desk and accessed the message. It wasn't a message but a video recording of what transpired in the command center today; what Ironhide was talking about with regards to my daughter. I honestly never realized the full commitment to being an Autobot my daughter had until I saw her little speech. She was proud to be one and so very proud to be mine and Elita's daughter.

I sighed wearily. Yes, my beautiful star was now starting to live up to her name.

"Father?"

"Yes, I am here," I replied as she got to her feet.

I turned the chair and looked at her. The red Autobot insignia prominent between the two battle armor pieces on her chest. The way she stood, tall and erect like a proud solder. She did not fidget as her arms and hands seemed relaxed at her sides. Even her face was calm. Only her spark failed to hide the emotions within her.

"What am I going to do with you, my daughter?" I asked, running a tired hand across my face.

"You cannot change who I am."

"I know that."

"Then unless you take me offline and change my programming, I'm going to continue on my path."

"But it's a path that could get you killed!"

"I understand the risks involved with being an Autobot, father! And I'd die if it meant we'd be that much closer to defeating the Decepticons!"

"**But I'm not ready for you to die!**" I yelled as I rose to my feet. Again, like in the city, my child stepped away from me. "Primus, you're so like your mother! She too was willing to die for our cause."

"No different than _**you**_ father. Mother told me you weren't afraid of death. Only afraid of losing those you loved, that included her and that included the Autobots. It's who we are. It's what makes us better than the Decepticons. It's what makes us stronger as a people…as a family."

I heard my daughter sigh. Then she lifted off the floor, bringing her optics level with mine.

"I know you're afraid of losing me father because I'm all you have left of mother to love. But I'm _**your**_ daughter too, my spark beats as yours," she paused, placing her small hand against my chest and smiled. "It is such a mighty pulse that cannot be easily snuffed out."

"I thought I grounded you," I smirked at her.

"Oh, right…sorry," she smiled back descending to the floor.

Only before her feet touched down I grabbed hold of her, pulling her close. Her spark pulsed so close to mine. No words need to be said. Our sparks spoke volumes upon volumes of the love we had for each other, the fears we had if we lost one another, and the simple joy of being a family.

* * *

More action as we find out what Optimus decided to do with Kaceystar. Did he punish her? Or did he allow her to do what she was born to do? 


	28. Let Loose the Dogs of War Pt 2

I gotta know! Did anyone reading the last chapter figure out the line Kacey said when Octane asked who she was? Anyone? Yes? No? It was a line her father said the very first time he confronted Megatron in battle. It was the episode where the Aerialbots go back in time and meet Orion and Ariel. And is the same episode where Alpha Trion rebuilds Orion into Optimus Prime. It's an awesome episode…watch it. It's called "War Dawn". Yes, I recently acquired the entire G1 series and I'm slowly working my way through the episodes.

Enough of that slag! How badly did Optimus punish his daughter? And what future has he planned for her?

* * *

**Optimus**

I obsessively paced back and forth in the briefing room. My cerebral processor calculating the pros and cons of the decision I was inevitably going to have to make. Only I couldn't make a decision of the magnitude without the input of my closest and most trusted friends.

It'd be simple if Elita was here as I'm sure she would have known exactly what to do. Only she's not here and I'm still learning what it takes to be a good father.

"Optimus, will you sit down, please. You're making _**me**_ tired!" Ratchet grumbled rubbing his optics.

"I think he actually wore out the floor. He's been pacing there for a week now," Ironhide exaggerated.

I rolled my optics and dropped down in my seat at the head of the table. To my left sat Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee, who recovered fully from his injuries as did Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. To my right sat Prowl, Wheeljack, and Hound, who I just promoted to the rank of officer.

"Optimus, it's been six weeks since Mission City. Have you finally made up your mind?" Prowl asked.

"The poor little femme is dying to get back in the air," Ratchet added. "She came into the Med Bay yesterday and asked if I'd do a routine check up on her plasma burners. At first I thought it was part of one of her pranks. Only she was nearly in tears she as she sat on the table. She was so afraid they weren't going to work!"

"We all knew you were going to punish her but have a spark, Optimus, I think she's suffered enough," Ironhide said.

"I know, I know," I sighed leaning forward with my forearm on the table. "But this is _**my**_ daughter we're talking about and I'm about to make the biggest decision in her life." I paused and turned to Hound. "What can you tell me about her sensors?"

"They're even more sensitive than mine with a longer range. She can even track stealth or cloaked energy signatures if she adjusts her sensors accordingly."

"Bumblebee, how are her driving abilities?"

"They far exceed my own. She drove circles around Sunny, Sides and me…literally. She can do any maneuver you ask of her with precision."

"How fast is she?" Prowl asked.

"She tops out at 190 miles an hour," Bumblebee answered. "And we all know she can fly much faster than that."

"190…and she's not even full grown yet!" Wheeljack exclaimed in astonishment.

"And the accident was…"

"That was Sunstreaker's fault," Bumblebee explained to me. "He was trying to show off for Kacey and lost control colliding with her. I ripped him a new aft for being so careless around her."

Now that surprised me and I raised an optic ridge at Bumblebee.

"I was only trying to do what you would have done, Sir!" he quickly added. "I know how important she is to you."

I held his gaze a moment long until he looked away. I didn't think anything of his reaction after that as I turned to Prowl.

"Prowl….Ironhide?"

"Kacey has had more training and seen more action that a quarter of the mechs on this base," Prowl answered. "And she adapts quickly to different fighting styles. Then there's her reflexes...it's astonishing to think she's only going to get better as she grows up."

"Nothing wrong with her aim either. Elita trained her well," Ironhide smiled proudly.

"Ratchet…Wheeljack?"

"I stand by my initial analysis," Wheeljack answered. "Her skeletal frame is four times stronger and more durable than yours Optimus. I believe firmly that Kacey's protoform was to be the next evolutionary step in the basic soldier."

"Although her program was definitely altered," Ratchet chimed in. "Kacey was able to answer some questions. Transformations, sensors, defense systems, reflexes were all programmed to activate at a young age."

"It was the only way she could protect herself if anything ever happened to her mother," Wheeljack added softly.

I sighed heavily as I hit the com-link switch.

"Kacey, report to the briefing room, please."

"_Yes, father…on my way._"

I noticed Ironhide had a big grin on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"I know what you've decided is all," he smirked at me.

"Then wipe that fraggin grin off your face," I ordered him. "That goes for all of you!"

They did, just before Kacey entered the room.

"Take a seat," I told her pointing at the one at the far end of the table.

She did, sitting up tall. Primus, her head and shoulders bare made if over the top of the table. Of course the table was designed more to accommodate me. Even Bumblebee who was the smallest mech in the room was small near the table.

"I've decided to put you on a _**limited**_ active duty schedule," I said and I instantly felt her spark's pulse quicken with excitement. She was even having a hard time trying not to smile. "You will have one supervised shift a week in the command center. Each week it will be a different officer to guide you. You will obey they're commands as if they were my own."

"We have a chain of command here and in order for us to function we need to follow orders. Is that understood?"

"Yes, fa…I mean, Sir."

I smiled, "You can still say father to me. But you will address the others accordingly."

"Yes, father," she smiled.

"And…Primus I may regret this…you will be allowed to go out on patrol but only with me and my team. And we go out only when _**I**_ feel like it."

"Don't worry Kacey. Optimus can't stand deskwork or sitting on his aft all day. He'll be out more than he's led you to believe," Ironhide jumped in, much to my dismay.

I smacked him on the back of the head. Kacey did her best to suppress a giggle.

"Go play before I change my mind!" I told her smiling and leaning back in my chair.

Ironhide kicked my leg under the table…hard!

"Ow…right! Kacey!" I grimaced rubbing my leg.

"Yes, father?"

"You're no longer grounded. But you only have thirty minutes and you stay within a 100 mile radius of the base. After that you get your aft on the ground!"

"Thank you, father!"

I felt her gratitude within my spark as she ran out of the room. An astrosecond later, I heard the distinct sound of tires peeling rubber down the hallway along with the excited roar of her engine. This was then immediately followed by a few shouts and the undeniable crash of someone falling down…a few someones actually.

**Megatron**

I must admit I was rather intrigued by how a youngling could so easily take down three Decepticons on her own. I am even more intrigued by the fact that she can transform and has enough energy within her to power her weapons. Such things were not supposed to be possible for younglings.

"Lord Megatron, he has arrived in Mission City as you predicted," Soundwave informed me.

I shifted slightly in my command chair on the bridge of the Nemesis. I had a feeling my brother would return to where we had our final confrontation. The sentimental fool obviously still has residual feelings for me.

"Can Ghostrunner get us a visual?"

"Yes, my Lord."

The main view screen flickered on. I could see the formation of Autobots as they traveled down the main street through the center of town. Of course, my brother was in the lead. There was no mistaking the Earth alt forms of Ironhide and Ratchet. Only I did not recognize the vehicle directly behind my brother.

"It's her," Soundwave answered my unasked question.

"Send the unit into the city. Have them focus their attack on my brother. I want to see how she responds. They are not to harm her."

"Understood. Octane, this is Soundwave. Proceed into the city and focus your attack on Optimus Prime only. The youngling is not to be harmed."

"_You've got to be joking! We should focus our attack on her!"_

"**Octane, if you so much as singe a tiny piece of her armor I will finish what she started by removing your arm**!" I roared at him.

"_Understood. Orders acknowledge, my Lord._"

"Have Ghostrunner move closer, I want to hear this as well. We still have yet to learn to little femme's name," I snickered turning to view my prized ornament - Elita's body suspended nicely in a transparent box nearby. "A shame you're not awake to see your daughter and your beloved."

"_Decepticons within the city limits, father!"_ the youngling announced as she quickly transformed.

"You were indeed correct, Soundwave, she is very much like my brother. There is no doubt in her transformations as they resembles my brother's."

"_Which direction?"_ my brother asked as he and the others transformed.

"_Southwest."_

"_Go, you know what to do."_

I watched as she disappeared after activating her cloaking shield.

"Can you track her, Ghostrunner?"

"_Negative, she has adjusted her delta frequency since the last encounter. I am scanning all other delta frequencies within the range…still nothing, my Lord."_

"It does not matter for now. Remain focused on my brother. I want to watch his suffering. Have Thrust and Wrecker break off formation and attack the humans. If I'm correct, my brother will order Ironhide and Ratchet to protect them while he focuses on the main group."

"You want to separate them?"

"Of course, I need to know exactly how this youngling will respond if her father is in danger!"

"Yes, my Lord."

Soundwave did as I asked. And sure enough, as my Decepticons drew closer my brother ordered Ironhide and Ratchet to shield the humans.

"So predictable my brother," I whispered to myself. "And so foolishly brave."

My brother held his ground, unwavering has he fired his laser cannon into the sky at my Decepticons. The ground around him exploded from their blasts. He even cried out a few times from direct hits to his armor but still he remained.

Then Rumble landed hard on my brother's back causing him to drop to a knee. Only he stood back up, ignoring the fact that he was still being fired upon as he attempted to reach for his attacker.

"_She's back!"_ Ghostrunner announced.

The visual angled moved up and I could see the spacejet uncloaking as it was spiraling downward. I leaned forward in my seat as the youngling quickly transformed. To my astonishment she performed _**my**_ signature move by flipping around so that her she was now coming feet first. Only I saw the blade extending from her right arm. She was definitely my brother's youngling.

She landed on Rumble, driving her blade deep into his neck. My optics widened at how viciously she twisted the blade and severed Rumble's head from his body. She leapt off his corpse and landed in front of my brother.

"_Are you alright, father?"_

"_Yes, get behind me!"_

She immediately complied as my brother started returning fire again. Even the youngling started firing from her position. Yes, the love was strong between them. The need to protect one another was there as I had anticipated.

"I've seen enough. Have them retreat."

I rose to my feet and moved closer to the view screen as Soundwave issued the order. I watched intently as the Autobots regrouped.

"_**Get back here and fight you fraggers!"**_

"_Kaceystar you curse worse than your father and mother combined!" _Ironhide chuckled.

The youngling smiled proudly upon the comment. I could even see how proud my brother was of his youngling.

"_What a mess!_" Ratchet exclaimed as he started tending to my brother's injuries.

"So…Kaceystar…you were indeed properly named," I muttered to the screen.

I continued to watch as Ratchet prattled on as he made repairs. It was then that I noticed how intently Kaceystar was looking up at her father. My brother nodded quickly. Obviously they were talking to each other using their internal communicators. Then the youngling vanished, activating her cloak.

"Ghostrunner…get out of there!" I quickly ordered.

Only it was too late. I heard Ghostrunner's garbled choke of pain. The visual started to flicker as Kaceystar uncloaked. She was face to face with Ghostrunner. Her blue optics flared over her mask. I immediately recognized that look before the image flickered off completely.

I grinned. Little Kaceystar, the daughter of my noble brother, enjoyed killing Decepticons.

"So, you are not entirely like your father after all."

**Kaceystar**

The month in Mission City had gone by quickly without further incident much to my father's relief. Much to my relief too for I did not like seeing my father get injured as he did. I understand more now why he's so reluctant for me to fight.

Still, it's in my nature to fight. As it is his nature to worry so.

I share my gratitude with him everyday for giving me the opportunity to help my fellow Autobots. I perform my limited duties as best as I can so that my father would be proud of me. I do not want him to seem a fool for granting me the privilege of working the officers, the elites of our army. I hope to make them proud of me as well.

"Kacey, Prowl says you have something to report," father said as he and Ironhide arrived at my station in the command center.

"Yes, father. I believe I know why Teletran 2 doesn't pick up the Decepticons until it's almost too late. Prowl has informed me that because there as been no wormhole activity since my arrival that the Decepticons must finally have a base on Earth."

"That is correct," he replied, folding his arms across his chest. "Only Teletran 2 hasn't been able to track them even after a battle."

"That's because they're flying under the radar."

"Under the what?" Ironhide asked.

"See, none of you fly so it didn't even occur to any of you," I explained. "The humans have what is called radar as part of their defense systems. It basically works the same as Teletran 2's sensors only not as sophisticated. But the radar and Teletran's sensors don't extend all the way to the ground because there's too much inference from cars, trains, and other types of moving vehicles on Earth's surface."

"We're scanning the skies for the Decepticons but they're flying just above Earth's surface. It's a neat trick actually if you want to go flying and not be tracked."

"Kacey, are you hiding something from me again?" father asked, raising an optic brow.

"I only did it a few times when just after the base was completed. And I was never gone for more than fifteen minutes. If I was gone one astrosecond longer, Nitro was to tell you where I went."

Father stared at me for a long moment.

'I'm sorry, father. It was only three times and I have never done it since. I swear,' I told him in earnest through our bond.

'I believe you child,' he responded.

"Is there a way we can recalibrate the sensors?" father asked Prowl.

"No. Kacey's right. There's too much interference on the surface," Prowl answered.

"Actually, Wheeljack's working on something," I said. "He and Hound came up with the idea of something called a tracking device."

"Prowl, go see how it's coming," father ordered. "Kacey, come with me please."

"You doing well, Kaceystar," Ironhide smiled quietly to me as he took over my station.

"Thanks, Ironhide. But does father approve?"

Ironhide didn't answer but his smile got a little bigger. That told me what I needed to know.

I hurried to catch up with my father. Worry filled me as he said nothing as we walked to his office. He usually always has something to say to me. I gently nudged his spark with mine; apologizing to him afraid he was angry with me. He simply rewarded me with his love. But I was not at ease. I could sense he had something important to discuss with me.

He didn't disappoint me either as he sat at his desk. Because of its huge size he had me sit on it and face him.

"I'm going to ask you a direct question and I want an honest answer," he began then he paused for a long moment. He took a deep breath then asked, "Do you enjoy killing?"

My optics blinked in surprise at such a question.

"I'm not sure I understand, father."

"When you killed those two Decepticons in Mission City, did you enjoy it? Did it make you happy that they died?"

"Of course. They deserved to die for hurting you, for hurting any Autobot, for what happened to mother."

Father frowned at me, his head dropping slightly. My spark trembled. I was so confused. I thought father out of all the Autobots would be happy when a Decepticon died.

"Did your mother tell you about Megatron?" father asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Only that he was the leader of the Decepticons and that you went on a quest to get the Allspark before he did."

Father shielded his spark from mine as he got to his feet and turned away from me.

"Megatron…was my brother," he said and I gasped. Tears filled my optics as I could sense some of the sadness in my father's spark. It was so immense and he could not contain it completely. "Our parents were killed when I was in the late stages of sparklinghood. Megatron was almost a mature mech at when we moved to Decagon. I loved my brother and felt the love he had for me. Whenever he wasn't fighting we were always together."

"He loved to fight. Lived for it. And…he loved to kill. I often over heard him telling…boasting to his friends about how he killed the rebels. I could feel how much of a thrill it was to him as his spark always pulsed rapidly during his tales."

Father sighed wearily before he continued.

"I had already seen my share of death when the rebels enter our home and murdered mother and father before my optics. Then I witnessed how cruel my brother was as he fought to rescue me before the rebels could kill me as well. I had nightmares for orns about that day. They drove me to want to love and show compassion. I didn't want to fight or kill. I didn't want to ever see such atrocities again."

"But fate can be a cruel monster. So can my brother. I felt his spark getting colder as the orns passed in Decagon. Until one day I couldn't feel his spark at all. The day he tried to kill me."

"I'm so sorry, father," I wept.

He sat back down and pulled me onto his lap. My spark sending his all the love and warmth I had to give as I threw my arms around him.

"If Ironhide hadn't showed up that day to find me bleeding to death on the ground, I would have died. My brother's actions sent me on a path not of my choosing that day. Sentinel adopted me, made me his son, my guardians, Ratchet and Ironhide, along with a few others, all helped to raise me. They taught me how to fight. I learned what I could from whomever I could for one day I knew I would come across my brother's path again. I knew that I would need to defend myself from his cruelty for I knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill me."

"Unlike my brother, I only killed in self defense. And I hated it each time. I found no joy in war. My brother on the other hand only grew more cruel and vile as the war progressed over the orns. He had become so wrapped up in his ambition, lust and greed that I barely even recognized him anymore out on the battlefield. I only fought him so that I could spare as many as I could from his ferocious appetite for death and destruction."

"So you see, my daughter, killing may be a part of war. But you must not let it corrupt you. And killing for revenge is the worst sort. I despise what the Decepticons did to my Elita. But I would dishonor her memory if I killed out of revenge."

"I did not tell you this tale to upset you. But I wanted you to understand that there is no joy in killing. Nothing good ever comes from it. You _**must**_ understand that for I cannot allow you to go on the same path as my brother. I _**cannot**_! I swear to Primus, your mother would reach out from the grave and throttle me if I ever let such a thing happen to her daughter."

"I swear…I won't ever kill like that again father….I swear!" I wailed into his chest.

Father held me for the longest time. How much time passed I didn't exactly know. I felt miserable for what I'd done. But grateful that father showed me the error of my ways. I must have been drifting in and out of recharge for some time when I realized he had taken me to our quarters and laid me down on my bed.

I heard him whispered how much he loved me before I fell into a deep and restless recharge.

"_Kaceystar…where are you?"_

_I didn't respond. I didn't recognize the voice. It was coming from the darkness. I didn't like the darkness. It was cold and oppressive much like the voice._

"_Ah…there you are little one!" the voice chuckled._

_I screamed! I felt the cold icy grip upon my spark. And I screamed even louder._

_I ran but I couldn't get away._

_I tried calling for my father to help but I couldn't fell him._

_I was…alone. All alone with the cold presence within my spark._

**Ratchet**

I heard Optimus' desperate voice over my communicator dragging me out of recharge. I could barely make out what he was saying for all I could hear was Kacey's terrified screams. It was Ironhide who chimed in to tell me Optimus was on his way to the Med Bay.

I was up so fast my bonded sparkmate nearly fell out of the recharge bed. I quickly set her back, apologizing to her before running out of my private chambers and into the Med Bay. An astrosecond later, I could hear Kacey's screams echoing down the hallway and getting closer. Prowl and Ironhide shot through the door with Optimus close behind them.

"I can't wake her up!" Optimus shouted over the younglings shrieks of sure fright. "I can't even reach her!"

"Put her on the table!" I ordered, my sensors already trying to decipher what the problem was.

Her spark was racing too fast. But I couldn't even hear myself think! Not to mention I was terrified as I had never heard a youngling or mature bot scream in such a manner before. I quickly disabled her vocal processor and started analyzing the data on the medical monitor on the wall.

"She's dreaming. Her cerebral processor's near overload! Her spark can't take that rate much longer either! Frag! Optimus, you have to reach out to her. I can give her a relaxant but it may be too late."

**Kaceystar**

_I felt the warmth touch me for a brief moment. A small tiny ray of hope shined in the distance. The voice urged me to stay away from it. That it was dangerous. I didn't care. I didn't like the cold and the dark. I wanted to feel the warmth._

"_That's it my daughter…come to me."_

"_**No…you're mine**__!" the voice roared at me._

_I felt the coldness stab me and I fell."_

**Optimus**

I held onto my daughter as tightly as I dared without harming her. Her body convulsed violently in my arms. My spark desperately tried to reach my daughter's. Primus, I could feel her life force slipping away. I reached out with all the strength I had within me. It was as if another force was pulling her from me, trying to take the one thing that mattered most in the universe from me.

'**I will not let you go!**' I screamed to her through our bond.

'**Father!**' she cried to me and I felt the pull on her spark weaken.

'**Come to me, my child! Come to me now!**'

Kacey's body instantly relaxed in my arms. Her own arms wrapped around me.

"Her systems are returning back to normal," Ratchet sighed, looking as relieved as my spark felt. "Put her on the table so I can get a proper reading of her systems."

I gently sat my daughter down. Her silent sobs tugged at my spark. She looked up to me and started talking. Only she stopped when nothing emitted from her vocal processor. I can only assume a long string of obscenities were mouthed at Ratchet as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Kacey, you were screaming so loud I'm sure Cybertron heard you," he smiled warmly as he reactivated her vocal processor.

Whatever anger she had for him at the moment was gone the instant she could speak for she was looking back up at me.

"I felt him father," she sobbed, her body trembling uncontrollably. "I felt the cold…vile…evil…touch."

"It was a bad dream," I said to her.

"**NO! He touched my spark! I felt him touch my spark! He wouldn't let me go!**"

"Who, my child?"

Kacey looked up at me, tears streaming down her faceplates. She slowly looked at each one the others before her optics locked back on mine. When she spoke, her voice was as soft as could be as if she were afraid this attacker in her dream would hear her.

"Megatron."


	29. Brothers

Kind of what the chapter titles implies. And I'm sure I dont need to explain which brothers we're talking about.

no tissues required. but i think someone may want to order another hit squard, just in case.

* * *

**Optimus**

I gently pulled the thermal blanket over Kacey's protoform as she curled tightly into a ball on the Med recharge bed. She always seems so frail, so like a youngling to me in this form. I've noticed that she reverts to this form when she feels most vulnerable. But I am grateful that such occasions are rare.

After what she experienced I cannot blame her.

"I'll be just on the other side of the room if you need me," I whispered to her, kissing her cheek.

She nodded, pulling the blanket more snuggly around her. It was with great reluctance that I left her side to join Ratchet and the others.

"How is she?" Prowl asked quietly.

"She doesn't want to go back into recharge anytime soon," I frowned, keeping my voice down.

"I wouldn't want to either if that fragger was haunting my dreams," Ironhide spoke softly.

"That's just it. I don't think she was dreaming. I've felt her spark during bad dreams before. They frighten her but not enough to call out for help. She was absolutely terrified when I felt her spark crying out to me. Dragged me right out of a deep recharge!"

"But Megatron's dead," Ratchet insisted. "Optimus, you were right next to him as he died! I even checked his corpse to make sure!"

"I know," I groaned rubbing my faceplates with a weary hand. "But when I reached to her spark, it was like it was being pulled away from me."

"Are you sure she wasn't pushing you away?" Ironhide asked.

"No, nothing like that. I could _**feel**_ the pull on her spark."

"There's only _**one**_ way to know for certain if...if he's back, Optimus," Prowl sighed.

"Do you want me to monitor you?" Ratchet asked.

"No, I'm not an unsuspecting youngling in recharge. I can handle my brother. _**If**_ he is alive."

I headed over to my daughter. She was tired as her optics kept flickering. Only she kept fighting the recharge.

"Try to recharge, my darling."

"What if he comes after me again?"

"He won't. His connection isn't as strong as you think. You can easily block and push him away. Understand?"

She simply nodded but I could see the doubt in her optics.

"Ratchet's going to look after you for a short while. He'll monitor you. If he sees any problem he'll be right there to wake you. So, for my spark's sake, _**please**_ recharge. I can't bear seeing you like this."

"Ok, father," she replied softly.

With an affectionate kiss on her head I filled her spark with my love. She was desperate for it as she opened up to me. I allowed her to take all she wanted and smiled when her body finally relaxed as she fell into recharge.

"We'll watch over her," Ironhide smiled as I returned to them. Then he added with a smirk, "But who will watch you?"

"I'll be fine. I'm not afraid of my brother," I said flatly.

With one last glance at my daughter, I turned and left.

No, I wasn't afraid of my brother. How could I be afraid of him when I stared death itself right in the face? Yes, my brother's action forced my down a path not of my choosing when he tried to kill me. But I accepted the burdens that came with it. I embraced them as they presented themselves.

I knew what it meant to be Sentinel's adopted son. His death was a blow to my spark and many others. Many had doubted me at first when I became Prime because I was so young. How quickly they learned that I refused to give up on any of them and I refused to allow my brother to take what he wanted.

The more cruel and vile my brother had become, the stronger and more determined I had become in stopping him. As a result his hatred of me grew as the orns past. But I did not hate him. I could never hate him. He was still my brother. I took pity on him for he would never know the kind of love I have felt from my fellow Autobots and from my beloved Elita. He would never know the feeling of having his youngling gaze up at him with pure love and affection.

"So…brother…let us see if you are alive," I whispered in the darkness of my quarters.

I moved slowly across the room, allowing all my battle armor to retract completely enabling me to fully relax. I couldn't help but let a small smile shine on my face as I lay on my recharge bed. The last time I was in this from I was with my Elita, loving her, bonding with her, and little had either of us realized creating a new life together with our love.

Elita may be gone, but the strength of my love for her has not. I allowed that love to fill my spark and give me the strength to do what I must to protect our daughter.

My spark pulsed powerfully within my chest as I searched for my brother. It did not take long to find the coldness. It eagerly accepted the warmth of my spark.

'Brother,' I called to him over our bond.

**Megatron**

I smiled when I felt my brother's spark boldly reach out to touch mine. I had been waiting in anticipation of it. And even though it had been many, many orns since I had last let him into my spark, I had allowed him in with ease.

'Brother.'

'I trust I got your attention, my brother,' I replied to him feeling a slight flicker of anger from his spark.

So like my brother to not allow his anger to control him. And yet…I can sense a change in him. One that wasn't there the last time we fought. Only my brother's voice distracted my train of thought.

'Yes, you have my attention. How is that you're still alive?'

'I am back. That's all that matters. I won't waste this time by going into the boring details of my rebirth.'

'Very well, what is it you want from me?'

'Patience my brother. We have only just opened up to each other. It has been so long. There is so much we need to catch up on. For instance, congratulations on your bonding with Elita. It took the two of you long enough to make the final commitment.'

I feel his anger flash again. I pride myself on being the only one could get my brother all riled up by verbally attacking those closest to his spark. The stubborn slag was a brute and not easy physically beat down.

"Oh, and I understand you're a father now too. Your spark must swell with pride upon spawning another Autobot to battle in the war against my Decepticons. I wonder brother, did Elita tell you about your sparkling herself?'

'Yes, she did,' he replied firmly but I could feel the anguish in his spark.

I smiled. He believed she was dead!

'So, she made the journey to Earth?' I questioned just to torment him.

'Stop playing games! You know as well as I do that my Elita is gone to me!'

Again I laughed at him.

'Pity, she was lovely. Your daughter is as equally beautiful. I could feel how pure and uncorrupt her spark is. Shall I reach out to her again; include her in our little discussion?'

'**You will never touch my daughter's spark again!**'

'Be calm my brother. It was merely a suggestion.'

'It was cruel and vile to pick on a youngling! Pick on me if you wish to torment someone!'

'Yes, I admit it was a dirty trick picking on one so young, so unsuspecting of what her uncle is fully capable of.'

'You are not her uncle! She has no qualities even related to you!'

'But I have seen how she likes to kill, brother,' I laughed. 'It is a quality you know I love so well about myself.'

'**She will never be like you! Not while my spark is still pulsing within my chest**!'

'Such anger! You really must calm yourself, brother. I feel the racing of your spark. It is not good for you or for the youngling.'

'**Get to the point! What do you want from me?**'

'I wish to see you.'

'Why?'

'Do I need a reason to see my own little brother?'

He was silent. I could feel he didn't want to play my game any longer.

'I'll see you there at noon, tomorrow. You know where brother.'

'I will only agree to it if you _**never**_ reach out to my daughter again.'

I hesitated for a moment recalling how vulnerable the youngling felt when I touched her spark. So much warmth filled her spark. The warmth within it reminded me so much of my brother…perhaps too much of my brother.

'Agreed,' I sighed.

I pushed him away as quickly as I had let him into my spark. My optics came online and I sat up straighter in my chair.

"The meeting is set," I told Soundwave he had been standing dutifully by. "Make all the necessary arrangements."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," he nodded then left.

I rose to my feet, feeling strong once again. My spark now has completely healed. And I am ready.

"So, Elita, shall we see what happens?" I asked her as I stood before my prize. "Shall we see how my brother reacts to seeing that his beloved is still alive? Shall we feel the hurt in his spark for knowing he will never hold you in his arms again?"

**Optimus**

"It's a trap, Optimus! You can't go!" Ironhide insisted as he and Prowl followed me through the hallway.

"I'm going and I'm bringing you and some of the others with me. Megatron didn't say I couldn't."

"I don't like it," Prowl admitted. "Why does he want to meet with you?"

"We'll find out at noon tomorrow," I said as I entered the Med Bay. I paused and turned to them. "Prowl, I'm leaving you in charge of the base. Gather our two top teams and have them waiting outside. We leave as soon as I'm done here. It's a long drive to Mission City. I want us rested and prepared for anything when we get there."

"Yes, Prime."

"Ratchet, you're coming too," I told him as Ironhide and I approached my daughter. I gazed down at her feeling relieved that my brother will never touch her spark again. "How is she?"

"She's fine. She's been dreaming but nothing bad from what the readouts indicate."

I lifted her into my arms as my spark reached to wake her. I couldn't go without telling her how much I loved her. Her optics flickered online and her mouth opened into a big yawn.

"I was having a nice dream, father," she smiled, rubbing her optics.

"Really, about what?"

"Mother."

"Did she say anything?"

Kacey yawned wide again.

"She told me everything was going to be alright."

"You should listen to your mother. She's always right about things," I smiled at her.

"I know," she sighed.

"I'm going to be gone for a while on a very important mission. Ironhide's arranged it so that you'll stay with his family. Ok?"

Kacey nodded, her small form snuggling against me.

"I love you so very much, my daughter."

"I know, I feel it in my spark," she said as her hand pressed against my chest.

"Sometimes it makes my spark feel better when I say the words."

"Mine too."

"Go back into recharge. I'll see you again as soon as the mission's over."

"Give her to me," Ironhide requested, arms extended. "I'll have Chromia tuck her nice and snuggly."

I held my daughter close, kissing her cheek before gently setting her in Ironhide's arms. Her optics were flicking already as she was heading back into recharge as he slowly left the room.

"I'll give a few minutes, Ratchet," I told him as I noticed Moonracer standing across the room with a worried look on her face. "How's she doing?"

"Happy, content," he smiled. "She's been trying to find the perfect name for the little spark she's carrying."

"It'd better be a good one as I'm sure the little mech's going to be as cranky as he father."

"My luck he'll probably become best friends with Kacey and they'll both wreak havoc in my Med Bay!" he said making me laugh.

"I'll see you in a few minutes my friend," I smiled, leaving the bonded sparkmates to themselves.

"Optimus!"

I turned to see Wheeljack running towards me.

"Here…it's ready. But I only have the one," he said handing me a tiny black round object. "It has a special magnetic seal so it will stick to any transformer without easily falling off. It will automatically activate once it's attached then we can use Teletran 2 to track its signal and with any luck, right to the Decepticon's base."

"Excellent work."

"_Prime, the teams are assembled,"_ Prowl's voice sounded from my internal communicator.

"I'm on my way."

"Good luck, Sir."

"Thank you," I nodded then continued on my path.

I walked briskly through the base. My thoughts drifted to my brother. I don't know why he wants us to meet. But I do know he has some ulterior motive. My brother has purpose in everything he does. It is the one thing we have in common.

Once outside, I find Bumblebee with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe standing at attention. The same is said of Hound and his team. Both teams were listening intently to Prowl's orders.

"Have you made the necessary arrangements with the humans?" I asked Prowl when he was done.

"Yes. They're evacuating that sector of the city and will have air and ground support available if you ask for it."

"Good," I smiled then turned to Bumblebee. "I have a special mission for you, Bumblebee," I pause extending my hand towards him with the tracking device resting in the middle of my palm. "I leave it to you to somehow get this tracking device on a Decepticon. I know you won't fail me."

"It is my pleasure to do what I must, Sir," he smiled taking the tracking device. "If I may ask, how is Kacey? I heard what Megatron did to her."

"She's fine now. My brother won't be doing that again…_**ever**_."

I notice he seemed relieved upon hearing such news. I shared his relief. I wanted my daughter to be safe and would do anything to accomplish that goal. It seems all my daughters 'uncles' are resolved in keeping her safe. It comforts my spark knowing that if anything were to happen to me she would be protected.

"The weather's getting cold again," I sighed, looking up at the early dawn sky.

"Great…more snowballs," complained Ratchet.

I glanced back to see my guardians approaching from behind me. There was no way I was going to be able to keep Ironhide and Ratchet on the base for this mission, so I didn't even think of doing so for one astrosecond.

"Autobots…let's roll out!" I ordered.

We all quickly transformed and headed up the newly paved road that led from the base. I can hear Ratchet thank Primus as he didn't like making the trek on foot through the trees to the fire road every time we left the base. I was getting tired of it too.

As we journey, my thoughts are filled with my brother, my Elita, and of course my daughter. I do not know what's to happen in Mission City but I'm prepared for anything.

* * *

Up next...well duh! Mission City! 


	30. Mission City

It's totally amazing how this story started with one small idea of a daughter and father who were alone. At that time I had no idea how I was going to get them together. Originally, I didn't intend for Elita to be alive but after a few gut wrenching reviews regarding Elita I couldn't keep her dead. That was the pivotal decision that made the ending of my story come to be in my mind. The only problem was the in between chapters.

So enough with the bullslag! Hold on to your afts as we blast off to Mission City.

* * *

**Ironhide**

The sensation and sound of the light rain on my vehicle form drew me from my recharge.

"I really hate the different forms of water on this world," I muttered to myself.

"_The humans call the rain __**showers**__ sometimes_," Ratchet chuckled to me.

"I don't need a shower," I grumbled at Ratchet, knowing exactly what he was implying.

Lightening flashed across the night sky and thunder cracked loudly. The rain came crashing down on me hard and fast. I groaned loudly.

"_There's a parking structure that will give us cover two blocks away_," Bumblebee said as he started his engine.

The others started their engines. I followed Bumblebee's lead as well because I had no desire to be showered on. It was already giving me a headache. Before I backed up I noticed one massive rumbling engine was missing.

"Where's Optimus?" I quickly asked, resisting the urge to transform into my robot form.

"_He's been driving around through the city for the past three hours_," Hound answered. "_I've been keeping an optic on him with my sensors_."

"_Should one of us follow him_?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, let him be," I sighed. "He has a lot on his cerebral processor. Let's hurry out of this rain. We can still get a good three hours of recharging before the sun comes up."

Lightening flashed and the thunder sounded again.

"If it comes up."

* * *

**Bumblebee**

We had to listen for a few minutes to Ironhide's mutterings about rain, leaking lubricant, and rust before he finally ordered us to recharge. In all honesty none of us could settle enough to recharge. Each one of us was uncomfortable about this meeting with Megatron tomorrow.

I was still having a hard time believing that he was still alive. But whether I believe or not is irrelevant now. He's back and we have to deal with him.

I suddenly let out a long sigh and felt ashamed.

I could hear the sounds of Optimus' engine rumbled by slowly. In my haste to get out of the rain I forgot to account for the size of his vehicle form. There was no way he'd fit into the parking structure. My sensors indicated he parked back in the lot where we had been.

'What a slaghead I am,' I thought to myself as I started my engine.

Reversing quickly, I made my way back out into the rain. Not long after I settled into my parking spot beside my commander, I heard the engines of my fellow Autobots. Each one of them resumed their parking spots in the rain.

There was no wise cracks, no comments. We all remained quiet. Each one of us left to our own thoughts as the rain continued to fall heavily.

As usual, my thoughts drifted towards Kacey. I didn't get the chance to see her before we left as she was already in deep recharge in Ironhide's quarters. Megatron was a monster for doing what he did to her. Well, he was a monster...period. But to take advantage of a youngling's spark like that was despicable. I was just so relieved she was going to be ok.

Lightening flashed and thunder cracked across the sky. The rain continued to pummel us.

I sighed and at least made an attempt to recharge.

* * *

**Kaceystar**

"_Kaceystar, my beautiful daughter," a voice weakly whispered. "__My how you have grown stronger."_

"_Mother?" I questioned, shielding my optics from the bright light that seemed to surround me._

"_Yes."_

"_Am I dreaming?"_

"_Yes…and…no."_

_I was confused. Then the light started to fade._

"_Mother!"_

"_I am still here. But I don't have the energy."_

"_Then how are you able to speak to me?"_

"_Your love, my child. The love within you is strong. It gives me strength enough to speak with you. I felt its strength when your spark cried desperately for help. Only I couldn't reach back to you to help you."_

_On instinct I reached out with my spark. The light around me brightened once again. And I felt my mother's love. The same love my spark felt since before my cerebral processor could remember my first memories. The same love I felt every journ for ten ords. The same love I felt the last day I saw my mother alive._

"_Yes, my daughter."_

"_Yes, to what?"_

"_To your unasked question. Listen to your spark, Kaceystar. Listen to your spark."_

I jolted out of recharge, sitting up dazed, confused, and disoriented. My spark was unexpectedly calm and content within its chamber. The memory of my dream was still fresh in my processor.

"Hey, you finally up? Thought you were going to sleep the entire day again."

I looked over to see Chromia cradling her recharging sparkling in her arms. The last of my grogginess beginning to fade and I remembered I was in Ironhide and Chromia's quarters. The recharge bed I was on was Nitro's.

"Nitro's been worried about you," she smiled to me. "We all are."

"Has father returned yet?" I asked.

"No," she answered and I could see a flicker of sadness in her face.

I sighed in disappointment. I really needed to speak with him.

"Did you have a bad dream, Kacey?"

"No, I dreamed about my mother again. At least, I think it was a dream. I'm not sure. I wanted to talk with father about it."

"You know, you're mother and I were the best of friends. If you want to talk about her, I would be more than happy to listen."

Yes, I recalled some of the stories mother told me about Chromia. My favorites were how the two femmes realized early on who their sparkmates were going to be and how much fun they had emotionally torturing Ironhide and my father. At least I think it was all emotional torture. Mother implied Chromia was a bit more wicked to Ironhide than mother was to father.

"I see quite a bit of her in you," she smiled, pulling me from my thoughts. "You have her sass that's for certain. Don't ever be afraid to speak you mind, Kacey."

"I miss her," I exhaled.

My spark throbbed but not as it once did when I admitted I missed my mother.

"In my dream, mother said to listen to my spark. I'm not sure I understand what she meant."

"Well, what's it saying to you now?"

"That's just it…I don't know. Mother's gone. But in my dream it was as if my spark touched hers. She said she wasn't strong enough to reach out to me. That it was my love for her that gave her strength to speak to me. My spark still feels her faint presence. How can that be if she's dead?"

"Because the love you have for your mother is strong, Kacey. As is the love you have for your father. We carry such love with us always even when we lose someone close to us."

I groaned in frustration burying my face in my hands. Tears stung my optics. I was so confused. Chromia's words made sense to my processor. But my spark wasn't so easily convinced.

'Listen to your spark,' I repeated my mother's words in my mind.

Like the youngling I truly was, I tentatively reached out with my spark. Searching against hope for a mother I knew to be dead. Yet, I could not ignore the feeling in my spark. And like the good daughter I strived to be I always listened to my mother.

I yearned to feel the light of my mother's spark within mine. I ached for it. Desired it so badly...

'Kaceystar,' a soft, fading voice whispered to me.

My spark's pulse quickened. I recognized the voice. I reached harder, sending all my love I had to give.

'Kaceystar,' the voice called me with more strength and yet was still so weak.

'Mother!'

'I don't have the strength, my daughter. And there's no time to waste. Your father is in grave danger! Go to him now!'

I snapped my head up and leapt from the recharge bed. I heard Chromia's shouts behind me. I quickly allowed my battle armor to form then transformed into my vehicle form and raced through the halls. Chromia must have warned Prowl for I saw him and a few other working to close the main door into and out of the base.

It was halfway down when I dropped my hands down, pushing myself up off the floor. I then quickly transformed into my spacejet form. My plasma burners fired propelling me forward fast enough to shoot out below the door as it was coming down. Once free I accelerated even faster and headed to the one plase my spark told me to go. The one place on Earth that made my father's spark sad.

* * *

**Optimus**

The sky thundered again as the lightening flashed. I found myself glancing up each time as the sound always reminded me of my daughter when she'd accelerate through the air. The thick dark clouds above were oppressive and foreboding to me. The rain came down hard upon my armor again as I stood still.

A few blocks ahead was my brother, standing arrogantly in the middle of the very street intersection we had fought as if to mock death with the second life he'd been given. His red optics locked on mine as a sneer grew on his faceplates. Behind him stood ten Decepticons tightly grouped together. There were two more up above on the roof of the building near my brother.

Each of them accounted for according to Hound's sensor readings before we entered the city. And yet my spark was still at ease. I couldn't shake the feeling that this was some kind of trap. Still, I was confident that the nine of us could handle them if it came down to it.

"Are you afraid, brother?" he chuckled at me.

Lightening flashed. A few astroseconds later the thunder rumbled loudly.

"No, I am not afraid of you, brother," I responded.

I led my fellow Autobots down the street, confidently approaching my brother and his Decepticons. I trusted my life with each of the mechs behind me as they trusted their lives to me. We've been through so much together during the war. Today was just another day and possibly another battle.

The entire sky lit up with several brilliant flashes. I could see bolts of lightening arcing in the near distance. A thunderous rumble sounded through the clouds, shaking the glass windows in the buildings that surrounded us.

"The weather seems to favor me today," my brother smiled moving a few feet from his Decepticons.

"It is only the weather. It would be here regardless if you were here or not," I tell him coming to a stop less than half a block from him.

"Still, it troubles you. I can sense it in your spark," he tells me.

I show him no emotion on my faceplates. But I put the barrier up completely around my spark to keep him out. I had kept it partially down only for my daughter's sake. Still, my daughter's spark was strong. I felt its strength the other night she called for help. She could break through the barrier if she really wanted to. Her love gives her a strength I don't think she realizes that she has.

"How is your daughter doing?" he asked, as if he was reading my thoughts.

"She is no concern of yours. And she has nothing to do with this meeting."

"Oh, but this meeting has _**everything**_ to do with her….and you, my brother."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling somewhat confused.

Megatron smiled at me. His hand signaled something to the Decepticons behind him. Ironhide raised his cannons. The other's quickly followed his lead and readied their weapons. Only I did not even though my laser cannon had formed on my back.

"There is no need for weapons…"

The sky cracked loudly with the sound of thunder again interrupting my brother. My brother glanced up as did I for we didn't see any lighting.

"You know I am not a mech of many words," he continued. "My actions always speak for me. This one I think you'll be most interested in…my latest acquisition."

I was thoroughly confused but did my best to not show it. Besides I was prepared for anything my brother threw at me. At least, I had believed I was prepared for anything. Only what my optics saw next was not what I had expected to see and I could not hide my surprise.

"Elita!" I gasped.

* * *

**Ratchet**

I couldn't believe my optics! None of us could. There was Elita's limp body held tightly between two Decepticons. Her optics offline. Her energy signature barely registering. Her spark barely pulsing.

"She's locked in stasis," I told Optimus.

Although I don't think his audio receptors heard me. His optics were focused intently on his bonded sparkmate. I could sense his spark rate had nearly doubled upon seeing her. He moved forward.

"Optimus," Ironhide hissed under his breath, grabbing the younger mech's arm before he pulled to far away from us.

I moved closer to Optimus as a precaution. We all knew Megatron had a trap set. None of us expected Elita to be the bait.

* * *

**Ironhide**

I could feel Optimus was trembling as I held tightly on to his arm. Only I didn't know if it was fear and anger or a combination of both. His faceplates still only showed the surprise that all of us were feeling.

Elita was alive! Primus almighty! Optimus' bonded sparkmate was alive! And she looked to be in excellent condition despite the stasis lock.

Only I didn't like how Megatron showed her off like a prized trophy. It was obviously meant to lure Optimus away from us. His bonded sparkmate and his daughter were his only weaknesses.

And I was getting tired of this fragger messing Optimus' spark! Or any of ours for that matter! What affected Optimus affected the rest of us. We were more than just Autobots in our small community…we were family to each other.

* * *

**Megatron**

I chuckled loudly. I could feel the desperation in my brother's spark. The anguish, the yearning to have his beloved safe in his arms was strong. It took both Ratchet and Ironhide to hold him back now.

"Release her…take me instead!" he pleaded with me.

"She is not for bargaining, brother. She belongs to me now."

"**She will never belong to you**!" he growled at me.

"If you want her, **then take her from me**!" I dared.

My brother struggled against the will of his friends. Even Bumblebee moved to stand in front and try to hold my brother back. Exactly, as I had predicted. My sentimental brother was blinded by his love for Elita. I counted on it. For once away from the safety of his Autobots he would be open to my attack.

I couldn't wait to make him suffer! My impatience often got the better of me.

"Will it haunt your dreams that you were so close to getting her but failed?" I asked, taunting him, feeling the anger starting to swell in his spark. "You're weak brother! You haven't the strength to take her from me!"

His anger grave him strength when he allowed it. My brother growled jerking him arms free from Ratchet and Ironhide. He pushed Bumblebee aside and stepped forward. I readied myself for the attack as my Decepticons readied themselves to attack the other Autobots.

Only suddenly my brother stopped and turned slightly to his right. He gasped loudly. Curious, I turned to see what he was looking at. That's when I finally noticed the sound of the small spacejet. I had mistaken it for the thunder as the rain kept pouring down upon us.

I quickly signaled my Decepticons to stand down as the youngling rapidly approached.

"**Kacey no! Go back!**" my brother desperately screamed.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

My spark was racing enough with fear for what Megatron might do to Optimus as he was trying to get to Elita. I could only assume the worse and I didn't want that for Kacey. She needed her father. Then my spark was absolutely terrified when I heard Optimus screaming for Kacey to go back.

I think we all were when we saw her rapidly descended from the sky.

I quickly got to my feet and turned to see her slamming on her brakes to slow down a few blocks away from us. She gracefully transform into her robot form in mid flight and was still coming fast. Her optics firmly locked on her mother's limp form.

Only Kacey did not look surprised upon seeing her mother as the rest of us had. They were too focused on her mother for she did not see her attacker.

My spark lurched within my chest as Octane shot down from the sky landing on her hard. His weight and the force of his speed drove Kacey down onto the street. Sparks flew despite the water that splash up around her. Octane remained on her back until they skidded to a stop a block away.

I quickly transformed and raced towards them. Kacey struggled but could do nothing as she was so small compared to the Decepticon. Octane seemed hell bent on trying to damage her as much as possible as he punched her numerous times. He reach back to deliver a huge blow. My hands quickly dropped down. With a heavy push I lifted myself into the air and quickly transformed back into my robot form tackling Octane off of Kacey before his arm even came down.

We rolled a few times before he managed to throw me off. He leapt up cursing at me then turned to chase Kacey who was running towards her mother. Beyond her I could see Megatron and the other Decepticons had their weapons pointed at Optimus and my friends.

My main focus had only been in rescuing Kacey. And it still was on Kacey. But I had nearly forgotten about the tracking device. Getting to my feet I chased Octane down, tackling him from behind. We wrestled with each other and I managed to slap the tracking device on him just before he yanked me off and tossed me aside.

"**No! Let her go, brother!"**

I looked up at the sound of my commander's frantic shout to see Megatron had one hand gripped tightly around Kacey. In the other hand is laser cannon pointed at Optimus.

* * *

**Megatron**

I could feel the strength of youngling's spark pulsing in the palm of my hand. It throbbed with so much love that I could feel it within my own spark. Yes, she loved her mother very much that was apparent.

"**Brother, please…let her go!**"

I ignored the pleas from my brother staring intently into the youngling's optics as hers were focused on her mother. She was so vulnerable at the moment. It was so easy for me to take her life away. One tight squeeze and I could extinguish her spark and break my brother's at the same time.

"Megatron!" Thrust shouted at me, forcing me from my train of thought.

I looked to see Elita's body twitched slightly. My optics widened in surprise. That wasn't supposed to be. She was locked in stasis. And yet, she twitched again. I focused back on the youngling. The determination and love was apparent in her faceplates. The love within her spark swelled.

"She's beginning to come out of stasis!"

I turned to see Elita's head move slightly. I could not allow it!

My grip tightened and I struck out at the youngling.

**Kaceystar**

It hurt so much I scream. The coldness gripped my spark as Megatron's hand tightened around my body. But I had to help my mother! I had to!

"**STOP OR YOUR MOTHER DIES!**" Megatron roared at me.

I saw him aim his laser cannon at mother. I quickly stopped reaching out to her and saw her body stop moving. Fear instantly filled my spark. And the coldness rushed in even more, gripping me tighter than before.

"**Megatron, please let my child go!**"

"**Father…please**!" I managed to shout, calling for his help even though I couldn't turn my head to see him.

"Take Elita out of here now!" Megatron ordered.

"**MOTHER!**" I screamed as loud as I could childishly thinking she could hear me.

"**YOU, LITTLE CRETIN! YOU WILL PAY FOR MESSING UP MY PLANS!**" Megatron growled at me.

His grip tightened. My optics filled with tears of pain. The coldness stabbed my spark again and again. I cried out in fear and agony. Suddenly I could feel the warmth of my father as he tried to pull my spark from the coldness.

My Uncle felt it too. I saw his laser cannon move to a new target. He fired! My father's warmth was gone in an instant.

"**NOOOO!**" I managed to scream just before the pain finally consumed me and I descended into darkness.

* * *

What…you thought this was the last chapter? hehehehehe 

Up next, what happened to Optimus and is Megatron going to end up with the two sparks Optimus loves most in the universe?


	31. Hope is Restored

Sorry it took so long, had real life stuff to tend to. Plus, I had to do a little research for an upcoming chapter. But here's my New Year's gift to you all. Enjoy.

* * *

The blast hit me square in the shoulder knocking me hard into Ironhide. Worse than that, it dazed me enough to lose my concentration and my hold on Kacey's spark. I shook the haze off and ignored the pain as Ironhide pushed me up onto my feet.

"Don't shoot! You could hit Kacey!" I ordered my Autobots who had their weapons trained with itchy trigger fingers.

"That's right, you fools! You wouldn't want to accidentally kill the youngling!" Megatron taunted, signaling his Decepticons to take flight.

"**GIVE HER TO ME!"** I roared at him, aiming my laser cannon directly at his head, sending him a clear message to his spark that I would shoot him no matter what!

He stared at me for a long moment. I could see in his optics that his processor calculating on whether I was bluffing or not. I left him no doubt in his spark of my intentions. I was _**not**_ going to lose my daughter, not when her mother was alive. They may have taken Elita away for the moment, but she was alive and that's was enough for me for now.

"**GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER!" **I demanded as Megatron lifted into the air.

My finger slowly started to squeeze the trigger on my laser cannon.

"**You want her….THEN GO GET HER!**" he shouted.

To my dismay he flung Kacey's limp body a ways down the street. I didn't hesitate. I put my cannon away and sprinted after her. Behind me Ironhide and the others fired their weapons as my brother fled. I winced when her body crashed and then bounced off a few of the parked Earth vehicles before becoming still face down on the sidewalk.

As I reach my daughter her battle armor retracted completely exposing her vulnerable protoform. Much to my relief I could feel her spark still pulsing in rhythm with my own. Even better still, the coldness was gone from it as well. It was foolish of me to believe my brother would have kept his word. I should have known better!

"Wait, let me examine her first, just in case," Ratchet insisted, startling me as I had no idea he had followed me.

I obeyed as I would do anything for my daughter safety.

I knelt beside her and anxiously waited. Ratchet gently turned her over. No doubt his internal medical sensors were examining her. She looked as if she were simply recharging to me. Again, she always looked so vulnerable to me in this form. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms.

My spark trembled slightly with fear for what my brother might have done to her. I can't lose her. _**I can't**_. She, like her mother, was the light in my life. I cannot lose either of them. I would do anything to protect them. And it was so apparent that my daughter was willing to do anything to for her mother.

Kacey, like me, was so blinded by her love for her mother that she didn't hesitate to head straight for her. If my Autobots and I didn't have so many weapons aimed at us I would have made an effort to stop her. I had even tried to with my spark but she was so focused on her mother I couldn't reach her. And all I could do was stand there, helpless, as my brother snatched my child up from the ground.

I forced those thoughts aside. I felt helpless enough at the moment as Ratchet continued to examine my daughter. But at least she was with me. I'm eternally grateful to Primus for that small miracle.

"Ok, you can pick her up," he smiled and in the next instant she was in my arms. "She passed out from pain sensory overload. She's still only a youngling; her body couldn't take the stress of being constricted like that for long. But I can't find any permanent physical damage. She may be sore for a day or so."

"Thank you, Ratchet. However, my main concern is the emotional pain Megatron caused by attacking her spark," I said, cradling her close to my chest.

"He did it again?"

I nodded feeling my daughter's body begin to tremble. I glared at the clouds over head as they continued to drop cold rain on us.

"He's gone as are the other Decepticons!" Ironhide shouted as he and the others came running over. "I must admit, I'm surprised he let Kacey go."

"I made it clear to my brother that I was willing to blown him out of the fraggin sky if he didn't give me my daughter!" I growled. "And he knew I'd go for my daughter and ignore him."

"How like him to save his own aft!" Ironhide concurred.

"Ratchet, can Kacey still fit? We need to get back to base as soon as possible."

"She's grown a bit already but I think she'll fit still," he said then quickly transformed and opened his back door. "I'll turn the heat up to keep her warm."

I gently put my daughter inside Ratchet's vehicle form. She had grown a bit. But she fit…barely. Once I had her settled I turned to Bumblebee. Though I worried for my daughter I still had a duty and now, that my Elita was alive, I had a new purpose as well.

"I trust you got the tracking device on Octane?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good job! Prowl…this is Prime."

"_Optimus, I'm sorry…I tried to warn you about Kacey but your communicator was off!"_

"I know I didn't want to be distracted during the meeting with my brother. I apologize. Bumblebee succeeded in get the tracking device on a Decepticon."

"_We know, Prime. Wheeljack has Teletran 2 tracking the signal now."_

"Excellent. We're on our way back to base. Prime out. Ratchet, fire up those sirens and blaze us a trail. Let's roll out!"

We all quickly transformed and raced after Ratchet. I didn't know he could drive that fast. But then I shouldn't be surprised. All of my friends give that extra effort when it cames to my daughter or myself for that matter.

"Bumblebee, I want to thank you for helping my daughter."

"_I don't like seeing a youngling get picked…__**at all**__. Plus, I saw it as an opportunity, Sir."_

"Regardless, it was a job well done."

"_Thank you, Sir."_

"_Optimus...what about Elita?" _Ironhide asked.

"Let's just be patient Ironhide. First we need to find out where the Decepticon base is."

"_But we are going to rescue her once we find them, right?"_ Bumblebee asked.

"Bet your plated afts we are!" I told them and my internal communicator was immediately rattling with their hoots and hollers, and someone letting out a high pitched whistle.

I chuckled to myself at their excitement. I felt it too. Nothing was going to keep me away from Elita. _**Nothing.**_ Only I remained reserved. I couldn't afford to delve into any kind of revelry at the moment. As excited as I was about Elita being alive my attention needed to be focused on my daughter.

She was safe within Ratchet as I followed close behind him. Still I worried for her as any father would worry for his child. The psychological damage my brother caused that first time he reached out to Kacey was something she was not going too easily over come. That was apparent when I heard the terror in her voice and felt the fear in her spark as she called out for my help.

Kacey was afraid of Megatron. Plain and simple. She wasn't the first one to be afraid of my brother. And she won't be the last. But such fear only made her susceptible to an attack. As her father it would be my responsibility to teach her how to defend to herself and not give in to her fear.

I periodically reached out with my spark to reassure hers during our journey home. Whether she was aware of not I don't know. It simply eased my own spark to do it. And it was the only thing I could think to do to help her for now.

One desperate time I even tried to reach out to Elita. I could sense her. But I couldn't tell if she simply couldn't reach back to me or if she was pushing me away. However, I was given a warning for my efforts. My brother sent me a cold message to not do such a thing again or Elita will die.

Of course, I immediately complied. I don't want to endanger my love's life. Not when we're so close to getting back together. A reunion I never thought to be possible on a couple of months ago.

Primus, I don't know how much more of these emotional mood swings my spark and my processor can take! I've felt as if I've been on what the human's call an emotional rollercoaster of ups and downs, twists and turns.

First there was the loneliness within me every since I left Cybertron. My Elita was far from me and I missed her. Then I found out I was a father. The very idea that Elita and I had created a new life brought a joy to me I never imagined. I nearly lost all hope when Skywarp told me my love was dead and that my daughter was heading into a deathtrap. My daughter's arrival was a wonderful and terrifying day to me. But the days and weeks that followed as I watched her grow were amongst the happiest of my life. And finally, the acceptance that Elita was gone. My lowest of lows. So low I wanted to die.

But Elita's alive! Kacey's mother is alive! And I found myself praying that this wasn't all just a bad dream. If it was a dream, good or bad, I didn't want to wake up for both my daughter and my beloved were alive.

I quickly activated my internal communicator.

"Prowl, this is Prime. We're about thirty minutes from the base. Do you and Wheeljack have anything to report?"

"_Yes, we do!"_

I laughed out loud. My second in command never sounded so excited before. He was always so calm and collected.

"The officers will meet in the briefing room in one hour."

"_Excellent. That gives me time to come up with a plan for you, Prime!_"

"I can't wait. Prime out."

Once again I do not allow my excitement to control me even though it was begging to be expressed. I am a Prime and must conduct myself as such. However, I am confident that some time in the near future there was going to be a moment for my excitement, along with other emotions within my spark that would be expressed. I just hope my Elita will be ready for them all.

* * *

Up next, the Autobots make plans and preparations for an attack on the Decepticon base. 


	32. Plans and Preparations

Once again we're going to multiple POVs. We follow the different characters along as the Autobots make plans for their up coming battle with the Decepticons. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Ratchet**

With Kacey comfortably settled in deep recharge on the bed behind me I focused on repairing Optimus' shoulder. I was surprised he didn't argue with me as the damage wasn't that extensive. He usually had to be unconscious or near death to get him in my Med Bay. Then it always had to be a struggle to keep him on the recharge bed until his injuries healed enough. I actually did have to strap him down one time. He was a very young Prime at that time and was being stubborn aft and I only strapped him down to prove a point.

However, today he was nothing like that Prime from so long ago. He wasn't even being his usual stubborn self. And it became quickly apparent why he didn't argue with me on this day. His optics never wavered for too long from his daughter. He was simply trying to spend as much time near her before the meeting.

He was worried about Kacey. We all were. Only today, for the first time since our arrival on Earth, I saw a determined look on his faceplates. He even held himself a little prouder than normal. Although none of the others would have noticed the difference. Only Ironhide and I noticed as we had seen so many different faces on Optimus from the time he was a youngling to the mech who's sitting before me.

And I could only think of one reason why he had this particular look of determination on his face.

"So, Elita is gonna faint when she sees your flames," I smiled breaking the silence.

Optimus gazed down at his armor then looked at me.

"It's just my battle armor. It serves its purpose by protecting me."

"You really can be one dense mech at times!"

He blinked at me, obviously confused.

"I've learned a lot about the culture of this country," I started to explain. "Your flames scream of your masculinity. The females of this planet love such things. Apparently, our femmes do too. On several occasions I've detected an increase in their spark rates whenever you've walked by them."

"I believe Elita would have more self control than that," he seriously said. "Besides, shouldn't you be focusing on repairing my armor and not my flames?"

"I'm all done," I smirked to him.

Optimus rolled his optics at me as he slid off the exam table. He immediately went over to Kacey. He sighed heavily as his large hand gently caressed her head.

"We've never had to teach a youngling how to shield their spark before," he frowned. "Such things have never been necessary."

"Kacey is capable of learning. She's not like other younglings."

"And yet she is just like other younglings, Ratchet," he countered

"True. But Kacey is unique. Her basic form and programming was designed to be the next evolutionary step in transformer development. She's been trained properly enough to control her transformations and can do some things only mature mechs or femmes can do."

"But she's still only a youngling! She can at times have a maturity beyond her orns. But like a youngling she is unpredictable and that makes her vulnerable."

"Optimus we _**all**_ have our own fears. We're just now discovering what Kacey's are. And she's not so unpredictable. She's you. She follows her spark."

"That's what frightens me," he sighed, turning to me.

"You're a good father, Optimus," I smiled. "But you do tend to worry too much. Everything will work out."

"Did Elita tell you that one too?" he asked, with an amused smile.

"As a matter of fact, she did."

* * *

**Prowl**

"It's a Decepticon vessel, located about two hundred miles from McMudro Station," I explained pointing at map images on the view screen. "The continent of Antarctica is located in the southern pole region."

"We assumed they used the Earth's southern magnetic pole to cover their descent rendering them undetectable by Teletran 2's satellites," Wheeljack chimed in.

"That's a lot of ocean between the southern tip of South America and Antarctica," Ironhide grumbled.

"I've thought of that too," I said returning to my seat to Prime's right. "Now, I've calculated that only thirty of us can go since we need to leave a contingent behind to protect the base and the younglings. With that in mind, we would need two of these to transport our numbers."

I quickly changed the image on the view screen to that of an Air Force transport plane.

"It's called a Galaxy C-5B. Basically it's an Air Force plane designed to transport oversized cargo such as tanks, armored vehicles, supplies, and troops. The upperdeck can hold up to seventy five troops, while the vehicles are secured in the lower deck. In our vehicle forms fifteen of us can comfortable be housed on each plane."

"Thirty is still too few of us," Optimus frowned. "We're going to need the human's military support from the air and the ground if we're to make a proper assault on the Decepticon ship."

"What's to stop the Decepticons from taking off?" Bumblebee asked.

"Megatron isn't going to run from a fight," Optimus answered. "His ego won't allow it."

"What I don't like is the ships sensors will tell them how many of us are coming," I said. "And we still don't have any idea how many numbers Megatron has at his disposal."

"The magnetic pole disrupts our sensors as we try to scan for energy signatures," Wheeljack explained. "We were able to remain locked on our tracking device only because we knew its energy frequency."

"Do we have a close up of the ship?" Optimus asked.

I hit the display panel on the briefing table and changed the image on the view screen to the Decepticon ship.

"It's their standard design," Wheeljack said as he got to his feet. He brought his hand up and pointed to a section on the top of the ship. "This is the sensor array. If you knock that out they'll be blind to our approach."

"But they'll know we're coming then," Ratchet exclaimed.

"Megatron knows we're coming anyway," Optimus replied. "He knows I'm going to go after Elita. Prowl, you'll be coming on this mission. I can't afford to leave you behind this time."

"Yes, Prime," I replied not at all surprised by his request.

After all, we were going after the Decepticons and we were going to rescue Elita. This was not the first time we've done exactly that. Although that very first time we had gone on a mission to rescue Elita, I was against it. It didn't make any kind of logical sense to attack an army to rescue one individual. But on that day, I had learned to never doubt the strength, love or courage of my Prime's spark ever again.

* * *

**Ironhide**

The others had left except for Prowl, Prime and myself. Prowl and I were ordered to remain behind and much to my spark's delight, Chromia was ordered to join us. My bonded sparkmate could hardly contain her excitement as she sat beside me in the briefing room. I could feel her spark pulsing rapidly with in her chest. Mine could not help but do the same. I had missed being in battle with her at my side. She was even more of a trigger happy gun toting maniac than I was out on the battle field with an equally deadly aim.

Let's face it she was a femme after my own spark. Only she could do such things with a weapon that really got my energon flowing and my sparking racing.

'Be mindful of your thoughts, my love,' she told me over our bond. 'We'll have time for that later.'

'Promise?'

Her hand slid onto my thigh beneath the table and I had to kick my coolant system into overdrive. I would have leaned over to kiss her despite where we were but Prowl made a sound with his vocal processor drawing my attention back to Optimus as he sat back down at the head of the table.

I was rather disappointed when Chromia removed her hand from my leg. Instead she rested it on my hand as it lay on the table. Optimus noticed and let a smile slip onto his faceplates.

"It's been too long since the two of you have been in battle," he started, leaning back his chair. "However, the battle is going to have to wait for you both. I have a special mission for the three of you."

"We're going after Elita, aren't we?" Chromia asked, all playfulness gone from her.

"Yes," Optimus answered. "I cannot be in two places at once. My place is on the battlefield against my brother. However, I am not going to risk the Decepticons trying to escape while Elita is still on board the ship."

"We know Megatron's strategy," Prowl added. "There should be minimum resistance on the ship as most of the Decepticons will be on the battlefield."

"However, we do know the main entrance to the ship will at least be heavily guarded," Optimus continued, getting to his feet. Prowl changed the image on the screen. "Wheeljack is preparing a special explosive device. You will detonate it here, at the base of the port section to the rear."

"Which is the cell block section of most Decepticon ships," I concluded.

"Exactly. Hopefully luck will be on our side and my Elita will be there."

"And perhaps a few other Autobots as well," Prowl added.

"We'll get her for you, Optimus, I swear on my both my sons' sparks," I told him.

"I'll go contact Secretary of Defense Keller," Prowl said, getting to his feet.

"No, I'll contact Keller myself," Optimus insisted. "This mission is too important as it involves Earth's survival as well as our own."

"Then I'll contact him and have him ready for you."

"Very well."

I watched Prowl go and was ready to follow Chromia as she got to her feet. But one thing still troubled me.

"Optimus, you haven't said how we're going to knock out their sensor array yet."

"It will be taken care of, Ironhide," he smiled.

"You wanted to see me when I woke up father?"

I turned to see Kacey standing in the doorway of the briefing room. Her battle armor back in place but I could see a haunting look in her optics. The kind of look only Megatron could cause. If I had one moment with him I'd rip his spark out for tormenting the youngling like that.

Then how like a youngling she was as the haunting look vanished and was replaced with the love and affection she had for her father as he took hold of her hand. It warmed my spark to see her smiling in such a manner up at her father.

It warmed all of our sparks and was always a comfort to see the affection between Optimus and Kacey. They're bond was strong. What affected one affected the other. I suppose it was because they were two of a kind, each one followed their spark.

I probably would have kept watching as they walked down the hallway if my bonded sparkmate wasn't sending my spark passionate urges.

* * *

**Kaceystar**

"How do you feel?" father asked as we entered his office.

"I'm fine."

Father gave me that look.

"Ok, I'm a little achy but it's not going to slow me down any," I smiled up at him.

"A little _**achy**_? Let me see just how achy!"

Father snatched me up so fast with one arm I didn't have a chance to escape. Nor could I fight him off as he tickled my sides. I couldn't contain my giggles.

"Father…stop!" I somehow managed to laugh.

"I don't know, you're not laughing hard enough! You must be hurting more than you're telling me!"

If I squealed too loudly for father's audio receptors he didn't show it. It didn't stop him from tickling the center of my abdomen either. If anything it only encouraged him. I don't even know how long I was giggling uncontrollably. I only knew my faceplates ached when he finally stopped tickling me! But I could still feel the amusement in his spark.

"You sound a lot like your mother when you laugh like that," he smiled, setting me on his lap as he sat down at his desk.

"Father, I had a dream about mother when you were gone. Only I'm not sure it really was a dream. Somehow…somehow in my dream I reached out to her with my spark. I was so confused when I woke up. In my dream, mother said to listen to my spark. So I did. I reached out to her when I was awake. Mother told me to go to you that you were in danger. I was only doing what she told me."

"You talked to her?"

I nodded my head. My optics filled with tears. My spark started to ache. I instantly felt father's reaching out to comfort mine.

"But when I saw her there…I _**had**_ to reach her again. In my dream she said I gave her strength to speak back to me. I thought I could give her my strength and that being so close to her she would wake up. I miss feeling her love in my spark. I miss it so much."

"I do too," he said, wiping away my tears. "But we're going to get her. I promise you."

"_**We**_?" I questioned nervously.

"Yes, we also includes you," he said seriously. "I have a special mission for you as you're the only one amongst us who can fly and fly cloaked."

"But what…what if Megatron tries to…you know?" I asked softly.

"I'm going to teach you how to shield your spark. You already know how to instinctively push away an outside force such as myself. The key is to not give in to your fear, Kacey. I know he frightens you. He's frightened a lot of Autobots throughout the war."

"Alpha Trion told me that my fears can help me survive."

"Yes, that is true. But there are some fears you have to conquer or they will control your life. You don't want that do you?"

"No, I don't, father."

"Good, that's an excellent way to start," he smiled at me.

A knock sounded on the door before he could continue.

"Come in."

Prowl walked in and a smiled shined on his face as he looked at me.

"I'm glad to see you're ok, Kacey."

"Thank you," I smiled politely back.

"Optimus, Keller is ready now. I assume you want the communication in here?"

"Yes, thank you, Prowl."

"Do you want me to go father?" I asked after Prowl left.

"No, you can stay," he smiled warmly down at me. "And afterwards I'm going to teach you to shield your spark from Megatron."

Good. I didn't want to go. My spark felt safe and content so close to my father's. I could even feel it steadily pulsing as I leaned against his chest. I think he was content to have me there too as his arm wrapped around me holding me close and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

* * *

**Secretary of Defense John Keller**

When Prowl contacted me and indicated that Optimus Prime himself wanted to speak with me I knew this was going to be serious. I told my secretary that I was not to be disturbed and even turned my cell phone off.

Only when the image of the Autobot leader first flicked on my monitor I was a little surprised he wasn't alone. And I wasn't expecting to see another transformer or one that was sitting in his lap who very much resembling him.

"Optimus Prime, it's been a while."

"_Yes it has, Mr. Keller._"

"And who is this with you?"

"_This is my daughter, Kacey_," he smiled proudly. "_Kacey, this is Mr. Keller, the Secretary of Defense of the United States._"

"_Hello, Mr. Secretary of Defense. It's nice to see you, Sir_," she smiled politely her voice even sounded young like my youngest granddaughter's who was eight years old.

Now, if Prowl hadn't have told me about the how the Autobots live, including their younglings and how Kacey was uniquely different. But sometimes seeing was believing. I could see the love that Optimus Prime had for his daughter. Any good father would recognize it.

"It's nice to see you too, sweetheart," I smiled to her as if I would to my granddaughter. "I understand you're a terror in the sky. You keep our defenses on their toes on the west coast."

"_I don't fly without permission anymore_."

"That's good," I chuckled.

"_I apologize for any disturbances she's caused, Mr. Keller._"

"You need not worry. Prowl has already apologize for Kacey a number of times. And our defenses know anything rocketing through the sky that fast can only be your daughter."

"_Sorry_," she said, shrinking in her seat.

Again I had to laugh. For advanced robotic organisms they weren't really that much different from us with their emotional reactions.

"So…Optimus Prime, what can I do for you?"

"_We've found the Decepticon base_," he said. "_And we have a plan to attack them and hopefully weaken their numbers._"

I move forward in my seat. He had my full attention.

"Continue please."

"_We're sending you images and coordinates of their location now for your people's defense purposes. The base is actually a ship, located on the continent of Antarctica which presents us with our first problem._"

"Transportation. Don't suppose any of you swim?"

"_No. And there is a sense of urgency to launch an attack for fear the Decepticons will flee and move to a different location. So, I am humbly requesting my fellow Autobots and myself be transported to the Pegasus Airfield near McMurdo Station via two Galaxy C-5B Air Force transport planes."_

"Not a problem. I'm sure that can be arranged."

"_Now we come to the second problem. I can only bring thirty of my Autobots. I am not comfortable leaving our younglings behind with only a handful of my people so I'm leaving a larger group behind to defend our base. And we do not know the full number of Megatron's forces."_

"So you're asking for help. Ground, Air…"

"_Both. I don't have to tell you what will happen if the Decepticon's win this battle. They are already wreaking enough havoc on your cities. Nothing's to stop them from attacking other countries. Unless we attack them first._"

The Autobot leader paused, his tone deadly serious.

"_The fate of Earth hangs in the balance so winning at all costs is necessary...for both our species to survive."_

"I understand. However, I cannot make this decision on my own. I must consult with my superiors. I am aware of the urgency and will try to get back to you within the hour."

"_Thank you Mr. Keller._"

"No. Thank you, Optimus Prime. We are grateful to you and your Autobots for any help against the Decepticons."

"_You're welcome. Prowl will be waiting for your all once the decision has been made. I have an important family matter I must attend to."_

I smiled. Perhaps, they were better than some of us humans. If a leader like Optimus Prime could make time for his daughter, then us humans should be able to do the same.

"Being a father myself I completely understand," I smiled to them.

"_Until next time, Mr. Keller._"

I nodded in response then the communication link was disconnected. Wasting no more time, I quickly picked up my red phone and asked for the President.

* * *

**Captain Lennox**

I glanced at my watch: sixteen hundred hours. It was about that time. I got out of the jeep and on my feet, stretched my legs and looked out towards the main gate. Sure enough I could see the leader, Optimus Prime. Behind him was a long trail of cars, trucks and SUVs that looked as if they belonged in a car show.

A Blue Mini Cooper trailed immediately behind the semi truck. Then a police cruiser, a yellow hummer emergency response vehicle, a yellow Camero with black racing stripes, two Dodge Vipers with silver racing stripes but one was red the other orange, an olive green Land Rover, then…my favorite black GMC.

"Ironhide!" I shouted as he drove towards me.

The big guy quickly transformed as did Optimus Prime, the blue Mini Cooper, the police cruiser and a black mustang.

"Welcome to Nellis Air Force Base," I smile up at them all. "The two planes are over there and ready for loading whenever you guys are. We're scheduled to take off at eighteen hundred hours."

"Thank you Captain Lennox. Prowl, load everyone up," Optimus ordered the robot who transformed from the police cruiser.

"Yes, Prime. Hound! Bring them this way!" Prowl shouted.

I watched as the Land Rover turned, bringing the long trail of cars with him and followed Prowl. Since he seemed to have everything under control I turned my attention to Ironhide.

"So, how's it hanging, big fella?" I asked.

"Everything is hanging just fine," he smiled down at me. "Captain Lennox, I would like you to meet my bonded sparkmate, Chromia."

"Bonded…as if wife?" I asked in disbelief as a smaller black robot came over.

"Yes, that is what you would call her," he answered, taking hold of the other robot's hand.

"Only I'm not the stay home and clean house kind of wife your planet has!" Chromia said with a very feminine voice, glaring at Ironhide.

"Wow! I had no idea you had lady robots!"

"We have younglings too! I have two little mechs of my own," he smiled proudly at me.

I blinked in confusion. I wasn't sure if he was speaking his language or ours.

"Ironhide means children and that we have two sons," Chromia told me.

"Oh…how does that work exactly?" I asked.

I was curious. I had no idea how robots reproduced. I imagined they constructed their kids…somehow. Only the look and hesitation on Ironhide's part suggested something different.

"Our reproductive methods are not that dissimilar to your own," Chromia answered for Ironhide.

I couldn't hide my surprise. Ironhide looked as if he just wanted to hide. The idea of two robots…well I was imagining a lot of friction and sparks. And the more Chromia talked about it the more I regretted asking the question.

"We love as you do. There's no shame in that," the little blue robot spoke.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that now!" I quickly said moving towards the little one and looked to change the subject for all our sakes. "What's the deal with you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Aren't you kind of small to be fighting?"

"The same can be said of you!" it said stepping closer. "And I'm tall for my age."

"Kacey, behave," Optimus said after I backed up a couple of steps.

"Yes, father."

"Please forgive my daughter, Captain Lennox. She hasn't had any human contact before."

As soon as he said daughter, I noticed the similarities in their features. The kid was definitely his daughter. And I noticed the sound of her voice too.

"No offense taken," I smiled. "Tall for you age…you sound like a kid. How old are you?"

"I'm almost eleven orns…you call them years," she told me and seemed very proud of that fact.

"Optimus, everyone's loaded," Prowl announced much to my relief. "They're being locked down as we speak."

"What does 'locked down' mean?" Kacey asked me quietly.

"We strap the wheels in place so you guys..and gals won't roll around in the cargo hold," I smiled up at her.

"Father, can I just fly there?" she suddenly asked. "I don't want my wheels strapped down!"

"I'm sorry, Kacey this is how it must be," Optimus told her sternly.

Yep, no doubt about it, she was definitely as kid. She even pouted like a kid, dragging her feet as she followed her father.

I had to admit I was surprised how full of emotions these robots were. I could see Ironhide and Chromia bickering quietly like the married couple they were. And I could see the father daughter relationship between Optimus and Kacey as he reached back to take hold of her hand.

For some reason, I hung back and watched as Optimus transformed and back up into his spot. His daughter was right beside him. I sent the Airman over to tend to Optimus and started locking the kid's wheels down myself.

"It will be ok, kid," I told her as I locked front right wheel in place.

I immediately felt her trembling. I knew it wasn't her engine as they had all powered down. And it wasn't the plane's engines as they haven't fired them up yet. As I locked the back right wheel in place the trembling only increased.

"Kacey, it will be ok," I cooed to her as if I were talking to my baby girl. "I'll tell you what. Once we've taken off, I'll come back down and unlock your wheels, ok."

"Ok," she spoke softly to me.

She still trembled as I locked down her other two wheels. I suppose I don't blame her. I wouldn't want my hands and feet, or whatever strapped down so I couldn't move. But I kept my word. After we took off I unlocked her wheels. She stopped trembling.

"Ironhide, can I talk to you?"

His passenger door immediately opened. I quickly climbed in and gazed down at Kacey who was parked in front of him.

"I don't know how everything works on your planet, but isn't she a little too young to be fighting?"

"_She has already seen her share of action,_" his voice replied through the speakers. "_And Kacey is the only one who has a cloaking device and can fly. Her mission is essential to our mission's success. Besides, Optimus gave her strict orders to remain cloaked and in the air once the battle starts."_

"I just don't like it. She's just a kid."

"_Ah, but she is the daughter of Optimus Prime. That is no small burden. It's one that she handles very well._"

I sighed. I just didn't want to see the kid get hurt. Kids have no place fighting in a war.

"_How about I tell you the story of how she came to Earth? Will that ease your processor?"_

I wasn't sure what he meant by processor but I told him I wanted to hear the story. It wasn't my place to question Optimus Prime's parental skills but I was curious why he would allow his daughter to be there with us on the battlefield.

So for an hour I listened. It turned out she was one amazing kid who seemed destined for something great. I returned to my men. My mind was finally at ease about Kacey so I fell asleep comfortably in my seat. Only a few hours had gone by when Epps shook me awake.

"What's up?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"We heard a shit load of loud sounds from below. You're buddies with them. We'd figure you should go check it out."

"As long as Ironhide and his lady aren't having some kind of robot sex," I grumbled getting to my feet. "If they are you _**owe**_ me!"

I prayed to God there was nothing like that going on down there as he headed down the stairs. I don't think my mind could take seeing such a thing.

I sighed in relief. There was no robot sex.

But I did see that Kacey had transformed to her robotic form. As was her father. The were wheel locks splintered and broken in their place where Optimus used to be parked. Only now he was lying curled up on his side with Kacey in front of him. At first I wasn't sure what he was doing. But as I got closer I could hear him humming softly to her as his hand caressed her cheek. Her eyes were dark and not lit up like before. I assume that meant she was sleeping.

Regardless, a smiled shined on my face. I've done the same exact thing to my daughter a few times, usually when she was upset. The humming always soothed her enough to fall back asleep or relax.

"She was having a bad dream," Optimus spoke softly.

"The kid's been through a lot, hasn't she?" I asked kneeling down in front of them.

"Yes, she had," he sighed.

On instinct I caressed the top of her head. I was surprised at how warm the metal was. I didn't notice it earlier because I thought the sun had heated her. I could definitely feel the life force within her. Nothing like the coldness I was expecting.

"Ironhide tells me you have a daughter as well."

"Yes I do," I smiled proudly. "I'd do anything to protect my baby girl."

"As would I, Captain Lennox."

"Well, I leave you to rest," I said, moving to leave. "See you when we land."

"Captain…"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Thank you for unlocking my daughter's tires. She doesn't like feeling confined."

"It was my pleasure," I smiled. "Good night."

"Good night, Captain."

I walked by the other cars...the other Autobots. I could feel the heat from each one of them. I no longer saw them as robots but as beings who had the capacity to love and feel as we do.

It suddenly dawned on me as I sat there staring at my baby girls picture. This wasn't just our world. It was the Autobot's world too. _**Together**_, we were all going into battle tomorrow to fight for its survival and to protect those we love most.

* * *

Up next...Antarctica and the battle you've all been patiently waiting for. 


	33. Assault on the Decepticons

I do apologize for this chapter taking so long. However, it is long and complicated. Hopefully it's worth the wait. Please enjoy.

Again, I thank everyone for their reviews.

No tissues or hit squads required.

* * *

**Elita**

When I awakened I found myself back in my cell. My cerebral processor clearly recalled the events that took place during my time in stasis including the warning Megatron gave me if I made any attempts to contact Optimus or Kacey.

Regardless of my dire conditions, my spark couldn't be any happier. My daughter was a live! And she's with her father. The two sparks that mattered most to me were alive and together. I was so ecstatic I could die a very, very happy femme right now.

"Is she awake yet?" Ultra Magnus asked his voice full of concern.

"I can't see into her cell," Bluestreak answered, sounding equally concerned.

"Yes, I'm awake," I said, getting up quickly and anxious to share my news. "My daughter's alive!"

"What? How? Really?" came several excited questions from my friends.

"Megatron slaggin lied to me! My Kaceystar is a live and she's with Optimus!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"How do you know this Elita?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Kacey…it was all Kacey," I smiled through my joyous tears. "Her spark has always been strong. I felt its strength when she was just a tiny spark within my womb and I felt it for ten orns as she grew up. She was in trouble and her spark instinctively cried out for help. Her cry touched my spark. Even in deep stasis I felt her."

"Of course, I couldn't reach back. I didn't have the strength as my spark was barely pulsing. But it wasn't too long that I felt her again. I don't even think she realized she was doing it. Her spark is filled with so much love. Love for me, love for her father. She was able to give me some of her strength and I was able to talk to her in her dreams. I was even able to warn her that Optimus was in trouble."

"Then…a miracle almost happened. I don't know how she did it. Kacey almost brought me out of stasis. She was using her love to give my spark strength. I felt its rate starting increasing. Only something happened and she stopped. I felt her fear just before she severed her connection."

"Megatron," Magnus growled.

"I can only assume so. I didn't have time to question her. But isn't it wonderful, Trion? My Kacey made it to Earth all on her own!"

"Yes, Elita. It is wonderful. And spark warming," he responded. "One can never underestimate the power of love."

Suddenly an explosion rocked the ship. The power in the cell block flickered for a brief moment but remained on.

I jumped in surprise at the love and affection that suddenly filled my spark.

'Mother, be ready soon!'

And then the feeling was gone. I was about to reach out to Kacey when I heard Megatron's voice bellowing at his subordinates. I could hear his large feet stomping towards my cell.

"Don't even think of getting your hopes up!" he yelled at me.

"You don't have much success in keeping me a prisoner, do you?" I countered with a smirk. "You cannot stop what is meant to be! I am meant to be with Optimus!"

He growled loudly at me with two clenched fists before marching away.

"We're to be ready soon," I told the others.

A few astroseconds later, a dozen guards entered the cell block. They took up positions evenly spaced outside our cells. They did not frighten me or the others. Nothing ever stopped Optimus from rescuing me in the past. I saw no reason why anything would stop him now.

After a short while I even dared to reach out to my love through our bond without fear of Megatron coming between us. The span of galaxies had come between Optimus and me. Time had even come between us for I've wait for almost eleven orns to feel my bonded sparkmate's loving touch again. And nothing was going to come between us now. _**Nothing!**_

* * *

**Ratchet**

I've never felt so anxious waiting for a battle before. I wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not. But I decided to take it as a good sign when I spotted Kacey returning from her mission. She landed feet first on the air field, running straight for Optimus looking very excited about something.

"I did it! I did it father!" she exclaimed, sounding very much like a little youngling I knew when he got very excited about something. "I did it!"

"Did what?" I asked with a smile like I had always asked Optimus.

"I blocked Megatron! He was trying to get to me as I was flying back! I did just what you said to do father and I blocked him! He couldn't touch my spark."

"That's very good!" Optimus smiled as he picked her up and holding her close.

"And I told him he could kiss my aft if he ever tried it again!" she said making us all laugh, including her father.

"I'm so proud of you," he said, kissing her cheek. "Did you get the message to your mother?"

"Yes," she smiled.

Optimus turned to say something to the rest of us but suddenly stopped, his optics went off line.

"Optimus?" I called moving in front of him.

I was worried for a brief astrosecond until his optics came online and I saw the biggest smile I had ever seen spread over his faceplates. My medical sensors immediately detected his spark, along with some of his internal systems, were fluctuating with excitement.

"My Elita sends her love to me," he smiled excitedly to me. "She is anxious to be free!"

"I can feel her too, father!" she said, her smile almost as big as her father's.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked.

I couldn't help but feel happy and enthusiastic too. We all did as Optimus gave us the order to move out. It didn't matter how many Decepticons were there to face us. I felt confident nothing was going stop us today.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

Steam wafted up into the air as the icy cold spring morning temperature collided with the heat our armored bodies generated from the exertion of running across the snow covered terrain. Only none of us were tired. We've actually travel much further distances for battle before and I have fought in battles that have last for several days. I like many of my fellow Autobots knew how to conserve our energy when necessary.

We were now less than a mile from the battlefield. I could see the top part of the ship as it poked up out of the low valley it was nestled in. Those Autobots that were in vehicle form transporting the humans were now on their feet with their weapons ready. Each of them was mindful to not step on the humans who appeared eager to fight as well.

My energon was rushing like mad through my systems. It always did before a battle. Only today's battle was different as it was to be my first time in command of the Autobots. At least while Optimus was engaged in battle with Megatron. Prowl had already left with Ironhide, and Chromia on their mission miles behind to come around the backside of the ship while we were engaged in battle. We had all wished them luck for all of us wanted to see Elita back where she belonged, with Optimus and Kacey.

I glanced up at the clear blue sky. Kacey was up there somewhere, cloaked, watching and waiting. My spark was happy for her as she regained the confidence that Megatron had taken away. She had even eagerly volunteered to fly over the valley in order to give us the Decepticons' numbers.

Sixty visible Decepticons, including Megatron, all in standard battle formations.

Two Decepticons against one Autobot.

The twins and I laughed actually. We've been up against worse odds before. We Autobots as a whole have been up against much worse odds before. And yet we've prevailed on many occasions. Sometimes with heavy injuries, sometimes with deaths that affected us all closely. Yet, we prevailed.

We Autobots don't fight for power or glory. We fight for each other. We're brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, fathers and mothers to each other. Our spirit cannot be so easily defeated. Not while it lives so strongly in each one of us and in Optimus most of all.

My spark never felt so proud to be an Autobot before as we reached the crest of the hill. I heard a few growls amongst the Autobots as red optics glared defiantly up at us.

Optimus moved down the slope slightly, signally for us to remain behind. I took the brief opportunity to contact Kacey with my internal communicator. Ratchet and I promised each other as her uncles that we'd look after her. We knew she wasn't going to be able to resist helping a fellow Autobot in need.

"Remember, Kacey. Contact Ratchet, Sunny, Sides, or myself and we'll be there to help you. I promise."

"_No problem, Bee!_" she said excitedly.

I smiled. My spark was content to wait for Kacey to grow into a mature femme. I'm not sure how that day will turn out when I'm finally able to confess my feelings to her. But I do look forward to that day. For now, I gladly assumed my role as one of her many uncles. It pleases my spark to know that, for now, I appear to be her favorite uncle.

I focus my attention back on my commander. Optimus and Megatron were moving even closer towards each other now. There was no talk, no negotiations of any kind. The Decepticons knew why we were here. We knew what we had to do and what was at stake.

There was no hesitation on Optimus' part as he suddenly took off sprinting. Megatron had a surprised look in his optics for a brief astrosecond before he did the same. I think all of us felt the collision when Optimus body slammed Megatron. The power with which Optimus forced his brother into the ground caused the ice, snow and dirt to fly up high into the air.

A thunderous roar emanated from all the Autobots. I didn't get to see what happened between Optimus and Megatron next as the battle had begun. We followed our leader's example and charged down the slope, firing our weapons. The Decepticons responded the same way.

I ran straight for the nearest Decepticon who happened to be running straight at me. He was much larger than myself but that didn't frighten me any. I've taken down larger mechs single-handedly. I knew how to use my smaller size to my advantage.

Just before we were about to collide I slid into his lower legs then stood abruptly stood up as I felt his weight topple onto me. I sent him head over heels right into the twins who used what they called their Ninja moves, some Earth fighting technique they learned watching Earth movies, to take him down.

"Bee! Behind you!" Sunny shouted after they dispatched their foe.

I was grabbed from behind and throw hard to the ground. My optics went offline for a brief moment upon impact it was so jarring. Only Sides had come flying in with a roundhouse kick as Sunny yanked me up on my feet.

"You'd be one dead mech if we weren't around!"

"I know! Thanks Sunny!"

"We can still get you a date after the battle!"

"No thanks," I laughed at him as he helped out his brother.

"_Bumblebee, this is Hound! The Decepticon ship is powering up it port side weapons array!"_

"_Want us to target them for the Raptors?" _Lennox asked. "_They'll be in thirty seconds._"

"No, Captain Lennox, continue targeting the Decepticons. I have someone else in mind for the weapons array. Kacey, you still have a bunch of your exploding snowballs left?"

"_Fully load! I can be in position in sixty seconds!"_

"Keep an optic out for the Raptors. I don't want you to see you crashing in the sky, on the ground once was bad enough!"

"_Ok, Bee! I let them clear out then take out the weapons array!_"

"Good idea!"

Just then ten Raptors flew over hitting their marks with the same pinpoint precision as they had done in Mission City. I didn't have a chance to see their targets as I had to help out Sunny and Sides. They looked after me and I looked after them. The three of us were mech wrecking war machines that no Decepticon had a chance against!

* * *

**Ironhide**

I watched as Prowl meticulously set the explosive device on the hull. He had turned and just started to sprint back to us when a sudden explosion sounded. Prowl dove forward on instinct and got a face full of snow. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Primus, Kacey's a little war wrecking machine!" Chromia exclaimed.

Glancing up, I caught a glimpse of Kacey flying over the ship as she transformed into her jet form and quickly vanished.

"You gotta love that little femme," I smiled then turned my attention back to Prowl. "It's now or never or are you gonna eat snow all day?"

"I thought you blew the device already!" he exclaimed pushing himself up onto his feet.

"I couldn't yet! You were too close!" I shot back at him, making him smile.

"Can we expect any resistance?" Chromia asked.

"I sure hope so!" Prowl exclaimed sliding into place near us.

I raised an optic ridge at him. That was usually mine or Chromia's line.

"My aim's getting rusty, I need the target practice," he smirked back at me.

"Chromia, my love, would you like to do the honors?"

"With pleasure," she smiled, leaning over to kiss me.

"Interface later you two!" Prowl grumbled. "We've got to rescue Elita!"

"Optimus and Elita are gonna have lots of interfacing to make up for," I smirked as we ducked down.

"Ten orns was too long to wait, my love," Chromia agreed then pushed the button on the detonator.

"Yes it was," I said to her, kissing her passionately as the explosive blew a hole in the hull.

"There's not going to be any interfacing for anyone if you two don't get you processors out of the pit and get your afts moving!" Prowl growled at us bringing up his weapon to fire.

Only one thing could tear Chromia and me from our passionate kissing - the sound of laser fire. There were three things I loved most in the universe. My bonded sparkmate, my sons, and the energon adrenaline rush I got during a firefight.

Between the three of us we easily picked off the six Decepticons that came charging out the hole in the hull. Prowl motioned us to follow him when no more came out for target practice. I was a bit disappointed. My cannons barely got warmed up.

We pressed our backs up against the ship and cautiously approached the hole in the hull. This time Prowl signaled us to stay. He quickly turned facing the hole, gun aimed then spun around with his back up against the ship on the other side of the hole. He did it so fast that the laser fire shot out after he was out of harms way.

Prowl indicated there were six Decepticons left. I nodded and silently indicated I was ready.

* * *

**Elita**

Each of us was anxious in our cells. I was especially anxious. My arms ached so badly to hold my daughter. My interface system was already humming at the mere thought of feeling Optimus in my arms. Primus, almost eleven orns without my bonded sparkmate's touch and my interface systems were more than humming…

'Don't go there!' I told myself.

First to get out of this cell, fight the battle, and then making love would be later. Hopefully not too much later!

The laser fire erupted again. Only this time it was coming into the cell block. A few stray shots bounced harmlessly off the cells' force fields. Regardless, I stepped back in my cell as a precaution.

After a few astroseconds I recognized the cannon fire as Ironhide's. No mistaking their loudness. The plasma rifle was no doubt Chromia's as her rifle was specially modified to suite her shooting needs to blast quickly and accurately. I'd bet my spark on it. And the laser cannon was none other than Prowl, our second in command and optics and audio receptors to Optimus.

Sure enough, once the fire fight was over I heard their distinct voices calling for me.

"I'm over here…with a few friends!" I shouted.

The three of them ran down and stopped in front of my cell. They all looked nothing like I had remembered them. But I could guess who each one was by their facial expressions and mannerism. The black and white mech was Prowl. The all black wide mech was definitely Ironhide. And the smaller all black transformer had to be Chromia. No debate as I'd recognize that sassy smirk of hers any where.

"Elita, you are a sight for sore optics," Ironhide smiled.

"You all look so different," I smiled at them. "But I'm glad to see you just the same."

"We are too," Prowl smiled. "I did get the data-disk and gave it to Optimus. Finding out about his daughter made him one happy mech."

"Primus Almighty!" Chromia exclaimed smacking her forehead with her hand. "Wait until you see Optimus! You're gonna faint!"

"None of us are going to see anything if you don't let us out!" Magnus complained.

"Ultra Magnus, you wrecker!" Ironhide smiled as Prowl headed towards the cell block control panels. "I see the Decepticon's finally learned their lesson and strapped you down!"

"Just turn me loose, 'hide! I'm ready to fight!"

The force field dropped. Chromia and I hugged each other immediately. We were as close as sisters even though we weren't related. I missed her dirty minded jokes nearly as much as I missed Optimus. I was then hugged tightly by Ironhide and Prowl. It was one happy reunion for us in the cell block. But I was anxious to get outside and off this ship.

"Here, I brought you a gun," Chromia smiled. "It's an upgraded version of your old gun. Hope you like it."

"Ironhide, Chromia, get Elita out of here," Prowl ordered.

"And where are you going?" Bluestreak asked.

"I have one more explosive to place. Prime's orders."

"You're gonna blow up the ship!" Huffer exclaimed.

Prowl nodded.

"I'm going with you," Bluestreak responded, his arm immediately forming into his plasma cannon. "Anyone else?"

Huffer and Quickblades stepped up. Then Alpha Trion stepped forward too.

"I know just the spot to put the explosive device," he smiled. "It will cause a chain reaction and destroy most of the ship."

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Prowl grinned.

"Good luck, Prowl," I said to him, hugging him tightly. Then turned to Trion and hugged him as well. "Good luck."

"We'll meet you mechs on the battlefield," Ironhide said then turned to the rest of us. "Let's move out."

I didn't even have time to take in the landscape as we emerged from the ship. My battle armor was up and the battle was in full swing! Decepticons and Autobots all shooting, punching, kicking, or screaming at each other. On the ground small humanoid creatures running and firing at the Decepticons as well. Indeed, Optimus was right if they're so small to have such courage to face the Decepticons.

Small air craft roaring above grabbed my attention. They too were shooting at the Decepticons!

A loud thunderous roar cracked across the sky.

"Primus, what is that?" Silverbolt asked, pointing to the sky.

We stopped and looked to see a blue space jet rocketing and spiraling downwards. It suddenly transformed rapidly slowing its descent. It was blue, with a pale grey face, a mask with optics above it that looked oddly familiar. Black hands that held tightly to its black laser cannon which was aimed at the ground. But it was the optics above the mask and the red Autobot insignia in the middle of its chest that I recognized.

"That's my daughter!" I gasped as she fired her weapon.

"There! It's Ratchet…he's in trouble!" Chromia pointed out. "Kacey's trying to help him!"

I looked to see him pinned on his back by a Decepticon. He was too far for any of us to help him. But my daughter seemed to have things under control as she was shooting Ratchet's assailant in the back as she descended.

My spark was palpitating as the Decepticon turned his attention to my daughter. He lifted up into the air and chased her.

"**Come and get me if you can you fragger**!" she shouted, transformed then blasted away, the Decepticon giving chase.

I smiled confidently as I knew my Kacey could out fly any Decepticon. I was so grateful to Alpha Trion for giving her speed. However, I see that Optimus has done nothing to fix that glitch in Kacey's vocal processor. We'll have to deal with that later…after the love making of course.

"That's _**your **_daughter?" Magnus questioned in disbelief. "Frag, Elita! You didn't say she was a little femme war machine!"

"Did you see how fast she was?" Silverbolt exclaimed. "I can't even fly that fast!"

"That's not all she can do," Ironhide smiled proudly.

"Come on, Ironhide! I didn't bring my weapon out here for nothing!" Chromia said, dragging her mech. "See you after the battle Elita!"

"Bet your aft I will!" I shouted, smiling as her and Ironhide sprinted away weapons blazing.

"What are your orders Elita?" Magnus anxiously asked.

"I need to get to Ratchet," I answered, reading my weapon. "If anyone knows where Optimus is in this mess, it's him! Red Alert, tend to any injured Autobot. Silverbolt…" one of the small aircraft exploded in the sky. The Decepticon that was chasing it went towards another of the humanoids' craft. "See what you can do about lending air support to our new allies. Magnus, you're with me. I need a path to Ratchet and you're the one wrecking mech who can do make one for me."

"See everyone after the battle!" Silverbolt smiled, lifting into the air.

I had to admit I missed being in battle. My energon was rushing rapidly through my systems as we pressed on. Magnus skillfully handled any Decepticon in our path. I lent what support I could to him or any Autobot with my weapons skills. One particular yellow and black Autobot was in trouble as two Decepticons had tackled him to the ground.

I fired and blew the head off one of the Decepticons. Then I started firing at the other. The Autobot recovered enough to get on his feet and fire his own weapon killing the Decepticon with a direct blast to his chest.

The yellow and black Autobot turned to me and his bright blue optics widened.

"Elita!" he smiled, throwing his arms around me.

"Bumblebee! I see some things still haven't changed."

"Elita! Aren't you a lovely sight to see!" two familiar sounding brother's exclaimed throwing their arms around me after Bumblebee stepped aside.

"Sunny! Sides! How many times have I told you two you can't turn your back on Bee!" I smiled, squeezing them both back.

"Lots of times!" Sunny smiled as he and his brother stepped back.

"Still trying to interface with a femme, Sunny?"

"Been there…"

"Done that," Sides finished what his brother started.

"You two are incorrigible!" I smiled shaking my head at them. "Bee, don't tell me you too."

"He's waiting for the right femme!" Sunny said, throwing an arm around Bumblebee's shoulders.

"Good for him. Just look at you mechs in your flashy bright colors!" I exclaimed.

"This is nothing," Sides smiled.

"Wait until you see Optimus!" Sunny added. "You're gonna die!"

"And if you don't die, your interface system will most definitely go into overload!" Sides said.

"I'm dying to find out," I admitted.

I was very curious about what everyone was talking about. Regardless, my mech was always a handsome sight for my optics.

"Elita, I believe I found what you were looking for!" Magnus shouted.

"Ratchet!"

"Primus, Elita it is so good to see you alive and well," he smiled taking me into his arms. "Magnus tells me you're looking for Optimus."

I anxiously nodded.

"Follow me," Ratchet smirked. "I may have to revive you after you faint."

"We'll see you after the battle, Elita!" the brother's smiled. "And we'll keep a better eye on Bee for you!"

"See you later, Elita," Bee smiled, hugging me. "And thanks for saving my aft…again."

"You're welcome. Ratchet, lead the way!"

It took awhile as Ratchet, Magnus and I had to fight our way through the fray until we reached the outskirts of the battle. By that time I was anxious and nervous to see what Optimus had done to himself. Ratchet quickly explained how they had no choice but to take on alt forms to blend in when they first arrived on Earth. Each one took whatever form was available to them at the time. And he admitted than Optimus probably got the best option for his large size.

Thankfully there was no resistance as we ran up the slope. But even before we reached the peak I could hear the clashing. It was sounds of two giants battling it out.

I wasn't disappointed. I of course immediately recognized Megatron. And the mech he was fighting…

"Wow, I had forgotten how big of a mech Prime was," Magnus gasped as my spark stilled within its chamber.

My mouth dropped open. I was speechless.

I recognize Optimus only by the sword that was extended from his arm as he used it to catch Megatron's mace. All his other physical features were new to me. Yes, his handsomely bold features were new and most definitely pleasing to my optics. _**Most pleasing**_!

I wasn't sure if it was how the grey mask looked against the blue on his head or if it was the orange and blue flames that adorned his armor. Or it could have been the antenna as I wanted to caress them just to see if they were as sensitive as his audio receptors.

No, no, it was the flames! They way the orange flames spread up his lower legs, the way the blue flames down his forearms. Oh and how the orange flames spread across his wide chest and across his ribs. Primus, I just wanted to trace my fingers around the orange flames across his ribs knowing how sensitive his ribs are to my touch.

Optimus' optics suddenly locked on mine and my spark fluttered wilding within my chest. I nearly overloaded on the spot! I probably would have if Megatron hadn't punched him in the back of the head. I winced for I knew it was partially my fault. Ok, so it was all my fault as my interface system was all revved up and ready to take Optimus right on the spot!

'You're distracting me with such thoughts, my love,' he managed to tell me over our bond even though Megatron had him pinned face down. 'We'll have time for that later. I promise you.'

'Sorry.'

"Elita, you'd better turn your coolant system on before you get anymore over heated," Ratchet whispered to me.

My faceplates turned bright red from embarrassment which made my friend laugh at me. And I quickly did as he instructed.

"**Hey uncle! Eat this, you slaghead!**"

I looked up to see Kacey high above. She threw something. It hit Megatron on his shoulder and exploded as he looked up at her. Her distraction gave Optimus the chance to recover and get back on his feet.

"**Kick his fraggin aft, father!**"

Only one thing could tear my passionate thoughts from my love and that was our daughter. I watched her as she jetted off. My spark was about to reach for her as I wanted to hold her so badly in my arms. Only the Decepticons stopped me. Laser fire grazed my arm.

Ratchet, Magnus, and I turned to face our assailants and just started blasting.

'I'm holding you to your promise, Optimus!' I told him over our bond as I advance on my enemies.

* * *

**Kaceystar**

It was total chaos below. Laser and plasma fire filled the air. Body parts and sometimes entire bodies were sent flying through the air. It only seemed to grow in intensity as the battle raged on for hours. I lent what support I could where I could. I even did my best to stay out of the fray and stay cloaked as father would probably ground me permanently if I set my two feet on the battlefield.

I was hovering in my robot form over the Decepticon vessel when I noticed Prowl leading a small group of Autobots into a larger group of Decepticons. They appeared to have things under control so I readied myself for another pass waiting for the Raptors to complete their own pass over the valley. The vessel suddenly exploded. The blast knocked out my cloaking shield and my plasma burners, catapulting me into the heart of the battle. Out of all places to land, I had to land near the one Decepticon who just had it in for me!

"**You! There you are you little slag**!" Octane sneered at me.

"Bee! I could use some help about now!" I said into my communicator as I started running.

When I didn't get a response, I called for Sunny, then Sides, then Ratchet. It suddenly dawned on me that my communicator was knocked out as well.

"Get her!" he shouted from behind me.

I saw a Decepticon in my path head straight for me. Just as he reached for me I ducked and slid between his legs. I was back up on my feet and sprinting as fast as I could. Only my legs weren't nearly as fast as my plasma burners. I knew it was only a matter of time before Octane caught up with me.

To make matters worse, my energy levels were reaching critical. I didn't even have enough energy to power up my weapon. I didn't even think I had enough for my blade. I needed help and I needed it now.

I hurried through the maze of mechs on the battlefield, dodging, weaving, ducking where I had to. My sensors telling me Octane was getting even closer. Yet, I couldn't call to father for help through our bond. He was fighting uncle. I could call mother, only the unique bond we have doesn't tell her where I'm at. And at the moment, I have no idea where I was at!

A large mech toppled before me. I leapt as high as I could to get over him. My foot barely clipped the mech's leg. But it was enough to send me skidding face first into the ground. I had only managed to get to my knees when Octane's foot collided with me.

The impact on the ground hurt more than his foot as I had gone quite a distance through the air. After I bounced and rolled to a stop I somehow managed to get to my feet. My legs trembled from the lack of energy to run. My battle armor retracted and my automatic recharge system was trying to shut me down.

I couldn't allow it and forced it to power down but didn't have the energy to transform back into my armor. I did the only thing I could do. I turned to face my attacker. I am my father's daughter. If I'm to die then I'm to die with courage.

Octane backhanded me, sending me through the air again. A whimper escaped my vocal processor upon landing. Everything was hurting now. I could feel the warm energon trickling down the side of my faceplates from above my optic. My arms quivered badly as I attempted to get back on my feet.

A hand grabbed my foot, dragging me across the ground before I was flung. I was completely helpless as I flew the air. I cried out in pain as I landed hard. Tears stung my optics.

"Kacey, come this way!" shouted a familiar voice.

I looked up to see Captain Lennox and his team taking up positions. I did the best I could and crawled towards them. They immediately started firing at Octane, slowing the Decepticon mech but not totally stopping his advance.

"Call for help!" Lennox told me as he ran to me.

"I can't, my communicator's damaged," I panted. "Can you contact Bumblebee for me?"

"I'll try. Hang in there kid," he smiled, touching my arm gently before returning to his men.

"I'm so tired," I wept as I could barely move now as the humans fought to protect me.

I tried slowly belly crawl away as they stood between me and Octane. The heat of the weapons was getting close but I dared not look back. I wasn't afraid of the Decepticon, I was afraid of how my parents were going to feel I was killed. I couldn't let that happen.

"Got you now!"

I was lifted off the ground and being dangled upside down. Below I could see Lennox and his men hesitant to fire as I was too close to Octane now.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you. I should have killed you long ago! You made me look like such a fool!"

"Hey, Octane! Try picking on a mechanism your own size!" Bumblebee shouted just before he fired his plasma cannon at Octane's back.

Octane shouted loudly in pain as he dropped me to the ground. There I lay, helpless unable to move. Bumblebee ran forward and tackled Octane. I was smashed into the ground from their weight as they rolled over me. Every circuit in my body was screaming in agony. Yet, somehow I managed to roll over and watch as Bumblebee pummeled Octane's face

"You will _**never**_ harm her again!" he growled, grabbing hold of Octane's head.

I gasped slightly as Bumblebee jerked, then twisted Octane's head off, instantly killing the Decepticon. Yet, I was never so relieved in my life.

"Looks like they're retreating," Lennox said and I looked up to the sky to see the Decepticon's taking flight.

"Megatron, ordered their retreat not long after their ship blew," Bumblebee informed them as he headed towards me. He knelt down beside me and took me in his arms. "How are you doing?"

"I'm so tired," I wept, clinging to him with what little energy I had left.

"You've go to learn to pace yourself," he chuckled.

"This was my first big battle, I thought I did ok," I smiled back.

"You did great," he sighed, staring into my optics.

"Thank you so much for saving me," I said, kissing his cheek. "You're the best uncle."

"I always keep my promises," he smiled to me. "Besides, every Autobot is precious to me Kacey, especially you. Now, let's see if we can find your parents."

I lay my head on his shoulder as he got to his feet feeling safe and secure. The recharge was there if I wanted it. But not before I saw mother. I've missed her so much. I had to see her before I went into recharge. _**I had to**_.

* * *

The one thing that bugged me during the movie was the final showdown between Optimus and Megatron. You didn't really get to see them fight! And I didn't want that for this story. So, up next, the showdown I've been dying to write ever since I knew how I wanted this story to end! **OPTIMUS VERSUS MEGATRON!** Their fight takes place at the same time as this chapter. But I could not incorporate their fight into this chapter for I felt they deserved their own. 


	34. Optimus versus Megatron

Ok, raise your hand if you thought the 2007 movie version Optimus versus Megatron was lame. It had its totally awesome parts but they made Optimus kind of a wimp during that final battle. Megatron basically mopped the street up with him! He gets kicked and tossed all over the place! OMG that is so not the Optimus in the movie, especially after he freaking kicked Bonecrusher's aft!

So for this story, Optimus will not be a wimp and will to some tossing of his own. Please enjoy.

The POV will change a lot between Optimus and Megatron. I tried to make it obvious who's POV for each section.

* * *

**Optimus**

The moment my optics locked onto my brother's I felt the hate he had for me. My resolve hardens and I do not allow him to intimidate me with his hate. I still do not hate him. Hate is something I don't wish to be a part of my spark. Even after what he did to my daughter I still cannot hate him.

However, I cannot forgive him for injuring Kacey that way. I cannot forgive any mech or femme who attacks a sparkling or youngling. The young do not belong in war as participants or as innocent bystanders.

My daughter is uniquely different in that she has the ability to fight back. But after today I have decided that she will no longer go on patrol with me. I will not risk her life in such a manner any longer. At least, not until she's old enough.

Although, I will not stop her training or discontinue her post in the command center for I know her spark well. She will still want to do something to contribute. And I cannot deny her that right.

'I love you, father,' she tells me filling my spark with all her love as I descend towards my brother.

'I love you to, my beautiful Kaceystar. Be safe, that's all I ask of you today.'

'Yes, father. I will. I promise.'

With my daughter's love still clutching my spark I charge for my brother. I can tell I surprised him. I've never been so aggressive before. Only today I am not the same mech I was in Mission City, or the countless times we've fought in the past. Today, I have more to live for and an even brighter future to look forward to with my family and my friends.

* * *

**Megatron**

My brother's spark no longer recoils when I send him the hate from my spark. It used to hurt him to know I hated him. The sadness that I didn't love him anymore was always present in our previous battles. Even our first battle on Earth. The fool always had held out hope that I could one day be saved.

I do not get that sense from him today.

Nor was I prepared for his aggressiveness. Or his strength as I was forced hard into the ground. My circuits are jarred but only for an astrosecond. He lands a solid right fist on the side of my face but I'm able to block the next blow.

Some of the battle around us collides with us, knocking my brother off me. Bodies topple over us as we struggle to get to our feet. Once up I angrily shove aside the mech that stood between my brother and me. I did not care whether he was Decepticon or Autobot. I only desired to finish what I started so long ago.

"Let's take this to a more private place where we won't be so rudely interrupted," I suggest to him.

"Very well, Megatron. I'll fight you where ever you want."

"No poetic lines today? What was it you said…one shall stand, one shall fall?"

"Let's just get on with it," he said, not taking his optics off me as I led him up and over the hill.

"Here, this seems reasonable," I smiled. "Lots of space with no one around to watch you die!"

His optics flared at him over his mask. But for the first time I cannot read his emotions. Even his spark is shielded from me.

Again he charges for me without hesitation only this time I am prepared.

* * *

**Optimus**

He did not go down this time. Nor was I expecting him too. Instead we were locked in a stalemate. My arms wrapped as tightly around his chest as his were around mine. Each of us was struggling to gain more leverage against the other.

I kept my feet moving to maintain my balance, patiently waiting for the right moment. I dug them deep into the ground when I had to. My brother did the same. Our bodies trembled as we strained against each other for some time.

I'd grunt and he'd growl as we grappled one another. I sensed his frustration when he growled loud and long at me. I did not yield to him. I will never yield to my brother. Nor will I ever sacrifice myself for him.

I growled even louder, bent my legs slightly in hopes to get more leverage. Then I suddenly moved my arms into a better position and lifted him off the ground. I flung him down hard to the ground.

Only he recovered quickly charging after me, knocking me down with his full body weight. He threw his left forearm into my face a few times before I managed to block it. I threw my leg up, hitting him in the back of the head and knocking him off me.

* * *

**Megatron**

I was slightly dazed but shook it off as I slowly got to my feet. My brother's aggression had not lessened as he charged at me. I used his momentum against him this time, rolling back onto the ground and catapulting him head over heals.

He landed with a short grunt. I smiled as I rolled over and leapt up to my feet.

This time I was the aggressor. I charged after him and grabbed hold of his head in my arm. I brought my right fist him into his side over and over. My brother wrapped his arms tightly around me. I threw my forearm hard against the back of his head, dazing him enough to release his hold of me. Then I threw my right knee up into his abdomen over and over and over.

I wanted to inflict as much pain and damage as possible to him for before I finally killed him. I wanted him to suffer as I had suffered during my death and my rebirth.

* * *

**Optimus**

I grabbed hold of his leg after the fourth time and lifted, changing his center of gravity. He was at my mercy as I pushed with all my weight and landed hard on top of him. I kept him pinned with my own leg and pummeled his face, right, left, left, right, right, right.

His arms and hands flayed about to stop my blows. He finally managed to grab hold of my chest and flung me down. We both jumped up.

We charged and collided again, over and over. Neither one of us had gained the advantage over the other as our personal battle raged on and on. Brother against brother, strength against strength, spark against spark. The more he wanted me dead the more I was resolved to not dying.

Even as my limbs were beginning to grow weaker. So did my brother's. His punches did not land with the force they did a while ago. And yet neither of our wills was willing to yield to the other.

"You've changed, brother!" Megatron panted, trying to circle around me.

My own chest heaved from the exertion of the past few hours as I matched his movements stride for stride. Energon streamed down the sides of his face. His armor was dent badly from my blows. No doubt my own appearance was as equally haggard. I could feel the warmth of my own energon flowing over parts of my armor.

"Yes, I have!" I gasped heavily. "I have more to live for than just myself."

"What else is there to live for except one's self and one's own personal gain?"

"I pity you brother," I sighed to him.

"Keep you pity to yourself! I don't want it. Nor do I require it!"

"You've closed your spark off for so long, do you not remember what it felt like to love and be loved?"

"Love is for the weak!"

"Love makes one stronger!" I countered as he charged at me.

I quickly side stepped him.

"I pity you brother because you will never know the love in your spark from the femme who loves you as deeply as you love her. You will never feel the love in your spark from the youngling that loves you so much for simply being her father."

* * *

**Megatron**

"**Shut up with all your nonsense**!" I roared at him as I turned to face him.

"What made you stop loving?" my brother persisted. "Why did you try to kill me so long ago? Why not let the rebels who killed our parents kill me instead? Why did you even save me from them if you were just going to kill me later?"

I charged after him again, throwing a wild punch at him. He ducked and shoved me aside but did not attack. Instead, he continued his prattle.

"Was it because it hurt to lose those we loved, my brother? Was the pain of loving to unbearable for you?"

"**SHUT UP OPTIMUS**!"

My brother blinked at me.

"That's the first time you've called me by my name since the day you tried to kill me," Optimus said, his deep voice so full of sorrow.

For the first time I felt the turmoil in my spark that I had felt the day I tried to murder my little brother. I quickly shielded my spark from him. I did not want him to feel my suffering. I did not want him to think I was weak.

"Love hurts, Megatron. The pain and suffering of losing one you love so much _**is**_ unbearable. But you learn to live with it."

He paused, moving closer to me. I did not stop him as he rested his hand upon my shoulder.

"Have you ever grieved over our parents' death?" he asked me softly. "I honestly don't remember you ever doing such a thing."

"I could not afford to grieve, Optimus," I whispered avoiding optic to optic contact. "Not when I had you to tend to. You were still a sparkling, unable to take care of yourself."

"But…"

"You were my burden to bear for the rebels killing our parents!" I said, glaring at him. "I hated the rebels for that and I hated our parents for dying. I didn't want to be a father to you! I had ambitions and dreams! I wanted to live my life how I saw fit and I couldn't do that raising you!"

"And yet you took me to Decagon with you. The love I felt from you was true, your spark cannot lie to me," my brother so keenly pointed out.

"Because you were my little brother, Optimus, I **_couldn't_ **abandon you for my ambitions at that time," I honestly said to him. "I put your needs above mine, did what I had to. It wasn't your fault our parents died. Primus, I was there while our parents were at work when you took your first steps to me. I was even there when you're first word was part of my name. So yes, I loved you as deeply as any brother could love. Even when I tried to kill you I was only doing it because I loved you, Optimus."

I wrenched free from his comforting hand and backed away from him.

"But you were growing up to be an Autobot!" I spat at him. "Something I despised with all of my being! For I learn that it was _**Sentinel Prime's**_ orders that forced the rebels to do what they had to do. He and his precious Autobots were the ones ultimately responsible for our parents' death!"

"The rebels were trying to over through the High Council! They were wrong to do so!" Optimus countered. "Father and mother were on the High Council! That was why they were assassinated!"

"It was time for a change, Optimus. Only the rebels were leaderless idiots without focus. _**I**_ took control of them, molded them in **_my_ **army to do **_my_ **bidding. The war was coming because_ **I**_was going to start it."

"Yes, I loved you Optimus. And yes I tried to murder you. But I couldn't bear to see my little brother to be a casualty of war! I couldn't risk letting you grow up to become my enemy!"

"And I **_hate_ **you now Optimus for you are the epitome of everything I hate about the Autobots!"

* * *

**Optimus**

"I am what _**you**_ made me, Megatron!" I countered, moving away from my brother, sensing our war was about to continue. "Because **_you_ **didn't kill me, Sentinel, a friend of our father, took me in as his own. It was by _**your**_ hand that made me Prime. It's** _your_** ambition that's to blame for hating me!"

"You say you tried to kill me because you loved me. Did you even think for a moment that I would have gone with you? You were my older brother, I loved you! I would have followed you anywhere!"

"Face it Megatron, your ambition, your greed and lust for power are what made you kill me! How could _**you**_ lead the Decepticons and do all the things _**you**_ wanted to do if I was there for you to care for? You said it yourself! I was a burden to _**you**_! And you didn't want me around to get in the way of _**your**_ ambition!"

I ducked just in time as his mace swung over my head. The second time I wasn't so luck as it hit me square in the chest. My hands were quick enough though to grab it and yank my brother towards me.

"I do what I must because you've forced my hand, brother! Though my spark will ache if I kill you because you are my brother and I once loved you."

Megatron shoved me in the face, pushing me away. I allowed my blade to extend, bringing up to deflect the ball of his mace. Sparks flew in the air as the metals collided.

"Don't think you can sway me, little brother! I _**will**_ kill you!"

"**Try if you must! I am not that helpless youngling from long ago!"** I roared at him as a swung my blade at him.

The tip just grazed his chest as he jumped backward. He whipped his mace at me as he was back pedaling. I caught it with my blade, grabbed the chain with my hand and slice the chain in two before he could pull his weapon back.

My blade retracted and we resorted to punching and wrestling with one another. Our strength was renewed as his blows were hard and hurt each time again. I know mine hurt him for I heard his grunts of pain as each one landed.

And it was at the moment, as I our arms were locked on one another, that I felt my Elita's passionate urges. Actually, they were _**very**_ passionate urges! I don't think she realized they were affecting reaching me as she was usually in control of herself unless we were behind closed doors.

I happen to look towards her and I couldn't help but gaze upon her. My optics locked on hers for the first time in so long. I missed them. I missed her. I loved her so much. And I could not blame her for how she felt at the moment for I felt them too.

It had been nearly eleven orns since I had last made love to her. Primus, I've nearly been bonded to her for eleven orns! No wonder my spark aches for her so much. If I wasn't in the middle of fighting my brother I would bond with her on the spot to satisfy the loneliness of my spark.

Lost in my own thoughts and distraction my brother hit me hard on the back of the head, knocking me to the ground.

'You're distracting me with such thoughts, my love. We'll have time for that later. I promise.'

'Sorry,' she replied over our bond and retracted her urges but I could still feel her love for me.

I was just about to force my way up when I heard my daughter's voice from above.

"**Hey uncle! Eat this, you slaghead**!"

Needless to say, I remained on the ground for I had a pretty good idea what she meant! And sure enough I heard and felt the heat from on of her exploding snowball as it hit my brother.

"**Kick his fraggin aft, father!"** she cheered at me as I got to my feet.

I sent my daughter my thanks over our bond, along with my love for her then lunged for my brother.

* * *

**Megatron**

I staggered back a few paces. My shoulder burned in pain. Even part of my armor had disintegrated leaving the underneath frame exposed.

"**That little pit-spawn**!" I growled, feeling the energon flowing down my back.

"Just think, if you kill me that little **_pit-spawn_** is the new Prime!" my brother snickered as he tackled me to the ground. "I can tell you this…she'll be an even better Prime than me."

I howled in pain when my brother dug his fingers into my damaged shoulder. My optics had gone off line for a couple of astroseconds as the pain was becoming unbearable. When they came back online my brother was yanking me up by my chest. With a loud grunt he flung me through the air.

My automatic recharge system came online when I bounced hard on the ground. Every circuit screamed in pain. I forced the system to shut down as I struggled to my feet.

"Do you yield, brother?" he asked of me.

"**Never**!" I shouted as we charged at each other.

I struggled to gain the upper hand but refused to let my little brother beat me. Then suddenly the Nemesis exploded! The ground shook, fire billowed high into the air. My brother and I separated and turned to watch. My optics widened in shock. Our way back to Cybertron was gone as was the device for creating a wormhole in this galaxy was on board. Still, my Decepticons had control of the device on Mechanar. So perhaps all is not lost.

"Soundwave!" I called activating my internal communicator.

"_Lord Megatron! You had your communicator off!"_

"I know you fool! Report!"

"_Elita and the other Autobots in captivity have escaped. A small group of Autobot forces infiltrated the ship and planted an explosive device. Only half our numbers made if off the ship in time."_

"Signal our retreat. I'll meet you at the designated coordinates," I ordered him as my brother's attention was focused back on me. "We shall continue this another time, my brother!"

He sprinted towards my as I started to lift into the air. Only he surprised me with his speed and by how high he could jump. He grabbed hold with both arms around my waist as I lifted higher into the air. Then he reached up with his right hand and grabbed my damaged shoulder. I cried out in pain. I strained to maintain altitude. My energy levels were nearly depleted. I couldn't fly with my brother's weight pulling me down.

* * *

**Optimus**

I howled out in pain as my brother's full weight landed on me when we crashed into the ground. My circuits scream and my systems wailed as we bounced then rolled. It seemed like our momentum was gaining speed.

We clung onto each other as we rolled, bounced and tumbled down the hill. My grip failed as I was too exhausted to hold on to my brother any longer. I shut my automatic recharge system down the second it tried to power up. My brother lost his hold on me and we separated during our tumble.

Primus, the hill wasn't even that big and yet it seemed to take forever for us to reach the bottom.

I groaned loudly as I lay sprawled on my back, my systems crying for more energy. With a grunt I managed to roll over and get my hands and knees beneath me.

"Another time, little brother!" Megatron panted.

I looked up to see two of his Decepticons were holding him up as they took flight.

'Another time...brother,' I told him over our bond.

* * *

Up next the reunion you've all been waiting for! Hopefully really soon! Writing as fast as I can:) 


	35. Reunion

I think the title chapter speaks for itself. Sorry, it took so long for you all to get here but I believe the wait was worth it. In fact, this chapter ended being way longer than originally planned. I am however a little sad because I loved writing this story so much. But I thank each one of you for going on the journey with Kacey, Optimus, Elita and the others. I truly hope it was a wonderful ride and experience for you all.

There **will **be one final chapter after this to wrap up this story. Then I will be working on my Alone story and the sequel to Hope's Journey. We watch Kacey through some of her adventures as she continues to grow in the sequel, tentative titled **Misadventures Inc**. I'm not sure if that title will stick or not. I open to suggestions if anyone has a kickaft title. This of course will be followed by the conclusion of the trilogy involving the character Kaceystar, a love story between Kacey and Bumblebee which I have yet to title.

Now, on with the show! No hit squads required, I promise this time. Tissues may be required if you're the very sentimental type. Oh, and some really, really cold water may be required. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Optimus**

Somehow I managed to get to my feet and surveyed the death and destruction that was strewn before me. The sounds of the fading battle filling my audio receptors as Autobots fired at the retreating Decepticons.

"Ratchet," I called into my communicator. "There are lots of injured Autobots that need attending to."

"_Taking care of them now. Red Alert's assisting me. And Wheeljack's on his way._"

"What?"

"_He said had a surprise, that top secret project he's been working on since we abandoned our base in California. Optimus, we have the injured well taken care of…isn't there someone you want to **see** very badly?"_

"Of course, but I still have a job to do. Last I checked, I was still Prime."

"_Optimus, this is Prowl. I have everything under control. You just…just do what you're spark desires."_

"_Don't forget, you have lots of interfacing to make up for too!" _Ironhide added.

"Ok, I get the point!" I laughed.

Well, there was only one thing my spark desired at the moment. And one femme I would want to make love too. And I think I have suffered through enough to not have to wait an astrosecond longer for her.

'Elita!' I called over our bond.

I didn't get a response so I reached harder, sending her my desperate plea for her to come to me.

'I'm here, my love!' she called back to me much to my relief.

I laughed out loud as my mask retracted. Here could mean anywhere as my optics scanned the battlefield!

"**Elita!**" I shouted as loud as I could.

My optics narrowed looking for her. I turned around when I thought I heard her voice shouting my name.

My spark swelled with pure joy when my optics spotted her making her way towards me. I didn't care that everything hurt, that I was leaking energon, or that I was beyond exhaustion. I hurried to her. My arms ached with anticipation of holding her close, my spark fluttered excitedly within my chest as it was eager to feel her spark beside it.

Her love was already flowing within me. I even felt her amusement when I tripped and fell. Her love gave me strength to push back up onto my feet and race towards her. I sent her my love in return.

She came to an abrupt stop not far from me and gasped. I must have looked like slag but I didn't care as I hurried to her, taking her in my arms, lifting her off the ground and holding her as tight as I possibly could. I said nothing but just took her in, how her body heat felt against, me how I could feel her spark beating in rhythm with mine. My vocal processor let out a whimper of pain when she squeezed so hard back.

"I'm sor…."

My mouth covered hers before she could apologize. For nearly eleven orns I've waited to taste her lips, feel her touch, and be consumed by her love. A little discomfort was not going to prevent me from the indulgence of my beloved Elita at the moment.

Our kiss deepened and I could feel the fierce desire of our sparks longing to touch one another as we had done so long ago on the night of our bonding. My spark literally ached for hers it had missed her so much. And if not for the fact that we were in the middle of a battle field I would have shed my armor and bonded our sparks on the spot to satiate my spark's desire.

It was already enough that I was beginning to lose myself to her touch as her I could feel her caressing me, stroking me. Every thing she was doing only feed my desire for her. My energon was flowing hot with passion. With as tired as I was my systems were getting all fired up. I could tell she was too as I could feel her spark pulsing as madly as mine, I could feel her core body temperature increasing as her own interface system was ready. At that moment I want so _**desperately**_ to make love to her.

We both suddenly parted, our chests heaving, my limbs trembling slightly, my systems complaining loudly at me, my spark feeling as if it were going to burst from its chamber.

"Primus…" she gasped.

"Kacey!" I finished.

Our sparks reached out together for our daughter, the one and only person who could possible cool down our passion in an instant. Kacey's love returned was nearly instantaneous.

"**Mother!**"

We turned to see her in Bumblebee's arms. But not for long. Her protoform leapt from him and dashed over to us. Elita was in tears. I knew to step back to allow them a moment. I could feel their bond was strong. I could feel how relieved they were to see each other alive and well. Even if one couldn't feel it, one could see by the way Kacey jumped up wrapping her arms and legs around her mother.

"I missed you so much! I thought you were dead for so long!" Kacey wept uncontrollably as Elita hugged her tightly smothering her small face with affectionate kisses.

"I'm here now, my little sparkling. And I have missed you so much. Primus, you're hurt!"

I too suddenly noticed that Kacey had dried energon on the side of her head.

"I was caught in the explosion, it threw me to the ground," Kacey explained, turning to me, tears still rolling down her faceplates. "I couldn't get back in the air. The explosion damaged my cloaking shield, my plasma burners and my communicator. That fraggin Octane chased me over half the battlefield. The humans protected me until Bumblebee got there."

I turned to thank Bumblebee, but he was already too far away. Instead I focused on my beautiful femmes. I could not contain my joy as I wrapped my arms around them, holding them both close to my chest, kissing them both affectionately on the top of their heads.

I _**finally**_ had them. Both of them. The love and joy of my spark welled up inside me and inside them. It was hard to distinguish our emotions from each other in that moment. We were three sparks, happily pulsing as one, loving as one. We were a family, we were whole, and we were together at last.

* * *

**Bumblebee**

I don't know where Kacey got the energy to jump from my arms let a lone go sprinting towards her mother. Regardless, it was a wondrous sight to see the love she had for her mother and the love that Elita had for her. The capacity of love that filled Kacey's spark never ceased to amaze me.

I turned away out of respect to give the happy family their privacy during their reunion.

"Bee, you're alive!" Sides cheered as he and his brother hurried to me.

"We thought we lost you!" Sunny smiled in relief.

"Kacey was in trouble I had to go help her."

"You sure love that little youngling," Sides said.

"Is there anyone on the base who doesn't?" I countered. They nodded their heads. "Besides, I'm her favorite uncle, I have to look out for her."

"Don't forget about us Bee," Sunny said.

"No, how could I? You're my best friends," I smiled, embracing them both. "Besides, someone needs to keep an optic on you two."

"And you too Bee," they both pointed out.

"So what do you say? We can hook you up with a lovely femme," Sunny smirked.

"I appreciate your concern guys. But I can get my own femme. I'm just waiting for the right one."

"There aren't that many on the base," Sides pointed out.

"You could be waiting a long time," Sunny added.

"My spark will wait forever if it has to," I seriously told them.

"Ok, Bee. But we'll be the first to know when you find your sparkmate, right?" Sides expectantly asked.

"Oh, I'm sure the entire base will know since no one can ever keep a secret," I said, making them laugh. "Come on. Let's see if Ratchet could use our help."

As I followed Sunny and Sides, half listening to their upcoming interface conquest, my thoughts drift towards my future. I cannot help but wonder if there will be room in Kacey's spark for me one day. I do know that I will never doubt the _**strength**_ of her spark. _**Never**_.

* * *

**Ratchet**

I had to watch as Optimus held Elita and Kacey in his arms. I had never seen him so happy or content in the long orns that I have known him. It warmed my spark deeply to finally see Optimus this way. For all the suffering he's had to endure during his lifetime, no one deserved it more than him.

I remembered clearly how hurt Optimus was as a little youngling after his brother tried to kill him. I had often held him as he wept himself into recharge. His nightmares consumed much of his younglinghood. He was so afraid his spark would never know love again.

Ironhide and I did our best to show him as much love as we could. Even Sentinel did and he rarely showed affection. Perhaps the fierce desire to be love was what made Optimus into the kind, caring, and compassionate mech he matured into.

I can say that each and every Autobot would lay their life on the line for Optimus. We all love him that much as our leader. We gave back to him what he gave to us. Although, I knew it was never enough to heal the ache in his spark.

But when Elita fell in love with Optimus, it was the best thing a Medic could have prescribed for an aching spark, dying to be wanted, begging to be loved. For that was exactly what she did. _**She**_ healed him. _**She**_ made him feel whole once again. _**She**_ loved him as deeply as he loved her.

Elita _**was**_ his life and without her there was nothing for him. We all did our best to protect her, without her knowing of course. Ironhide and I knew that if we lost her, we'd lose Optimus. At least now, if anything happened to her, I know Optimus will survive. He would give all his love to their daughter.

"_Ratchet, when you have a moment, Kacey's injuries needs tending too, please,"_ Optimus' deep voice softly requested over my internal communicator.

"I'll be there in just a few minutes," I replied, turning back to my patient.

"I can take over Ratchet," Red Alert smiled. "I think Optimus and Kacey need tending too. My sensors indicate their energy levels are dangerously low. And I remember how you always look after Optimus."

"You'll find I do the same with his daughter now," I smiled back. "And thank you."

"You're quite welcome."

As I made my way to my friends I was shocked. Optimus' energy levels were below critical for functioning and yet there he stood, holding his daughter in his arms. The big lugnut even had a huge smirk on his face as he was whispering something into Elita's audio receptor. Kacey's were equally low but I sensed her recharge system finally won out. Her optics were already flickering. And sure enough by the time I reached them she was in deep recharge.

"Optimus, you're a mess," I grumbled seeing all the new dents, cuts and energon leaks. "Primus, you're leaking on Kacey. Give me the child so I can tend to her."

"I see being bonded hasn't changed your grumpy attitude," Elita smiled at me. I shot a glare at Optimus as I took Kacey into my arms. "Congratulations. I'm very happy for you, Ratch."

"Thank you," I nodded, my medical sensors scanning Kacey's protoform. "You have one amazing little youngling, Elita. I mean that literally and figuratively. She's designed to survive."

"Her form was to be the next step in our evolution. A soldier designed to survive in battle at all costs," she said sadly. "Once mature, if for some reason Kacey lost a limp, she could still function in battle. The wound…"

"Would automatically seal as would the wound on the separated limb," I finished as I gently lay Kacey on the ground. I adjusted the medical instrument on my wrist and worked to close the cut on her head. "We figured that was why."

"When Kacey arrived on Earth, Starscream torn her right arm off," Optimus sighed, making Elita gasped. "Ratchet was able to repair her. And Starscream will never harm our little sparkling ever again."

I glanced up to see the sadness in Optimus' face. Elita noticed it too for she gently caressed his face, turning it towards her.

"I'm sorry, my love. Alpha Trion and I did what we had to do for Kacey to survive in our world. I would not allow what little part of you I had with me to die. It was too precious to me."

"To me as well," he spoke softly, leaning down and kissing her deeply.

Now I know why he's able to still be standing. As I pick up the recharging youngling, I see how love is powerful enough to give one the strength they need to go on.

"Her cut is healed. I can't fix her other plasma burners, cloak or communicator until we're back at the base," I told them. "But we can take care of those tomorrow after she wakes up. She should recharge comfortable tonight."

"Thank you, Ratch," Elita smiled to me.

My spark suddenly felt my loves touch. She was close. I smiled and looked up when I heard the sound of an engine.

"Will you look at that," I gasped.

"Wheeljack, you spawn of primus!" Optimus chuckled.

It was a ship. A very small one, about the size of a shuttle craft. Elita took Kacey from my arms as we followed the small vessel to where it landed. The rear opened and dropped down making a ramp and Moonracer came running out.

"You're ok!" she wept in relief.

I said nothing but took her in my arms, held her close and kissed her deeply. I could even feel the pulse of our little spark as she pressed against me. Primus, I loved her so much. I loved her for loving me, for giving me a son, for putting up with my crankiness.

I would have been happy to remain that way with my bonded sparkmate if not for the sense of amused optics watching us. I reluctantly pulled my lips from Moonracer to see, Optimus, Elita, and Wheeljack all grinning like idiots at me.

"Please, don't let us stop you," Optimus smirked at me. "It was such a lovely, spark warming moment."

"Put a socket in it you lugnut," I growled at him, which only made him laugh at me. I quickly looked to change the subject. "So, this is the surprise, Wheeljack."

"I just finished it! It was the best I could do with the scrap parts left over from the ship," he explained. "But it does have a fully functional hyper-drive system. It has storage compartments for medical supplies and weapons. And it can carry up to a dozen Autobots, including the pilot and co-pilot. I figured if any one of our teams were in trouble we could bring backup and medical help in a matter of minutes with it. Also, we can head back to Cybertron and see if more Autobots would like to join us on Earth."

"Excellent work, Wheeljack! For now, we can move any of the critically injured back to the base," Optimus said as he toured inside the vessel. "Ratchet, you have any patients ready to go?"

"Several," I answered. "That includes you, Optimus."

Optimus raised an optic ridge at me.

"As usual, you shut down your automatic recharge system. You're walking around when your energy levels are below critical. And you're leaking energon all over the place!"

"I see nothing has changed in the nearly eleven orns I've been away from my mech," Elita said, shaking her head. "He's still a stubborn slag as always."

"But that's one of the things you love about me," he smiled at her which only made her roll her optics at him.

Yes, some things hadn't changed. Optimus and Elita being one of them despite the orns that had kept them apart.

* * *

**Prowl**

Of course, Optimus didn't go with the first of injured back to the base. Elita wasn't planning on going yet as she saw that work still needed to be done here. I didn't think Optimus would go anyway. He still felt it was his duty as Prime to remain behind. Plus, he wasn't going to leave his bonded sparkmate's sight now that he had her back in his life.

For once, Elita didn't argue with Optimus for wanting to be near her. I periodically saw them holding hands, or kissing each other as they helped out wherever they could. It warmed my spark to see my commander so happy again. And it made my job even more difficult for now I had to watch over Optimus, Elita and Kacey.

Such is the life of being second in command. But I take pride in being able to do my job very well.

I glance down at the recharging youngling in my arms. I don't get to hold Kacey that often or show her that much affection. I am the strictest uncle she has. I discipline her the most when I supervise her in the command center. And I do so only because I understand that one day she may be Prime.

She accepts that burden well just like Optimus did when he was growing up. It's not an easy job being the son or daughter of a Prime. Neither is it training them. Yet, I did well with Optimus. I'm confident I will do well in training Kacey. I can already see she has the potential to be an even greater Prime than her father. I just hope that day never comes.

* * *

**Ironhide**

Wheeljack's optics just about glazed over as he was rummaging through the Decepticon's smoldering ship. In fact both he and Alpha Trion were already making a list of things they could build with the wreckage. I let them be as my job of recovering any usable weapons was done.

Besides, I was more interested in the femme who kept sending me passionate urges. The sight of Optimus and Elita nearly losing control during their passionate kissing out there was enough to get my own energon flowing hot with desire.

As I searched for my beloved I saw Prowl cradling Kacey as he issued orders to Bumblebee and the twins. Captain Lennox told me what happened to Kacey. I gave him mine and my Prime's gratitude for protecting the youngling. And I thanked Bumblebee for being there for the little femme when she needed it most.

Bumblebee was by far her favorite uncle. He and the twins like taking Kacey out for those drives that she loves so much, even when Optimus isn't aware of it. I'm aware. I know Kacey rather well. I watched her father grow up. So I believe I'm prepared for anything and everything when it comes too little Kaceystar. I have to be prepared! The little femme is so much like her father! And Optimus always kept me on my toes.

I glanced over when I heard him laugh. The light was back in his optics and back in his life. He was so happy. I don't think he's actually stopped smiling yet either since Elita was back at his side. I agreed with Ratchet, she was the best thing to ever happen to that lugnut.

In a way, she was the best thing to happen to me as well for it was Elita's best friend who ended up being my bonded sparkmate. The two femmes transferred to Optimus' base the same day. Primus, I thought my spark would explode on the spot that first day I saw Chromia wielding a plasma rifle. I was so distracted by her that I got blasted pretty hard with laser fire. I remembered falling down and then seeing her face before I lost consciousness. I must have said something to her in my delirium; I honestly don't recall what it was though to this day. And each time I ask her she laughs at me. I only remembered that when I woke up in Ratchet's med bay she was there by my side holding my hand. And she has been there ever since.

"Psst! Over here!"

I followed the sound of my love's sweet voice.

"What are you doing back here?" I asked when I found Chromia where we had hid before blowing the hull of the ship.

"Honestly, do I need to answer that question?"

Before I could answer she yanked me down behind with her, kissing me the entire time. Honestly, I let her do it. She was _**my**_ dirty minded, gun toting, spark bonded femme and I wouldn't change anything about her.

* * *

**Elita**

It was now nightfall and the temperature and dropped drastically. Of course, Optimus _**had**_ to be with the very last group to head out. With as tired as Optimus was he wanted to make sure all of the Autobots and humans were taken care of first before himself. No one told him differently, they knew him too well. At least he allowed Red Alert to tend to some of his injuries through the day.

I sat beside my love in the small vessel, enjoying the heat of his body so close to mine. Kacey was still in deep recharge and nestled safely in her father's arm as we lifted off. I watched quietly as he stared affectionately at our daughter. It brought me so much joy to finally see that look on his face as I have waited so long to see it.

"I never get tired of holding her," he whispered to me with a warm smile. "It amazes me everyday that we created this precious life together with our love. Thank you, Elita. Thank you for loving me and thank you so very much for my daughter."

"You're most welcome, my love," I spoke softly to him, nestling against him as he wrapped an arm around me. "But it is I who should thank you for leaving me with such a precious gift. From the moment of her formation I had a piece of you back with me. It was such a joy to watch her grow as each day more of your characteristics came out in her. It made me miss you a little less and yet it made me miss you even more."

"Same here when she finally came into my life," he said, kissing me tenderly.

The trip to the base didn't seem to take so long as we sat in silence. I suppose waiting eleven orns for something makes any other kind of wait short. But it was still dark and where we landed. It was also cold with white stuff falling in from the sky.

"It's called snow," Optimus said to me as I reached up to touch it. "Kacey can tell you all about it when she wakes. Come."

I took hold of his extended hand and walked beside Optimus taking in the surroundings of my new home. The base seemed to have the basic design of a small outpost. There was the recreation room, the command center, and what appeared to be Optimus' office beside it. We passed by…

"You have other younglings?" I asked recognizing a classroom.

"Thirteen younglings with a sparkling on the way. Ironhide and Chromia have two little mechs. And Ratchet's little mech is due in a few short weeks."

"I'm so happy for Ratch. I kept telling him he needed to settle down and have family of his own."

"I'm happy for him too," he smiled. "Although he still looks after me as though he's still my guardian."

"That's because he loves you so much," I said to him. "I remember Chromia telling me she was with spark before I left the base. Can I assume…"

"He's name's Nitroblast but we all call him Nitro. He and Kacey are the best of friends."

"No doubt Ironhide is already trying to pair our daughter with his son," I chuckled as we passed the quiet Med Bay.

"He's convinced they'll be sparkmates but I suspect Kacey will have the final say in the matter."

Optimus paused as we entered what appeared to be the living quarters of the base. He punched in a code on the door before him.

"I'll give you your own code in the morning," he smiled as the door slid open. "After you, my love."

I stepped into a large room, sparsely furnished with just a few chairs and a table, and followed Optimus.

"My quarters were remodeled after I…after I demolished the place."

"What?" I asked in surprise, seeing such sadness in his optics.

"Kacey finally remembered what happened in Badlands. She told us about the explosion. Elita, we both thought you were dead. My spark couldn't handle the grief. I was hurting our daughter with it. I fell apart. I nearly killed myself and would have if Ratchet wasn't there to stop me."

"Shh, I'm here now," I cooed to him, wiping a tear from his faceplates. "I'm here now and I have no intention of letting you leave me again."

"Good, because I cannot bear to lose you again," he smiled, taking hold of my hand. "This is Kacey's room. Though she rarely recharges in it. I often wake up and she's curled up on my chest recharging away. She has so many bad dreams that I don't have the spark to tell her to stay in her room."

My spark instantly ached for my daughter. I did not think of the consequences when I sent her off alone in the universe. But I'm resolved to making it up to her for the rest of her life if I have to. I kiss her lovingly before Optimus takes her to her bed.

Again, I am _**so**_ touched at the affection Optimus has for our daughter as I watch him gently set her down on her recharge bed. His strong hands are tender and soft as he covers her with a thermal blanket. He even bends down to kiss her on her forehead. My spark even feels the love he has for our daughter. He does nothing to contain it.

"It pleases me so much to see how much you love Kacey," I tell him as he comes towards me.

"She is _**our**_ daughter. I give her all the love I have within my spark as I give you all the love I have within my spark," he smiled, lifting me in his arms. "But my spark belongs to you…Elita."

His lips were over mine before I could respond. I could not help but be reminded of the last time he did such a thing. Our last time together alone. The day I became his forever as we bonded. I have never forgotten it. And everyday on my journey to finding my love I have looked forward to more days just like it.

So far, I wasn't disappointed as he laid me on the large recharge bed in his…our room. I allowed the last of my battle armor to retract. His optics were already making love to me as he stepped back and retracted all of his battle armor. My body ached in anticipation to feel the heat of his protoform pressed against mine, to feel his loving hands caressing me, to feel his passion as he makes love to me.

Primus, my interface system was ready at that very moment!

"I did promise you," he smiled, snuggling beside me.

"Yes, you did," I whispered, my hand sliding over his rib section as I snuggled closer to kiss him.

"Ow," he grimaced. "Careful, some of my injuries haven't completely healed yet."

"Sorry," I breathed, moving down and tenderly kissing his injured rib section.

He flinched slightly each time my lips pressed against him. Deciding that wasn't the best idea as the injury obvious still hurt him I tried something different. I had to do something, I was getting overheated just being near him.

I was gently nestled on top of him, my hands being careful to avoid his tender rib section as I stroked him. Our kisses started off slow, his hands affectionately caressing my back as he held me in place. I could feel his body had started to finally relax and that he was beginning to enjoy my affections for him.

His spark's pulse started to match my frantic rhythm. His kisses grew more passionate as did his caresses. My hands probed him more aggressively wanting to feed his passion even more.

"ARRGG!" he cried out in pain.

"Sorry," I breathed heavily, not even knowing where I touched him that made him cry out like that.

"OW…Elita!" he yelped as I shifted my weight on him.

"What now?" I groaned in frustration.

I sat up, straddling him. That too even made him grimace slightly. I sighed inwardly. I couldn't be angry or frustrated with him. He did just have a huge battle against his brother. And he hasn't actually recharged to allow his injuries to heal. Still, I was confident we could find a resolution to our current predicament.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"Maybe if you tell me where it doesn't hurt," I smiled.

He pondered the idea for a moment then lift up his left arm.

"Here," he breathed, pointing at his left elbow.

I gently took his elbow in my hands and kissed it tenderly and affectionately. He smiled at me as I lay his arm back down.

"Here."

I bent down and lovingly kissed his right shoulder.

"Here," he whispered softly making me smile.

Leaning down again, I teasingly passed my tongue over the center and most sensitive part of his chest. I was reward with a soft whimper of pleasure from him which turned into a loud moan when I used my lips and tongue together in said spot.

When I pulled away he was looking a little disappointed that I had stopped. I smiled. At least we were getting somewhere.

"Next?" I eagerly asked.

"Here," he said pointing to the right side of his neck. Then he moved his hand to his lips. "And…here?"

I raised an optic ridge at him. All I got was his warm smile in return. His hands slowly moved up and down my arms as if to encourage me when I didn't move. Of course, I could not deny him. I loved him too much.

I gently moved down. First I kissed the highly sensitive spot on his neck. Then I gently bit into him. The love bite deepened when I felt the deep growl in his throat against my lips. From there my lips slowly traveled along his strong jaw line and up to his lips.

Only his lips didn't respond to mine as I had been anticipating. That's when I noticed his optics were offline.

"Optimus!" I whispered but his optics remained offline. I gently shook him which only elicited a heavy sigh from him. I moaned loudly. "Frag it, Optimus! Your automatic recharge picked a hell of a time to come on!"

I flopped on my back beside him and groaned loudly again. My interface system was _**so**_ ready for him!

I exhaled heavily. I couldn't be upset with him. He was tired. Ratchet said his energy levels were too low and that he should have been recharging long ago. And I was being impatient.

Still, it took me a _**long **_while to cool down. Once I did I got up to go check on Kacey. The blanket was tangled around her legs and she was lying on her stomach. I smiled to myself to see that she moved about a lot during her recharge still, just like Optimus. At least when Kacey shared the bed with me I never got squished!

Only once I was satisfied that she more comfortable, I moved to leave.

"Mother," she yawned.

"Go back into recharge," I spoke softly to her.

"Are you and father done interfacing?" she asked rubbing her optics.

"What?" I choked out then quickly composed myself. "Where did you hear that word?"

"Sunny and Sides talk about it all the time. They said you and father were going to be doing a lot of interfacing once you got back together," she answered, her blue optics looking so innocent up at me. "What is interfacing anyway?"

I sighed inwardly. My first day back with my daughter and I was not prepared for that word to come out of her mouth. At least she didn't know what it was. And at least she didn't hear it from her father. I swear to Primus there'd be no interfacing for a while if she had!

"Something that Sunny and Sides shouldn't be telling little femmes or mechs about," I replied.

"That's not an answer, mother."

"Kaceystar, you are not ready to learn about such things until you're much older. Now go back into recharge."

"Yes, mother," she frowned, curling up under the blanket.

I moved over and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"I love you my daughter."

"I love you too, mother," she yawned as her optics flickered.

Relieved she went back into recharge I returned to Optimus. Just to be certain, I locked the door to the bedroom. If I know Optimus the second he wakes up he's going to want to make it up to me for falling into recharge like that.

Sure enough, a few hours later I was awakened by the gently, loving probe of my spark from my beloved's. I awoke to find him staring warmly down at me.

"I'm so sorry, Elita. I…"

"Shh," I purred, covering his mouth with a finger. "Does anything still hurt?"

"I don't care if anything does right now," he answered just before covering my mouth with his.

Nearly eleven orns of emotions, affections, desires, lusts, and passions had been held back within each of us. They _**all**_ came pouring out of us through our touches, our kisses, our moans and cries of pleasure, our growls of satisfaction. My senses were so consumed by everything Optimus infused into them that I lost track of all time and was only aware of the mech in my arms and against my body.

My desire for him only increased the more he gave himself to me. It was obvious the desire in him was equally strong towards me by the way his hands hungrily caressed me, by how his strong body aggressively moved with mine. We didn't even have to speak the words of our affections. Our sparks spoke for us as they sang perfectly together in blissfully, ecstasy as we made love over and over and over. It didn't matter whether I was on top or Optimus was, the ravenous desire to love and be love, to pleasure and be pleasured was the same from each of us.

Then in the middle of an intensely heated moment Optimus suddenly pulled away from me, my legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist. At first I was confused and a little miffed that he'd tear himself out of my arms like that. His faceplates had the look that he was teetering on a thin edge of pure pleasure and pain. He reached up with a trembling hand and frantically opened his spark chamber up.

I didn't get to see his spark that well before. I gasped as it huge deep blue spark pulsed mightily within his heaving chest. I understand now why Kacey's spark is so strong. I had no I idea my spark bonded with something so _**beautiful**_.

"Elita," he gasped, his optics pleading with me the pain becoming more apparent in his faceplates.

I allowed the thin plate to retract exposing my spark chamber and quickly opened my spark chamber for my love. I understood the pain of his spark like no other. I alone understood his need to be joined with me, to feel as one with me after so many orns apart. He had believed I was dead. I cannot deny him anything he wants from me now. Not now, not ever.

Optimus gently lifted me up towards him, as he settled down on his knees.

"My beautiful Optimus," I whispered, caressing his face with both my hands. "My spark belongs to you…always."

"And mine to you, my Elita," he breathed, pulling me against his chest.

I watched his optics go offline as a powerful shudder coursed through his body. I managed to wrap my arms and legs around him tightly just before I myself overloaded from our bonding's pleasurable sensation. For a while I was only vague aware of our bodies convulsing with pleasure as our sparks became one. At long last our voracious passions and lusts were finally satiated when are sparks started to untwine from one another.

Several long moments later, I felt his hand between us and our spark chambers closing. Then his lips pressed gently against mine as he lay on top of me. This time his caresses were long and affectionate. His were kisses deep and loving. His body moved against mine with slow deliberation.

Each of his actions was as delightful to me as before as he was slowly making love to me now. The pleasurable climatic heat between us was slow to build up. But when it was finally released it was an eruption of such pure pleasure that we could not contain it all within us. I cried out his name and he mine and we didn't care if the entire universe heard us.

Finally exhausted, we fell instantly into recharge in each others arms. I honestly don't know if Optimus was still lying on me or not. At the moment of recharge I didn't care. It must have been nearly a journ later when I woke up. Ok, maybe not a full journ but at least half a journ. Regardless, I woke up to find Kacey's small protoform body wedged between us. My arms gently pulled her into my chest.

"She was worried about you," Optimus suddenly whispered, startling me. "You were in recharge for a long time."

"What about you?" I countered, caressing Kacey's head.

"I had to get up and cover my shift. I'm still Prime and I still have a job to do. But I got off my shift early in hopes to be here when you woke up," he smiled.

"Primus, how could you get up after all…_**that**_," I said, glancing at Kacey being mindful of what I say in case she wakes.

Optimus laughed, "I didn't say it was easy. I had to pry myself from you first as you wouldn't let go of me, then I dragged myself out to my post."

"I must say, I do like you're new armor," I grinned. "When do I get to see you in it again?"

"As soon as we get you an alt form. Then you can see me in action."

"You should see me, mother! I'm faster than father!"

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Since father got back an hour ago. It was my first time being with you both like this. I really liked it so I kept quiet."

"You little pit-spawn," I playfully teased her then tickled her.

That opened the door wide open as Optimus started tickling me. Then Kacey jumped in on it too as I couldn't tickle her while I was laughing uncontrollably. Thankfully, they didn't torture me with the tickling too long.

"I love you both, my beautiful femmes," Optimus sighed, holding us both against his chest as our laughter died down.

"Are you two going to interface again?" Kacey innocently asked.

"Not now maybe later!" Optimus replied much to my dismay.

"Optimus, she has no idea what it is yet!"

"Oops," he replied with that dopey look of his.

"Yes I do, I asked Sunny earlier this morning before he left for his post in Miami. I told him you guys wouldn't do that! It didn't sound like anything fun. So I did some research on the internet…the humans do something similar….except they call it se…"

Optimus wisely covered Kacey's mouth as my optics were flaring enough as it was. I was ready to go kill Sunny!

"Now, Hon, you'll have to wait a month for Sunny to return before you kill him," Optimus told me, sensing my thoughts. "But then you might hurt Sideswipe's feelings. You know how close the twins are."

"You can't kill him, mother!" Kacey said, nearly in tears after she pulled her father's hand away from her mouth. "Please, he's my friend."

"I'm not going to kill him, I promise. I just want to have a little chat with him," I said.

'Then I'm gonna kill him,' I thought to myself.

"Can we go for a drive now, father? You said when mother wakes up."

"First things first, let's get mother her alt form," he smiled, getting up with Kacey in his arms.

I sat up and watched my beloved as he crossed the room and sat at the desk. Kacey sat contently in his lap. Their togetherness warmed my spark so much for I wished for it for so long.

"Oh…that one's pretty!" Kacey grinned.

"I like it too. Elita, I have a few choices here for you. They're not in the main system as I've selected these for you only."

Curious about these new alt forms I headed over to see what they were both so excited about. The vehicles looked so…different from any transport vehicle I've ever seen. But still, I had to pick one to fit in on this planet. I'm not sure I wanted one with flashy colors though like Bee, Sunny, or Sides.

"Are there other colors?" I asked.

"Sure, these transports are my favorite," Optimus said and I felt the furious flutter of his spark. "They're sleek and….Kacey turn your audio receptors off…"

Kacey groaned, "Done."

Whether she did or not, we'll never know.

"They're sleek and sexy," he smirked at me.

He really liked them that was for certain. And he was dying for me to be in one of these forms. His spark can't lie to me.

"It's hard to decide, they're all lovely. Which one really revs your engine, my love," I asked Optimus.

He smiled boldly and didn't hesitate to bring it up on the screen.

* * *

Up next we conclude our story as we started it, with Kaceystar. It only seemed right. Plus, you will get to learn what form Elita took. 


	36. The Journey Ends

This is the final chapter. (sniff) Sorry it took so long. I didn't want the story to end. Plus, I was having issues with determining Elita's height compared to Optimus. For this story's sake and the next two the top of her head will come up just under his chin. So that makes her tall! Only fair for Optimus to have the best femme for himself.

Also, if you like Greek history, check out the name I picked for Ratchet's son. I thought it appropriate since Ratchet's an excellent surgeon and medical officer.

So we conclude our story as we had started it, with little Kaceystar. We begin a month after the last chapter.

Author's notes: tissues only please. no hit squads for me ending the story!

* * *

**One month later…**

It's very early. Dawn approached. I quietly left my room and moved down the hall. Mother and father are still recharging. I know for a fact as the door was _**not**_ locked. Unlocked door was an open invitation in my processor. Only I do not sneak in with them this morning as I have done on many previous mornings. I am anxious to get the day started. For today, I leave with mother and father as we take a family vacation to show mother some of the beauties this world has to offer.

Outside our quarters all was quiet on the base as many Autobots are still recharging as well. I chuckled to myself, noticing that the twins have their door locked now whenever they're in their quarters. Mother didn't kill Sunny for telling me about interfacing. But she made it very clear that his life was at risk while on the base. One more corruption of my young processor and he _**was**_ heading for the scrap heap.

I smiled as I pass by Bumblebee's quarters. My most laid back and fun uncle. Let's me do what I want…within reason. He loves to drive almost as much as I love to fly. The few times I have sneaked out with him and the twins I have watched from a cloaked aerial view as he out races Sunny and Sides on the highways. It's easier to keep a lookout for the Highway Patrol from my position in the sky so they don't get in trouble for racing. From time to time I even race with them even though I beat all of them each time.

Then there's Ironhide and his family's quarters. I beat him every time now on the firing range. He's rather proud of that and he says it helps him to try to improve, something he hasn't had to do in a very, very long time.

He told me the story of how my mother was a natural with a gun. She had good aim and better instincts than most seasoned veterans. All he did was hone her talents and teach her how to fire under pressure. She in turn used what she had learned from him to teach me. Still, I am young and there is much more I can learn from Ironhide. And he's more than willing to teach me and Nitro as we are allowed on the firing range but only under Ironhide's supervision.

Nitro and I are the best of friends. I've helped him start his training with my fighter drone. Sometimes we spar each other just for the fun of it. I hold back though as I don't wish to hurt him. I am stronger than most of the younglings but not as strong as the mature femmes or mechs. I do know one day Nitro's punches will actually start to hurt but by then I will be even stronger as well.

I've overheard Ironhide and Prowl talking saying that Nitro and I would make a great team once we're old enough to go on patrol. I couldn't think of anyone better to go out on patrol with than my best friend…other than my father that is! Oh my mother too!

Finally, I arrived at my intended destination and knocked on the door. The door slid open a few astroseconds later.

"Ah, Kacey, you're right on time," Alpha Trion smiled down at me. "This won't take very long then you can go on your way."

"I remember. It will be an orn next month since the last time you scanned my systems," I tell him as I enter his quarters.

"Primus, has it been that long?"

I nodded and watched as he held the small scanning device in his left hand and the data readout pad in his right. I stand tall and very still as he begins the scan. It doesn't bother me any. I am accustomed to Trion's scans and tests. I also understand his need, as a scientist, to continue to monitor my systems as I grow.

"I remember when you were a little sparkling how difficult it was to scan you!" he said, making me laugh. "You were always so full of energy. Your mother could barely hold you still long enough for me to get a proper reading. I learned quickly to scan you while you were recharging."

"Will we be continuing my studies as well?" I anxiously asked. "I've missed them and admit I have neglected them during my time here on Earth."

"I look forward to them. There is still so much for you to learn," he said as he stopped the scan. He looked at the data-pad. "My you've gotten a lot taller in one orn."

"Ratchet projected my height to be almost as tall as mother!" I said excitedly. "Tall enough to maybe kick uncle's aft!"

Trion laughed, "I see nothing has improved with your colorful language."

"Father doesn't seem to mind," I smiled up at him.

Trion stared thoughtfully down at me for a long moment.

"What?"

"Nothing, we'll discuss everything when you get back from your vacation," he smiled. "Go have fun on your vacation."

"Thanks, Trion!" I smiled and headed out the door.

I still had a short while before sunrise so I took my time heading towards the main gate. I paused by the Med Bay when I thought I heard a familiar melody. Looking in, I saw Ratchet cradling his little sparkling and humming the same lullaby father hummed to me.

I no longer play pranks on Ratchet and have forgiven him for the 'plasma burner incident' as it's called around the base. I figure he has his hands full as it was with Galen. The tiny mech was as cranky as his father if he didn't have a proper recharge.

"You can come in Kacey," he spoke softly. "Galen's not back in recharge yet."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just recognized the lullaby is all."

"It always calmed your father down after he had a bad dream when he was a youngling."

"Father had bad dreams too?"

"Yes, he had them for a long time."

I frowned, "I have bad dreams too. I don't remember them most of the time. But I always feel so alone when I wake up from them. Like when I woke up in the Badlands and couldn't find mother."

"But you're not now. You will never be alone here Kacey, I promise you that," he smiled warmly at me then glanced down at the sparkling. "Would you look at that, he finally fell into recharge. I'd better get him in his own bed now before he wakes up. See you when you get back from vacation."

"See you Ratchet!"

I hurried along now, passing by Prowl in the hall. He was heading to his shift in the command center, early as usual. Only he seemed busy reading a report so I didn't bother him.

Next to my father, Prowl was the most important mech on the base. He's the most disciplined and calmest mech I know. I've never seen him get angry even if I've made a mistake at my station. He patiently points out my error and gives me a list of suggestion on how to correct it.

I pay attention to the lessons Prowl teaches me. I fully understand my obligation to the Autobots. I know what it means to be the daughter of Optimus Prime. And even though I deeply wish that nothing ever happens to my father I know I must be prepared to accept the responsibilities of leading the Autobots.

I sighed taking flight to the cliff top above the base. The Autobots…they are truly my family and my friends. Ratchet was right. I will never be alone with so many Autobots around to guide and protect me, comfort me if necessary.

And even though, I stand alone watching the sunrise from my vantage point on the high cliff above the base, I am not alone. No matter where I am on this Earth I will _**never**_ be totally alone for the love of my father and mother is with me always.

If I ever lost them, as long as I remember how much I love them and how much they love me I will carry that love within my spark. Their love is a part of me, always. For now, I take great comfort that I can feel their love. I can even feel the love that they have for each as they emerge from the main entrance of the base.

I know now that if anything ever happened to them I have the strength to go on and I have the courage to face whatever lies ahead of me. If my strength falters I know there will be someone to draw strength from. If my courage fails me I know there will be someone to help be through my fears.

I understand that if we Autobots ever have such a dark day, I know that I am the light…_**I am hope**_.

A smile fell across my faceplates as I felt the calling of my mother and father within my spark. They're waiting patiently for me. I jumped from the cliff and freefall for an astrosecond before activating my plasma burners. I love the rush of the air around me.

Primus, I love to fly.

"Can I fly over you for a while, father?" I asked after landing in front of them. "Just at least until we reach the main road."

"I have no problem as long as your mother agrees," he smiled.

I looked up expectantly at my mother.

"Ok, but stay close," she nodded.

"I will!"

I lifted off, remaining in my robot form, as my parents transformed into their vehicle forms. I do as my mother says and stay near them enjoying the warmth of the morning sun as it begins to rise higher in the sky. Below I can see the silver Mercedes 2008 ML63 AMG zigzagging playfully in front of my father.

My mother was taller than most femmes. But she carried herself with style and grace. To me, her vehicle form did the same. It was my favorite of the ones father had set aside for her. And it was father's favorite too.

However, I'm not entirely sure what he meant by sleek and sexy. I suppose the silver coloring and the shape of the vehicle when combined did seem rather elegant, just like my mother. I'd admit that mother's robot form was even more beautiful with the silver armor covering her slender frame.

Well, whatever sleek and sexy meant to my father the end result was mother getting pregnant. Ok, so maybe I do know that sexy meant lots of interfacing between my parents. I'm not totally naïve. I know sparks are created from the love of two parents. I just didn't know the exact process until Sunny explained it to me.

I have to say the humans have a better word for it though as it involves love. I dare not say it out loud for fear my mother may kill me for thoroughly researching the matter on the internet. And if she doesn't kill me she will probably confine me to my room for the rest of my youngling life so my processor isn't exposed to any forms of corruption!

Regardless, mother was very happy. I was happy. Father was beyond happy. Primus, the entire base was happy!

I'll never forget that day when Ratchet confirmed that mother was with spark. Neither will any other Autobot for that matter!

Ironhide, Chromia, Bee, Sunny, Sides and Prowl, were all forced to wait outside the Med Bay as it was family only while Ratchet was examining my mother. I was sitting on the bed beside mother. I kept looking at my parents faces. I have never seen either of them so ecstatic before. I could even feel how happy they were deep within my spark.

It is a feeling I still carry within me. One I do not want to forget. I _**know**_ I'll never forget what happened next! The stunned look on father's faceplates just before he fainted flat on his back when Ratchet happily announced that mother was having twins was priceless!

Primus, of course with Ironhide and the others bearing witness, the embarrassing rumor was all over the base in record breaking time that my father, the war wrecking, aft ripping mech, fainted. Then after Ratchet made another astonishing announcement came the ego inflating rumor that my father the great femme magnet Autobot leader fathered the rarest of twins…a mech and a femme!

Apparently, twins are rare, as Alpha Trion can only recall a few instances of twins before Sunny and Sides were born, but rarer still is the creation of the little sparks of a mech and femme.

In this instance, Orion and Ariel.

Mother came up with their names. Father wasn't going to argue with her since he was responsible for my name. His legs still get wobbly whenever he thinks about his little sparks pulsing safely within mother. He always smiles whenever his hand rests on my mother's abdomen. He even held my hand there so I'd understand why he smiled.

I still didn't understand completely when I felt my little siblings pulsing in unison. I'm only a youngling. Some things are still a mystery to me. But father and mother were happy and that's was good enough for me.

"_Kaceystar, get your aft down now._"

"Yes, mother," I replied then began to descend.

Father slowed a little indicating he wanted me between him and mother. I do my usual transformation into my vehicle form during a rotation. My engine revs loudly as the wheels touch the ground. I just love doing that. It's so cool, as the humans say!

"_Primus, Optimus our little femme's such a show off! I wonder who she gets it from._"

"_Not me, I only show off for you, my love,_" he replied.

"_Exactly._"

"Mother, he's a femme magnet! He can't help it!"

Mother's engine choked and sputtered as she kept driving!

"_Primus Almight! Sunny, didn't tell you that one too, did he?_" she asked me.

"No," I laughed. "Chromia told me. She said you didn't like it when the other femmes stared at father's tight..."

"_Kacey, stay away from her! She'll corrupt your mind worse than Sunny_!" mother ordered, interrupting me.

"_Nothing's wrong with __**your**__ mind, Elita and you've been best friends with Chromia for a very long time,_" father chuckled.

"_Well, of course __**you**__ wouldn't find anything wrong with it you big lugnut! We're both mature! Kacey's too young to be speaking about such things! I don't want my little sparkling's processor corrupted._"

"_She's not a little sparkling, my love,_" father said with earnest.

"_Whatever, you don't want her learning from Sunny or Chromia! Do you?_" mother countered.

"_No, but we can't confine her to her room for the rest of her younglinghood. Our little Kaceystar is going to grow into a beautiful femme just like her mother and there isn't much we can do to stop that._"

Mother sighed loudly. I sighed contently listening to my parents talking about me. Their love and affection comforts me deeply.

"_As usual, you're not seeing the entire picture, Optimus. You got one thing right, she is __**our**__ little Kaceystar. I had to fight mechs off until I was finally yours and considered off limits! Combine that with the fact that you can make the opposite sex melt into a pile of heated metal! Poor Kacey's going to be using her guns to keep a mech's hands off her!"_

"_Primus!"_ father gasped. _"You're right! How long should we keep her in her room?"_

I started giggling uncontrollably.

"That was funny, father! Keep me in my room…as if."

"_Until she's twenty…or thirty orns?"_

"_At least thirty!" _mother said, sounding very serious.

"You're joking, right?" I shakily asked. "Mother…you **are** joking."

"_Maybe twenty-five would be better_," father suggested in an equally serious tone.

"For pits sake, please, tell me you're joking!"

My spark was racing with fear! I didn't want to be confined to my room. It's as bad as being not being able to fly when I was being punished!

"Please, mother! Tell me you're joking!" I desperately pleaded.

Their laughter suddenly erupted over my communicator. I could even feel the amusement in their sparks as they both reached out to mine.

"That wasn't funny!" I shouted at them.

They only laughed harder. But I felt father give me a gentle nudge from behind. I too then started to laugh.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you _**both**_ for that!"

"_Hit me with your best shot, my daughter!"_ mother dared.

She did dare me. I couldn't refuse. We were still miles from the main highway. In fact, there was the perfect area to the right up ahead where I could get my revenge. I zipped around mother as fast as I could, pulling way from my parents. Then I veered off the road, plowing into the snow covered field. I quickly transformed and made the biggest snow ball I could throw.

SPLAT!

I hit mother right in the face right after she finished transforming with father transforming beside her.

"Well, you did say for her to hit you with her best shot!" father laughed wildly as mother was wiping the snow from her faceplates.

PLUNK!

"You were saying?" mother smiled, as father had to scoop off the snow that was plastered over his optics.

"I see your aim is better," he said to me.

"Is yours, father?" I countered with a defiant smirk on my faceplates.

"I think your daughter just challenged you. Is your ego gonna let her get away with it?"

"No, you take her left flank, I'll take her right," he said as they bent down, scooping up snow.

Of course, I wasn't going to let them get me. I had one thing they didn't have…a cloaking shield. I allowed them to throw a few at me, dodging them with ease before I cloaked.

I tried not to laugh to hard else I'd give away my position. Only father was clever. He followed my footprints in the snow. And mother was right there with him. Both of them throwing snowballs at where they thought I was. Some hit me, some didn't.

"Got you now you little spawn of Primus!" he growled playfully, giving chase.

I was laughing so hard I tripped and fell. I quickly uncloaked so they wouldn't trample me by mistake. They both tickle me, making me laugh until my side and my faceplates hurt!

"You ok, Elita?" father asked worriedly as mother suddenly sat down.

I quickly stop laughing for I am concerned too.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked as I sat up.

"No, Kacey. I just got a little tired for a moment there," she smiled warmly as father sat down beside her, pulling her close to him.

I watched as father places his hand on mother's stomach. Mother smiles leaning into him, cover his hand with hers. Again, I'm confused by their actions.

"You will understand one day, my child," mother sighed to me as if sensing my thoughts. "Come on, let's get moving. My aft is getting cold!"

"And you say I have a glitch in my vocal processor," I harrumphed getting to my feet.

"Optimus told me you don't use such language all the time, just when you tend to get excited and all fired up. I can live with that."

"Just don't ask Sunny and Chromia for romantic advice, for my spark's sake," father smiled as he gently picked me up. "You're mother and I want you to be able to come to us with any questions you may have."

"No matter what the question?"

"No matter what the question," mother answered.

"I love you both so very much," I spoke softly, nearly coming to tears as I could not contain the love I felt for them either.

"We know, my child," father whispered, holding me close. "We know...my beautiful star."

My spark instantly filled with their love. The sensation that I was deeply loved was too overwhelming and I could not stop my tears from falling. My journey was finally complete as both my parents held me close.

But where one journey ends, another one begins. My future is before me. What it may be, I do not know yet. I only know this - there is nothing ordinary about being the daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita-One. We're going to be in for one hell of a ride!

* * *

Stay tuned for the first sequel coming very soon! It will pick up almost where Hope's Journey leaves off. I cannot let my readers go without reading about the birth of Orion and Ariel! I've decided on a title as well for the sequel: The Fall and Rise of a Beautiful Star. Upon it's conclusion we will continue with the second sequel, Hold On Before It's Too Late, the love story between Bumblebee and Kaceystar. 

Again I thank everyone for their reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed the journey.

op


End file.
